In my mind
by maplepancakes99
Summary: Russia just wants to be with Canada, but that becomes increasingly difficult when Canada's Family gets in the way. How far will Russia go to get Canada all to himself? How much longer can he stand being alone? Will his mind hold up through all of this? What about the naïve little canadian that plays apart in this story, how has all of this effected him?
1. Chapter 1

Russia hummed as he walked into the room where the world meeting was to be held. He planned on sitting in his favorite seat today Canada's lap. He smiled Canada's lap was always so comfy and it was fun to hear the little noises that escaped the boy's mouth as he struggled to breath. Russia smiled as he looked around the room for the chair that his little Canadian was sitting in.

Russia found the seat Canada was in and pretended not to notice him as he sat down. Russia smiled as he heard the small squeak from the timid little Canadian he was sitting on.

He was glad that nobody really noticed his little Canada. It was better this way he wouldn't have to share Canada with anyone because they all forgot about him.

Russia was sad once the meeting ended. Not because they had failed once again to get anything done but, because he had to get off of Canada's lap now. He sighed well there was always the next meeting.

Russia got up gathered his things and began to walk towards the door until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was and smiled once he realized it was Canada.

"U-um Russia" Canada said in a whisper barely audible.

Russia smiled. "Who are you?" Russia of course knew who Canada was but liked to see the boy get a little worked up.

Canada frowned and looked down. "I'm Canada." he whispered.

Russia's smile grew. "Why are you dressed like that America?" He also knew Canada hated being mistaken for America. He knew a lot of things about Canada.

Canada furrowed his brows. Aw how cute Russia thought. "I'm not America I'm Canada." the boy said slightly louder but still a whisper.

Russia hummed. "What was that America? I couldn't hear you."

Now Canada was getting angry. To anyone else the boy would seem perfectly fine but Russia who knew so much about him knew the signs of his anger.

Canada finally looked up from the floor and looked at Russia with those beautiful eyes of his. This time Canada stated with confidence that he was indeed Canada not America.

Russia continued to smile and leaned down to Canada's ear and whispered. "I know comrade."

Russia leaned back to examine Canada's face. Such a nice face round and smooth, with beautiful skin, the slightest of blushes dusting his cheeks. Russia laughed inwardly at the way the boy kept his glasses on the tip of his nose. Oh and there was his beautiful hair wavy blonde locks that looked so soft. Russia wished he could entangle his fingers in that beautiful hair. Canada's beautiful face held a confused look which Russia also found cute. He found a lot of things about the Canadian cute.

Canada frowned. "I-if you knew who I w-was why di-" But Canada didn't get to finish his question.

"Mattie!" America hooked his arm around Canada's shoulder pulling him close. "Dude don't talk to Russia. You might catch communism." America sad calmly glaring at Russia who just smiled innocently. Canada's eyes widened at his brothers statement. "Alfred don't be so rude!" Canada whispered but much to his disappointment he was ignored by his older brother.

"Listen to me you commie bastard I don't want you anywhere near my brother. Ever. So stay away from him got it." Canada began to tremble fearing the two nations would get into a fight and that would not be good at all.

Russia glared at America wishing he would just go away so he could have Canada all to himself. The American was so annoying nothing like his adorable little brother. How was it possible the two were related?

America stepped closer to Russia shoving him. "Did you hear me! I said stay away from Mattie!" Russia however did not react to the Americans yelling only blinking and smiling innocently. America growled clearly annoyed with the Russians blatant disregard of his threats.

America moved closer to Russia and shoved him again much harder causing the Russian man to stumble back. Anger flashed in Russia's eyes and he glared at America.

"I would suggest you keep your hands to yourself." Russia said trying to keep his growing anger in check. America laughed. "And what are you gonna do if I don't?" America said balling his hands into fist at his side.

"A-al please stop." Canada whispered tugging at his brothers sleeve. "Let's j-just go." America didn't turn to look at his brother. "Don't worry Mattie. We can go as soon as I teach this communist bastard to stay away from you."

Canada began to tremble slightly and wrung his hands nervously. Russia growled from the back of his throat. Well then if America wanted to make things difficult then Russia would most definitely not mind beating him to a bloody pulp.

"If you don't keep your greasy hands to yourself I will have to introduce you to Mr. pipe." Russia said taking a step closer to America ready to beat the obnoxious nation into gory mess.

America knew as well as everyone else in the room that Russia did indeed carry a pipe around with him and was not at all afraid to use it on anyone who dared to challenge him. But America was fueled by anger and wanted to show this commie pig who was boss. There was no way he could ever hurt the hero. America smirked. "Oh really know. You gonna hurt me with your scary pipe?" America asked sarcastically watching as Russia's eyes darkened with anger. "Well then. Come at me bro."

Russia smiled maliciously he would gladly take that invitation. Russia slid a pipe out from underneath his coat. It was true he always carried a pipe with him just incase he would need to use it, you never know when you may need a pipe. Now was a prime example of a time where he would need a pipe. In a swift motion Russia brought the pipe out from behind his back and began an even swifter descent to hit America in the head with it. However Russia's pipe did not collide with America's skull it was instead in the hand of Canada. Russia tilted his head confused Canada was not there a moment ago could he really move that fast.

"STOP IT!" Canada yelled angrily. Every one who was in the process of leaving turned to where the noise had come from. What most saw was America and Russia standing near each other while Russia's pipe hovered near America's head. Only two people in the room actually noticed the Canadian standing there holding the pipe. Those two people were France and England.

England walked over to where the three were standing. "America what the bloody hell are you doing?" England asked glaring at America. America decided to stop glaring at the pipe that had been inches from hitting him in the head and looked at England. "Iggy I had to protect Mattie from this commie!"

"What the hell America! How are you protecting him at all when he's the one stopping a pipe from bashing your skull in." England said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh no mon petit Mathieu. Are you ok?" France asked concern filling his eyes as he pried Matthew's fingers of the pipe to examine his hand.

"oh uh well you see I was gonna fight Russia so he would stay away from Mattie but…" America trailed off not knowing how to explain what he had done to England. "Mon Dieu!" France gasped as he looked at Matthew's hand that was red and seemed a little swollen. Canada flinched when France squeezed his hand. "Oh no come on Mathieu we have to go look at your hand." France said pulling Canada away.

"Wait Mattie got hurt! No the hero was suppose to stop that from happening I'll help take care of his hand." America yelled. England shook his head and followed America scolding him on not starting random fights with people.

Russia rubbed the back of his head and put his pipe away what a strange family. Canada turned around and waved at Russia with his good hand. Russia smiled and waved back. He was a little upset that he had hurt Canada but it was ok he would apologize another time when his obnoxious family was not around.


	2. Chapter 2

At the next world meeting….

Russia arrived at the world meeting a few hours early. This was due to the fact that Belarus had been hiding in a tree outside his house, so he had snuck out the back door and for lack of a better place to go had come to meeting.

Russia was glad to have gotten away from Belarus but annoyed because the world meeting was being held in America.

Russia walked into the nearly empty conference room and looked around. In the room was a long table with many chairs that a few nations already occupied. The nations already present included England, Japan, Germany, Italy, and China. Russia noted that the host nation was not present typical America.

Russia looked over the room again but did not see Canada anywhere. He sighed. A regular chair would have to suffice for this particular meeting. Russia sat down in a seat away from the other nations present in the room and waited.

While sitting there Russia thought of lots of things like sunflowers and vodka but mostly he thought about Canada. Russia smiled a little maybe he and Canada could be friends that would be nice playing with Canada would be fun but, Russia thought of the last meeting where his pipe had hit Canada instead of its intended target America. Russia had felt horrible for hurting Canada it was not something he wished to do again. He wanted Canada to like him if Canada was scared of Russia they could never be friends like he really wanted.

Russia smiled to himself as he waited for the meeting to start. The rest of the countries walked in through the door well all walked in through the door except for America who fell from the ceiling for what reason Russia did not know.

10 minutes later America announced that all the countries were present and the meeting was due to start.

Russia looked over the room once again but did not see Canada anywhere. Russia turned in his chair to see if he had self-consciously sat on the little Canadian but, he was not there either. Russia frowned slightly the only real reason he had looked forward to this meeting was to see Canada and the boy wasn't even here.

Russia turned to the front of the room where America was going on about some kind of robot that would end world hunger and decided to tune him out. Russia let his thoughts stray to Canada again. Even though he was never acknowledged by the other countries Canada always showed up to every meeting on time. Maybe something was wrong with Canada, he could be sick. Russia thought back to the last meeting Canada hadn't seemed ill but maybe it was something that had just come up.

Russia frowned and furrowed his brow if Canada was sick then him not being at the meeting would make since, but what if he was so sick he couldn't come to the meeting. Russia imagined a weak Canada lying on the floor in his house calling for help, but help would not come, no one would remember Canada.

Russia began to fidget in his seat Canada lived in Ottawa right. Maybe he could stop by and check on him just to be sure.

"Yea yea I heard you Germany I'll get back on topic now." Russia finally looked back to the front of the room where America was standing shuffling through his notes.

"Ok next up Canada is gonna tell us about his Medicare…. Oh yea! Mattie where you at bro?" America yelled looking around the room. "Hey you guys where's Canada?" America asked England and France. "I have not seen mon petit Mathieu all day." France said looking around the room for the small blonde. " I haven't seen the lad either." England announced once he remembered who Canada was.

All the other countries in the room were confused thinking the same question. Who is Canada?

* * *

Early that morning when Canada had woke up Kumanasi was not there so Canada had gone down stairs assuming he was in kitchen waiting to be fed. But when Canada made it to the kitchen he did not find his beloved pet and he started to panic. Canada ran around his house calling the bears name hoping to find him soon but did not. Canada was really worried at this point but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the door to his house wide open. Oh no! Canada ran out the door and snapped his head back and forth looking for his beloved pet.

"Kumanero! Where are you!" Canada yelled his voice desperate. Canada ran out onto the cold ground his bare feet stinging with the cold. "Kumachi get back here right now!" Canada yelled trying to sound authoritative but failing with his voice cracked and he tried to blink away the hot tears he felt in his eyes.

"Kuma please come back." Canada whispered as the tears began to fall Canada sank to his knees and put his head in his hands. No. no. no. He couldn't be alone Kuma was the only one who was always there for him what was he suppose to do now that he was gone.

He couldn't go on without Kuma sure the bear always forgot who he was but he never left. He was Canada's only real friend he would be completely alone without Kuma. Canada began to rock back and forth Kuma had left and now his beloved bear would completely forget him and never come back. Canada grabbed at his hair beginning to hyperventilate. He would be completely forgotten now no one would remember him he would be alone forever.

More tears ran down Canada's face as he continued to think of how everyone always forgot him couldn't remember who he was. And now the only thing that made him feel like he was important to someone in the world was gone.

Canada had taken care of kumatasi since he was little the bear had been their to protect him and while the people came and went Kuma always stayed no matter what he would stay by Canada's side. Kuma was his only real friend and now he would never come back. Canada lifted his head up and screamed, he sat there on the ground in the cold surrounded by nothing but trees and screamed up at the sky.

Canada felt so empty so alone. Canada wrapped his arms around his middle and walked back into his empty house. Canada slowly ascended the stairs and walked into his bedroom where he shut the door and laid face down on the bed. Canada thought of Kuma and all the fun times he had shared with the little bear… all things that would never happen again because the bear was gone.

Canada didn't know how long he laid there in bed and he didn't care. Canada's sighed and got up to look at the window it was raining. Canada felt the tears begin to fall again he was so pathetic, Kuma was probably out there somewhere in that horrible weather while he sat inside and cried. Canada lashed out and punched the window. He was a pathetic excuse for a nation this was why no one ever remembered him. This is why they never will. Canada curled and uncurled the fist he had used to punch the window looking at several shards of glass that had pierced his skin.

Canada jumped when he heard the American national anthem begin to play. He sighed and went to pick up his phone it was Alfred of course.

"hello" Canada said in a monotone voice.

"Yo bro what's up. You weren't at the meeting today."

Oh yea there had been a meeting today Canada remembered not like it mattered. "So." Canada said.

"So? What do you mean so? You're suppose to show up at meetings bro."

"Well I didn't its not like anyone is gonna remember me anyways."

"Bro that's not true what are you talking about? I remember you."

"Oh come on Alfred the only time you remember me is when it benefits you."

"Mattie" Alfred said softly. "That's not true you're my brother I do remember you."

"Oh really Alfred I bet the only reason you bothered to call me now is because you had my name written down somewhere and suddenly remembered that you had a brother."

Alfred was silent. "Exactly what I thought."

"Mattie are you ok? You don't sound like yourself. Are you sick?"

"It's not something someone like you would understand." Canada said bluntly.

"What do you mean someone like you?"

"I mean someone who is actually remembered someone who isn't alone. Someone who doesn't feel empty and forgotten like me."

"Mattie I really think you should come to the meeting it's going on for two more days and we're really worried about you."

"We? Who exactly is we?"

"Well you know me, Iggy and France."

"well tell them not to worry I'm fine."

"Mattie don't lie I know something is wrong. And maybe you won't tell me what it is but the hero can't let his brother be sad all alone."

Canada was silent did America really care about him maybe he didn't have to be all alone.

"Ok al I'll come to the meeting."

"Yes!" America screamed into the phone. "That's great bro hurry up and get your little Canadian ass up here."

Canada allowed himself a small smile. "ok al."

Canada and America said there goodbyes and hung up.

Canada already had a bag packed yesterday his plan had been to go to the meeting. So Canada quickly showered and grabbed his things heading out the door.

On the plane to New York Canada thought of what it would be like when he got to the meeting. In his mind it played out with America running up to him enveloping him in a loving hug. After hugging America would lead him to the meeting room and announce his arrival to all the other nations and they would actually remember him. They would actually acknowledge his presence and after that they wouldn't forget who he was ever again.

He wouldn't be alone anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

After America hung up with Canada he went to go find England to tell him the good news.

"Iggggggggyyyyyyyyy!" America yelled as he walked down the hallway.

"Bloody hell America! Why are you yelling?" England said rubbing at his now sore ears.

America laughed. "I'm yellin' cause I got some really good news to tell you man."

England sighed. "Ok then go on what's your good news?" England asked suspecting the answer had something to do with a video game.

"Mattie says he's gonna come to the meeting! Isn't that great my bro will be here!" America exclaimed jumping up and down.

"….Mattie?" England questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Yea you know Mattie, Matthew, Canada my little brother."

"oh! That's right the quiet one that looks like you."

"Listen man you really gotta stop forgetting him." America said to England.

"What I don't forget the lad he just slips my mind sometimes. That's all." England said crossing his arms.

"No it's true the only reason we realized he wasn't here was because I had his name written down somewhere. And Mattie seemed really depressed when I talked to him on the phone. I-I've never heard him like that before. I think something might really be wrong." America said sobering up all joking aside.

"Now come on America you're probably just exaggerating the matter. I'm sure Canada's fine."

"No England I'm serious. You didn't hear what I did, Mattie just sounded broken. Listen all I'm asking you to do is remember him he'll be here in an hour or so." America looked at England with pleading eyes.

"Sod of you git I already told you I don't forget him. I just-"

"England just please remember him." America asked sounding a little desperate.

England sighed again. "Fine I'll remember the lad even though I already do that on my own. Wait why do you care so badly about him being remembered?"

"Because he's my bro and it's the hero's job to look out for the weak!" America exclaimed proudly.

"Oh shut up you wanker!" England said and stormed off. America just laughed and ran off to tell more nations about remembering Canada.

But one nation had already overheard his conversation about Canada. Russia smiled glad to hear that Canada would be coming to the meeting. He would make sure not to forget the nation.

An hour and a half later…

Canada walked into the hotel where the meeting was being held. He didn't feel right without Kumatashi he felt alone again. Canada felt like going back home maybe he should they probably wouldn't really remember him anyway.

As Canada turned around to walk back out the front door he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"Mattie! You're finally here bro." America yelled in Canada's ear.

"A-al please let go I c-can't b-breath."

"Sorry bro" America said as he let go of Canada and rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly. "It's just that you really made me worry when you didn't show up to the meeting I thought something bad had happened to you. And since I'm the hero I can't let bad things happen to you."

Canada looked up at America. "W-were you really worried a-about me?" Canada asked.

"Of course I was worried about you bro and you sounded like something was bothering you when I talked to you on the phone."

Canada looked down at his feet. "W-well I'm just a little stressed out."

America furrowed his brow seeing Mattie this sad was kind of depressing. He needed to cheer his little brother up and do it soon. "Why are you stressed Mattie?"

Tears began to well up in Canada's eyes again. "huh please don't cry bro. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I-It's Kuma h-he ran away and he's never gonna come back and I'm gonna be all alone for the rest of my life while everybody forgets me!" Canada rushed out. The tears in Canada's eyes began to fall as he cried again.

Your so pathetic he thought to himself. All you do is cry. You're not good for anything no wonder everyone forgets you. Right now it was only a matter of time before America would forget you too and leave for someone cooler.

A pair of arms wrapped around Canada and pulled him into an affectionate embrace. Not harsh like the one from before this was a gentle hug. "Shhhh Mattie it's ok I'm here." America said in a calm voice.

This was a side of America that Canada had never seen a side that many people didn't see. America rubbed his brothers back as Canada clutched the front of his shirt and cried.

"B-but you'll just forget me l-like you a-always do." Canada Stuttered.

America furrowed his brow and looked down at Canada. "I know I forget about you all the time but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. It must hurt you to know the people you care about you can forget you so easily and that makes me feel awful." Canada sniffled and looked up at America. "And I promise that I will do my best to remember you from now on. I'll be there whenever you need me bro."

Canada bit his bottom lip and looked into his brothers eyes. Canada was feeling better after what America had said to him, maybe people would actually remember him. "th-thanks Alfred."

"No problem bro the hero will always be here to make you feel better." America squeezed Canada close to him before letting go. Canada smiled. Canada started to look at things in a more positive way. America would help him find Kuma later and everything would be like it was before maybe even better than before.

America and Canada stayed in lobby of the hotel and talked with each other like brothers would talk. America told Canada about pranks he had pulled on England and the new video games he got. But the best part was America actually let Canada talk and listened to what he had to say when the Canadian told him about the new pancake recipe he had made, or his last hockey match. After an hour filled with talking and laughing they both agreed it was pretty late and decided to head up to their rooms to get some sleep before the meeting in the morning.

Canada stumbled into his room and laid face down on the bed smiling. Everything would be alright America would help him find Kuma and people would stop forgetting him.

The next morning…

Canada woke up the next morning and showered and got dressed for the meeting. He sat down on the bed and looked at his watch 7:00 A.M the meeting didn't start for another hour. It was so quiet and empty in the hotel room. If Kuma was here he wouldn't be so alone. No he couldn't think like that things would be ok Kuma was a polar bear he knew how to survive in the wild and America would help him find Kuma. Canada smiled thinking back to last night. America had been there for him and promised to continue being there for him.

Canada remembered that America had suggested they have breakfast together before the meeting

that sounded like a good idea to Canada. So Canada grabbed his key card and headed out the door.

Canada began to hum a French song as he stepped out of his room. Canada closed his door after he stepped out and continued to sing his song as he walked down the hallway to the elevator.

Canada turned a around a corner and ran straight into something hard. Canada looked up and saw that he had run into someone not something and that someone was Russia.

"O-oh Russia! I'm s-so sorry I-I didn't mean t-to. I-I'm so sorry I should h-have been looking where I w-was g-going. B-but I didn't and I'm s-so sorry I ran into y-you." Canada stammered.

Russia laughed at how cute the Canada was when he was nervous. "Calm down comrade it is ok. Da?"

"y-yeah" Canada was still a little nervous around Russia though.

"Canada."

Canada looked up at Russia ."Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize for the last meeting."

"What?" Canada said not understanding what Russia was talking about.

"When I hit you with my pipe. You accept my apology da?" Russia said smiling innocently at Canada.

Canada relaxed a little so that's what he was talking about. "Yeah of course I forgive you. It was kinda my fault though. S-stepping in front of an angry Russian s-swinging a pipe I-isn't too smart. Eh?" Canada said he was babbling why am I babbling he thought. Oh god Russia is gonna think I'm like America and try to kill me too.

But much to Canada's surprise Russia laughed. "that is very true comrade."

Canada relaxed a little more Russia really wasn't all that scary. Well he was still very intimidating, but not as scary as the other nations made him out to be.

"Um comrade I was wondering if you would like to get breakfast with me." Russia asked slightly afraid that Canada would reject his offer.

Canada didn't think that breakfast with Russia would be that bad so he agreed.

Canada and Russia chatted lightly about small things as they made their way to the elevator. Canada walked out of the hotel with Russia completely forgetting about his plans with America.

A/N: lolz now America is getting forgotten XD. Sorry if this started to seem like AmeriCan that's not what this story is about and we will get more into the main pairing soon. Also want to thank the few reviewers I have you guys motivate me to keep going so thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Canada and Russia went to a small diner across the street from the hotel to go get breakfast.

The diner was a classic American diner. If one were to describe the diner in a word it would be called patriotic. But the diner wasn't simply patriotic like having a couple of flags hanging it was fully patriotic. The walls in the diner were a silver color and the trimming for the floor was red and white stripes while the trimming near the ceiling was blue with white stars. To the left side of the entrance there were about six booths lined up against the window of the restaurant. On the window was the restaurants name. _Uncle Sam's. _The booths themselves had worn red leather seats and blue tables with white trim. On the right side of the diner is where all the tables where located the tables were replicas of those in side the booths. But with wooden chairs placed near them that were painted red. In front of the entrance was a breakfast bar with about 13 stools alternating from red to white.

Russia looked at Canada with a questioning look.

Canada shrugged his shoulders. "I-it's the only d-decent restaurant around h-here."

Canada and Russia went to sit in one of the booths near the window. A few minutes later a peppy blonde waitress with freckles came to take the order. Canada ordered pancakes and Russia the same for he refused to even look at the menu which had an American flag on the front cover.

Russia laughed as he saw the little Canadians face light up when a plate of pancakes was sat in front of him.

"I take it that you like pancakes. Da?" Russia asked tilting his head to the side.

Canada blushed slightly. "Well y-yeah I kinda do r-really like pancakes." Canada looked down at his plate of pancakes a little embarrassed at how excited he had gotten.

Russia smiled again looking down at his own pancakes Russia grabbed a fork and went to eat a piece of one his pancakes. Russia chewed slowly before swallowing the mouthful of pancake. "They are good I see why you like them Canada." Russia said slowly looking up at the Canadian.

Canada's face brightened. "Oh! D-do you r-really like them?" Russia nodded his head as an answer to Canada's question. Canada's smile widened. He loved pancake they were… they were well in a word they were amazing. "You should t-try them w-with maple syrup." Canada was so happy to be spreading the love of pancakes and maple syrup.

Russia laughed when he saw the excited expression on Canada's face. The pancakes were good but nothing to get so excited about now vodka that was a wonderful thing. But Russia decided to humor Canada. "Ok comrade I will trust your judgment." Russia reached for the syrup sitting on the table but was met with a surprise when Canada smacked the syrup away and looked up to see a disgusted look on the Canadian's face.

"Canada why did you do that?" Russia said genuine surprise present on his face. He didn't understand didn't Canada just ask him to try the maple syrup. How was he suppose to do that when the Canadian was smacking the syrup off of the table.

"Because you can't eat fake maple syrup it's horrible! You have to have the real stuff! I won't have anyone thinking maple syrup is bad because my brother is too lazy to make the real kind for his people." Canada glared at the offending substance like he was hoping it would suddenly combust into flames and burn slowly and horribly like it needed to. Die syrup die! Canada thought to himself.

Russia stared blankly at the Canadian who was having a staring contest with the bottle of 'fake' maple syrup. "….fake? I am not understanding what you mean comrade. The syrup is real. Da?"

Canada whipped his head around to face Russia anger blazing in his eyes. "No that is not real maple syrup! This!" Canada yelled pulling out a bottle of maple syrup from his pocket. "Is _real _maple syrup! Made from _real_ maple trees!" Canada shoved the bottle in Russia's face. "See made in Canada!" Canada was red in the face from his yelling and breathing heavily.

"Do you always carry this with you?" Russia asked tilting his head to look at Canada around the bottle of maple syrup in his hands.

Canada calmed down and looked at Russia blankly. Canada pulled the bottle of syrup back and sat down. "W-well yea I do. Why d-do you ask?"

"It is not exactly a normal thing to carry around a bottle of maple syrup." Russia said to the Canadian while smirking.

Canada blushed slightly. "w-well I j-just do, s-so do you still w-want some?" Canada asked motioning to Russia's plate of pancakes with his bottle of maple syrup.

Russia snorted what a strange little Canadian. Russia also noticed how Canada had completely stopped stuttering while he was yelling at Russia about maple syrup, but now he had reverted to his normal quite self. "Da I would like to try your maple syrup Canada."

Canada handed the bottle of maple syrup to Russia and watched with expectant eyes as he poured the sticky substance on to his pancakes and then grabbed his fork once again cutting into the pancakes. Russia lifted the piece of pancake up and brought it to his mouth. Once again Russia chewed slowly letting his mouth absorb the taste of the pancakes. "Da you were right Canada. Pancake is much better with the syrup."

Canada smiled at Russia. Another one of his bright smiles filled with pure happiness.

Canada picked up the bottle of maple syrup and began to pour a generous amount of it onto his pancakes. Canada cut into his pancakes and began to lift a piece soaked in maple syrup up to his mouth. Russia watched as Canada lifted the piece of pancake now dripping with syrup up to his mouth. Canada slowly opened his mouth and put the piece of pancake in. Russia was now mesmerized by the way the boy was eating his pancake his eyes transfixed on Canada's mouth. As Canada put the piece of pancake in his mouth a little bit of syrup dripped down his chin. Russia continued to watch as Canada's small pink tongue darted out to lick up the syrup. Russia eyes glazed over as he thought of that tongue licking sticky sweet maple syrup off of his body.

"Mattie! What are you doing?" Both Canada and Russia snapped their heads around to the front of the restaurant where America stood looking slightly pissed.

"Eh? Al what a-are you t-talking about?" Canada said looking just as confused as Russia felt.

"Don't you play dumb with me!" America yelled.

"B-but Al I really don't know-" Canada was cut off by America.

"You were suppose to have breakfast with me! Me Mattie not this commie." America said pointing an accusing finger at Russia.

"Mattie you don't have to try to make friends with a bunch of people your big bro will be here for you whenever." America said.

"Wait what?" Canada asked still very confused.

America latched onto Canada's shirt. "Mattie don't hide it. The only reason you would share pancakes with Russia in an American diner is because you feel like I'm neglecting you. And you're trying to find a replacement, but you don't need to do that Mattie. I'm here!"

Russia glared at America how could anyone be so annoying. Why was it that America always interrupted Russia's time with his little Canada, and just when the boy seemed to be warming up to Russia.

America grabbed Canada's arm and began to pull him out of the booth. "Come on Mattie we gotta go to the meeting." Canada sighed and let America pull him out of the restaurant but not before shooting an apologetic glance back to Russia.

Russia sighed America always ruined his time with Canada. Why did America have to be such an annoying idiot?

Russia left the diner after paying for the meal and returned back to the hotel where the meeting was being held. Russia walked in to the normal conference room and looked around.

"Ve~ Germany I was making pasta yesterday and the funniest thing happened you'll never believe it ve~" Italy proceeded to tell Germany about what happened the other day. Germany banged his head on the table.

"Italy please shut up." Germany groaned as Italy continued his meaningless babbling. Japan sat quietly next to Germany choosing to refrain from speaking.

"Oh Austria the other day I found an outfit that would look so good on you." Hungary cooed as she latched onto Austria's arm.

"Ha Austria you are such a loser why don't you man up!" Prussia yelled at Austria.

"Stop it you jerk! You're upsetting Austria!" Hungary shouted at Prussia.

"Ha you've got to get your little girlfriend to stand up for you. You're such a wussy!"

"Stop it!" Hungary yelled going after Prussia with her frying pan.

"Oh Romano you look like a little tomato!" Spain said poking Romano's cheek.

"Shut up you bastard!" Romano yelled.

"Like Liet don't I look totally awesome right now?" Poland asked spinning around in his skirt.

"Well yea I guess if you want to look like you are the girl then what you're wearing is nice." I don't understand why Poland is wanting to dress like this Lithuania thought to himself.

Latvia stood behind Lithuania trembling while Estonia stood beside him looking bored.

"say it."

"no"

"Say it."

"I said no."

"hey what are you guys talking about?" Denmark asked Iceland and Norway.

"Iceland is still refusing to call me big brother. Say it." Norway said.

"No. I'm not going to say it."

Denmark laughed. "You two would make great brothers you're both creepy and awkward!"

Norway grabbed Denmark's tie and yanked it pulling him to the ground.

"You guys shouldn't fight!" Finland yelled worried they would hurt each other.

"J'st l't 'em be." Sweden said to Finland.

"Are you sure they'll be ok?" Sweden nodded his head as an answer to Finland's question.

Greece was falling asleep in his chair. Turkey was glaring at him from across the room.

"What do you do when a stranger talks to you?" Switzerland questioned Liechtenstein

"Run away and go find you big bruder." The little girl answered.

"Right." Switzerland said nodding his head.

"Get your hands off of me you frog!" England yelled.

"Ohonhonhon why do you deny your love for me." France said moving closer to England. England responded by punching him in the face.

"You guys need to calm down. You fight to much, aru."

America laughed at England and France. While stuffing his face with burgers.

"What are you laughing at you git?"

"You're massive caterpillar eyebrows." America laughed more.

"Why you!" England proceeded to punch America who just laughed more. "You hit like a girl Iggy."

Canada sat off to the side watching all of these events unfold. Russia smiled once he realized that there was an empty seat next to the Canadian. Maybe this meeting wouldn't be so bad he thought to himself.

A/N: oh gosh my fail description at the events going on in this meeting. DX I just wanted to give you guys a longer chapter. I think I failed the most at Sweden's voice. Well next chapter should get back to the plot I had thought out. Much love to my reviewers. 3 XD


	5. Chapter 5

Russia walked to the seat next to Canada and sat down. "Hello comrade." Russia said to Canada.

Canada and turned to Russia and smiled. "S-sorry that Al interrupted our b-breakfast." Canada said glancing up at Russia afraid that the larger nation would be upset with him. It was a well known fact that Russia and America were on an 'I still hate you but can't kill you' kind of grounds with each other.

"It is ok comrade. It is not your fault that America is an idiot." Russia stated while smiling at Canada.

Canada giggled. Russia smiled Canada had such a nice laugh and he wished to hear more of it.

America stood up and announced that the meeting was about to start and that everyone was really here this time. After saying this America shot an apologetic look to Canada silently asking his brother to forgive him for his past mistakes.

"He's just t-trying to be h-helpful I don't think he c-can help it." Canada said to Russia.

"Mattie." America whined. "You're not listening." America stuck his lip out at Canada and pouted. "Stop talking while I'm talking it's rude."

"I'm s-sorry Al." Canada said to America. America smiled at his little brother and continued on with his speech about Giant robots.

Russia glared at the American. Why did he keep interrupting he just wanted to talk to Canada and America wanted to stop that. Russia furrowed his brow sure they weren't _suppose _to talk during meetings but it wasn't like anything would get done anyways.

Russia tried to listen to what was going on he really did but none of it made any since so after a total of five minutes he gave up on trying to listen to America's babbling. He wished he could talk with Canada some more but someone would just yell at them for talking during the meeting again. Russia looked to his right were Canada was sitting diligently taking notes on the meeting, and then Russia had an idea.

Russia took out a piece of blank paper and wrote on it before sliding the paper over to Canada.

Canada looked down at the piece of paper that had been slid in front of him. '_Hello'_ was written on the paper in neat handwriting. Canada raised an eyebrow and looked at Russia who simply smiled at the Canadian so Canada decided to write back.

'_Writing notes?' _

'_Da, this meeting is dumb.'_

'_We should probably still pay attention though'_

'_Do you really think America's giant robot plan is important?'_

'_Well probably not but the rest of the meeting might be.'_

'_Name one time when we have actually accomplished something at one of these meetings'_

Canada paused before responding.

'_I can't think of any'_

'_Ok then. Let us play a game.'_

'_A game? What kind of game?'_

'_Eye spy'_

'_Are you serious'_

'_Da.'_

'_Well ok I guess'_

'_Good I will start. I spy something red.'_

'_Obviously you're talking about Romano'_

'_How did you guess so quickly comrade?'_

'_It was pretty obvious'_

'_Ok it is your turn now'_

'_I spy something trembling.'_

'_Ah you must be talking of little Latvia'_

'_Yep you guessed it'_

'_My turn again. I spy something furry'_

Canada looked up and looked around the room for something that could be described as furry.

'_Um…Greece's cat.'_

'_Nope'_

'_Uh…China's panda.'_

'_Nyet wrong again.'_

Canada furrowed his brow as he tried to think of what it could be he looked towards the Nordics.

'_Is it Mr. Puffin?'_

'_Nope'_

'_Hanatamago?'_

'_No'_

'_Well that's all the animals in here. So what else could be furry?'_

'_Do you give up comrade?'_

'_Yes. Now tell me what it is.'_

'_England's eyebrows.'_

Canada looked at the paper in front of him and couldn't help the giggles that escaped him. Russia smiled at Canada happy that he had gotten the boy to laugh again, even if it was just a short laugh. But Russia's happiness was cut short when America shot a fearsome glare in Canada's direction.

"Is something funny?" America asked Canada hands on his hips.

Before Canada could answer that question he was interrupted by someone across the room talking. "Why is hamburger bastard talking to a chair? Nobodies their." Romano whispered to Spain who just shrugged his shoulders in response.

America gasped loudly before dashing over to Canada and covering his ears. "Don't listen to them Mattie! Nobody is gonna forget you!" Canada blushed because now everyone in the room could see him and he was not used to all the attention.

"America what the bloody hell are you doing?" England yelled at the American who was still covering his younger brother's ears.

"I'm protecting Mattie's feelings so he doesn't get depressed again."

"What! Mathieu was depressed why is it that I was not informed." France walked over to Canada and removed America's hands from Canada's ears. "Mon petit Mathieu why didn't you tell papa about how you were feeling?"

Canada fidgeted in his seat feeling uncomfortable with France's stern gaze directed on him.

"What the bloody hell do you mean protect his feelings?"

"Remember when I told you about Mattie being really sad." America asked England.

England furrowed his eyebrows. "Well yeah I remember what about it?"

"Well as the hero I have made it my job to make sure Mattie doesn't get that sad ever again."

England turned to look at Canada. "If something was bothering you why didn't you just come get one of us?"

"Oui, we are your family Mathieu you can tell us anything." France said wrapping his arms around Canada's small frame.

Canada felt tears begin to form in his eyes as he looked around him at his family. "I-I thought y-you guys w-wouldn't remember who I-I was." Canada felt the tears begin to fall from his eyes. Russia looked at Canada and had the urge to pull the smaller nation close to him and comfort him. He didn't like seeing Canada cry it didn't fit the boys face. He had a face meant to hold a smile.

France pulled Canada tighter against his chest and rubbed circles into his back as the Canadian began to sob into his shoulder. "Mathieu don't ever be afraid to come to me when you need help." France whispered into Canada's ear trying to calm the boy.

"The frog is right lad. If you ever need something you can come to us." England said placing a hand on Canada's right shoulder.

"Yeah Mattie we're family!" America said as he went to Canada's left and placed his hand on Canada's other shoulder, while doing this America also blocked Russia's view of Canada. Yes America had noticed the two passing notes during the meeting and he did not like it.

"I j-just want k-Kuma back." Canada whispered into France's shoulder.

"Kuma? Isn't that your pet bear?" France asked while stroking Canada's hair. Canada nodded his head.

"Don't worry Mattie I'm gonna help you find him." America said gripping Canada's shoulder a little tighter.

"So you lost your bear…well I'll help you find him as well." England said.

France lifted up Canada's head off his shoulder and looked Canada in the eye. "Oui I will help you look for your bear as well so please don't cry." Canada nodded his head and looked up at his family sniffling as France wiped the rest of the tears from his eyes.

As Canada looked around him at England, America and France he felt wanted and cared about, but most of all at this moment Canada felt loved. He felt more tears fall from his eyes. "Thank you." he whispered to his family with a small smile on his face.

All the other countries in the room remained quiet not sure of what they should do while the group near the front of the room shared a family moment.

Germany stood up and cleared his throat drawing the attention of all the countries in the room. "I think we should end the meeting for today and continue tomorrow."

All the countries agreed to this and began to leave the room. As Russia was leaving he looked back to where Canada was sitting with his family and sighed knowing that it would most likely be a while before he got a chance to talk to Canada again.

America glared at Russia's retreating form. America definitely didn't like how cozy that communist was getting with his little brother.

"Come on Mathieu let's go get you cleaned up. Oui?" Canada nodded his head and got up with France to leave the room.

"Iggy wait I need to talk to you." America said holding England back as the others left the room.

"What do you want?" England said raising his eyebrows at America who looked serious.

"We have a problem."

A/N: what did you guys think? I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. I think I did badly and am starting to think the whole them writing notes thing was not the best idea. Beaucoup d'amour à mes lecteurs.


	6. Chapter 6

Canada walked into a restroom with France, and looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw that his eyes were all red and puffy and his shirt was wrinkled. Canada looked at France and saw a big wet spot near the top of his shirt.

"S-sorry, I got y-your shirt w-wet France." Canada said to France looking down at the floor. France chuckled. "It is ok Mathieu. It is an old shirt anyways." France said waving his hand nonchalantly. This of course was a lie, the light blue silk shirt France was wearing was brand new tailor made to show off his beautiful body, but he didn't care about the shirt right now he was worried about Canada.

France looked at Canada's back as the other fixed his shirt and began to wipe off his face. "Mathieu."

"Yes." Canada said turning around to look at France. "I was just wondering where you were this morning before the meeting." Canada looked down at his shoes.

"O-oh well I-I had breakfast w-with Russia at a diner down the street."

France raised his eyebrow at this. "With Russia?" Canada nodded his head to this a small blush on his cheeks. Canada was a little worried that France would not like him hanging out with Russia. Most countries were terrified of Russia, but Canada had found that this was not entirely true. Russia was not that bad and actually seemed kinda nice.

"Are you and Russia friends?" France couldn't recall Canada ever speaking with Russia before and now they were having breakfast together.

"W-well I'm not really sure w-we've only t-talked to each other a c-couple of times." Canada wondered if he could call Russia his friend. The larger nation seemed to remember who he was, but Russia used to sit on him so maybe he was just teasing him. Canada frowned realizing he had started to count Russia as a friend but maybe the other was just using him. Well it was also true that they had only really interacted with each other a couple of times. Maybe he was over thinking things.

"Mathieu are you ok?" France had noticed the change in Canada's expression the small nation now looked sad and France was not sure why.

"O-oh I'm fine I was j-just thinking." Canada said still not looking at France. France raised his eyebrows wondering why Canada was acting so strange. It must be because he has lost his pet bear.

"Do not worry Mathieu we will help you find a bear."

"I'm worried about him France." Canada whispered finally looking up at France. Canada once again felt all his thoughts turned back to his lost pet. How selfish of him Kuma was somewhere lost and he was worried about his social life. His pet could be somewhere hurt calling for help. He no longer felt convinced that his bear was perfectly fine he could be someone where suffering. Kuma most likely was somewhere suffering. Canada thought of all the horrible fates his bear could be enduring. He's probably forgotten how to hunt he's been domestic for so long. He might be in the snow freezing and starving his coat had been looking a little thin lately. Deep in his gut Canada knew something was wrong. "I feel like something is horribly wrong… I just have this really bad feeling about it."

France walked up to Canada and placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "We will find him Mathieu do not worry, and with four of us looking our chances are even better."

Canada looked at France feeling calmed by his cool expression and serene demeanor. "D-do you really think we'll find him."

The door to the restroom opened and America walked in with England trailing behind. "Of course we'll find him Mattie don't worry about!" America said loudly.

"Stop yelling you bloody git!" England said smacking America on the arm.

Canada felt a small smile forming on his lip he was reassured that he would find his beloved pet by the presence of his family. Canada thought of Russia again and how he had enjoyed hanging out with the nation he wouldn't mind being friends with the Russian but he wasn't sure how the other actually felt about him. Canada thought back to when he and Russian had passed notes during the meeting that had been fun. Canada then remembered he had left his notes in the conference room. "Ah I l-left my notes I-in the conference r-room." Canada said taking a step towards the door.

"Want me to go with you to get them?" America asked. "Non I-it's just in the conference room I c-can go alone." America looked ready to protest to Canada's answer but stopped when England elbowed him in the side and gave him a look before glancing at France. America made an O shape with his mouth and nodded in England's direction. Canada looked at the two confused before brushing it off and leaving the room.

Canada exited the restroom and walked down the hallway to the conference room. He found the room empty, and walked towards the front of the room where he had been sitting earlier. Canada found his notes sitting exactly where he had left them he also found the notes he had been writing with Russia. He looked at the paper with both Russia's neat print and his loopy handwriting. If Russia was just teasing him would he take it as far as writing notes? Canada began to think he was being paranoid about the whole situation, but it was Russia so how could he no for sure.

"Hello comrade." Canada jumped at the voice he heard behind him. Canada turned around to see Russia walking into the conference room. "O-oh hello R-Russia."

Russia walked across the room to where Canada was standing. "Ah I see you left your notes as well." Russia said looking down at the papers Canada had in his hand. Canada simply nodded his head in response feeling nervous about being alone with Russia. Why am I nervous he thought? I had breakfast just this morning with Russia if he had wanted to hurt me he would have done it then. Right? Could he consider Russia as a friend?

"Is it true that you lost your bear?" Canada was snapped out of his thoughts by Russia's question.

"W-well yes I-it's true." Canada said looking down at the ground. Russia looked at Canada noting the boy's expression and assumed it was due to the fact that he had lost his pet. "I could help you look for your bear if you like." Canada snapped his head up to look at Russia. "W-why would y-you do that?" Canada asked he wasn't sure about Russia in his mind all the things he had heard about were circling around but mixed with these feelings were his experiences with Russia. He was beginning to think that the larger nation wasn't that bad but how could he now? What should he do?

"Because we are friends comrade." Russia said with a smile on his face, he really did want to be friends with the Canadian he liked spending time with Canada and he wanted Canada to spend more time with him so he would help the boy find his bear as long as he got to spend time with Canada.

After hearing those words Canada decided he would stop basing his feelings on Russia on things he had heard. Instead he would judge the Russian himself everyone deserves a chance he thought to himself. Canada and smiled at Russia. "T-thank you R-Russia that means a l-lot to me." Canada whispered.

Russia looked at Canada and noticed the light dusting of pink on his cheeks and smiled back at the Canadian. "It is no problem Canada." Russia grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it. "Here is my cell phone number. I have to go back to my country to check up with my boss, but after that I will come and help you find your bear. Da?"

Canada grabbed the paper from Russia and nodded his head. "O-ok I'll call y-you I guess." Canada suddenly felt very flustered in front of the Russian nation, and he could feel his cheeks warming up. Did Russia actually care about him? No, no that's ridiculous Russia barely knew him, he was just being friendly and naïve little Canada was overreacting about the situation. Yes he was just being silly he thought to himself as he waved at Russia's retreating form.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom…

"We've got to make sure that commie stays away from Mattie!" America yelled.

"Quiet down you git!" England began to wonder why he was going along with America's stupid little plan. Oh yea that's right it was for Canada that lad was so much quieter than America.

"I do not understand what you are talking about. What is happening to mon Mathieu?" France asked thoroughly confused about this whole situation.

"Well its simple really Russia is up to no good as usual only this time his evil plans involve hurting Mattie so we gotta keep Russia away from Mattie!" America explained with a large smile on his face.

"What! What is Russia going to do to petit Mathieu?" France said with a look of horror on his face. France thought Russia was quite terrifying and now that monster wanted to do something horrid to petit Mathieu. This is horrible he thought.

"Well we're not exactly sure what he's planning to do but it's gotta be bad cause we're talking about Russia here!" America said still a little too loudly.

"What the bloody hell America quiet down do you want every nation to hear us!" England said glaring at America. Why was he here with this idiot!

"Wait how is it you two found this out." France asked.

"Well it's gotten pretty obvious of course I realized it first because you guys can't figure anything out. The last meeting we went to Russia was trying to get cozy with Canada thank goodness I stopped that."

"Well really all you succeeded in was getting Canada hurt while he tried to protect you." England mumbled under his breath recalling that last meeting. However America ignored England and continued on with his speech.

"Also this morning Mattie was eating breakfast with the commie! And I swear he was staring at my bro like a freaking sexual predator!" After America stated this both England and France turned to him with wide eyes. France now remembered when Canada told him that he had had breakfast with Russia early and after Canada told him this the boy had gotten upset. What if Russia had done something to Canada before America had shown up? Oh no! His poor little Canada!

England was thinking along the same lines what if Russia had violated the lad. But America being unable to read the atmosphere could not tell that the other two were thoroughly shocked by this information.

"And then in the meeting Russia was brainwashing Mattie cause instead of paying attention to me like he should have done he was writing notes with Russia!"

England and France did not really pay attention to America's last statement however. They were still stuck on the possibility that Russia could have done inappropriate things with Canada.

"So do you guys see why we have to keep that communist away from Mattie?" The other two nations in the room nodded their heads for once all three all agreed with each other they needed to keep Russia as far away from Canada as possible.

After their discussion they all walked out of the bathroom to see a smiling Canada walking down the hallway with notes in hand. America smiled at how happy his little brother looked this is why they had to keep Russia away from Canada. Canada would never be happy if he was with Russia America thought to himself. So the hero will protect him from danger.

The other two nations were thinking along the same lines if Russia did interact with Canada it would make him be sad and they could not let Russia do that. Little did these nations know of the cause of Canada's bright smile.

* * *

A/N: Well there's another chapter I actually feel pretty good about this one. So I hope you guys like it! Love to my reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day…

The last meeting day was very uneventful, the only things to happen were Canada giving the speech about his Medicare that he was suppose to give on the meeting day he missed. When Canada gave his speech he was very surprised to see more people looking at him rather than through him.

Canada was very happy that he was finally being recognized more, but also sad. This was because he had wished to sit by Russia again, he was starting to enjoy the large nations company, but when he came into the conference room he was quickly placed in between France and America he figured it was just because the two were concerned about his well being.

Russia was also upset that he could not sit by Canada he wanted to spend more time with Canada. Well I can do more of that when I help him find his bear Russia thought to himself.

England, France, and America were very proud of themselves for successfully keeping Russia away from Canada. They were set on keeping him happy and safe, and they were sure that if Canada was with Russia he would be neither of those things.

For Canada and Russia the rest of the meeting went by painstakingly slow. They both remained quiet throughout the meeting both hoping it would end soon. Russia tried to cure his boredom with doodling he began to draw a small sunflower on the edge of his paper. After he finished the sunflower he let his mind drift and drew random things. He drew a bottle of vodka, a faucet pipe, a snow man, a bottle of maple syrup, a stack of pancakes, a maple leaf, and a small picture of Canada. Russia looked down at the paper realizing how quickly his thoughts had shifted to the Canadian. Russia glanced over at Canada and saw the smaller nation was also writing on his paper he wondered what Canada might be drawing, Russia also wondered if the boy ever thought about him, Russia smiled hoping that Canada had nice thoughts about him.

France looked down at the paper in front of Canada and saw that the nation was doodling on his paper, France saw a hockey stick, a maple leaf, a stack of pancakes, a moose, and a faucet pipe. France furrowed his brow and looked at the paper again that most definitely was a faucet pipe on Canada's paper. That Russian brute was tampering with Canada's mind. France leaned over and whispered in Canada's ear.

"Mathieu you should be paying attention to the meeting. Non?" Canada blushed when he realized he had been caught not paying attention and quickly covered the paper in front of him and nodded his head at France.

Canada looked up and saw that America was talking something about global warming and superheroes. Canada sighed and pretended to be paying attention to the meeting until another fight broke out between France, England and America. While the three nations were still fighting Germany announced they would be breaking for lunch.

Once the fight had broken out Canada had moved out of the way to avoid being hit. As he watched his family go on and debated breaking it up he felt a tap on his shoulder. Canada turned around to see Russia standing behind him.

"H-hello Russia." he said with a small smile on his face.

"Hello comrade would you like to go get lunch with me?" Russia smiled back at Canada.

"S-sure I would love to." Canada walked out of the conference room with Russia.

"Bloody hell America! Get off of me!" England yelled shoving America.

"No you are ruining my hair!" Francis yelled.

America pushed England and France off of him and stood up looking around the room.

"Hey!" he yelled at England and France.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Do you guys know where Mattie went?" America asked looking around the room, but not seeing his northern brother anywhere.

France and England stopped arguing and looked around the empty conference room. "You two don't think he's with…" France trailed off but the other two in the room new exactly who he was talking about, and if France was right then that meant Canada was alone with Russia.

Oh no America thought. This is so not cool that commie is probably abusing my brother. What if he's hurting Mattie! America ran out of the room yelling Mattie at the top of his lungs and England and France quickly followed after.

Some nations who still hadn't left the hotel watched as the three nations ran out of the conference room. Confused as to why America was yelling at the top of his lungs and wondering why England and France were chasing him.

Russia had refused to go back to the American diner and instead led Canada to a little café that Lithuania had told him about.

It was an average little café that smelled strongly of coffee. The walls were a dark blue color and there was a carpet floor a dark purple color that was almost black. The tables were a lighter purple than the floor and the chairs next to the table were black. In the front of the café there was a display case filled with pastries that looked vary appetizing.

Russia led Canada to a table in the back of the café and they sat down. A waitress came and gave them their menus and left after taking their drink orders. Both had ordered lemonade.

"The meeting today was extremely boring." Russia said folding his hands and looking at Canada.

"Y-yes it w-was and none of I-it made any sense." Canada said as he placed his menu on the table.

Russia laughed. "Yes that is true." The waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders Canada ordered a salad and Russia ordered a club sandwich. Russia took a sip of his lemonade. This would be better with vodka he thought to himself. Russia proceeded to take a bottle of vodka out of his coat and poured a generous amount of it into his lemonade. Canada sat in his seat and watched Russia curiously.

"Russia."

"Da."

"D-do you always c-carry vodka w-with you?"

"Da."

Canada tilted his head and looked at Russia curiously. "That's a l-little strange." Was Russia an alcoholic?

Russia hummed. "True, but so is carrying around a bottle of maple syrup." Russia said thinking back to the conversation they had yesterday at the diner."

"touché." Canada decided he wouldn't judge Russia for carrying around a bottle of vodka. So what if Russia liked to drink vodka that was none of his business and Russia could probably hold his liquor well.

"What are your lands like?" Russia asked Canada. Canada was a little shocked by this sudden question, but decided to answer Russia's question.

"Well m-my official l-languages are English a-and F-French." Canada said trying to think of some information to give Russia about his country.

Russia tilted his head. "Why both?" Russia did not understand why Canada would have English and French as his official language.

"W-well it's because I used to be France's colony, b-but then England t-took me from F-France."

"Really. Why did you not just keep one official language?"

"W-well it's really b-because the people in my land are split b-between those who speak f-French and those that speak English. S-so because of this serving the Canadian p-public can't be done in one language. S-so-" Canada was cut off as the door to the café opened up to reveal America, England and France all looking red in the face and breathing heavily.

"Mathieu!" France yelled as he ran across the café and wrapped his arms around Canada pulling the nation close to him. Canada struggled to breath as France hugged him tightly. France pulled back and grabbed Canada's face with his hands and turned Canada's head from side to side like he was checking for something.

"Are you ok Mathieu?" France asked still continuing with his examination. "Are you hurt?"

"Non why would I be hurt?" Canada asked confused about France's behavior. Russia still on the other side of the table was just as confused as Canada.

"Mattie! It's ok your big brother is here." America yelled as he walked over to the table where Canada and Russia were sitting.

"Eh?" Canada tilted his head as he looked at Canada.

"Oh no! he already brainwashed you and you've forgotten your own brother!" America yelled drawing the attention of all the other customers in the restaurant.

"Oh no! Mathieu say it isn't true!" France wailed pulling Canada close to his chest.

What in the world are they talking about Canada thought to himself. All he could make out from the nonsense they were spewing was something about brainwashing.

England smacked France and America on the head. "stop being so idiotic. He hasn't been brainwashed."

England rolled his eyes at how stupid America and France could be. England pushed France away and leaned down in front of Canada examining him the same way France had a few moments ago.

"You're not hurt are you lad?" England asked his voice filled with concern. Canada just stared at him wide eyed in shock. England was not known as one to show emotion. Even when Canada was a child England had never shown this much concern for him.

"I-I'm f-fine." Canada managed to choke out still in shock over England's behavior.

"Are you absolutely sure? You're not hurt in anyway?" England asked his voice still filled with concern.

All Canada could do was nod his head in response.

England looked at Canada well the boy seemed okay , no cuts or bruises. Once England decided that Canada was ok he stood up and dusted of his pants. "What were you thinking just leaving like that without telling us?" England questioned hands on his hips as he glared at Canada.

Canada's eyes widened even more. Since when did his family notice when he left? Since when did they care when he left?

"Mattie I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried!" America said not quite as loud as he had been before. America wrapped Canada up in an intense bear hug squeezing hard.

"Well yes I guess we're all glad you're ok, But don't go running off like that again." England said petting Canada's head.

"Oui. Do not worry us like that." France said with a very serious expression on his face as he looked down at Canada.

But I just went to get lunch Canada thought to himself looking up at his family wondering why they were so worried about him.

Russia sat in his seat across the table ignored the whole time except for the occasional glares from America, Canada's family was doing it again. Every time he tried to talk to Canada they found away to interrupt and ruin it all. They used to forget him all the time and now he can't leave their sight for 10 minutes.

America shot another glare at Russia and the Russian just smiled in return. America growled at this stupid commie not taking his glares seriously America thought to himself. I know what to do I'll just ruin his plans of turning my bro that'll teach the commie pig a lesson.

America grabbed Canada's hand and pulled him out of the seat. "Come on Mattie. We gotta get back to the meeting." America dragged Canada towards the door ignoring his brothers request to be let go.

"B-but Al I-I didn't even get to eat my lunch." Canada complained as he was dragged by America. Sure he tried to resist but it was America! The guy was crazy strong!

"Don't worry about that bro! I'll get you some McDonalds." America said enthusiastically as he dragged Canada out of the café with France and England following closely behind.

Russia growled as the four nations walked out the door. Once again Canada's annoying family had interrupted their time together. Russia thought to himself as the waitress came with their orders confused as to where his companion had gone.

Russia found that he no longer had an appetite so he threw to 20's on the table and left, probably too much but he didn't care.

As Russia walked down the sidewalk he realized that if he wanted to hang out with Canada it would have to be done while his family wasn't around. Russia sighed when could he possibly get a chance like that?

* * *

A/N: Lolz I hope you guys like this chapter. Cause it wasn't really suppose to happen according to the chapter outline I had in my head but oh well! I hope that thing about Canadians speaking two languages made since if not please let me no. Canada would have went into more detail about his lands but America interrupted but Canada will probably tell Russia more about his Lands later so if you wanted that to happen don't worry it will later. Love to the reviewers!


	8. Chapter 8

The next day…

"Mattie!" America yelled as he walked into Canada's kitchen. Canada was standing at the stove with a white apron on, making pancakes with a small smile on his face. Canada was hoping they would find Kuma today. He knew the thought was highly unlikely he still hoped for the best.

"Good morning Al." Canada said turning around to give his brother a bright smile. America returned the smile. Only Canada could manage to be this happy so early in the morning he thought to himself.

"What the bloody hell you frog!" England yelled from one of the guest room upstairs. Last night it had been agreed that the others would just stay at Canada's house and they would search for Kuma in the morning when there was more light.

"Sounds like England and France are up." Canada said a small smile still gracing his lips. America laughed at this, a few minutes later a grumpy England and a bruised France walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." England mumbled as he sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"Mathieu good morning." France said overdramatically draping his arm over Canada's shoulder.

"Good m-morning France." Canada said as he smiled at France.

"Oh Mathieu why don't you call me papa like you used to when you were little?"

Canada blushed at this. "It's k-kinda w-weird since I'm s-so old now." Canada stuttered trying to find away out of this awkward situation.

"Oh please for me." France whispered into Canada's ear. Canada's blushed deepened.

"o-oh um I-I" Canada struggled to find something to say.

"s'il vous plaît it is so cute when you say it." France squeezing Canada's shoulder. "I would love it if you called me papa for the rest of my stay at your house."

Canada flushed a bright red, and being the pushover he is agreed with France's request. It wasn't like he couldn't say no it's just that France was family so that's why. After convincing himself that he was doing this for France because he was family and not because he was a pushover incapable of saying no, Canada summoned the courage to go through with the embarrassment.

Canada finished making the pancakes and handed them out to everyone. While Canada was setting the plates on the table France looked at him expectantly. Canada sighed. "Here are your pancakes p-papa."

"Thank you Mathieu." France said smiling brightly. Canada furrowed his brow trying to figure out if France just missed the days when Canada had lived with him or if this one of his creepy kinks. Canada decided that it was best to just stop thinking about it, and sat down with his own plate of pancakes.

Canada owned four hundred acres of land around his house. His home was placed in the center of these four hundred acres. Most of the land around Canada was dense forest so this search would most likely be hard and long.

America had decided to take control of 'operation white bear.' He came up with the name all by himself and he was currently leaning over a map of the map of Canada's land that they had spread out over the kitchen table after clearing away their breakfast dishes.

"Ok I think we should all split up and search different sections of the land." America announced dividing the map into Four sections.

"I'll take the northeastern section. Mattie you can search the Northwestern, Iggy in the southeastern and France you got the southwestern."

"Ohonhonhon I would love to search Mon Mathieu's southern regions." France said with a playful smirk. Canada blushed realizing the hidden meaning to France's words. England smacked France upside the head.

"Stop being such a pervert you frog."

"Oh you know you want me."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. I see the way you stare at my sexy body."

"You are in no way sexy you frog!"

"Hahahaha England's trying to get some!"

"What the bloody hell America stay out of this!'

"Oh so you do not deny that you are trying to seduce me."

"I'm not trying to seduce you!'

"Oh then well if you prefer we can just jump straight to it."

"Shut up!"

"Woah Iggy I didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh yes England will most definitely have _it_ in him."

"You disgusting pervert I would never want you!"

"England it is ok you do not have to deny your feelings for me."

"Oh I'll show you how I feel alright." England shouted raising his fist at France.

"A-are you guys s-sure you w-want to h-help me." Canada said his voice even softer than usual. He had assumed he would go unheard, but the other nations all turned to look at him.

"Of course we want to help you Mattie. Don't worry about are arguing we won't let it get in the way." America said while grinning at Canada.

"America's right lad. We're still going to help you find your bear no matter what."

"Oui Mathieu we are here to help you we can put are arguments aside."

Canada shook his head. "I-it's just that I'm worried you guys might get hurt out their. I-I mean what if you get l-lost or a-attacked Kuma isn't the only bear out their, a-and-" Canada was silenced by France placing a finger to his lips. Canada stopped his rambling and looked up at France with large violet eyes.

"It is ok Mathieu. We understand what we are getting into, and we still wish to help you."

Tears began to fill Canada's eyes. "But papa." Canada had to admit that when he called France 'papa' it calmed him down and reminded him of happier times. "I have already lost Kumaneko and I-I'm" Canada struggled to keep his voice steady as he carried on. "I'm afraid I-I'll lose you three too." Canada felt the tears falling down his face. "a-and just when you guys started remembering who I am, I can't lose you too. What will I do without you. A-all of you are my f-family." Canada croaked out the last word. All of what he said was true he was afraid he would lose the people closest to him and if it happened while they were searching for Kuma it would be all his fault he would never be able to forgive himself if such a thing did happen.

France leaned forward and placed a kiss on Canada's forehead and wiped away the tears much like he used to do when Canada was younger. "Do not cry Mathieu. Nothing will happen to us, we understand what we are going into and we will still do it to help you." Canada sniffled and looked up at France. Canada saw his papa with a loving smile on his face, and behind France he saw England a fuzzy eyed stuffy old Englishman, and America, the obnoxious loud mouth that annoyed everyone. Beyond all of that Canada saw the family he loved more than anything. Sure it was highly unlikely they would get hurt but there was still a chance, and Canada would blame himself if that ever did happen.

"Come on Mattie the hero won't get hurt there's no need to worry." America said looking at Canada with bright blue eyes.

"Hey if this idiot can make it so can I." England said reassuringly patting Canada on the back.

"Oui, we can make it Mathieu, don't worry." France said placing another kiss on Canada's head.

Once again Canada felt that his family's presence reassured him Canada stood from the chair he had been sitting in and hugged his family muttering a small thank you.

"Hey Mattie I just had a great idea!" America yelled.

"What?" Canada asked.

"Yes I'm curious too. Since when do you have great ideas." England said raising his humongous eyebrows.

"Hahahaha you're so funny Iggy, but my great idea was to use those walkie-talkies I made you buy?" America asked enthusiastically.

Canada tilted his head confused until it came back to him. One day about two years ago he had been out with America and had been convinced into buying a set of four walkie-talkies because it would totally come in handy one day. Canada then realized why America had mentioned them. They could use walkie-talkies to stay in touch with each other incase something did happen.

"Oh yeah! I think I still have those." Canada became lost in thought as he tried to remember where he had placed the walkie-talkies he had bought. Canada began to walk towards his room. "Oh Kuma should remember where they are…"

The other nations in the room were silent as they stared at the Canadian who had become silent after his slip up. France took a step forward but before he could try to comfort him Canada shook his head and hurried up the stairs slamming the door to his room.

"…"

The nations in the room looked at each other questioningly. All wondering if the Canadian was ok.

"Should we go check on him?" England asked.

"Maybe he just needs a little time alone." France suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I think we should check just to ma-" America was cut off and they heard Canada yell. "Found them!"

A few minutes later Canada came down stairs with four walkie-talkies in hand grinning brightly. He had found them in his closet on the top shelf behind some of his old hockey gear.

The others stood staring at Canada not sure of how to respond to the Canadian's suddenly cheerful attitude. "You guys ok? You look like you just saw a ghost eh." Canada asked his smile falling as he stared at his strange family.

England decided to brush of Canada's strange behavior it was probably nothing. "Well what are we doing just standing around. Let's head out."

France decided to pretend like nothing had happened and interrogate Canada later. "Oui let the search for Mathieu's bear begin."

America decided he would have another talk with a certain commie because his brothers strange behavior could only be the result of to much exposure to communism. "Alright the hero says that Operation: white bear is now in full effect."

Canada smiled again glad that his family was over what ever had been troubling them and that they could finally start the long waited search for his beloved bear.

Everyone bundled up in thick coats, scarves, boots and gloves to protect themselves from the harsh cold. It was 10 o'clock when they stepped out of the door. Canada suggested they only stay out for about 4 hours and then return to the house. Canada thought it would be best to do a thorough search of the immediate area before venturing out farther. So the group headed out in their assigned directions Canada yelling out a final be careful before heading off.

2:22

America, France and England all stood outside of Canada's house waiting for the Canadian. Two minutes later Canada came through the trees into the clearing where his house was located, wearing a frown. They had been unsuccessful in the search for Kuma, sure they hadn't searched all of his lands yet, but the likely hood of finding Kuma had lowered considerably.

"Cheer up lad. I'm sure we'll find him tomorrow." England said trying to comfort Canada. Canada just stared at the ground unable to look at England. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. Why? Why did he have to be so weak? They would find Kuma. Right? He needed to man up and stop crying about everything.

"You're right England I'm sure we'll find him." England nodded his head at Canada. "That's right stay positive."

Canada led his family inside so they could warm up and get out of their wet clothes. As Canada was taking his coat off a piece of paper fell to the floor he picked the paper up and a felt his cheeks warm up as he looked at it. It was Russia's number, he was suppose to call Russia, but he would never be able to talk on the phone while his family was present.

"Um I'll meet up with you guys in a minute I have to call my boss." That was believable right? Canada wondered to himself as he looked at his family who just grunted in response trying to warm up from the biting cold they had been exposed to for hours.

Canada hurried upstairs to his study closing the door before walking to his desk and grabbing the phone. What if right now was a bad time for him to call Russia? Would the Russian be angry at him for interrupting something? Canada became loss in his thoughts and didn't realize he had picked up the phone and dialed the number until he had the receiver up to his ear.

Ring.

What if he doesn't answer?

Ring.

What if he gets angry at me?

Ring.

What if he doesn't remember me?

Ring.

Oh god this was a bad idea.

"Hello." Canada's heart sped up a little at the sound of the Russian's deep voice.

"Hello Russia. I-it's C-Canada." Canada's voice was a little over a whisper and he was worried that the Russian had not heard him. Their was silence on the other line of the phone and Canada only heard the sound of his thundering heart beat.

* * *

A/N: I bet you all hate me for this ridiculous cliff hanger, but the interesting events should happen in the next chapter so it had to be done well in my mind it had to be done. Hehe I'm so funny XD

Love to reviewers hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

"_Oh comrade Canada! It is good to be hearing from you. Da?"_

Canada sighed in relief he had been overreacting again, but he was glad to hear Russia's voice too.

"Y-yes it is." Canada felt a smile forming on his face it really was nice talking to Russia.

"How is the search for your polar bear going?"

Canada's smile fell at the mention of his lost bear, and he remembered the day he had spent trekking through the woods around his house.

"Canada are you still there?"

Russia's voice snapped Canada out of his thoughts. "Oh I-I'm sorry I-it's just…well we d-didn't f-find Kuma today."

Oh Russia thought to himself. Well that would explain why he is so sad, Russia did not like it when Canada was sad. How could he change that?

"I will also be there to help look for your bear comrade."

Canada had almost forgotten that Russia had agreed to help with the search for his bear.

"Oh thank you so much Russia. This means a lot to me." Canada had a bright smile on his face, he liked spending time with Russia and was happy the larger nation was gonna help.

Canada and Russia remained on the phone for a while just talking to each other. Both found out that they shared a love for hockey, Canada found out that Russia's favorite flower was a sunflower. They stayed on the phone talking about anything subjects ranging from favorite color to arguments about the best hockey teams.

Russia was happy to be talking on the phone with Canada he just wished that he was actually talking to Canada and not doing it through a phone, but for now this would have to do. Although he knew that the Canadian might not want to talk about it right now he had to ask.

"Canada why is bear so special to you?"

Russia generally curious he had never cared for an animal the way Canada seemed to care for his pet bear. It was just a bear what was the big deal.

Canada remained quiet for a moment. "Kuma is special to me because he's always been there for me."

"But he is just bear. He stays with you for food da? So why worry so much about him."

Russia realized he was being slightly insensitive, but he wanted to know why Canada would do so much for a bear.

"No Kuma is more than that, he's not just a bear he's my best friend. Before I was discovered Kuma was the only one there for me, when I lived in the wilderness of my land Kuma stayed and protected me, he helped me find food, and most of all he never left. When the explorers came Kuma stayed by my and looked out for me, when they left he still stayed, as I grew as a nation Kuma stayed, when the other nations forgot me and left Kuma stayed. Kuma was like my security blanket as long as I had him everything would be ok. I wouldn't be completely forgotten because Kuma was there…..With Kuma I knew I was never alone." Canada finished his voice barely above a whisper but Russia still heard, but more than that Russian understood. He could relate to the Canadian he knew the pain that came with being alone it was a horrible thing and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to hug the Canadian and tell him that he would always be there for him, but he couldn't do that so he settled for something else.

"Comrade I promise that I will find your bear no matter what."

Canada had felt the tears threatening to fall he had poured out his heart to Russia a nation he barely knew and had expected to be laughed at for his weakness, but instead he heard Russia's promise and gasped.

"I will get flight to Ottawa first thing in morning. I should be at your house before nightfall. Da?"

Canada just nodded his head and then realizing that Russia wouldn't be able to hear it he whispered out yes.

"B-but are you sure you-" Canada tumbled over his words.

"Do not worry comrade I have made promise and I will keep it."

Canada blushed. "O-ok Russia."

"We are friends da?"

Russia asked.

"Oui"

"Then call me Ivan."

"Oh ok w-well then you should call me M-Matthew."

"Matvey?"

"Oh that is ok too." Canada really liked the way the Russian equivalent of his name sounded especially when Russia was saying it.

"Mattie! France made food he says you should eat something!" Canada heard America yell from the other side of his study door. Canada glanced at the clock on his wall and saw that it was 8 o'clock he had been talking to Russia for hours now.

"Oh! Um Rus- Ivan I have to go t-talk to you later?"

"Da I will be seeing you tomorrow Matvey."

Canada hung up the phone and walked out of his study only to run into America.

"Oh hey Al what are you doing right here?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Huh?"

"On the phone just a minute ago who were you talking to?" America raised an eyebrow at Canada.

Canada felt like a child being scolded by his mother. He looked at the ground, what was he supposed to say? He couldn't lie to America, but if he told him the truth the other would probably get angry.

"Um I had to call my boss." Canada said still glancing at the floor. That wasn't really a lie seeing as he did have to call his boss.

"Don't lie to me Mattie." America glared at his brother who still refused to look at him.

Damn. America had easily seen through his lie. "W-well I w-was t-talking to a friend." Ok that wasn't a lie and he was really hoping America wouldn't decide to ask who that friend was.

"What friend?" Damn. Of course America had to ask. Well he might as well tell America now seeing as Russia would be showing up at his house tomorrow.

"I-it w-was…Russia." Canada whispered the last word hoping that the American hadn't heard him, but no the American heard very clearly.

"Did you just say Russia?" Canada still looked at the floor.

"Matthew look at me." America demanded. Oh no this is bad America was using his whole name.

Canada slowly brought his head up and looked at America. America's normally bright sky blue eyes were now an icy blue. Canada felt chilled as he looked at America.

"Yes I w-was talking to Russia." Canada began to shake slightly America had a murderous glint in his eyes and right now he wished he could crawl into a corner and die, anything to get away from the look America was giving him.

"And what were you two talking about?" America said through clenched teeth it was like the anger was radiating off of him in waves.

"Oh n-nothing important j-just stuff." Canada said his gaze drifting to the floor again.

"Matthew." America's voice remained calm and steady but Canada could tell his brother meant business and looked back at America's eyes.

Canada began to chew his bottom lip he felt so small under America's glare. "Well w-we were just m-making small t-talk about unimportant things r-really."

"You're telling me that you spent 6 hours on the phone talking to Russia about whatever." America glared.

France walked up the stairs and saw America and Canada talking, and it looked like America was scolding Canada very harshly if the look in Canada's eyes was anything to go by. France decided it would be best if he broke this up.

"Mathieu. What are you still doing up here? Come eat you haven't had anything since breakfast." France grabbed Canada's arm and led him down the stairs. America gave Canada a 'this isn't over' look, before following them down the stairs.

France led Canada all the way to the dining room table before hurrying off to the kitchen. A grumpy England was already seated at the table in a chair across from America, grumbling about being kicked out of the kitchen. America sat down next to Canada and remained quiet, but Canada could feel the tension in the air America would not remain quiet for long.

France walked into the room moments later holding a dish up high much like a waiter would.

"Oh papa did you cook? You didn't have to do that you are my guest." Canada stated.

"Do not worry it Mathieu. It was my pleasure, and I'm happy to be spreading the wonders of French cuisine with those who obviously don't realize how horrid there own cuisine is." France looked at America and England as he said this. The former was to busy glaring at his brother to notice, but England noticed and was greatly offended.

"Just what do you mean by that you bloody frog?" England said beginning to rise from his chair.

"Oh nothing do not worry your little head about it." France said with a laugh. England growled, but sat back down in his seat.

France placed the dish in the center of the table and removed the cover with flourish. "I have prepared for you today Duck a l'Orange."

"Um papa where did you get the ingredients for this?" Canada said he knew the dish and was sure he didn't have all of the ingredients for it in his kitchen.

"Well when I saw what little you had in your kitchen." France glanced at Canada who had a guilty look on his face. "I decided to go to the store and pick up some ingredients."

"Oh papa that really wasn't necessary." France had had the time to go to the store get ingredients and prepare a dinner all while he was on the phone with Russia. Canada blushed at the thought he had spent the afternoon talking to Russia like a teenage girl on the phone with her boyfriend. Canada felt his cheeks heating up more.

"Like I said it is ok and you were busy non?" France asked as he served plates to everyone. Canada felt the blush spreading to his neck.

"Yes you must have had a lot of work piled up lad." England said as he pretended to hate the dish that France had made, it was actually quite good.

"Yes Mattie why don't you tell everyone about the important business you were taking care of. I would sure love to know." Canada flinched at the bitterness he heard in America's voice.

Well he knew what he had to do and that was telling them what he had been doing and the plans he had made even though he knew they wouldn't be happy.

"Well when I was in my study I was on the phone talking to…Russia." As Canada said this England and France nearly choked on the food they were eating.

"I'm sorry I think I misheard you lad. Who were you talking to?" England asked raising his huge eyebrows.

"Russia." Canada mumbled poking at his duck.

"Um Mathieu. Why was Russia calling you?" France asked in a state of utter shock.

"He didn't call me. I called him." Canada said.

"Say what! Mattie don't you know that guy is bad news." Well America had finally snapped Canada wasn't just talking to Russia he was calling Russia and talking to him on the phone for 6 hours straight that was not something his little bro should be doing with that commie bastard.

"What did you two talk about?" France asked.

"W-well we just talked you know." Canada said shrugging his shoulders trying to brush the whole thing off.

"And?" Damn it. When did America start reading the atmosphere?

Canada sighed. Well he had just told himself that he needed to tell them. "Russia might sort of be coming over tomorrow."

"He might what?" America yelled as he stood up knocking his chair down in the process. England and France were as equally shocked.

"Come over tomorrow and stay here for a while." Canada said in a rush not looking at his family as the words left his mouth.

"Why?" The other three nations said simultaneously.

"To help us look for Kuma." Canada said.

"Why do you want his help? You already have us you don't need anyone else!" America yelled slamming his hands on the table. "Especially not his help!"

"Al what's your problem Ivan isn't that bad a guy."

"Ivan? So you're on a first name basis with him! Mattie don't you realize that Russia is not a nice guy!"

"Ivan isn't that bad Alfred!" Now Canada had snapped he was sick of America bad mouthing the Russian.

"Mattie you're to naïve to understand I'm just looking out for you!" America yelled. Why didn't Canada understand that he was just trying to help.

"Alfred you don't control my life I can make decisions by myself!" Canada yelled standing up and knocking his own chair over.

"Mattie you're too trusting I'm just trying to stop you from getting hurt!" America yelled why couldn't Canada understand that he just cared about him?

France and England watched as the two brothers fought with each other. America's eyes were filled with anger, but behind all that anger he was hurt. He was just trying to be there for his brother, so why was he being rejected?

Canada's eyes were filled with anger as well, but just like America there was something behind the anger, Canada was also hurt. Why wouldn't America let him become friends with someone? Didn't America understand that the idea of being alone was horrible?

"Mathieu, Alfred stop yelling this will not solve your problems."

"The frog is right you two need to calm down so we can talk things out."

"But Mattie is being ridiculous."

"Me you're the one being over controlling, and-" Canada was fully prepared to go on a rant about America's flaws but he was interrupted by a loud noise that silenced all the others in the house.

"…"

"W-was that a gun shot?"

A/N: And I leave you with this beautiful cliff hanger. Please let me know how you feel about this reviews equal love. And I love all meh reviewers XD


	10. Chapter 10

The four nations in the room remained silent as they looked at each other. The gun shot had sounded like it was really close to the house.

"Um maybe it was just a hunter or something." America suggested. America's house was pretty close to some hunting grounds so he heard gunshots all the time.

"No this is private property people can't hunt here." Canada said. This doesn't make sense he thought to himself. Why was someone on his land with a gun? Wait a minute. Kuma was lost out there somewhere and now a person with a gun was out there too.

"Oh my god!" Canada yelled and made a dash for his front door. America grabbed Canada's arm and held his brother back. "Mattie what are you doing?" Canada struggled frantically against his brother's grip.

"I have to get out there, Kuma could be in trouble!" Canada screamed and tried to yank his arm out of America's grip, but the other just tightened his grip. "Mattie you need to calm down." America said to his brother.

"No! He might be hurt he needs me!" Canada said still struggled to get out. Kuma might be hurt he probably needs my help Canada thought to himself.

"Mattie you can't go out there right now!" America yelled trying to talk some kind of sense into his brother.

"I have to go out there right now! Al let go!" Canada screamed loudly, and turned around to face America Canada swung wildly and punched America in the gut. America winced in pain from the blow, but didn't loosen his grip on Canada.

Canada tried to punch America again, but his fist was stopped before it could connect with America's jaw. America had grabbed Canada's right fist and held it just as tightly as he did his left.

"Al let go! You don't understand Kuma he needs me!" America pulled Canada close to him as the other continued to struggle and scream. America wrapped his arms around Canada and pulled him in for a hug.

Canada tensed up as America hugged him. "Shhh Mattie it's ok." America whispered into Canada's ear. Canada shook in America's arm, trying to hold back the tears he felt forming. He seemed to be crying so much lately.

America rubbed Canada's back trying to sooth his northern brother, and suddenly Canada couldn't hold it in any longer the tears he had tried to hold back poured from his eyes. America held Canada closer as his brother sobbed into his shoulder.

France and England who had remained quiet throughout this whole ordeal walked forward and placed their hands on Canada's shoulder.

Canada took a shaky breath before looking up at America. "Alfred." He whispered his throat sore from the yelling he had just done.

"Yeah Mattie." America said looking down at Canada. Canada's eyes were red and puffy from the crying and tears were still streaming down his face.

"I'm s-so sorry Al." Canada began to shake again. America tightened his hold on Canada and rubbed circles in his back.

"Shhh Mattie it's ok. I forgive you." America said still whispering to Canada.

"I'm scared Al." Canada said his voice even quieter than it usually was.

America looked at how vulnerable his brother looked right now; this was why he had to protect Canada. He could get hurt so easily and what kind of hero was he if he let his brother get hurt?

"Mattie I know you just want your bear back, but you can't go out there right now." America said. Canada felt more tears welling up in his eyes.

"But Al I know he needs me. I have to help him." Canada's voice sounded desperate.

"Canada going out there right now would not be wise." England said squeezing Canada's shoulder.

Canada sighed he knew they were right. It was dark out so they wouldn't be able to see and on top of that there was someone out there shooting. It would be dangerous to go out there, but Canada couldn't shake the uneasy feeling inside of him.

"Come on Mathieu you should go to bed. We will search again first thing in the morning." Canada nodded his head knowing that his family wouldn't let him do anything else he slowly made his way up the stairs to his bedroom and fell face first on to his bed. Today had been a long day hopefully sleep would come to him soon, but luck was not on his side today.

Down stairs…

America ran a hand through his hair and looked up at England and France. Both of them held questioning looks on their faces. America sighed.

"Would you like to explain the events of the last 30 minutes?" France asked raising his eyebrows at America.

"Yes I think we need to clarify what just happened." England said crossing his arms over his chest.

America rubbed the back of his head. It was going to be a long night. America sat down in a chair trying to decide how they would talk about all of this.

France sat down across from him. "I think you should start with what you and Mathieu were talking about before I came upstairs." France said crossing his legs.

England sat down in the chair next to France and looked at America waiting for his explanation.

America explained how he had been eavesdropping and heard Canada on the phone with Russia when France had sent him up to get Canada for dinner.

"Ah so that is why you were yelling at Mathieu." France said.

America nodded his head. "We need to take shifts watching Mattie tonight." America said his face serious.

"Why?" England asked confused as to why Matthew would need to be watched.

"Because I know Mattie, and that means that he's sitting in his room thinking about that bear being alone in the woods and the terrible things that could happen to him." America stated.

"And?" England was still confused.

"So in about say 20 minutes Canada will have a plan of how to sneak out without us noticing." America said.

"How can you be so sure of what he will do?" England asked a little skeptical about it. It didn't seem like something the Canadian would do.

"Oui I think he is right. That's the way Mon Mathieu works." France said during a moment of nostalgia, thinking of the days when Canada had been his colony.

England raised his eyebrows at the two. America shrugged his shoulders. "It's true you'll find out later, but we have to be secretive about watching him." America lowered his voice to a whisper. "Mattie isn't stupid. If we're too obvious he'll find us out. So don't actually leave your rooms just listen out for him. Ok?" America looked at England and France as the two nodded their heads.

Without saying another word the three trekked up the stairs to their respective rooms.

Canada sat in his room turning in his bed. Kuma is somewhere getting hurt he thought. He had to save his bear he just had to. Canada thought of all the horrible things that could be happening to his bear. He knew his family was right going out there right now was a bad idea, but he still had to try for Kuma.

Canada stood up and quietly walked out of his room and crept down the stairs. Before he had even made it down the first three steps he heard a voice behind him.

"Where are you going?" America asked as he glared at his younger brother.

"U-um I was just going to um." Canada tried to find an excuse, but failed.

"Go back to bed Mattie." America said. Canada sighed and walked back into his room. About ten minutes later Canada stood up and left his room again.

* * *

After stopping Canada's first escape attempt America walked back into the room he was staying in and flopped down on his bed face first and sighed into the soft pillow. Canada always had such soft pillows he thought to himself. Why of all the people that Russia could target did he chose Canada? America chewed the inside of his cheek as he began to think of the two largest nations in the world.

America was determined to find out what Russia would want with his little brother and thought of the possibilities until he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

England sighed as he walked into his room and removed his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed in one of Canada's many guest rooms.

England placed his head in his hands and began to massage his temples. Everything was stressing the Brit out he had just been trying to be nice and help Canada find his bear. He did want all these extra problems.

England grabbed his cell phone from where he had left it and found that he had three missed calls all from his boss. Great now his work was piling up he would have to head home soon to get it done. He hoped that the others would understand, he checked the day it was Tuesday, he would have to leave on Thursday morning. England sighed and laid down in the bed staring at the ceiling until sleep overtook him.

* * *

France laid down on his bed and ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed. It had been a very stressful day he had spent the beginning of the day walking around in the freezing cold looking for a polar bear, and then right when he thought things were calming down the fiasco at dinner happens. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep, but as France laid down he found that sleep did not come for him. Instead he was thinking of Canada's relationship with Russia.

It would be best if Canada stopped seeing Russia, this way Canada wouldn't get hurt he thought to himself. France was sure that if Canada continued to hang out with Russia the two would get close and once they were close Russia would hurt Canada. France was sure of this everyone knew Russia was insane, expect for Canada who was too naïve to see this.

France sighed. He knew that Canada probably thought that Russia just wanted to help him find his bear, but France knew this was not true Russia had to have some ulterior motive. France wanted to stop Russia from getting to Canada, but how could he do that when Canada thought Russia was going to help him find Kuma?

France sat up in bed as an idea hit him. France figured he would just try harder to find Kumajirou tomorrow so that when Russia showed up they would already have Kumajirou and Russia would have no reason to stay.

France sighed and laid back in his bed. "I'm so brilliant." France said to himself, and right when sleep finally began to take him over he heard the door to his room open and looked up to see Canada standing in the doorway.

"Mathieu is something wrong?" France asked as he sat up in his bed confused.

"U-um w-well you see…" Canada trailed off and looked down at the floor.

"Mathieu you will either have to come closer or speak up, I can't hear you." France said swinging his legs over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Canada slowly walked over to where France was sitting on the edge off the bed. Canada played with the edge of his shirt and continued to look at the floor.

"Papa." he whispered.

France was beginning to get worried about Canada. "Oui Mathieu what is it?"

"Well I couldn't sleep so…" Canada trailed off again as he felt his cheeks heating up.

"It's ok you can tell me Mathieu." France said.

Canada took a deep breath. "I was wondering if I could sleep in your bed like I used to do when I was little." Canada said very quickly still not looking at France.

France however did still hear him, and he smiled. 'Mathieu is so cute.' France thought to himself. "Of course you can sleep in my bed Mathieu." France said remembering the days when Canada was little and would curl up in bed beside him.

Canada finally looked up from the floor and smiled at France. "Thank you Papa." Canada walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down. France moved next to him and pulled the blanket over both of their bodies wrapping his arm around Canada's waist. Canada leaned back into France's warm body and took a deep breath.

France smiled as he felt Canada leaning against him just like he used to when he was France's colony. "Oh Mathieu I miss the days when you were my petit colony."

Canada sighed. "I do to Papa."

"Do you remember the time when you helped me make honey muffins?" France said with a smile on his face.

Canada also smiled. "Oui papa I remember. Kuma bumped into the table and split the honey all over himself."

France laughed. "And when we tried to catch him he ran around the kitchen and ended up knocking the entire bag of flour over."

"Then it fell on the floor and got everywhere." Canada said giggling.

"Then Kumajirou started to roll around in the flour and got it all over us when we tried to catch him."

"Oui it got in your hair somehow. It was so funny."

"Oh yes it was you were so cute with little smudges of flour all over your face." France sighed wrapping his arm around Canada tighter.

"Papa." Canada said his voice barely audible.

"Oui."

"I'm scared." Canada said his voice trembling.

"It is ok Mathieu. I understand you are scared." France knew that Canada was scared for his bear, but France was scared too. Scared for Canada. "I'm scared too." France whispered into Canada's ear.

* * *

A/N: hope you guys like it! Yes France can control his inner pervert and actually comfort Canada. I would write more, but if I wait any later you guys will end up with a late chapter and I couldn't leave you like that. Now I'm off to celebrate my birthday! Yay I has cake! Love to my reviewers!

p.s. Reviewers get a piece of virtual cake!


	11. Chapter 11

At Russia's house.…

"Mr. Russia sir." Lithuania said as he stood in the doorway of Russia's room. It was 5 o'clock in the morning and Russia had woken Lithuania and the other Baltic up 30 minutes ago saying something about preparing for a flight.

"Ah there you are Lithuania. I want you to take care of the house while I am gone. Da?" Russia said as he continued to pack his back while humming an Old Russian song.

"U-um if you don't mind my asking, but where are you going?" Lithuania asked slightly afraid that Russia would snap in a minute and lash out at him.

"I am going to help comrade Matvey find bear." Russia said with a smile on his face.

Who was Russia talking about? Lithuania thought to himself. "U-um I'm sorry Mr. Russia, but who did you say you were helping?"

"I am helping Matvey. Canada." Russia turned to see that Lithuania had a confused expression on his face. "America's brother." Russia saw Lithuania's eyes light up as realization hit him. Russia hated that people only remembered Canada when the fact that he was America's brother was brought up.

Lithuania trembled as he saw a dark look cross over Russia's face, a look he was all too familiar with, a look he did not like at all. "U-um shouldn't you be leaving for your flight soon Mr. Russia." Lithuania said trembling slightly. The dark look on Russia's face faded and Lithuania let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Da I still need to pack a few more things." Russia hummed as he looked around his room. Lithuania still stood at the door awkwardly. "S-so you and Canada are friends?" Lithuania asked.

Russia smiled. "Da. We are." Russia said happily. "Comrade Matvey is very upset about losing his polar bear so I will help him find bear." Lithuania felt his breath catch in his throat and his eyes widened at Russia's words.

"C-Canada has a pet p-polar bear." Oh no please no, Lithuania thought to himself.

"Da. Matvey is very sad about losing bear. I hope bear is ok I do not like seeing Matvey sad. If someone did something to bear I would have to hurt them." Russia said that dark look creeping back onto his face. Lithuania swallowed this was bad very bad.

"Did you call cab like I asked Lithuania?" Russia asked.

"Yes Mr. Russia, it should be outside by now would you like me to check?" Lithuania was really hoping Russia would say yes anything to get out of this room.

"Da. Go check." Lithuania hurried out of the room before Russia even finished his sentence. Lithuania breathed deeply trying to calm himself down. This is bad he thought to himself.

* * *

"Oh my god! Iggy have you seen Mattie!" America yelled as he ran out of Canada's room and to England's.

"America why are you yelling?" England said as he stepped out of his room, and this was a mistake. America did not realize that England was coming out of his room so he kept running, and when England did step out it was to late for America to stop. America slammed into England, knocking the Brit down on the floor.

England groaned as he felt America's weight on top of him. "Get off of me!" England yelled as he struggled to breathe.

America ignored England's protest and began to bounce up and down as he sat on the older man's middle. "Iggy! Mattie is gone!" America yelled.

England continued to suffer as he laid under the American. "What do you mean he's gone?" England asked not understanding what America was talking about.

"I mean that Mattie snuck out in the middle of the night while we were sleeping and left! And now he's probably somewhere in the woods calling for help!" America jumped up and began to drag England with him. "Since I'm the hero I have to go save him! And you can be my sidekick."

"Um Al what are you guys doing?" America spun around as he heard the soft voice behind him. America looked and saw Canada standing in the doorway of the room that France had been staying in.

"Mattie! You're ok!" America yelled and ran to Canada enveloping his brother in a hug. "I was so worried about you." America exclaimed hugging Canada tighter.

"Uh why?" Canada asked confused.

"Because." America said pulling away to look at Canada. "You weren't in your room and I thought you had snuck out last night or something." America said frowning.

Canada frowned knowing that America had a perfectly good reason to think he had done something like that.

"Mathieu why did you get out of bed?" France whined still lying down in the bed. America's eyes widened and he stared at Canada.

"You slept with France!" America yelled. England who had just picked himself up off the ground stared at Canada mouth agape.

Canada's face flushed. "N-not like that Al. I just slept in the s-same bed as papa." France walked up behind Canada and wrapped an arm around his waist, causing the Canadian to blush even more.

"Oui it is true. I did not have sex with mon Mathieu." France paused and looked at America smirking. "But we did discover that maple syrup taste good on things other than pancakes." The blush on Canada's cheeks spread to the rest of his face.

"Oh my god Mattie! Why?" America yelled, France laughed, England rolled his eyes and Canada continued to blush.

"I-it's not like that Al." Canada yelled covering his face. France continued to laugh at the horrified expression on America's face.

"I was just joking with you America. Mathieu did not do anything inappropriate with me sadly." France said. America glared at France.

"Ok if you two didn't do anything freaky, then why was Mattie in your room?" America said still glaring at France.

"Uh w-well I c-couldn't sleep l-last night so…" Canada trailed off looking at the ground again embarrassed again.

"You what?" America said concern in his voice.

"I couldn't s-sleep last night so I s-slept with papa." Canada said quietly.

America stepped forward and looked at Canada. "Mattie if something was wrong why didn't you come to me?" America asked. When Canada looked up and met America's eyes he saw they were filled with hurt.

"Al." Canada stepped forward and reached out to America only to have his brother turn away.

"Never mind it doesn't matter. We should start looking for your bear again." America said a trace of bitterness in his voice. America walked down the hallway back to his room and shut the door.

England who had remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal walked forward and placed a hand on Canada's shoulder. "Don't worry lad. Just give him some time he'll come back around." England said giving Canada a small smile. Canada nodded his head and walked down the hall to his own room and disappearing inside.

England sighed and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "What is the matter Arthur?" France asked leaning on the door frame.

"Nothing just a little stressed." England said. "I have to go back home tomorrow." England said looking up at France.

"You do? Why?" France asked. France was hoping they would find Kuma before England left.

"My boss called. My work is piling up." England said. France nodded his head understanding what nation work was like. "Oui I'm sure that I will have to head home soon." France said with a frown on his face. France's face lit up for a minute. "We should help each other relieve stress non?" France said smirking at England.

"What are you talking about frog?" England said raising his enormous eyebrows at France. France slung an arm around England's shoulder, and leaned close to the Brits ear. "I'm sure you can figure out what I mean." France let one of his hand's wander down England back and rested it on the Englishman's ass.

England's face heated up as he swatted France's hand away. "As if I would ever want you frog!" France just laughed as England stormed off to his room.

Thirty minutes later…

America, Canada, and England were all sitting at Canada's dining room table as France cleaned up the plates from the breakfast he had made.

"Papa you don't have to clean up I will do it." Canada said standing up to help France.

"Non it is ok Mathieu. Sit I will take care of it." France said as he gathered all the plates.

"But you have already done so much." Canada protested.

"It is fine Mathieu don't worry I enjoy helping you." France said as he walked into the kitchen with the dishes. Canada sighed knowing that any further arguing would be useless.

France returned a few minutes later carrying four paper bags. "What are those for?" Canada asked.

"They are for all of you to take so you don't get hungry while searching." France said as he gave everyone one of the paper bags.

"Oh papa you didn't have to do all of that." Canada said.

"Like I said before Mathieu don't worry about it." France said with a small smile.

America glared at his bag like it was evil, England coughed. "Well then…. I'll go get the walkie-talkies out." England said leaving the room. France glanced nervously between Canada and America. Canada was staring at the table and biting his bottom lip while America continued to glare at the bag. "Ah I will go clean up the kitchen." France said slowly backing away.

"I can help papa." Canada said moving to sit up. America directed his glare at France. "Oh no it is ok Mathieu. Just sit down." Canada frowned and sat back down in his chair; as soon as Canada was sitting again France turned around and darted into the kitchen.

America and Canada sat at the table in silence. America was looking at the wall and Canada was looking at the floor. "Al are you mad at me?" Canada asked in a whisper not looking up.

America snapped his head around to look at Canada. "What? Of course I'm not mad at you. Why did you think that?" America grabbed Canada's shoulders and turned him around so his brother was facing him.

"W-well it's just you seemed s-so angry and then you stormed o-off and stopped talking t-to me." Canada looked up into America's bright blue eyes. "And I thought you hated me." Canada whispered the last part. America wrapped his arms around Canada and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oh god Canada I'm so sorry I could never hate you." Canada buried his face into America's chest and returned the hug. Canada let out a sigh of relief.

Canada pulled back and looked America in the face. "If you weren't mad then why did you storm off?" Canada asked. America sighed and looked down.

"Well I was mad just not mad at you. If anything I was mad at myself." America mumbled not looking at Canada. Canada placed a hand on America's cheek and turned his face so he could look at him. "Al what are you talking about?"

"Well when you were upset instead of coming to me your brother. You went to France…I care about you too Mattie." America looked at Canada with pleading blue eyes. "Al." Canada whispered. "I know you care about me."

America let out a sigh. "Mattie I just want you to know that if something is wrong you can come to me." Canada smiled slightly at America. "I know that Al, the only reason I went to France was because I needed something familiar." Canada said blushing slightly.

"What do you mean?" America asked tilting his head. America had known Canada for a long time so didn't that mean he was considered familiar to Canada?

"Well when I was little and something scared me I would go and sleep with papa." Canada blushed a little and looked away from America. "And I feel so alone without Kuma so I went to sleep with papa."

America remained quiet and looked at Canada. "Mattie I'm so sorry." "Al it's ok." Canada and America hugged each other tightly.

In the kitchen…

"America really cares about Canada." England stated as he leaned against the wall in the kitchen walkie-talkies in hand.

"Oui he does." France said as he began putting things back in there rightful place. After he finished putting things up he turned to England. "Let us go check on them oui?" England nodded his head and followed France back into the dining room.

France awed and England let a small smile slip onto his face as they watched America and Canada hugging. "I take it you two are on speaking terms again." France said with a smile. "Oui papa." Canada said looking at England and France with a smile. America turned around and grinned. "Yup everything's cool with me and my bro!" France laughed. "That is good." England found himself chuckling too.

"Well come on let's not sit around here all day." England said grabbing the one of the backpacks France had put together. "One did you put in here frog?" England said lifting the slightly heavy back pack.

"Oh just some essential things. A water bottle, a small first aid kit, a pocket knife, a compass, a map and a flashlight." France said counting off the items on his fingers. "Wow frog I never knew you were capable of doing something useful." England said placing his walkie-talkie in the side of his bag before placing the bag on his back. France just rolled his eyes at England's comment.

The four nations put all their things in their bags and put on coats, boots and gloves before heading out the door for another day of searching. "Be careful you guys." Canada said before heading off in his direction. It was 11 o'clock when they all left Canada's house.

Two hours later with America…

America handed wandered through his section hoping to find some bear tracks that would lead him to Kumajirou. America had no such luck all he had found were some moose tracks, and his glasses had gotten so fogged up he had thought they were polar bear tracks. And that experience did not end well.

America had followed the moose tracks and found a moose. America didn't know a lot about meese, mooses? He didn't know the plural for moose either. But the moral of this story is to not try and ride a moose like a horse. The moose will not appreciate this at all and will most likely charge you.

And now America was walking around the forest with a limp because he did not except that crazy moose to charge at him, and had gotten knocked pretty hard into a tree. Of course the United States of America wasn't afraid of some silly moose, and he had taught that moose not to mess with him again, but he had still gotten hurt and now his leg hurt pretty badly.

As America walked through the forest he thought of his innocent little brother Canada. America sighed he was worried about Canada, Canada was so naïve anyone could take advantage of him and one person that would most definitely take advantage of him was Russia. Especially in the state that Canada was in now. He would have to look out for Canada to make sure he didn't get hurt by that commie. America promised himself he would keep Russia as far away from his brother as he could.

America continued to limp through the forest and realized he had completed his big circle when he began to see the clearing that Canada's house was located in, right when America was about to turn around he heard a gun shot echo through the woods. Oh no he thought to himself before breaking out in a run in the direction he thought the gunshot had come from.

With England…

England had figured that Canada's bear would come if he heard his name being called so he had wandered around his section calling out Kumajirou. It was exhausting and his throat was beginning to get sore.

England sighed before cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling. "Kumajirou!" England saw something white move behind a tree after he yelled, and he moved closer to investigate.

"Kumajirou is that you." England whispered as he made his way around the tree. Upon closer inspection England realized it was a rabbit he had seen. It was a very small rabbit curled up against the base of the tree. He guessed that the rabbit was barely eight weeks old, that didn't make sense where was its mother? England looked around but didn't see any other rabbits so he assumed this one had been abandoned.

England was debating on whether or not he should take the little rabbit with him when he heard a gunshot. England gasped the gun shot had sounded really close, England bended down to pick up the little trembling rabbit placing it in his coat before running off in the direction from which he had heard the gunshot.

With Canada…

Canada walked through the woods looking in spots that Kuma liked to hide. This meant that Canada was looking behind nearly every tree and in every bush for his beloved pet bear. Canada began to hum a song he used to sing to Kumajirou.

'Go to sleep, my teddy bear,'

Canada checked behind another tree finding a pile of snow instead of his beloved bear.

'_Close your little button eyes,' _

Canada sighed as he thought of Kumajirou. The bear who never remembered his name.

'And let me smooth your hair.'

Canada thought of the times in the past when he was small and Kuma had been there to protect him.

'It feels so soft and silky that,'

Canada thought of recent times when Kuma was there to comfort him when everyone else forgot who Canada was.

'I'd love to cuddle down by you,'

Canada thought of how he would lay in his bed and curl up with Kuma in his arms.

'So'

Canada thought of all the times Kuma made him laugh when he was having a bad day.

'Go to, sleep my darling teddy bear.'

Canada thought of how Kuma was gone right now and possibly out there somewhere hurt, and that was when Canada heard the gunshot. Canada felt his heart skip a beat. Oh god not another gunshot he thought to himself.

Canada fumbled in his back pack looking for his walkie-talkie. Canada's trembling hand finally closed around the device and he pressed the button on the side. "Did you guys hear that?" Canada heard his voice trembling and his hand continued to shake as he awaited a reply.

'Yeah Mattie I heard it. Are you ok?'

Canada let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding when he heard America's voice over the device. "Yeah Al I'm fine."

'I heard it as well.'

Canada thought England's voice sounded garbled but that was probably because of the distance. Canada began to walk in the general direction he had thought the gunshot came from. Canada was determined to find out who was shooting on his land.

"Papa are you ok?" Canada asked France being the only one that hadn't reported back in.

'It sounded like the gunshot came from somewhere near the frog's section.' 'Yeah I thought that too.'

Canada's breath hitched as he listened to America and England's conversation. "You guys don't think…"

Canada trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

There was silence on the other line and panic began filling Canada as he took off running to the southwestern section that France had been assigned.

With France…

France rubbed at the back of his neck; he had been thoroughly searching the forest for Canada's bear. He had even checked up in the trees, and now he was exhausted.

France stretched and heard his back pop, he sighed he was tired, but he couldn't give up he had to find Canada's bear.

France pouted as he passed a tree that looked very familiar, and he got the feeling that he was walking in a circle. France leaned his head against the tree this was useless; France knew he had absolutely no sense of direction. What was he thinking? How could he possibly find Canada's bear?

France stood up straight rubbing his temples, and then he saw it a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. France couldn't believe it, was it possible that he had found Canada's bear. France turned to the direction from which he had seen the flash of light and moved closer.

"Kumajirou are you there?" France bent down to take a closer look. As France was examining the forest floor he heard a gunshot and a then felt a searing pain travel up his leg.

France screamed as he fell to the ground clutching his leg. France looked around trying to determine where the gunshot had came from France thought he saw a flash of blonde but it quickly disappeared.

France examined the gunshot wound on his leg it was bleeding heavily a pool of blood had formed underneath his leg in the snow. France knew he needed to stop the bleeding quickly so he fumbled around to get his pack off. As France was going through the pack he heard voices.

'Papa are you ok?'

'It sounded like the gunshot came from somewhere near the frog's section.'

'Yeah I thought that too.'

France dug frantically through his pack searching for the walkie-talkie. "Mes amis I need help." France cried out in pain when he tried to move his leg. France guessed that the bullet had shattered the bone in his leg.

'Papa what happened?'

Canada said his voice garbled because he was currently running through the woods.

"I was shot." France began digging around in the makeshift first aid kit he had made there should be some gauze in here somewhere.

'Oh no I'm coming papa.'

Canada screamed through the device.

'I'm on my way as well.'

England said.

'The hero will be there soon.'

America yelled.

France sighed as he attempted to stop the bleeding in his leg. Two minutes later France heard voices calling his name. "I'm over here!" France yelled. The first to find France was England closely followed by America and then a hysterical Canada.

"Oh mon Mathieu please don't cry I am ok." France said. Canada ran forward and fell to his knees, and embraced France. "I was s-so worried papa." Canada said as tears streamed down his face. "I'm so sorry." France wrapped an arm around Canada. "It is ok Mathieu it's not your fault." France tried to soothe Canada.

"Y-yes it is. I-if you weren't trying to help me t-this wouldn't have happened." Canada began to shake as more tears fell from his eyes. France pulled Canada closer to him. "Mathieu I knew the risk when I agreed to help none of this is your fault."

* * *

A/N: well this was the longest chapter I have ever done. Hope you guys enjoy this. Love my reviewers.


	12. Chapter 12

In Canada's living room…

France laid on the couch as England attempted to treat his wounds. "Well I've stopped the bleeding, but that's about all I can do. We'll have to take him to a hospital." England said standing up and wiping his bloodied hands on a towel.

Canada who had remained by France's side the entire time, even when America had carried France back to the house gripped France's hand tightly. Canada had calmed down immensely after he found out that it was only a minor injury and that France would be fine, but he still felt responsible. "I'm so sorry papa."

"Mathieu it is ok. I'm fine." France said squeezing Canada's hand, to reassure the boy. Canada bit the inside of his lip. "Are you sure papa?" Canada asked. "Of course Mathieu." France said smiling at Canada. Canada smiled back at France.

Canada squeezed France's hand one last time before running off to warm up his red Hyundai Elantra. France ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Mathieu worries too much." France stated. America and England nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes the lad does worry a lot." England remarked, going to wash the rest of France's blood off of his hands. England thought it was weird having the Frenchman's blood on him it brought back memories of the times when they were at war with each other, and now here he was trying to patch up the man's wounds.

"Mattie worries too much he's gonna stress himself out." America said digging into a burger. France wondered where the America had gotten the burger.

"Oui you're probably right." A few minutes later Canada walked back in. "The cars ready." Canada stated as he walked back into the living room. England returned from the bathroom hands clean of all blood.

"Ok Franny lets get you in that car." America said as he picked France up bridal style and carried him out of the living room. America placed France in the backseat of the car before hurrying around to sit in the passenger side. Canada sat in the driver's seat, and England grumbled about being stuck in the back with the frog. Canada pulled out of his driveway and started off down the road.

America sat in the car and looked out the window, but quickly grew bored with this and looked at Canada's radio. It was 4:02 America sighed. America decided to tap his fingers along with the beat of the music playing from the radio. America sighed again he thought this song was boring so he changed the station. Two minutes later America changed the station again. This continued for the entire thirty minute drive to the hospital.

"Mattie your radio stations suck." America whined as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Canada just sighed as he looked for an open parking place. After Canada parked everyone got out of the car, and once again America carried France.

Once they made it inside the hospital Canada walked up to the front desk to talk to the lady behind it. A few minutes later Canada returned to his family and told them the doctor would see France in a few minutes. England, France, Canada and America all sat down in the small, uncomfortable plastic waiting room chairs.

About five minutes later the doctor walked in and motioned for France. England decided to remain in the waiting room while America and Canada went with France.

The doctor informed Canada and America that they could not be there during the process of removing the bullet from France's leg, so the two returned to the waiting room to sit with England.

England, Canada and America sat in the silence of the waiting room for about two hours; Canada was currently trying to push a drooling America off of him while England flipped through the same tabloid magazine he had been holding for about fifty minutes now. Canada gave up on trying to push the sleeping American off of himself and just looked around the waiting room.

Canada looked to the sliding doors as they came open and a pregnant woman rushed in. Canada thought that the woman looked very strange. Her hair was dyed an odd shade off green and her face was bright red color that perfectly matched the red dress she was wearing.

"Canada."

"Yes England."

"You see the giant tomato too. Right?"

Canada giggled; the woman really did look like a tomato. "Um yeah I see it too."

"Ok that's good."

"Um England…I think the tomato is looking at us."

"I think you might be right lad." The pregnant tomato lady glared in the direction of England and Canada before storming over, and she seemed furious.

Canada was afraid that she was going to attack him but instead of going after Canada the tomato lady grabbed America's shoulders and began to shake him violently. "You this is all your fault!"

"Huh?" America said as he woke up staring at the person above him. "Ack! A giant tomato! Please don't eat me!" America screamed. America could barely see because the woman had knocked his glasses off while shaking him.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" The woman continued to shake America. "Gah! The tomato talks!" America yelled. England and Canada just sat in confusion as they watched the pregnant tomato lady attack America.

The tomato lady suddenly let go off America and grabbed her sides screaming in pain. "Oh sweet potato pie! I'm having contractions. Earl I need you to get the doctor!" The woman said her voice switching to a southern accent. England stared at her wide eyed trying to figure out what was wrong with this woman.

"Oh Earl I cain't believe we finally gonna have a lil' baby." The now deemed crazy tomato lady looked up at America, with tear filled eyes. "Earl I love you."

"Who is Earl?" America asked baffled. The crazy woman snapped her head up to look at America, and it was as if something changed in her eyes. "Alex…is it really you?" the woman was now speaking in a British accent. America scratched at the back of his head, now he was Alex? The woman hugged America tightly sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh Alex I thought I had lost you forever." America silently mouthed the word 'help' to Canada and England who just sat and watched.

"Mabel where did you go?" A large man who was breathing heavily rushed into the waiting room and looked to where America, Canada, and England were sitting. "Oh Mabel what are you doing?" The large man walked up to the crazy pregnant lady and pulled her off of America, muttering an apology to America before walking away.

…

"What just happened?" America asked looking to Canada. Canada picked up America's glasses off the floor and handed them to him.

"I'm not really sure." Canada said turning to look at England.

"I don't know either." England said going back to flipping through his magazine. Canada sighed and looked back at America. "Are you ok Al?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little confused." America said as he placed his glasses back on his face. "Me too." Canada said.

"Ah you're still here." Canada looked up to see the doctor that had taken care of France standing over him. "Oh is Francis ok?" Canada asked as he stood up.

"Yes, Francis is fine and you may visit him now if you wish, but only one of you he needs rest right now, so you can't stay for long." Canada nodded his head at the doctor and turned to look at America and England.

"You go Mattie." America said lightly pushing his brother forward. "Yes Canada you should be the first to see him." England said agreeing with America. "Ok." Was all Canada said as he walked away with the doctor.

The doctor led Canada to a room, but before opening the door he said something to the Canadian. "Francis will need some rest so I can't let you stay for long." Canada nodded his head and walked into the room.

Canada swallowed as he looked at France laying on the hospital bed. France's hair was splayed over the white pillow and his skin looked pale and washed out. Canada slowly walked up, and looked at all the different devices hooked up to France. Canada sighed as he sat in the chair next to the bed and looked at the steady rise and fall of France's chest. Canada tried to convince himself that everything was ok now and that it really wasn't his fault that France was like this.

Canada sighed and grabbed one of France's hands. "I'm sorry papa." He whispered squeezing France's hand slightly. Canada looked at the floor trying to hold back the tears he felt coming. Canada told himself that there was no reason to cry any more, but it was like he couldn't control the tears, he had never cried this much before, but now it was like a piece of him was missing.

Canada felt his hand being squeezed and looked over to see France looking at him, his head barely off the pillow. "Papa." France licked his chapped lips and stared at Canada.

"Mathieu. Please don't cry anymore I hate to see you cry." France whispered his voice cracking. Canada wanted to stop crying he really did, he wanted to stop feeling so weak, but it just seemed like he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm sorry papa." Canada said as tears began to fall down his face. Damn it why was he even crying right now? "Non. No more tears. S'il vous plaît for moi." Canada sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "O-ok papa." France smiled at Canada before closing his eyes and drifting back off to sleep. Canada kissed France softly on the hand before standing to leave the hospital room.

Canada took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He told himself he would be strong for France, no more tears. Canada stood up and wiped his eyes again and straightened his wrinkled shirt before leaving the room.

Canada met up with America and England in the waiting room and exited the hospital. "How is he?" America asked. "He's fine." Canada sighed knowing that these words were true France was ok.

"That's good." England said coughing awkwardly. They all climbed into Canada's little red car and headed back to Canada's home.

As soon as they got into the car America started flipping through the stations again. "Al don't start this again." Canada whined not taking his eyes off the road. "Come on Mattie it's not my fault that all your stations suck." America looked at the bright numbers displayed in Canada's car. It was now 6:45. "If my stations suck why are you listening to them?" Canada mumbled under his breath. America wasn't listening to him though he was thinking of other things.

America was thinking about how long it had been since he had eaten. It had been nine o'clock when they'd eaten breakfast and now it was almost seven. So from nine to seven equaled like way to many hours to have gone without eating anything, and added to how horrible all of that was he hadn't had a burger in forever, because that burger he had before he left Canada's house didn't even count, cause it was like a mini Canadian burger.

America wondered if there were any McDonalds in Canada, and then out of the corner of his eye he saw the golden arches. America gasped and grabbed the steering wheel ignoring the screams from Canada and England as he nearly tipped the car.

"Al what the hell are you doing?" Canada screamed as the car skidded across the road. "Don't worry Mattie I got this bro."

America jerked the wheel again and the car skidded to a stop right in front of the McDonald's restaurant that America had seen.

America's eyes lit up as he looked up at the golden arches. "Mattie we gotta go in there." America said a small trail of drool escaping his mouth. "Ugh not this trash." England groaned from the backseat.

America's eyes darkened and he turned to face England. "Take. That. Back." England gulped but refused to back down from America. "And if I don't." America jumped over the seat and began strangling England. "Don't ever say anything bad about McDonald's ever!" England's eyes bulged as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

America began to shake England and banged the Brits head against the seat, thank god for those cushions.

Canada's eyes bulged as he watched America strangle England. The Brits face was bright red and he didn't look good. Canada was freaking out he really didn't want America to kill England in his car, but America was insanely strong how was he supposed to drag the crazy nation off of the Brit.

Canada grabbed the edge of America's shirt and tried to pull him back, Canada was unsuccessful in his attempt to stop America. Canada realized that there was no way he would be able to pull America off of England so he figured the best approach would be reasoning with America.

"Al please stop choking Arthur. He's sorry about insulting McDonald's." America heard Canada's words but didn't believe him; America was stressed, cranky and hungry. He needed to take all this anger out on someone and he didn't want to hurt Canada so England was the best option, and he hated it when people insulted his favorite restaurant.

Canada had really been hoping that that comment would have gotten America off of England sadly he was wrong, and now England's face was turning a purplish color. Canada tried to think of something that would convince America to get off of England. "Al if you stop choking Arthur I'll buy you whatever you want out of McDonald's!" As soon as he said these words Canada regretted them.

America loosened his grip on England's neck and turned around to face Canada. "You'll buy me _everything _I want?" America questioned. Canada winced knowing his wallet wouldn't be able to take this. "Yes Al everything you want."

America's eyes lit up, and he turned around completely in the seat and jumped out of the car running over other customers in his hurry to get into McDonald's.

Canada sat in the car, and looked at England who was still struggling to regain his breath in the backseat.

"Are you ok Arthur?"

England sighed and rubbed at his neck. "Yes I think I'm fine."

"Oh that's good."

"Um Matthew."

"Yes."

"Did you really promise to buy him everything he wanted?"

"…yes."

England sighed and patted Canada shoulder. England knew just how much America could eat, and had agreed to a promise similar to Canada's and he regretted it to this day.

Canada and England stepped out of the car, and slowly walked into the restaurant.

"Your total is Three-hundred Fifty-nine dollars and thirty-two cents." Canada's jaw dropped as he heard the price, Canada was speechless and he was wondering how any one could order that much food.

America turned around and looked at Canada with a large grin. "Don't sweat it Mattie I ordered off the dollar menu." Canada groaned as he walked towards the cashier and reluctantly handed over his credit card.

For the next two hours England and Canada watched America down Big Macs and shakes, back to back without stopping once. England and Canada had actually considered ordering something for themselves but found they had no appetite after watching the America gorge on the food.

After America finished his ridiculous amount of burgers he passed out at the table.

"Is he asleep?" Canada asked looking at the American who was laying face down on the table.

"I think so." England's statement was confirmed when snores were heard from America.

"Um excuse me." England and Canada looked up at the skinny waitress. Her face was covered in freckles and her reddish-orange hair that was probably neat at one point was now frizzy and sticking out behind her McDonald's hat. "You have to leave now. Your friend ate all of the food we had, so we're closing up for the day."

"Yes we were just getting ready to leave." England said as he stood up. "Matthew can you help me with." England gestured towards the sleeping American. "This." Canada sighed and stood up.

England and Canada lifted up the sleeping American and dragged him out the door. Both of them knew that attempting to wake him up was useless. After struggling to get America in the car England climbed in the passenger seat, with Canada driving again.

England opted to ride with the radio off, looking out the window instead. England watched the lights of the city slowly fade away, trees appearing more often than stores or houses. Soon England found himself watching a dense forest pass by the occasional house breaking the line of trees. After a while England stopped seeing any houses, after about ten minutes of watching the trees blur as they passed by, Canada's big blue house come into view.

Canada used the remote control he had to open his garage door, before driving inside. England and Canada stepped out of the car with out a word, and once again struggled to lift the heavy American up and drag him inside the house. England and Canada decided it would be easiest to just deposit the unconscious nation on the larger of Canada's two couches.

Canada sighed and plopped down on his red two seater, England took the seat next to Canada.

"Ugh today has been exhausting." Canada said placing his head in his hands. "Yes it has a lot has happened." England squirmed awkwardly in his seat.

Canada got up and grabbed a remote switching the television on to a hockey game. "Hope you don't mind it helps me relax." Canada said as he returned to his seat. "No it's quite alright lad. I understand the need to relax." England stated.

"Oh I'm being so rude. Would you like anything Arthur? I have tea." Canada said glancing at the Brit next to him. "Well a cup of tea would be rather nice if it isn't too much trouble." Canada smiled at England and stood up. "It's no trouble at all Arthur I'll go make you some." England returned Canada's smile and settled back in the chair a little.

Five minutes later Canada returned with a cup of tea and handed it to England before settling back down in his seat to watch the hockey game.

England lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip of the tea. It was good unlike the stuff he often received from America. England was enjoying his tea and about to ask Canada a question about the hockey game when his phone rang.

England glanced at his phone, and sighed when he realized it was his boss calling yet again. "Excuse me I have to take this." England gave Canada an apologetic smile. "Boss?" England nodded as an answer to Canada's question. Canada smiled at England. "Its fine I understand." England nodded again before hurrying out of the room.

Canada watched England leave before settling back into his seat to watch the game, the Toronto Maple Leafs were playing the Montreal Canadians. Canada made himself as comfortable as possible while watching the game, and at the moment were he felt all his problems fade away and was solely involved in the hockey game his doorbell rang.

Canada dragged himself out of the comfortable chair and shuffled towards the door. Canada pulled the door open ready to tell whoever was behind it to just leave. All thoughts of telling the person to leave fled from Canada's mind as he saw Russia standing on the other side of the door.

"H-hello Ivan." Canada felt his heart skip a beat as he looked up at the Russian man.

"Hello comrade Matvey. Sorry I am so late, but my plane was delayed." Russia said with a smile on his face. In reality Russia had been very angry when it was announced that the plane was having technical difficulties.

"O-oh no it's fine." Canada looked down at his feet. "U-um come on in." he said motioning with his hand for Russia to step in side.

Russia took the invitation and stepped inside Canada's house looking at all the things around him. The walls in Canada's house were an ivory color, and he had polished hardwood floors. Russia noted that Canada's house looked much more inviting than his own. The slanted ceiling made the house feel open, and there was the faint aroma of maple syrup.

"Matvey has a very nice house." Russia said still looking around. "Oh um thank you Ivan. U-um let's take your b-bags u-upstairs to the r-room you'll be staying in." Canada said smiling at Russia. Russia nodded his head and followed Canada up the stairs and down a hallway with three doors on each side. Canada turned at the second door on the left and led Russia inside.

The walls inside of this room were a light yellow color, with a queen sized bed against the middle of the opposite wall. The comforter on the bed was cream colored with a slightly darker color creating a swirling pattern. To the left of the bed was a night stand made of white maple wood with a white lamp resting on top, to the right of the bed was double chest dresser also made of white maple wood.

"Do you like the room?" Canada said his gaze directed towards the floor. "Da comrade room is very nice." Canada glanced up at Russia and smiled. "I'm glad you like it." Russia returned the smile happily.

Canada moved to leave the room, but hesitated and turned back around. "Ivan would you l-like to watch a hockey game with m-me." Canada peeked at Russia from under his lashes afraid that the other would reject his offer. "Hockey?" Canada nodded his head and bit his lip regretting his decision to ask Russia.

"I would love to watch game with you comrade." Canada's eyes widened and he looked up at Russia. "Really?" Russia chuckled at the boy's reaction and nodded his head. "Yes I mean it." Canada smiled brightly at Russia before leading the man out of the room and back down stairs to the living room.

Canada plopped down back in his seat on the red couch and patted the seat next to him indicating that Russia should sit down. "Sorry but Al has taken over the other couch." Canada stated motioning to the sleeping American on the other couch.

"What happened to him?" Russia inquired as he sat down next to Canada.

"He ate over three-hundred dollars worth of food from McDonalds, and then passed out." Canada remarked, a small frown on his face.

Russia hummed. "America is a pig. Da?" Canada giggled at Russia's comment. "Yes he is." Russia smiled; he was glad that he had made Canada laugh.

Russia and Canada settled back into the chair to watch the hockey game. Canada was currently rooting for the Montreal Canadians, his reason being there strong offense. Russia was rooting for the Toronto Maple leafs, due to their solid defense.

Canada crept forward in his seat as Montreal's star player got ready to take a shot. The player swung his stick and the puck flew across the ice straight towards the goal. There was no way he could miss this, just as the puck was about to go in the goalie for Toronto dived and blocked the puck.

"No!" Canada screamed as he fell back against the couch. "I told you they had a good defense." Russia said while smirking at Canada. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Canada sat back up and his knee brushed against Russia's. Russia stiffened as he felt Canada's leg against his, Russia relaxed when Canada didn't move his leg away. Russia wondered why he was getting so worked up about this; Russia took a deep breath and looked back at the television screen.

Canada and Russia watched the hockey game and when it was over they found another to watch, during the middle of the second game Canada was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Russia felt a something land on his shoulder and saw that Canada had fallen asleep on him. Russia decided to let Canada sleep on him, because it would be rude to wake the boy up, there was most definitely no other reason that Russia let Canada sleep on him. Russia shifted so his back was resting on the arm of the couch, and Canada's head was against his chest.

Russia looked down at the Canadian; Canada's blonde hair was splayed over Russia's chest. Russia petted the soft golden locks that he had admired for so long, Russia glanced at Canada's peaceful face and smiled slightly. Russia shifted so he could lift his hand and removed Canada's glasses, setting them to the side of the couch.

Russia settled back into the couch and fell asleep with smaller nation leaning on him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked this, and because I think this needs to be addressed I have no idea where the Crazy pregnant tomato lady came from. She just popped into my head and demanded to be written into the story so…yeah… anyways love to my reviewers hope you guys like the slight fluffiness with Russia and Canada.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning…

America slowly sat up and looked around trying to determine where he was, after looking around America remembered he was at Canada's house. America sat up and stretched, his back making a loud popping noise.

America yawned and rubbed at his eyes before looking around the living room, to his left America saw Canada asleep on the couch. "Aw Mattie is so cute." America commented before looking around the room for his glasses. America found Texas on the side of the couch and placed them back on his face.

America stood up and looked to his left again able to see Canada more clearly this time, this also meant America could see the Russian that Canada was sleeping on. "What the fuck!" America yelled as he ran over to get his little brother away from the commie bastard.

America grabbed one of Canada's arms violently yanking the other nation of off Russia, also waking Canada up in the process.

"Huh?" Canada mumbled still half asleep, and close to falling on the ground.

"Yo commie! Wake up, and explain yo self!" America yelled slapping Russia in the face. Russia jumped up and punched America in the face, an immediate reaction for the Russian after being slapped in the face and yelled at, his brain told him the best option was to defend himself.

Russia looked around the room confused, after realizing where he was Russia settled down and looked at the angry American that he had just punched in the face and the Canadian standing to his right. Russia took a deep breath, knowing that this would not end well.

"Oh hell nah!" America screeched, as he lunged towards Russia. Russia held up his hands to stop the America, and Canada screamed. "Al no!"

America tackled Russia and the two large nations wrestled on the floor. "Al stop it!" Canada screamed as his brother attempted to punch Russia in the face.

"Matthew what is going on down here?" England asked as he came down the stairs suitcase in hand.

"Arthur you have to stop them!" Canada yelled pointing to the two nations wrestling on the floor. England's eyes widened and he ran over to the two nations dropping his suitcase. England attempted to pull America off of Russia, and ended up being elbowed in the face.

England fell to the floor holding his face, and Canada rushed to his side. "Arthur are you ok?" Canada questioned his voice laced with concern. "Ah I'm fine." England moved his hands away from his face revealing a small trickle of blood coming from his nose.

Canada stood up sick of all the fighting. "Stop it!" Canada yelled glaring at America and Russia. America's fist stopped inches from Russia's face as he turned around to look at his brother eyes wide in shock.

"Al get off of Ivan know." Canada said his voice very commanding and assertive. America got off of Ivan, stood up, and looked at Canada with wide blue eyes. "Mattie." America whined. "No Al. Go sit on the couch." America pouted and shuffled over to the couch sitting with his arms crossed.

Canada crouched down to where Russia was still sitting on the floor. "Ivan are you ok?" Canada inquired.

"Da. I am fine Matvey just small bruises." Ivan stated smiling slightly at Canada. Canada returned the smile and nodded at Russia. "Do you remember where you're room is?" Russia nodded. "Good. Could you please go up there and get ready we'll probably start searching for Kuma soon." Russia nodded and stood up brushing himself of and sauntering up the steps to the guest room he had seen last night.

Canada turned to glare at his brother. "Al what was that about?" America looked at the floor, and bit his lip. "Well I thought he had done something bad to you so I had to protect you." Canada's gaze softened. "Al that wasn't necessary, but thank you." Canada smiled at America. "No problem bro!" America grinned. Canada rolled his eyes at America's enthusiastic attitude, but still smiled.

Canada turned around and faced England. "And you're sure you're ok Arthur?" Canada asked again his voice going back to its quiet whisper. England rubbed at the back of his neck. "Yes I'm fine I was just getting ready to leave my boss needs me back home." England stated picking up his discarded suitcase.

"Its fine I understand. I'll go call you a cab." Canada said as hurried out of the room. As soon as Canada left, England bit his lip and turned to face the American on the couch.

"We have to get rid of the commie bastard."

"Yes I agree, but there's not much I can do my boss is very insistent about me getting my work done."

"They talk to each other like they're best friends this isn't good."

"Your right, but what can we do?"

"We just have to convince Mattie that Russia isn't a good person."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Everyone knows Russia is crazy we just have to make him snap while he's around Mattie."

"Hmmm that might actually work."

"Hahahaha the hero is a genius."

"Arthur I called the cab." Canada stated as he walked back into the room looking at the two nations. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Um w-well we j-just." England completely blanked, knowing he could not tell Canada what they were really talking about.

"We were just talking about how we should check the southern sections today because Kumajirou is more likely to be there." America claimed grinning at Canada. "Oh ok I guess that's a good idea." Canada mumbled before turning around walking towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna make some breakfast."

"Cool I love your pancakes Mattie." America shouted, still smiling. America stood up and glared at England. "Dude are you serious. You're gonna get us caught." America whispered punching England in the arm.

"Hey it's not my fault you git." England grumbled turning away from the American. "Yeah, yeah whatever Iggy, just don't let Canada figure out what we're doing." England nodded his head. "Keeping Russia away from Matthew is for the best."

Russia stood at the top of the stairs listening to the conversation between England and America. Russia wondered why the two wanted him to stay away from Canada so badly. Russia walked down the steps and approached England and America. "Hello comrades." Russia said with a smile on his face. America glared at Russia and England tightened his lips into a thin line.

"What do you want commie bastard?" America growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh America you call me such mean names. Why can't we be friends? I'm friends with Matvey." Russia stated with a smirk.

America clenched his fist. "Mattie is not your friend." America glared at Russia. "Oh but Matvey says he would like very much to be my friend." Russia smiled and leaned towards America. "I would like to be Matvey's friend as well." Russia whispered into America's ear. America shoved Russia away from him. "Mattie doesn't want to be friends with a commie like you." America yelled.

"Again you are calling me the mean names. I don't like it when people call me names." Russia said taking a step towards America.

"Oh yeah well to bad I'm gonna call you whatever name I want to you stupid, fat, commie!" America yelled. Russia's eyes darkened and he took another step towards America. "America." Russia said his accent thickening. "I suggest you shut up before I have to hurt you." Russia stated glaring at the American in front of him.

America did not back down and realized that he was getting Russia angry, this was just what he needed for Russia to loose it, and for Canada to see it, so that his little brother would realize how crazy Russia was.

Russia was done toying with this American, America had made Russia angry, and now he would pay for it. Russia smiled as he thought of the many ways he could bring pain to the pathetic American.

England saw the look in Russia's eyes and began to think that America's plan might not be the best idea. "Um Alfred I think you sh-" England was cut off by America's hand in his face. "Don't worry Iggy I got this. I'm gonna teach this commie a lesson." England winced as he saw Russia's expression change from anger to one of pure rage as America said the word commie.

Russia was ready to beat the American to a bloody pulp, time and time again Russia explained that he was no longer a communist, but America was to ignorant to look past this. Russia smiled, watching the American bleed would be fun; Russia took another step towards America.

England looked between the two nations knowing he would not be able to stop a fight between the two; he had tried and failed at that earlier. England also tossed out reasoning with the two, both of them were too stubborn, and would just ignore whatever he said. England began pulling his hair in frustration trying to think of away to solve this problem before the two countries started killing each other, just when England felt like giving up on it he felt something land on his shoulder. England looked up to see flying mint bunny sitting on his shoulder, England gasped. "Flying mint bunny it's so good to see you. Where have you been?"

_"Sorry England I've been a little busy."_

"Oh that's all right, but right now I need your help."

_"With what?"_

"With these two idiots." England motioned towards Russia and America.

America and Russia turned their heads to stare at the strange Englishmen. They were both wondering who he was talking to.

_"Why are they fighting?"_

"Well they both hate each other, but at the moment it's mostly over Matthew."

_"Who?"_

"Matthew, Canada, the one that looks like America."

_"Oh I remember him he's such a nice boy."_

"Right, well do you have any suggestions?"

_"Well I don't real-"_

Flying mint bunny was interrupted by America. "England who the hell are you talking to?" America asked. Russia was also trying to figure out whom the Brit was talking to, and this had distracted him from his argument with America.

England cocked one of his enormous eyebrows and stared wide-eyed at America. "I'm talking to Flying mint bunny of course." England stated motioning to the air next to him.

"Um England you are aware that nothing is there. Right?" Russia inquired.

"What are you wankers talking about? Flying mint bunny is right there!" England pointed to the air next to him.

"Dude please tell me you're not talking to your imaginary friends again." America said with a smirk on his face.

"You are a little too old for imaginary friends. Da?" Russia tilted his head to the side thinking it was rather childish for England to have imaginary friends.

"They are not imaginary they're real!" England screamed stomping his foot.

America laughed. "Bro you're crazy." England's face turned red in fury. "I am not crazy you bloody wanker!"

"Hey you guys I finished making the pancakes…" Canada stared at the three nations in the room. "What are you guys doing?" America continued to laugh. "Iggy was just talking to his imaginary friends."

_"Well they stopped fighting so I'm going to leave now. Bye England."_

"Hmm I guess you're right well bye then." England remarked petting Flying mint bunny before the magical creature left. Canada pressed his lips into a tight line as he stared at the Englishman who was petting air, Canada was used to England's interactions with his imaginary friends so he knew better than to bring it up, so he decided to just change the subject.

"So do you guys want some breakfast?" Canada said trying not to look at the Brit who was still petting air.

America's laughter died down and he looked away from England. "Um yeah Breakfast sounds great Mattie."

"Da, breakfast would be good." Russia said taking a step away from England.

England turned away from the air, and looked at Canada. "Yes breakfast sounds lovely."

"Um ok then." Canada led the other nations into his dining room that was already set up with four plates; Canada scurried off into the kitchen and quickly returned with a large stack of pancakes, dividing them equally between the four nations.

America immediately started pouring maple syrup on his pancakes and stuffed them into his mouth, and England ate his pancakes without maple syrup, because he thought it was too sweet. Canada drowned his pancakes in syrup before passing the bottle on to Russia.

Canada smiled at Russia. "It's the real stuff." Russia chuckled remembering the last time he had pancakes with Canada. "That is good."

Russia began to drizzle maple syrup onto his pancakes, and then cut his pancake into a small piece, and placed it in his mouth chewing slowly. Russia's eyes widened the pancake was light, and fluffy, and seemed to melt in his mouth. Russia swallowed the delicious pancake and looked at Canada. "Matvey."

"Yes I-Ivan." America's grip on his fork tightened when he heard his little brother calling Russia Ivan.

"Did you make these pancakes?"

"Um yes."

"Matvey is very good cook then, these pancakes are wonderful."

Canada blushed at the compliment. "Thank you Ivan." Russia smiled at Canada.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Oh that's probably the cab; I'll help you carry your things outside Arthur." Canada stood up and left the dining room with England.

"You should leave." America remarked while glaring at Russia.

"Ah but I don't wish to leave." Russia smiled at America.

"Why do you want to stay?"

"Because I like spending time with my friend Matvey."

"I already told you he isn't your friend."

"That's not what Matvey said."

"Mattie doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"I'm sure Matvey is capable of making his own decisions."

"Well he's making the wrong decisions so I have to protect him!"

"I think you're just jealous that Matvey likes me more than you." A smirk appeared on Russia's face as he saw the reaction this got out of the American.

"You're wrong. Mattie's my brother."

"Yes and you've been a very good brother to him over the years haven't you?" America was trying to get Russia to break, and Russia had decided to play the same game with America, but Russia was far more experienced in the game than America was.

America clenched his fist at Russia's words. "You, you don't know anything so just shut up."

"Oh I know more than you think, it really is sad how you just use Matvey when it benefits you." Russia knew he was getting to the American.

"That's not true."

"Oh but isn't it. Haven't you hurt your beloved brother in the past? Maybe you should keep yourself away from Matvey."

"You don't understand you don't know what I went through."

"Oh I know what you went through America. Go on admit it."

"It wasn't my fault! It was only because-"

"Because what?"

"I didn't mean any of it I couldn't…" America trailed off and looked at the ground.

"What couldn't you do? Would it be that you could not control yourself? Did the United States of America snap?"

"Shut your mouth!" America yelled, as he stood up and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Al what's going on?" Canada stood in the doorway looking between the two nations at the table.

America looked at his brother and felt guilt flood through him. The things Russia had said had gotten to him, Russia had brought up parts of America's past that he never wanted to remember. "Nothing Mattie." America mumbled as he fell back into his seat.

Canada did not believe America but thought letting it go would be the best idea. "Ok Al." Canada gathered all the empty dishes and took them into the kitchen to be washed. America and Russia sat in silence after Canada left the room, and stayed that way until Canada returned five minutes later with three backpacks.

"You two ready?" America just nodded his head, and Russia smiled at Canada. Canada noticed that America was being a lot quieter than usual and wondered what was wrong with his usually loud brother.

"So Mattie I was thinking that me and you should search the southwestern region together, and Russia can search the southeastern. You know since France did say he thought he saw Kuma in that area."

Canada agreed that America's idea was good and the three left the house together at 10:22 before splitting up to search their assigned areas.

* * *

Lithuania paced back and forth in his room this trying to determine what he should do. Sure, the blonde-haired person could be a jerk, but could he really let something so horrible happen to anyone? He had also known the blonde-haired person for a long time, so maybe he should do him this small favor. Lithuania thought about his blonde friend, this favor was not small at all. When Russia found out who had taken the bear he would most definitely kill them.

Lithuania went to pick up the phone, but stopped, maybe it was best for him not to get involved, Russia might come after him if he figured out he was connected to this in anyway. Lithuania pulled his hair and screamed in frustration. "Lithuania what is wrong?" Estonia said as he walked into the room. "Why are you yelling?" Latvia said from behind Estonia.

Lithuania sighed. "I'm sorry it is nothing." Lithuania forced a smile and waved the other Baltic's away. "I'm fine you can go back to whatever it is you were doing." Estonia shrugged his shoulders at Lithuania's strange behavior and walked away, with Latvia following close behind.

Lithuania thought things over and decided that the blonde-haired person was not a good friend, and had been cruel to him in the past so he would not call him.

One hour later Lithuania picked up the phone and called the blonde-haired person anyways.

* * *

Canada and America had been walking through their section in silence. Canada was examining his surroundings closely searching for any sign of his beloved bear. America was deep in thought memories of what he had done in the past flooding back to him.

"Al did you hear me?" America snapped his head towards Canada "I'm sorry bro what did you say?" America rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly.

Canada sighed. "I asked you if those looked like polar bear tracks." Canada pointed to the ground in front of him. America looked in the direction Canada was pointing and bent down to examine the ground.

The tracks did look like polar bear tracks, but America was not the best with things like this, and told this to Canada.

Canada bent down beside America. "Well I'm ninety percent sure that those are polar bear tracks." Canada stated.

America stood up and brushed the snow off of his pants. "Well let's follow them then." Canada nodded and stood up with America to follow the bear tracks in the snow.

Canada knew a little about tracking and the tracks he saw had small piles of snow behind them, Canada knew that this was a sign that the game was running. Why was Kuma running? What was he running from?

Canada chewed on his bottom lip, as he stared at the ground following the now zigzagging tracks. America had stopped at a tree and was examining the bark. "Al what are you doing?" Canada stopped to look at his brother. America touched the bark on the tree, and looked down to the base of the tree I saw exactly what he thought he would a bullet.

America held the object up to Canada. Canada furrowed his brows and stared at the object in America's hand, once Canada realized what America was holding things began to click in his mind. Kuma had been running from someone from a gun, someone had been shooting at his bear. Canada was suddenly filled with anger. He was tired of all the tears and tired of feeling sorry for himself now he just wanted to make whoever was hurting his beloved pet pay.

Canada balled his hands into fist and began to shake with anger; America noticed this and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Mattie." Canada snapped his head up to glare at America. "What?" Canada yelled. America flinched, Canada's gaze softened. "I'm sorry Al." America gave a small smile. "It's ok Mattie. Come on let's keep going." Canada nodded his head and the two resumed following the tracks.

After two minutes of following the tracks, Canada stopped and stared at a spot in the snow. The spot in the snow Canada was staring at was different from the rest of the snow this spot was red. Canada suddenly found it harder to breath; Canada looked past the spot in the snow only to discover more red spots.

It was everywhere, the once pure white snow was now red, and the blood was everywhere. America had seen the blood too; America looked to his left where Canada was standing completely still staring at the blood in the snow. "Al." America swallowed his throat suddenly dry.

"Yeah Mattie."

"D-do you think Kuma is dead?" Canada's voice was so cold, America shivered.

"I-I" The words America were going to say were stuck in his throat. America looked to his brother and cringed when he saw the pain in his brother's eyes. "Mattie I-" America was cut off by the sound of his walkie-talkie. America grabbed his walkie-talkie. "What hell do you want?" he growled into the device wishing Russia would just leave, America was sure they could find Canada's bear without him.

* * *

Russia had been walking around for about thirty minutes before he stumbled across a little cabin in the middle if the woods. Russia had thought he had heard a noise coming from this direction, but upon further inspection of the cabin, he began to doubt this.

The windows of the Cabin were knocked out, the small chimney on the roof was crumbling and the wood structure looked rotten. Russia walked closer to the cabin, and saw that the door was barely attached to the frame, hanging loosely on its hinges. Russia pushed the creaky door out of the way, and stepped inside the shabby little cabin. A metallic smell filling his nostrils as he stepped through the doorway into the cabin. The cabin was even worse, on the inside, there was no furnishing inside the cabin, and the roof was caved in, there were a few things scattered around the room. Near the left wall, a bloody pocketknife was laying next to a pink cap. To the right a small red cell phone laid on the floor its back a few feet away.

Russia picked up the phone and placed it in the pocket of his coat; Russia looked to the wall opposite the door and saw a white lump covered in red spots lying in the corner. Russia moved closer to the lump in the corner, and noticed that the lump was quivering. Upon further inspection Russia realized that the lump was a bear, Russia turned the bear over, recognizing it as Canada's bear, Russia had found Kumajirou.

"Who?" Kumajirou's voice was barely audible. "I am Russia." Russia carefully lifted the bear into his arms. Kumajirou whimpered. "No wrong one. Want Canada." Russia stroked the bear's fur. "Do not worry I will take you to Canada." Kumajirou nodded his head his eyelids fluttering closed as he drifted off to sleep. Russia stood up and looked over the cabin once more before leaving.

Once Russia was outside, he pulled out the walkie-talkie to inform America and Canada that he had found the bear. "Hello."

_"What the hell do you want?"_

Russia sighed; of course, America had to be the one to respond.

"I have found Matvey's bear." Russia stated, as he walked away from the cabin, heading towards Canada's house.

_"You did what?"_

Russia could hear a voice in the background questioning the American. "You heard me." Russia shifted Kumajirou's weight in his arms it was difficult to hold the bear and walkie-talkie at the same time. "And he is hurt." Russia continued walking as he waited for a reply. _"Ok we'll meet you at Mattie's house." _America's voice seemed strained, but Russia brushed it off, giving a simple "Ok." as his reply.

* * *

A/N…wows so many things I hate about this chapter. That part with Lithuania makes things so obvious *sigh* but it had to be done. Love to my reviewers, and if anyone feels like it, I would love some constructive criticism.


	14. Chapter 14

At Canada's house…

Russia made it back to the house before America and Canada so he placed the bear on Canada's small coffee table. Russia began to examine the small bears wounds, but found this difficult with all of the fur in the way. The bear was covered in blood, and whimpered every time Russia touched him.

Russia heard the front door slam open and a flustered Canadian came running into the living room. Canada gasped when he saw his bloody bear laying still on the table. Canada took tentative steps towards the coffee table that his bear was resting on and crouched down next to it. Canada stroked his bear's fur lightly his violet eyes filled with sadness. "Kumajirou." Canada whispered. The bear did not respond, and Canada felt tears filling his eyes.

Canada stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "W-we need to take him to a-a vet or something." Canada trembled trying desperately to hold back the tears. America walked up and placed a hand on Canada's shoulder. "It's ok Mattie we'll take him to the vet." America led Canada to the car grabbing the keys on the way.

Russia stood picking up the polar bear once again and following the other two nations. Russia thought about the pain he had seen in Canada's eyes and became angry, Canada was his and anyone who had made him feel that way would suffer. Russia climbed into the backseat of the little red car and gently placed Kumajirou next to him.

America sat in the drivers seat deciding that Canada was not fit to drive right now. "Mattie do you know where the vet is?" Canada relayed directions to America before turning around to look at his bear. Canada sighed and stretched out a hand to pet Kumajirou's matted fur. Russia placed his hand over Canada's and looked into his eyes. "Do not worry Matvey he will be ok." Canada's violet eyes were filled with sorrow. "I hope so Ivan." Canada turned around in his seat and remained silent for the duration of the ride.

Thirty minutes later the trio pulled into the parking lot of the vet that was relatively close to the hospital France was in. The three nations walked into the vet Russia once again carrying Kumajirou.

As the three walked in the other patrons saw three men that looked like they had been through hell. The tall dirty blonde with bright blue eyes, had bags under his eyes, wrinkled clothes and leaves scattered through his hair. The smaller man in the middle who had wavy light blonde hair and light violet eyes, was trembling slightly and had his fist clenched tightly at his sides. The taller man with platinum blonde hair and dark violet eyes was by far the scariest. This man was wearing a coat covered in spots of blood, with a bleeding polar bear in his arms. A menacing aura was radiating off of the man covered in blood carrying the polar bear. The other patrons shrunk back in there seats as the three men passed by them.

America and Russia walked a few steps behind Canada as the man approached the front desk. "Excuse me miss." A heavy set woman with strawberry blonde hair sat behind the desk typing away on her computer. The receptionist look up at Canada. "Can I help you?" The woman said smiling at Canada. "Um yes my polar bear is hurt." The woman's eyes widened. "Did you say polar bear?" Canada nodded his head and motioned towards the Russian holding his bear. The receptionist's eyes widened even more when she saw the bloody bear in the tall man's arms. "Um I'm sorry sir, but I don't think we can help you." Canada furrowed his brow and glared at the woman. "Why not?" The woman shifted some papers on her desk trying to look casual. "This animal hospital helps domesticated animals. Not wild polar bears." Canada became angry with the woman. "He is not a wild animal, he's my pet polar bear and he's hurt!" Canada's voice rose. "I'm sorry sir maybe you should go somewhere else, we can't take care of your bear here."

Russia noticed how angry Canada was getting and decided he should intervene. Russia stepped towards the reception desk and leaned down so that only the receptionist would hear him. "My friend cares about this bear very much. So you will be do whatever needs to be done to make sure this bear is taken care of or you will sorely regret it." Russia directed a menacing glare at the receptionist. The woman wasn't sure if it was the fact that there were small splatters of blood on his face or if it was just his intimidating dark violet eyes, but whatever it was this man was definitely scary. The receptionist typed quickly on her computer. "What's your name?" Russia gave the woman Canada's name. "A vet will be with you shortly." The woman said trying to avoid Russia's gaze. "Thank you." Russia said smiling lightly at the woman.

Russia walked away from the reception desk and sat down in one of the waiting chairs, Canada and  
America following closely behind. Canada sat next to Russia and America sat on the other side of Canada. "Thank you." Canada whispered to Russia. "It is what friends are for. Da?" Canada smiled at Russia. "I'm really happy I have you as a friend Ivan." Russia felt a small blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked at the adorable Canadian.

America glared at Russia, not liking the way the larger nation was looking at his little brother. "Ahem. Which one of you is Matthew Williams?" Canada stood up and looked at the veterinarian that had just walked in, a tall woman with short blonde hair, pale skin sprinkled with freckles, and glasses. "That's me." Canada said as he took a step towards the woman. "And you're the owner of the polar bear?" The woman questioned. Canada nodded his head and took Kumajirou from Russia.

The vet gasped when she saw the state Kuma was in. "Oh my god! Come with me." The vet turned on her heels and hurried off Canada following closely behind. The vet led Canada down a long hall. "How did this happen?" Canada struggled to keep up with the vets long strides. "I'm not completely sure he went missing a few days ago and we found him like this." The vet led Canada into a room and instructed him to lay the bear down on a table.

"I'm sorry about the receptionist, she means well." The vet said examining the polar bear on the table. "I-its fine." Canada said wringing his hands as he watched the vet. "This isn't good." The vet looked up at Canada. "Your bear has a gun shot wound meaning surgery will be required." Canada frowned. "But aren't you experienced with things like this?" The vet ran a hand through her hair. "Well I am, but the thing is surgery is a complicated procedure and I'll never get it done in time by myself." Canada bit his lip. "Aren't there other vets who can help you?"

The blonde woman sighed. "Well there are other vets, but they're not very willing to conduct surgery on a polar bear. And I'm afraid that without any assistance I'll only make things worse." Canada chewed on his bottom lip. "C-could I help you?" Canada asked prepared to do anything to help his little bear out. "Are you really willing to do that?" Canada nodded his head. " I'll do anything for Kuma." The vet smiled at Canada. " I figured you'd say that you seem like a good person. I'm Alice by the way." Canada returned the smile. "Ok Alice where do we start?" Alice handed a pair of rubber gloves to Canada and instructed him on what he should do. Five minutes later Canada was standing over his polar bear next to a tray of scalpels as he watched Alice cut into his pet.

"Ok Matthew the bullet is in his shoulder, and we have to remove it." Canada nodded his head at Alice. "Now the worst part is that those bastards don't want me wasting supplies on a 'wild animal'." Alice said using air quotes around wild animal. "So your bear may be in pain for this procedure." Canada chewed his lip and looked up at Alice. "Matthew I'm going to need you to hold your bear down." Canada nodded his head and walked closer to Kuma wrapping his tightly around the bear.

Alice grabbed her scalpel and began to cut into Kumajirou's shoulder. Kumajirou let out a howl of pain and Canada tightened his grip. Alice concentrated solely on getting the bullet out of Kumajirou's shoulder without causing any unnecessary pain to the polar bear.

Kumajirou thrashed about wildly, howling in pain as the vet operated on his shoulder. Canada attempted to hold the polar bear in place while Alice operated on his shoulder, but this was no easy task. Kumajirou howled in pain!

"Want Canada!" Canada froze when he heard his beloved bear calling out his name, Canada noted that his bear had actually said Canada not 'who'. Canada leaned closer to the bear and gently petted his head. " It's ok Kumajirou I'm here now." Canada whispered into the bears ear. Kumajirou whimpered but his violent thrashing did lessen slightly. Canada noted that Alice must have heard the bear talking but she didn't say anything so he decided to just brush it off.

Ten minutes later Alice had successfully removed the bullet from Kumajirou's shoulder and was currently sewing the wound up. " Well Matthew I must say you make a pretty good veterinarian for a beginner." Canada chuckled slightly relief settling in. "Alice…I can't thank you enough." Alice looked up from her work and smiled at Canada. "It's ok Matthew…I couldn't have let this poor creature die." Alice looked back down at her work with what Canada thought to be a remorseful look. "Alice are you ok?" Alice smiled at Canada. "I'm fine its just you remind me of myself when I was younger." Canada tilted his head and the room remained silent as he watched Alice stitch up Kuma's shoulder.

"How so?" Alice didn't look up from her work as she answered the question. " When I was younger I was a quiet kid who preferred to keep to myself." Alice stopped to pick up another medical instrument. "My older sister was always the popular one everyone wanted to hang out with, but no one ever noticed quiet old Alice." Canada tightened his grip on Kumajirou when the bear began thrashing again.

"I was always very into animals and nature." Alice continued with her story. "Sometimes I felt like people just forgot about me, I had started to believe I would always be forgotten until one day." Canada was now interested in Alice's story. " What happened?" Alice sighed a small smile on her face. " I met the love of my life." Canada raised an eyebrow at Alice. "Really?" Alice nodded the smile still on her face.

Alice finished sewing Kumajirou's shoulder and motioned towards a roll of bandages next to Canada, Canada handed her the bandages. "Well at the time I didn't know I would fall in love with him I was simply happy that someone had acknowledged me. His name was Peter, he was well known as the 'bad boy' but I didn't care." A nostalgic look passed over Alice's face as she reminisced over her past.

"At first I was just happy to have a friend that could remember me, and that's what Peter was, my friend." Canada began to wonder why Alice was telling him this story. " My sister hated Peter, thought he would be a bad influence on me." Alice laughed. "The two of them were always fighting with each other, I could never understand why." Alice sighed and tied off the bandage on Kumajirou's arm. "Sorry to say this Matthew, but I've done all I can and you'll have to take Kumajirou home with you the others won't let a 'wild animal' stay on the premises." Canada nodded his head. "I understand." Alice smiled at Matthew. "Bring him back in a couple of weeks for a check up. Ok?" Canada nodded his head.

"Alice?" Canada asked looking at the floor. "Yes Matthew." Canada bit his lip. "How does your story end?" Alice smiled. "Maybe I'll let you know another time, but not today." Canada furrowed his brow not understanding what Alice meant. "Take care of Kumajirou he's a special bear." Alice smirked at Canada before leaving the room.

Canada gathered up Kumajirou in his arms before leaving the room, when he entered the hallway Alice was already gone and he spent the entire walk to the waiting room thinking about the strange vet and her story.

As soon as Canada entered the waiting room America hopped up and ran over to him. "How's your bear Mattie?" Canada smiled at America. "He's gonna be ok Al." America placed a hand on Canada's shoulder unable to hug his brother because of the polar bear in his arms. "That's good Mattie."

Canada looked over America's shoulder at Russia. "Thank you Ivan." Russia smiled at Canada. "It was my pleasure to be helping you comrade." America tensed up at the friendly tone the two nations conversed in.

"Hey Mattie!" America exclaimed. Canada tore his gaze away from Russia to look at his brother. "What is it Al?" America's grin widened. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to visit France, the hospital _is _right next door." Canada's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Al that's a great idea lets go."

The three nations left the animal hospital and made their way to the human hospital next door.

Canada walked into the hospital room with an unconscious Kuma in his arms followed by America then Russia. "Hello papa." Canada said with a small smile as he saw France sitting up in the hospital bed looking much better than he had yesterday.

"Oh mon Mathieu it is so good to see you! Come give papa a hug." France opened his arms waiting for Canada to hug him. Canada giggled and walked over to hug the older nation setting Kuma down on the bed.

France wrapped his arms around Canada and pulled him close. "You have found your bear?" Canada smiled brightly at France. "Oui Papa thanks to Russia." France glanced at the Russian behind Canada. "Really now." France said chancing a glance at America who was sulking in the corner. "Oh Mathieu I was so lonely in this empty hospital room." France complained as his hand trailed down Canada's back. "Oh I'm so sorry papa." Canada said sarcastically knowing that France was exaggerating. "I had no one to play with." France smirked. "But now you are here." France grabbed Canada's ass and chuckled when the Canadian squeaked. Canada backed away from France. "P-papa!" Canada exclaimed a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Oh Mathieu you are so cute." France said with a loving smile. "Ahem so Mathieu… Russia helped you find Kumajirou?" Canada smiled at France. "Oui papa Ivan found Kumajaja! If he had found him any later Kuma might not have made it. I'm so glad Ivan was there to help!" Canada smiled brightly at France and France forced a smile for Canada's sake. "That's wonderful Mathieu."

don't cha wish you're girlfriend was hot like me

The nations stopped talking and turned to see where that noise had come from, they all looked at Russia.

don't cha wish you're girlfriend was a freak like me

"Um dude is that your phone?" America asked.

don't cha ,don't cha

Russia took the phone he had found in the cabin out of his pocket and sure enough it was ringing. Russia looked at the caller ID and was confused when he saw Lithuania's name. Russia stood up and walked towards the door. "Excuse me I have to take this." Russia hurried out of the hospital room to go answer the phone.

The other nations sat confused. "That was unexpected." France said. "Yeah it was." America remarked Canada just nodded his head in agreement.

Russia walked out of the door and around a corner before answering the phone. Before Russia had a chance to answer he was bombarded with questions from a frantic Lithuania.

"Are you ok? Did you get away? Please tell me Russia didn't kill you! Poland why are you not answering me? I told you not to go after Canada's polar bear but you just had to do it anyway! And now you're d-dead!" Russia spent a few seconds processing what Lithuania had just said. Poland is the one that hurt Canada's bear, and Lithuania knew this but did not inform Russia. Russia's grip on the phone tightened.

"Lithuania." Russia said coldly. Lithuania stopped his ramblings and remained quiet on the other end. "Lithuania you know I don't like it when people keep things from me." Russia's eyes darkened. "Mr. Russia I-I." Lithuania struggled to find something to say. "You will be punished when I return home Lithuania, and your friend Poland will pay as well." Lithuania heard the dark tone of Russia's voice and knew what the large nation was saying was completely true and he would regret ever getting involved in this.

Russia did not wait for a response from Lithuania instead he threw the phone at the wall. The small red phone broke on impact with the wall and the pieces fell to the floor. Russia clenched his fist at his side, he was furious with Lithuania and would make the smaller nation pay for his insolence.

"Woah dude what's your problem?" America had left the hospital room to go find a vending machine and had seen Russia throw his phone at the wall. Russia turned to face America the dark look still in his eyes, Russia growled at America.

"Woah bro I don't know what your problem is but you need to chill!" Russia was angry and needed to relieve his stress, who better to take his anger out on than America. Russia took a step towards the American and smiled. "America you are my problem." America glared at Russia. "Well then maybe you should just leave." Russia laughed as he took another step towards America. "I don't like problems America. I prefer to get rid of my problems." Russia closed the distance between himself and America.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?" America said slowly backing away from Russia. "I already told you what my problem is, you. And I fully intend to get rid of my problem." America hesitated he wasn't sure of what he should do. Russia was acting very strange and it seemed like a dark aura was coming off of the large nation.

"I'm going to make you bleed America." Russia said his voice low as he advanced on the American. Russia smirked at America. "And once I'm done with you I will have little Matvey all to myself." America narrowed his eyes and glared at Russia. "Don't you dare touch Mattie!" Russia was having fun messing with the America and was ready to continue until Canada walked out of France's room.

"What's going on?" Canada looked at the two nations with an innocence in his eyes. Canada held the wounded polar bear in his arms closer to his chest. "Kuma wasn't looking to good so I decided it would be best to take him home now and visit France again tomorrow."

As Russia looked at the innocent little Canadian he felt all of his anger draining. Russia saw the worry in Canada's eyes and felt guilt, the large nation looked to the floor not understanding what was going on. Why wasn't he beating America to a pulp like he had wanted to do only two minutes ago?

Russia considered just beating America up, but he looked at Canada again and suddenly felt guilty again. Russia also didn't want to perform such a cruel act in front of the timid little Canadian. What if Canada started to fear him like the rest? Russia did not know why but he knew he didn't want Canada to fear him. Russia sighed and lowered his fist looking to the ground.

America sighed. "Nothing Mattie…let's go home bro." Canada bit his lip and glanced at the Russian who had remained quiet. "Da Matvey we should return to your home." Canada nodded his head and the three nations left the hospital, getting into Canada's car and remaining silent for the rest of the trip to Canada's home.

* * *

A/N: Ack I'm so annoyed with this chapter it just wouldn't come to me like the rest of my chapter usually do it and I just think it sucks DX. Sorry for any mistakes I did my best to find them but I'm not perfect. Love to all who review, fav, follow or just plain read this story.


	15. Chapter 15

That night at Canada's house…

Canada sat on his couch holding Kuma close to his body while the American next to him flipped through the channels on the TV. Russia sat in Canada's plush armchair staring blankly at the screen thinking of earlier when he was in the hospital and had refrained from hurting America. As Russia began to think about this he remembered his conversation with Lithuania.

Russia also remember the look he had seen in Canada's eyes, the look that made him angry, the pain he had seen in his little Canadian's eyes had filled him with pure rage and he wanted nothing more than to make that person who made Canada feel that way pay.

Oh say! Can you see by the dawn's early light,

Russia was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the American national anthem.

What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;

America frantically patted the pockets of his jacket in search for his phone. His national anthem was playing so that meant the president was calling.

Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,

Canada watched as America stood up and dug through his pockets in search of the still ringing phone.

O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?

America's hand finally closed around the device in one of the inner pockets of his jacket. America pulled the phone out and moved it up to his ear before answering it.

"Yo what's up?" America said grinning widely.

"America where have you been for the last three days?"

America rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well about that…"

"You better have some good excuse for skipping out on your work."

Canada and Russia watched as the smile fell from the cocky American's face as his president scolded him.

"Come on pres I was at Mattie's he really needed my help."

"Oh really now, and just what did Canada need help with?"

Canada gave America an apologetic look knowing that the American was getting scolded because of him, America just smiled at his brother. "Mattie lost his bear so I had to be the hero and help him find it."

"He lost his bear! Really America a bear!"

America held the phone away from his ear. Even Russia and Canada could tell that the person on the other end was yelling.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

America frowned. "What do you mean I'm telling the truth."

"Let me speak to Canada then."

America sighed. "Fine then talk to him." America handed the phone to Canada. Who took the phone and held it up to his ear. "U-um hello Mr. President."

"Is it true that you lost your bear?"

Canada shifted Kumajirou in his lap. "Y-yeah it's true." Canada heard the president sigh on the other end. _"Have you found your bear?" _Canada nodded his head then added a "Yes." When he remembered the president couldn't see him.

"Oh that's great news! Ahem you don't still need Alfred do you?"

Canada bit his lip. "Uh no I don't think I do so if he needs to get back to work that's fine." _"Thank you Canada you can put America back on the phone now." _Canada returned America's phone and watched as the nation stood still for a moment most likely listening to the president talk.

America's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No man I can't right now you don't understand what's going on!"

Russia stared at the strange American who had started yelling into his phone.

"Oh really then maybe you should explain to me."

America sighed wondering why his boss had to be so difficult. "Fine." America pulled the phone away from his ear and told Canada he had some important stuff to talk about with his president before leaving the room.

Kumajirou whimpered disturbing the silence that had developed between Russia and Canada. "Is bear ok?" Russia asked standing up and walking over to Canada.

Canada frowned as he looked at his bear. "I'm not sure. He's been out since we left the animal hospital." Russia sat down on the couch next to Canada. Canada began to pet Kumajirou's matted fur trying to comfort his distressed bear.

Russia saw how upset Canada was and had a strong urge to wrap the little Canadian in a hug and hold him close to his chest. Russia bit his lip afraid to take action on his thoughts.

Kumajirou began to tremble in Canada's arms; Canada frowned and held Kumajirou closer to him. Canada sighed. "It's been a really long day. Eh?" Russia nodded his head. "Da. It has been very long." Russia remarked. Russia bit back his nerves and placed a hand on top of Canada's. "But things will get better now. Da?"

Canada smiled at Russia. "Yeah Ivan things should get better now." Ivan was glad to see a smile on Canada's face again, but soon remembered that he would hurt whoever put a frown on his Canada's face.

Kumajirou's eyes fluttered and he looked at the man who was holding him. "Who?" Kumajirou muttered his voice shaky. Canada smiled even wider and pulled his bear close. "It's Canada the one who feeds you." Kumajirou nuzzled closer to Canada's warm body. "Food?" Canada sighed, Kumajirou was truly back now. "Ok Kumawana I'll get you something to eat." Kumajirou wasn't really sure who the man that hurt him was, but he knew he was safe with this man. " Pancakes." Canada giggled. "Ok Kumanina I'll make pancakes."

Canada looked to Russia. "Do you mind eating pancakes again?" Russia smiled. "No it is fine Matvey's pancakes are delicious." Canada blushed. "Th-thank you Ru-Ivan." Canada stood up and settled a now sleeping Kumajirou on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen.

Kumajirou opened his eyes once again to look up at Russia. "Who?" But the word didn't sound as caring as it had when Kumajirou had said it to Canada. "I am Russia. Matvey's friend." Kumajirou stared at Russia for a few minutes before turning his head and grumbling something that Russia could not hear.

America sighed. "Ok pres the reason I can't leave Mattie's house is cause Russia is here."

"What does Russia have to do with this?"

America sighed trying to think of a way to make his boss understand. "Russia is a bad guy dude, and Mattie is too naïve I can't just leave my little bro with that commie."

"America I am sick of you making excuses to stay out of work!"

America winced as his president yelled at him. "I'm not just making an excuse this time I'm serious Mattie is in trouble!" America's voice grew louder. _"Really and what may I ask will happen to Canada if you leave?" _America rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well you know Russia will do bad stuff to him."

"America I want you to get on a plane and come home right now! Canada can take care of himself he'll be fine!"

America's eyes widened. "What are you serious man! That's so not cool I gotta look out for Mattie how am I supposed to do that if I'm not at his house!" America was really hoping his boss would understand and let him stay at Canada's house at least until Russia left.

"This discussion is over Alfred you better be in Washington D.C by tomorrow!"

America was prepared to continue arguing, but the president hung up on him. America sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Why couldn't the pres understand that he had to protect his little brother from that creepy communist? America thought. America began to consider all the horrible things Russia could do to Canada while he wasn't around.

Then America heard Canada scream and the sound of something breaking. America inhaled sharply and ran to the kitchen thinking that Russia was hurting his little brother.

America walked in the kitchen and saw Canada on the floor and Russia towering over him. "Mattie what happened?" America questioned. Russia turned his head and smiled innocently at America. Canada stood up and brushed off his pants. "It was nothing Al I just broke a glass."

America walked over to where Canada was and looked at his arm. "Mattie you're bleeding." America said bluntly. Canada looked at his arm that was indeed leaking blood. "Oh I guess the glass cut me." America frowned at his brother. "You gotta be more careful man." America said jokingly. America was glad that nothing bad had happened to his little brother.

Canada laughed. "Yeah, yeah I know." Canada looked back down at his arm. "Well I guess I should go clean this up." Canada left the room and went up stairs to find his first aid kit.

"Why are you still here?" America leaned against Canada's countertop.

"I have already told you Matvey is my friend and I enjoy spending time with him." Russia stated calmly.

"Can't you go make friends with someone else? Why Mattie?" America was desperate at this point. He was so worried that Russia would hurt Canada he would do anything to get him to leave.

"Matvey is nice I wish to be his friend not anyone else's."

"I'm sure there are other nice people out there for you to make friends with."

Russia wondered what the American's motive was this conversation was nothing like their previous arguments. "Matvey is different he isn't afraid of me like the rest."

America remained silent as he contemplated Russia's words, it was true the man was scary, but the real question was why Canada wasn't afraid of him.

After Canada found the first aid kit he quickly patched up his arm and hurried back down stairs. An argument seemed to start whenever he left America and Russia alone for more than two minutes.

When Canada walked into the kitchen he found Russia and America sitting there calmly. Canada thought this was strange, but it was better than the two fighting so he brushed it off. "I'll start making the pancakes now." Canada said as he resumed his search for the needed pancake ingredients.

"Haha you're making pancakes awesome!" Canada laughed at America. "You s-sound like Prussia." America laughed at this. "No way I'm way cooler than that guy!" America yelled. Canada rolled his eyes. "S-stop yelling Al." America laughed again. "Sorry bro."

Canada made a humongous stack of pancakes and the three nations and Kumajirou enjoyed the fluffy pancakes with generous amounts of maple syrup.

* * *

With Lithuania…

Lithuania had finished all his chores and was now pacing back and forth in his room. Lithuania was paranoid he wasn't sure when Russia would come home, but he knew when the man did come home he would be punished severely. But Lithuania wasn't all that concerned about this, Lithuania was more concerned about his friend who wouldn't just be punished by the Russian man. Lithuania knew how Russia could get when he was enraged and this meant very bad things would happen to Poland.

Estonia stood outside of Lithuania's door whispering to Latvia. "I am worried about Lithuania he has been acting very strange lately." Latvia nodded his head. "Yes do you think something is wrong with him?" Estonia bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm not sure." Estonia sighed. "Maybe he just needs a little time alone. Come on let's finish up are chores for the day." Estonia and Latvia went down stairs to finish cleaning the house, leaving Lithuania alone in his room.

Lithuania pulled at his hair wondering what Russia was doing to his friend right now. Lithuania jumped when he heard a tapping noise come from his window. Lithuania took tentative steps toward his window and pulled back the curtain. It was dark outside, but Lithuania could still make out the blonde head of his friend Poland.

Lithuania opened the window and was hit in the face with a pebble Poland had been throwing at the window. "Poland what are you doing out here?" Lithuania whisper yelled.

"Like isn't it obvious I'm throwing pebbles at your window to get your attention." Poland rolled his eyes at Lithuania even though the other couldn't see him.

Lithuania sighed. "I meant why you are out here? And how are you not dead I was sure Russia had got to you?"

"Like you totally need to come down here Liet so we can talk for real. And I'm so not coming in that house." Lithuania sighed again. "Ok Poland I'll be down in a minute."

Lithuania hurried down stairs and out the door not answering when his Estonia called out to him. Lithuania wandered around the side of the house in search of his friend. "Poland where are you." Lithuania crept slowly around the corner of the house but something jumped out at him and knocked him onto his back. Lithuania screamed as he fell onto the ground. "Gosh Liet like stop being so loud." Lithuania groaned because of the weight on top of him.

"P-Poland please get off of me I-I can't breath." Poland sighed but complied with Lithuania's request and got off of him sitting on the grass next to his friend. "T-thanks." Lithuania stuttered as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

Lithuania sighed as he sat up and looked up at his friend. "Liet." Poland looked at Lithuania with big eyes. "Were you seriously worried that Russia had done something to me?" Lithuania blushed and looked at the ground. "Well yes I was Russia seemed very angry and I thought he had gotten you and h-hurt you."

Poland laughed. "No way Liet I'm like totally to cool to get hurt by Russia. So don't even like worry about that stuff." Lithuania frowned at Poland. "Po I'm serious Russia seemed very angry I'm worried." Lithuania brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

"I don't even understand why you wanted Canada's bear in the first place I told you not to go after it." Poland sighed. "But Liet I totally had to get that bear's fur because it would make a like extremely cute outfit."

"Poland you already have tons of outfits or you could have just bought one." Lithuania couldn't believe that Poland had gone through all that trouble with the polar bear just so he could get something as trivial as an outfit. "Yeah but none of them would be as special as an outfit made with that polar bear's totally sleek fur."

"I still don't understand Poland." Poland bit his lip and looked down. "Well I figured that if I made an outfit with that amazing fur…it would make you be my BFF for like ever and you would totally not leave me." Lithuania looked at Poland and shifted closer to his blonde friend.

It was true Poland could be obnoxious, loud, and weird and sometimes mean, but Lithuania knew there was more to him. Not many people knew it but Poland was deeper than that, he might seem annoyingly clingy when he made a new friend, but Lithuania understood that the blonde was slightly insecure and afraid that people wouldn't want to be his friend. Lithuania moved closer to Poland and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Po you don't have to be so afraid of me leaving you." Poland shifted uncomfortably. "Like what are you talking about Liet? I'm so not afraid of stuff like that." Lithuania could tell that Poland was lying. "You don't have to lie to me Poland."

Poland sighed thinking about how Lithuania was totally his best friend because he knew him like so well. "Like I was totally afraid you would leave me or something so I had to make that outfit."

"Poland I'm already your friend what would an outfit change?" Lithuania was still confused.

"Liet if I had finished the outfit it would have been like totally cute and you would have seen me in it and it would've blown your mind. You would look at me and go 'whoa that's totally my best friend and he looks so totally adorable that I would never ever even think about leaving him." Poland paused. "And I was gonna make you a totally cute hat too. So you would know how much I care." Poland looked at the ground a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Lithuania smiled only Poland would do something like this. "Why did you have to use Canada's polar bear?" Poland looked up at Lithuania. "Like are you kidding me Liet? Have you ever seen that bear's fur? It's like so totally adorable. I've like never seen better polar bear fur ever." Lithuania refrained from saying that Poland probably hadn't seen that many polar bears anyways.

"That wasn't very smart of you Poland." Poland looked at Lithuania like he was crazy. How could Lithuania not understand how important what he did was? Poland had taken his mission very serious, Mission win over Liet Forever! And if he was gonna take it serious he had to get the most adorable polar bear fur anything less would have ruined the mission. "But it was a very nice gesture, I guess." Lithuania smiled at Poland, and Poland returned the smile.

"But know you have to get out of here and hide somewhere safe." Lithuania said smile falling from his face. Poland's eyes widened and he stared at Lithuania. "Liet what are you talking about?" Lithuania let his hand fall from Poland's shoulder and looked to the ground. "You have to hide so that Russia doesn't find you."

Poland stood up. "No! I won't go anywhere! Not unless you come with me!" Poland glared down at his friend who just looked at him with sad eyes. "No Po I can't go you have to go alone." Poland shook his head blonde locks flying back and forth wildly. "No! I won't go without you! If I leave he'll hurt you again!"

Lithuania stood up. "You have to go! Whatever he does to me won't be half as bad as what he does to you!" Poland felt tears burning his eyes. "Liet I have been a horrible friend and I let that monster take you and hurt you! Now I have a chance to help you and I'll be damned if I just sit by and let him hurt you!"

Lithuania knew now that Poland wouldn't listen to anything he said, but he really needed his friend to leave so he decided to lie. "Oh really why do you care now? Russia has been hurting me for years and all of a sudden you start to care about me! What has the guilt been eating at you lately?" Lithuania knew that his words were hurting his friend and he didn't mean any of it, but he had to get Poland to leave.

"Liet I-I didn't think." Lithuania interrupted Poland. "No Poland you don't ever think about anything! Did you really think that some stupid outfit would stop me from leaving! Do you really think I want to continue being friends with the weird cross dresser!" The tears were openly pouring from Poland's eyes now.

"But I want to protect you now!" Lithuania glared at his stubborn friend. "It's too late now Poland just leave!" Poland continued to shake his head. "No! I won't leave you!" Lithuania growled wondering why his friend had to be so irrational.

"Fine then I'll just leave you! Maybe it'll be better this way so Russia can come home and find you here!" Poland backed away from his friend shaking his head. "No Liet you don't really mean that. Right?" Lithuania clinched his fist at his side. "I meant every last word and don't call me Liet anymore." Lithuania didn't trust himself not to break down in front of his friend so he turned on his heels and left not looking back at the blonde still standing there staring at him.

"Like whatever Liet I totally don't care what you say I'm still your friend no matter what! And I'm still gonna come back and totally save you!" Lithuania did not look back when Poland yelled these words at him; Lithuania didn't look back when he heard Poland running away. Lithuania didn't stop walking when he made it into the house, he didn't even stop when he heard the other Baltic States calling him. Lithuania didn't stop walking until he made it to his room.

Lithuania made it to his room and closed the door and leaned against it sighing. Lithuania wondered why Poland had to be so stubborn. Poland was stubborn when he decided to be Lithuania's friend, Poland was stubborn when he decided to kidnap the polar bear and now Poland was being stubborn about saving Lithuania.

The brunette slid down until he was sitting on the floor and brought his knees up to his chest. Lithuania wasn't sure if he should be touched that his friend cared about him so much or angry that his stubborn blonde haired friend wouldn't listen to him. Lithuania stared straight ahead at the wall, and thought about how his friend really did care about him. Tears began to flow from Lithuania's eyes, he had just realized that his friend did care about him and now Russia was going to kill that friend. All because Poland was too stubborn and wouldn't listen to Lithuania's warnings.

Lithuania stayed there against the door until the other two Baltic States came up and found him. Estonia and Latvia carried Lithuania to his bed and laid him down. Both of the Baltic States thought that their friend seemed broken.

* * *

After everyone had finished off their pancakes Canada had decided that Kumajirou desperately needed a bath. Not only was the bear covered in dirt and blood, but he had also managed to get maple syrup all over himself while eating pancakes.

Canada sighed and picked up the filthy bear carrying him upstairs to be bathed. "Please don't fight while I'm gone." Canada knew that America and Russia hadn't fought the last time they were alone together, but he still wasn't sure about leaving the two alone together.

Canada made his way up the stairs and as soon as he was out of sight America left to the living room to go watch television. Russia decided it was best for him not to be in the same room as America if he did not want another fight to break out so he remained seated at Canada's dining room table.

After a few minutes of silence, excluding the sound of whatever television show America was watching, Russia heard a yelp come from the upstairs bathroom. The Russian man decided to go check Canada. Russia made his way up the stairs and peaked around the corner. The bathroom door was open and Russia could hear noises coming from that direction.

Russia made his way to the bathroom and gaped at the scene before him. The bathroom was a mess water was everywhere and the shower curtains were in a pile on the floor. A bottle of shampoo was leaking out onto the floor and it looked like there were claw marks on the side of the tub. Russia stepped into the bathroom and the pile of shower curtains started to move, Russia stepped back when something white shot out from the curtains and dashed between Russia's legs before bolting out of the bathroom.

"Kuma! Come back!" Canada's blonde head popped out from the pile of curtains screaming after his bear. Once Canada realized that Kumajirou was gone and not planning on coming back he attempted to stand up, but failed falling back to the floor.

"Are you ok Matvey?" Canada looked up as if he had just noticed the Russian man standing there. "Oh I-Ivan! I'm fine, just having a little trouble getting up." Canada laughed dryly and rubbed at the back of his head. Russia smiled and stuck his hand out to Canada. "I will help Matvey. Da?" Canada smiled at Russia and grabbed his hand. "Thank you Ivan."

Russia smiled wider when Canada grabbed his hand he wasn't sure why but Canada holding his hand felt nice. Once he had a good grip on Canada's hand Russia pulled trying to get the blonde off of the wet floor. Russia had easily hauled the Canadian off of the floor, but as soon as Canada was standing Russia lost his footing and both of the nations fell on the wet bathroom floor.

When Russia fell his head smacked against the tiled floor and he groaned, Canada was better off because he had mostly landed on top off the Russian man. Russia groaned as pain shot through the back of his head.

"Mon dieu Ivan are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Russia noticed the Canadian laying on top of him and blushed. "Da Matvey I am fine." Russia realized he was still holding Canada's hand and released it.

Canada shifted so he was straddling Russia and lifted the man's head off the floor petting the back of his head to check for bruises.

"Ah Matvey what are you doing?" Russia blushed. The Canadian was cradling his head and looking at him with concerned filled eyes. "Checking f-for b-bruises. I-I just want to make sure you're n-not hurt." Russia made an O shape with his mouth, and sat quietly while Canada checked his head for bruises he knew weren't there.

"W-well it seems alright…I-it doesn't hurt does it?" Russia shook his head unable to find any words to say.

"Yo bro your bear is down stairs…" America trailed off as he saw the two nations on the bathroom floor. "What the hell is going on in here?" America said as he glared at the pair.

"Um hey Al. W-well Ivan w-was helping me up and h-he fell and then I fell on top of him." Canada stood up so that he was no longer sitting on Russia and tried to explain what had happened to his brother.

Russia sighed as he stood up this time cautious of the wet floor. "Nothing happened America what Matvey is saying is the truth." Russia remarked as he brushed passed America on his way out the door. America growled when Russia walked passed him but didn't say anything else and returned back down stairs.

Canada stood in the bathroom confused, he wondered what was wrong with the Russian man, and he also wondered what Kumajirou was doing right now. Canada tried to decide if he should go check on Russia or if he should go check on Kumajirou. In the end Canada decided on the latter and went to check on Kumajirou.

America was angry when he left the bathroom, no angry wasn't the right word to describe how the American felt, he was furious. America couldn't believe his brother! America didn't understand how Mattie was so naïve, and America was mad at that stupid Russian commie for trying to take advantage of his innocent little brother like that.

America was aware of the fact that he fought forgot his brother's name from time to time, but that didn't mean he didn't care about Canada. America loved his brother and he had promised him that he would always be there so he would be damned if he was gonna let that commie hurt his brother.

The blonde haired nation sat on the couch and sulked about his brother's innocence being taken by a commie and his boss giving him too much work.

Russia had left the bathroom in a confused state and wandered to his room closing the door so he could think. Russia had thought about how if any other nation had been on top of him like that he would've gotten angry. He thought about how he didn't get angry when Canada was on top of him. He thought about how it had felt nice when Canada was on top of him. He thought about how he had been angry when Canada had gotten off of him. He thought about how nice Canada's hands had felt nuzzling his head. He thought about how he was upset when America came in the room.

Russia felt anger building up inside of himself. He did not want to do something he would regret while at Canada's house so he decided that it would be best to return home soon so he could deal out his punishment to Lithuania and Poland.

Russia began to pack his bags and decided on another thing. After he punished Lithuania and Poland he could return to Canada's house when the Canadian's family wasn't here and spend more time with his little Canada. Russia smiled as he packed his bags.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished this chapter! I feel as if I have failed at writing Lithuania, Poland, Estonia and Latvia I'm so glad Kuma has made his way back into my story! T_T damn schoolwork has finally caught up with me so updates may be slow. Love to my reviewers, followers, favers, and readers.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day at Canada's house…

Both Russia and America informed Canada that they would be returning to their home countries because they had important business to attend to. America had been upset to leave Canada with Russia but his mood had lightened when he realized that Russia was leaving as well.

Canada was somewhat upset that America and Russia would be leaving and that he would go back to his normal routine in solitude. Sure he had Kumajirou but the bear only offered so much companionship. Canada admitted that he was a little afraid that after they left the others would just forget about him again. Canada frowned as he thought about how likely it was that they would all forget about him again now that the excitement had died down.

Russia was thinking of the things he would do to Lithuania once he got home, and the things he would do to Poland once he got home. Russia smiled a darkly as he thought of all the horrible things he would do to the pair for making his Canada sad. Russia looked over to the Canadian to see him wearing a frown, Russia furrowed his brow he had expected to see a smile on the Canadian's face and here was another frown. Russia thought of how much he had enjoyed spending time with Canada, and he wanted to spend more time with Canada.

"Matvey will call Da?" Canada was brought out of his thoughts by Russia. "Huh? Oh! Of course I will!" Canada smiled at Russia; Russia returned the smile glad that the ugly frown had left his Canada's face.

"Yo Mattie you ready to go?" Canada turned away from Russia to see his brother coming down the steps suitcase in hand. Canada sighed. "Yeah Al I'm ready. Help me get the stuff into the car?" America skipped the last three steps and jumped to the floor. "Sure thing bro!" America exclaimed with a smug grin on his face.

After everything was packed into the trunk of Canada's red Hyundai Elantra the three nations and a sleeping Kumajirou piled into the car. Once Canada was sure that Kumajirou was fine in the backseat, he set off for the long drive to the airport.

The flight for Moscow was leaving at 9:45 and the flight for Washington D.C was leaving 20 minutes later at 10:05. The three nations had managed to make it to the airport 20 minutes before Russia's flight and were currently sitting in the airport waiting for the departure of Ivan's flight.

"Hey Mattie!" Canada looked over to where his brother was sitting. "What is it Al?" America grinned at Canada. "I was just thinking that you should visit my house more often! Isn't that a great idea?" Canada smiled at America. "That's sounds nice Al." America patted Canada on the back. "Great bro I'll call you so we can plan things out. It's going to be so much fun." Canada could not help but smile brightly at America, maybe things wouldn't go back to the way they were, and maybe Canada would be remembered.

Canada and America continued to chat about the things they could do when Canada came to America's house and Russia sulked in his seat. Russia did not want his Canada to be at America's house, Russia thought it would be better if Canada came over to his house. Russia thought about how better things would be if Canada came to his house. If Canada ever did come over England, France and most importantly America would not be there, so Russia could spend time with his Canada. Russia smiled as he thought about spending time with Canada all by himself, no interruptions.

* * *

With Poland…

After his little argument with Lithuania at Russia's house Poland had returned home to go sulk in his room. Poland thought about all the things he had just heard Lithuania say, was it true? Poland shook his head refusing to believe any of it Lithuania was just lying and if he was not Poland was still his friend no matter what. Poland was determined to prove to Lithuania that he was a good friend a friend worth keeping, which is what this had been about from the start, keeping his friendship with Lithuania.

Poland thought back to when he had started mission Win Liet over Forever!

_~Flashback~_

_Poland was sitting in his house enjoying some paluszki when Lithuania called him. "Yo Liet what's up broski?"_

_"Um yes I was just calling to let you know I will not be coming over today." Poland pouted when he heard these words. "What like why not?" Poland heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry Poland but I'm just too busy." Poland huffed. "You always say that and now we like never see each other!"_

_"Poland…I just can't come over ok." Poland bit his bottom lip. "It's because of him isn't it?" there was a pause on the other end. "I'm not knowing what you're talking about."_

_"Like Liet you are so totally lying!" Poland yelled into the phone "Poland I don't want to be having this conversation with you." Poland pouted. "But Liet you totally need to get away from that psycho Russia."_

_"Do you think I want to be here? It's not like I can simply leave." Lithuania sounded angry. "It's not like you are doing much of the helping anyways." Poland winced at the anger he heard in Lithuania's words. "Liet I-" "No Poland just stop. I have to go I'll call you later…maybe." And with those words, Lithuania hung up._

_Poland sat in his bed and thought about what Lithuania had said to him and Poland realized it was all true. He never did anything to help his friend, ever. Poland began to wonder if Lithuania thought he was a bad friend._

_Poland began to worry that Lithuania would just stop talking to him. Poland knew he was shy when it came to meeting new people and Lithuania was his best friend, he did not want to lose him. Poland pouted as he sat on his bed thinking over his friendship with Lithuania._

_Poland bit his lip, Poland needed to come up with some way to prove to Lithuania that he could be a good friend. Poland stood up and began pacing around the room trying to think of ways to make Lithuania like him. Poland thought about a meeting where he had overheard France talking about wooing girls with his amazing clothes. "That's it!" Poland shouted._

_Poland thought the only way to get Lithuania to stay with him would be to make a totally cute outfit that would woo Lithuania and then while he was wooing Lithuania he could totally take his best friend away from that psycho Russia. Poland ran to his desk and began to plan, Poland decided to make this a mission and to name the mission Win Liet over Forever!_

_Poland wrote out the steps for his plan._

_Mission win over Liet forever! By the totally cool Poland_

_Step 1: Make Liet think I am cute._

_Step 2: Make Liet think my house is better than Russia's_

_Step 3: wear my totally adorable outfit to 'woo' Liet._

_Step 4: Get Liet out of Russia's house._

_Step 5: bring Liet to my house._

_Step 6: Live happily ever after with Liet._

_Poland looked over his plans and smiled. There was no way his mission could not work it was totally full proof. Poland put the paper away and pulled out another paper to work on the design for his outfit that would win Liet over._

_Poland spent over three hours putting the finishing details on his outfit design before running off to the store to get all the fabrics he would need._

_At the world meeting…_

_Poland began to fidget in his seat he was wearing a totally cute outfit but it wasn't the outfit that would complete Mission Win Liet over Forever, he was still working on that outfit. Poland looked up at all the other nations piling into the room and scanned the crowd for Lithuania…_

_The brown-haired person walked into the room two minutes later followed by the other Baltic States. Poland waved at his friend and smiled brightly. "Like Liet come sit over here!" Lithuania smiled politely a little embarrassed by the attention Poland's loud outburst had drawn._

_Lithuania advanced across the room towards Poland. "Hello Poland." Lithuania said as he waved at his friend. Poland jumped up from his seat and hugged Lithuania. "Like it's been way too long Liet." Lithuania blushed at the sudden contact from his blonde haired friend. "Yes it has." Poland pulled away from Lithuania and looked behind his friend at the other two nations standing there. "Like hey Estonia and Latvia." Estonia waved politely at Poland and Latvia nodded as acknowledgement of Poland's greeting._

_Poland sat Lithuania in a chair next to him and began to question him about his outfit. "What do you think of my outfit Liet?" Lithuania looked over the plaid skirt and tan sweater that Poland was wearing and tried to think of something that would not offend his friend. "Um it is a very nice outfit for a teenaged school girl…I guess." Poland's face lit up at what he thought was a compliment._

_Mission Win Liet over Forever! Was going according to plan, if Lithuania thought Poland looked like a girl that must mean that Lithuania thought Poland looked cute. Now that step 1 was out of the way Poland moved on to step two._

_"Yo Liet I totally painted my house the other day it looks so adorable." Lithuania smiled at his friend. "That is nice Poland I'm sorry I could not visit you." Poland grinned. "That's like totally ok. I understand that Russia is a total jerk off."_

_Lithuania laughed sheepishly at this. "Um yeah I guess you're right." Lithuania looked over his shoulder as if he was checking for something. "Hey Liet I'm like totally redesigning my house and everything is going to be totally awesome." Poland grinned at Lithuania. "Oh that sounds very nice Poland."_

_Poland's grin widened step two was going great, but Poland thought he should convince Lithuania that his house was super amazing. Poland continued to chat with Lithuania until the meeting started and Lithuania made him be quiet._

_Poland got bored of the meeting rather quickly and started looking around the room at all the other nations. America was stuffing his face with burgers and laughing at a fight between England and France. Greece was in the corner of the room petting his cat rather slowly and Prussia was being an idiot as always. Switzerland was polishing his guns, Poland shivered at the sight of so many guns, Italy was having a conversation with Japan, and China was trying to pet Greece's cat. Poland saw Russia sitting in a chair with his usual creepy smile on, and Germany stood at the head of the table looking like he was about to snap._

_Two minutes later Germany did snap and dismissed the meeting because nothing was being done. Poland stood up and glared at Russia who still had that creepy smile on his face. Poland's gaze followed Russia all the way to the door and he watched as the man turned around and began speaking to air. Poland furrowed his brow wondering if Russia really was crazy._

_Poland continued to watch as America approached the Russian man and began to yell at Russia. Poland was confused because America was pointing at the air like something was there while he yelled at Russia. Russia got that creepy grin on his face and stepped closer to America and slid a hand under his coat, America tensed as if preparing to fight._

_Poland watched what was sure to be another fight between Russia and America. He watched as Russia pulled out his pipe and swung it in one swift motion, but the pipe did not hit America like he predicted. Instead, a blonde haired man appeared out of nowhere and stopped the pipe from hitting America. The blonde-haired person yelled at Russia and everyone in the room gasped wondering who the crazy blonde-haired person was._

_Poland continued to watch as he saw England and France walk over to the other three nations, Poland totally recognized that face from somewhere but he could not remember the small blonde-haired person's name. Poland tried to remember who the blonde was as he watched America, France and England lead the blonde haired person out of the room._

_Poland was determined to find out who this mysterious nation was, so he said goodbye to Lithuania and followed the group that had just left the conference room._

_Poland followed the blonde all the way to his hotel room trying to think of a clever way to approach the other, but as soon as the blonde opened his room door a little white bear came out. The blonde-haired person bent down to pet the bear gently a small smile on his face. "Hey Kumamaki." Poland heard the blonde say, but Poland was more focused on the totally adorable little bear in front of Canada. Poland noticed the bear had extremely fluffy fur and had the urge to pet it. "Who?" Poland continued to watch as the blonde-haired person sighed and answered the bear's question. "I'm Canada, the one who feeds you." the bear muttered a simple oh before retreating into the room._

_Poland was satisfied that he had figured out the mysterious nations name, but then realized he had wasted hours on this meaningless task when he could have been working on mission Win Liet over Forever! Poland sighed and returned to his own hotel room so he could pack and return home._

_Back at Poland's house…_

_Poland was sitting at his desk staring at the piece of paper in front of him, on this piece of paper was the design for his 'win Liet over' outfit, but Poland felt like something was missing. Sure, the outfit was cute and Poland had spent a lot of time designing it, he had even considered things that he knew Lithuania liked when designing the outfit, but as he looked at the design in front of him, it felt as if something was missing._

_Poland sighed and decided to go to bed and work on the design more tomorrow. That night Poland dreamed of a little white polar bear running around his house and tearing up his outfit design. When Poland tried to catch the bear it turned into a little white sweater that added the perfect complimented his pink outfit perfectly._

_Poland sat up in bed and ran to his desk. Poland added some things to his design and looked down at the paper with a satisfied smirk on his face. This was definitely the outfit that would win Lithuania over, no doubt about it, but Poland needed to use the fur from Canada's bear or the outfit would not work. This of course was not true the type of fur or where he got the fur from would not change the quality of the outfit but Poland wanted it all to be perfect for Lithuania. Poland returned to his bed and went back to sleep._

_The night before the next world meeting…_

_Poland was currently standing in the woods near Canada's house decked out in a fuzzy pink cap, a pink scarf, a large black jacket, thick black pants and pink boots. The blonde haired nation pulled up his scarf feeling like an awesome pink and black ninja._

_Poland had spent the last few weeks gathering up the materials and learning more about Canada and Polar bears. Poland had read a little about Canada before he decided he knew enough to get his plan done, Poland knew that Canada was cold and kind of big so he would wear warm clothes and take a map. That seemed like enough to him. Poland learned that Polar bears could be very aggressive but they liked seal, so Poland had bought some seal to bait the polar bear with._

_The blonde haired nation had gotten lost on his way to Canada's and found an abandoned cabin that he decided to make his secret hideout._

_Poland took a deep breath and began walking towards Canada's house, once Poland got to the door he tried opening it, the door was unlocked so Poland opened it and crept into the house. Once inside the house Poland made his way up the stairs and quickly found Canada's room. The door to Canada's room was open slightly and when Poland poked his head inside he saw a body curled up under the blankets._

_Poland crept into the room and looked around for the polar bear, but did not see him anywhere. Poland sighed, left the room, and searched the rest of the house. Poland checked all the guestrooms and the living room and was ready to give up when he heard a noise from the kitchen._

_Poland walked to the kitchen and looked inside to see the polar bear he had been searching for leaning against the refrigerator door trying to open. "Like hey there little guy are you hungry." Poland said as he slowly moved closer to the bear._

_Kumajirou turned around and looked at the unfamiliar blonde standing in the doorway. "Who?" Poland continued to advance on the polar bear. "I'm Poland." Kumajirou seemed satisfied with this answer, then he remembered that he was hungry. "Food?" Kumajirou asked as he moved closer to Poland._

_Poland smiled at how easy this was. "Yeah I have food right here." Poland held out a piece of seal to the bear and took a small step back. Kumajirou continued to advance on Poland and quickly snatched up the piece of seal with his teeth. "More?" Kumajirou asked once he had finished the first piece._

_Poland smiled at the bear, and gave him three more pieces of seal. Kumajirou enjoyed the seal but he still wanted more to satisfy his hunger. "More?" Kumajirou asked again. Poland grinned. "Sure I'll totally give you more, but you have to follow me ok?"_

_Kumajirou nodded his head at the blonde-haired person. Excited about the aspect of getting more seal. Kumajirou followed the man out of the house and into the woods. Poland led Kumajirou all the way to the abandoned Cabin he had found and gestured to a pile of seal in the corner._

_Kumajirou sniffed the seal cautiously before eating it. Poland laughed to himself as he watched the bear eat the seal that he had drugged. The blonde-haired person's plan was working perfectly, the bear would eat the seal, then go to sleep and he would come back to get its fur._

_A few minutes after consuming all the seal Kumajirou passed out, Poland lifted the bear up and placed him in a cage near the corner of the cabin._

_Poland pulled out his phone to check the time and was shocked to see he was late for the world meeting that was scheduled today. Poland hurried out of the cabin and made his way to the world meeting._

_At the world meeting…_

_Poland sat in his seat bouncing up and down excitedly as he scanned the room for his friend. A few minutes later Lithuania walked in with the other Baltics Poland waved his friend over. Lithuania smiled as he made his way across the room and sat by Poland. "Hello Poland." Poland's smile widened. "Like hi Liet!" Lithuania sat down next to Poland as the blonde-haired person said greeted the other Baltics._

_Poland turned back to Lithuania and poked the brown-haired person in the arm. "Like Liet I have the coolest news ever!" Lithuania sighed knowing that the 'coolest news ever' would be a long story about something Poland had just recently done._

_"I like totally got Canada's polar bear!" Lithuania furrowed his eyebrow. "Who?" Poland sighed. "You know Canada. Mathew Williams." Lithuania struggled to remember who Canada was. "Like America's brother." Lithuania's eyes lit up as realization hit him. "Oh Canada! Why do you have his bear?"_

_Poland laughed. "I can't tell you right now, but it's all totally apart of my amazing plan!" Lithuania raised his eyebrows at Poland's strange behavior. "Does Canada know you have his bear?"_

_Poland laughed again. "No I like totally used my amazing ninja skills to take it!" Lithuania's eyes widened. "You did what?"_

_Poland flipped his hair over his shoulder. "I used ninja skills and took Canada's bear." Lithuania stared at his strange friend in shock. "Poland you can't just be taking the bear. You have to give it back."_

_"What! Like Liet I can't give the bear back, I need it for my plan!" Lithuania sighed he would never know why Poland had to be so difficult. "What is this plan you keep talking about?" Poland bit his lip and looked at the ground. "I can't tell you right now, but it's like really important to me and I like have to do it." Lithuania was going to try to convince Poland to give the bear back but America announced the beginning of the meeting._

_Once the meeting began, Poland stopped paying attention so he did not notice the commotion that arose when America asked where Canada was. Poland spent the next two meeting days working on plan 'Win Liet over Forever!'_

_After the final day of the meeting, Poland returned to the cabin in the woods to find Kumajirou curled up in the corner of the cage whimpering softly. Poland walked over to the cage and gently nudged the bear. Kumajirou looked up at Poland with dull eyes. "Who?" Poland stared at the bear for a minute before returning to his back and taking out a piece of seal._

_Kumajirou stared at the piece of seal before he slowly moved forward moved forward and began nibbling on the first piece of food he had had in days. Poland turned his back to the bear and sighed. "You are like so totally adorable I almost regret wanting to kill you." Kumajirou heard what the blonde said and understood it too._

_When Poland turned around with a gun in his hand Kumajirou retreated to the corner of the cage. Poland took a deep breath and placed his finger on the trigger of the shotgun. Kumajirou tensed in the corner of the cage. Poland closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger of the gun, and at that moment, Kumajirou launched himself at the wall of the cage._

_The bullet from the gun struck Kumajirou in the shoulder and he growled in pain. Poland watched in shock as the polar bear broke the cage and rolled out across the floor. Before Poland had the chance to raise his gun, again Kumajirou dashed out of the cabin and took of running into the woods. Poland cursed under his breath and took off after the bear._

_Poland spent most of the day trying to find the polar bear, but it was difficult in the dense woods. Kumajirou struggled to keep away from the blonde that had kidnapped him. Kumajirou knew the man was bad, but it was hard for him to move fast, because of the bullet now lodged in his shoulder. Kumajirou began to breathe heavily as he moved deeper into the forest. Kumajirou took a moment to rest he was disoriented and not completely sure where he was now._

_While Kumajirou was resting, he heard a gun shot and took off running again._

_The next day when Poland was out searching for Kumajirou he saw the bear near a cluster of trees and a little to the right he saw a blonde head. Poland began to panic thinking that it was Canada trying to get his bear back, Poland did the only thing he could think of. He aimed the gun at the person and pulled the trigger before running off._

_Poland felt guilt eating at him as he trekked through the forest, he had just shot someone._

_The next day Poland received a call from Lithuania. "Yo Liet what's up?"_

_"Poland are you still at Canada's house?" Poland stopped walking and looked around the woods, out of the corner of his eye he saw something white. "Yeah like why do you ask?" Lithuania gasped. "Poland you need to be leaving, Russia is on his way and he wants to be hurting you." Poland furrowed his eyebrow. "What did I do to him?"_

_Lithuania sighed. "He's angry because you took Canada's polar bear. Just leave so he does not hurt you." Poland shook his head. "Like Liet I can't I have to get the polar bear."_

_"Poland are you not understanding!" Poland stood still and looked at the white thing he had seen, could it be? "Liet this is like important to me, you totally don't understand." Poland bit his lip and began walking towards the white thing he couldn't make out. "Poland why are you making such the big deal about bear?"_

_Poland crouched down next to the form lying in the underbrush and sure enough, it was Canada's polar bear passed out from exhaustion. "You wouldn't understand Liet, but you'll find out soon." Poland stated as he lifted the bear up and made his way back to his hideout._

_"Poland you are being unreasonable. Russia will not hold back when he finds you." Poland walked through the doorway of the cabin and placed Kumajirou near the wall. "Well then I won't let him find me. I'll like totally be leaving soon anyways." Poland straightened up and looked around the room for his pocketknife._

_While Poland was searching, his pink cap fell off. "Please hurry and get out of there." Poland sighed thinking that his friend worried too much._

_Poland had just found his pocket knife on the floor when he heard a noise outside, Poland peeked out the window and saw a figure walking through the woods. "Poland! Did you hear me?" Poland dropped the knife he had just found._

_"Like OMG Liet there is somebody out there." Poland ran around the room and grabbed his pack. "What someone there? Poland I think you should be doing the leaving." Poland tried to grab all his things up but he was in a panic and missed some things. "Yeah, yeah I know. Gotta go Liet call you later!" Poland said quickly as he hung up the phone and placed it in his pack. Poland was in such a hurry to leave he did not notice the phone falling out of his pack._

_Once outside of the cabin Poland took of running through the woods, determined to get away. He didn't stop until he was in his house, safely inside with all the doors locked._

_~End Flashback~_

Poland sighed as he realized how foolish he had been, but despite all that had happened he still owed it to Lithuania to be a good friend and he would follow through with step 4 of his plan no matter what. Poland gathered up some things and left his house determined to save his best friend even if Lithuania did not want to stay with him, he would at least get his friend out of Russia's house.

At Russia's house…

"Oh Lithuania, I am home." Lithuania stopped what he was doing and stood perfectly still when he heard Russia's seemingly cheerful voice ring through the house. Lithuania took a deep breath and made his way down the steps to where he knew Russia was waiting. "H-hello Mr. Russia." Lithuania said as he trembled in front of the large man in front of him. "I will be speaking with you soon Lithuania, but for now I want you to wait in your room." Lithuania nodded his head solemnly and slowly trekked up the stairs to his room. The other Baltics watched this display worried about their brother, but both Estonia and Latvia remained quiet knowing that saying anything would result in severe punishment.

"Estonia." The mentioned Baltic looked up at Russia. "Yes sir." Russia tilted his head to the side and smiled. "I want you to put away my things, and Latvia I would like for you to prepare my dinner." Both Baltics nodded their heads and hurried off to take care of their assigned tasks.

After taking of his coat, Russia ascended the stairs a sinister smile on his face. Russia made it to Lithuania's room and stepped inside to find the Baltic sitting on the bed trembling. Russia began to approach Lithuania when he heard something tapping on the window. Russia saw Lithuania stiffen and heard Lithuania's sharp intake of breath. "Lithuania what was that noise?" Russia asked towering over the smaller nation. "U-um I'm not really sure of what it was."

Russia sighed and grabbed a fistful of Lithuania's hair pulling back roughly. "I do not appreciate you lying to me Lithuania." Russia said his voice sounding cheerful. "Ah I-I'm sorry!" Russia tugged on Lithuania's hair again. "Tell me who it is, now!" Lithuania screamed out in pain. "It's Poland!" Russia's grip on Lithuania lessened, and he backed up. "Stay here I will be back." Russia stated before leaving the room.

Lithuania wanted to run outside and tell Poland to go away, to get somewhere safe, but Lithuania knew he could not do this. Lithuania sighed and looked down at his hands wondering why Poland had ignored his warnings?

Russia walked outside of his house and crept up behind the polish man. Russia leaned down to whisper in his ear. "It was foolish of you to come." before Poland had a chance to react Russia grabbed him and pinned his arms to his side. "Like let go of me!" Russia laughed as Poland struggled and began to drag the blonde haired nation into his house.

"Estonia!" Russia yelled once he made it back into his house. Estonia quickly came down the stairs and tried to ignore the fact that Russia was holding down a struggling Poland. "Yes sir." Russia smiled. "We have guest I need you to prepare the room in basement and help him get to sleep." Estonia shivered, but nodded his head and went to the closet where the supplies he needed to complete Russia's request were stored.

Estonia returned moments later with a full syringe that he handed to Russia, the Russian man emptied the contents of the syringe into Poland's arm and held him until the nations body went limp. Russia let the body fall to the floor then looked back up at Estonia. "Take care of this." Russia said gesturing towards Poland's body. Estonia silently nodded his head and began to drag Poland's unconscious body out of the room.

Russia ascended the stairs once again and returned to Lithuania's room. "What did you do to him?" Lithuania yelled as soon as Russia entered the room. Russia clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Lithuania you have been very bad." Russia took a step towards the brunette, and Lithuania backed away. "I am not pleased with you Lithuania, and you know what that means. Da?" Russia whispered moving closer to Lithuania. Lithuania continued to move back until his back hit the wall and he stood like a deer in the headlights with his back pressed against the wall. Russia smiled at Lithuania and pressed his body against the smaller nations. "Y-yes I know what that m-means." Lithuania mumbled not looking up at Russia, Lithuania was to busy worrying about what had happened to his friend. Russia's smile widened and he petted the top the top of Lithuania's head. "That is good."

Russia took a step back and raised his arm.

Smack!

Lithuania fell to the floor as Russia's large hand collided with his face. "I am not pleased with your behavior Lithuania." Lithuania was curled into a fetal position on the floor holding his face. Lithuania had experienced Russia's punishment before and it was not something he could ever imagine getting used to. The pain seemed to get worse every time, Russia never held anything back. Lithuania began to tremble as he thought of the punishment he had received in the past. Lithuania thought of the punishment that Poland was most definitely going to get and cringed at the thought of his friend going through such intense pain.

Russia grabbed Lithuania's shirt and lifted the nation of off the floor. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Lithuania could feel the warm blood trailing down his cheek. "I-I'm sorry…" Lithuania held his breath fully aware that the wrong words would mean more pain.

Russia loosened his grip on Lithuania's shirt and gently placed a hand on the brunette's cheek. "Aw Lithuania that almost makes me regret what I'm about to do to you." Lithuania looked up at Russia with hopeful eyes. It wasn't unknown for the Russian man to change his mind suddenly. Russia smiled at Lithuania. "Almost. Sorry is not good enough; you made my Matvey sad so you deserve to be punished."

Russia turned his back to Lithuania and stood facing the door. "I do not like it when Matvey is sad." Russia remembered the look on Canada's face when he had found his bear bloody and beaten. Russia took a step towards the door and then turned around motioning to Lithuania. "Come." Lithuania stood up and followed Russia out of the room. Lithuania knew that any attempts to refuse Russia's request would be futile.

Russia led Lithuania down stairs to the basement where he knew a certain Polish man was already waiting. Once inside the basement Russia led Lithuania to a chair and tied restraints to his arms and legs once he was seated. Russia turned and slowly walked over to a closet in the corner of the room, Russia hummed as he began to look through the closet. Lithuania knew what was in the closet; it was where Russia kept most of his 'tools'.

"Who kidnapped Matvey's bear?" Lithuania swallowed and licked his dry lips. "I-I already told you w-who kidnapped the b-bear."

Russia clucked his tongue and turned around to face Lithuania, Russia took slow purposeful strides across the room until he was standing in front of the green-eyed nation. Russia held a pipe in his and looked down at Lithuania was a disapproving glare. "That is not what I asked." Russia raised his pipe and struck Lithuania in the side of the head, hard enough to cause damage, but not hard enough to knock the nation out. Lithuania screamed out in pain as the pipe struck the side of his skull, the nation's vision went blurry and he felt like the room was spinning.

In the corner of the room chained to a wall, Poland woke up when he heard the pained screams. Poland attempted to move his arms only to realize they were being restrained, Poland struggled against his restraints for a minute before giving up and looking around the room, he was in. Poland saw a tall figure in front of him that appeared to be standing over a chair. Then the blonde haired nation heard voices coming from the figure. Poland was still a little groggy, but as he looked around his memory slowly came back to him. He was at Russia's house! Poland resumed his struggling with a new found strength that is until he actually heard the figure in front of him. Poland soon realized that there was a person in that chair, and that that person was his best friend, Poland's eyes widened when he connected the pieces of the puzzle. The person standing over the chair was Russia and Russia was hurting Lithuania.

Poland strained his ears to hear what the others were saying. "-tired of this game. You tell me who hurt Matvey's bear now!" Poland recognized this voice as Russia and anger quickly filled him. Poland noticed the slight shaking of Lithuania's head and heard his friend's voice soon after. "No I a-already told you." Poland watched in fear as Russia brought up his hand holding the pipe and struck Lithuania with it. "No!" Poland screamed attracting the attention of the other two nations.

Russia smiled brightly. "It is nice to see you are awake." Poland trembled. "L-Lithuania are you o-ok?" Poland held his breath as he waited for a reply that never came. "Do not worry Lithuania is fine. Da?" A pained moan came from Lithuania.

Poland gasped. "Liet I'm like so sorry this is all my fault!" Lithuania had taken a lot of damage from that last hit, and the room was definitely spinning and everything sounded fuzzy. Lithuania could just barely make out the sound of Poland's voice. Lithuania blinked his eyes and tried to focus on what was being said. "Let's try this again Lithuania. Who took Matvey's bear?" Russia tilted his head to the side and smiled at Lithuania. It took Lithuania a minute to process what Russia had said, but when it set in, he shook his head. "I….a-already t-told…you." It was getting harder for Lithuania to keep his eyes open.

"Liet what are you doing? Just tell him it was me!" Poland shouted at his friend as he saw Russia raising his pipe again. "N-no Poland I….w-won't!" Russia laughed and brought his pipe down on Lithuania's arm this time. Poland cringed when he heard a sick cracking noise.

Lithuania felt tears welling up in his eyes, but bit back his screams. "Liet just tell him!" Russia frowned slightly, not understanding why Lithuania was so stubborn to give up this information. Lithuania took a deep breath to steady himself, if it were not for the restraints he would've slid out of the chair. "I-I can't…Poland…I don't w-want you to get h-hurt…" Poland shook his head and pulled on his restraints. "No Lithuania! I can't watch you get hurt because of me!"

Russia stood silent and listened to the conversation between the two nations, and Russia thought about what he would do if Canada were in this situation. Russia let his pipe fall to the floor before turning on his heel and exiting the basement.

Russia walked upstairs to his room and sat on his bed staring at the floor. Russia was confused about the emotions he felt whenever he thought about Canada. The large nation knew he liked Canada, but wasn't sure why he acted the way he did around the Canadian. Russia grabbed a fistful of his bed sheets and held them tightly, he was a monster he hurt people why would Canada want to be with him anyways.

Russia thought about the way he normally acted, if he wanted something he just took it, that was how monsters worked. Russia viewed himself as nothing but a monster that could never be loved by anyone.

Russia stood up after convincing himself he was nothing but a monster and began the trek down stairs to get his dinner, when his phone rang. Russia furrowed his brow and answered the phone. "Hello." Russia said. He was answered with a whispered. _"Hey."_

Russia smiled when he realized it was Canada calling him. "Oh Matvey I am happy you called."

_"Really?"_ Russia smiled at the Canadians reaction. "Da Matvey I was wondering if you would like to come to my house?" Russia felt his heart beating faster but brushed it off. He was a monster he had no feelings.

Canada sounded excited when he answered Russia's question. _"I would love to!"_ Russia smiled. "That is good we can discuss when you will come over later, I'm a little busy with things right now." Canada giggled. _"Nation work can be a pain. Eh?"_ Russia considered telling Canada what he was really doing, but decided against it. He was just making sure Canada would not be afraid to come to his house; it wasn't like it mattered what Canada thought about him. "Da. Nation work. It takes up a lot of time. Well I have to be going now. Bye Matvey." _"Oh ok Ivan goodbye."_

Russia sighed and hung up the phone, his heart finally settling down. Russia called for Latvia to bring his dinner to his room and quickly fell asleep after eating his fill.

Poland and Lithuania sat in the basement wondering why Russia had left so abruptly. "If he comes back tell him I took the bear." Poland said only loud enough for Lithuania to hear. Lithuania shook his head. "No Poland I won't…tell him." Poland stopped his struggle with the restraints and looked in Lithuania's direction. "Liet I don't want to see you get hurt anymore!" Lithuania slowly shook his head. "I'm…not gonna let…him hurt you." Lithuania felt himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"But you said you didn't care about me." Lithuania laughed. "I said that t-to stop you from…getting the p-punishment like…me." Poland stared wide eyed at the chair in front of him. "B-but why would you do something like that?" Lithuania laughed again trying to ignore the pain he felt. "Because…you're my best friend…" Lithuania finally slipped into unconsciousness.

Poland called out to Lithuania, but received no answer. Poland leaned his head back against the wall and fought back the tears he felt coming, all he had done the mess he had gotten the both of them into, all because he wanted Lithuania to be his best friend. Yet Poland was too oblivious to realize he already had what he had wanted so badly. Poland felt the tears run down his face, but he did not care anymore, all he cared about was his best friend. His best friend that he loved more than anything, his best friend Lithuania who had been beaten with a pipe, while he watched unable to do anything.

* * *

A/N: Ugh I have realized that my Russia has gotten terribly OOC, and I will try to fix that. That is all for now, my chapters have gotten long some how… love to everyone who reads my story!


	17. Chapter 17

At Canada's house…

After Canada had left the airport he went to visit France in the hospital. France was released from the hospital and returned home with Canada, France and Canada were sitting on Canada's couch watching TV.

"How is Kumajirou doing?" France asked. Said bear was sitting in Canada's lap sleeping. "He's doing better and I think his wounds are healing."

France smiled. "That is good, and how are you Mathieu? I know all of this has taken a great tole on you."

Canada sighed. "I'm fine papa, everyone being here to comfort me has been helpful." Canada thought about how everyone had remembered him lately, and how nice it was to feel like people cared about him.

"Oh Mathieu never forget that we are your family and we love you." Canada smiled at France. "Thank you papa…Ivan was helpful too." Mathieu whispered blushing slightly.

The smile fell from France's face. "Ivan?" Canada looked at the floor. "Um well yeah…he was really nice to me." France furrowed his brow. Why of all the nations did Canada have to hang out with Russia.

"Mathieu why have you taken such an interest in Russia?" Canada looked up at France and smiled. "Its just nice having someone who actually remembers me." Canada saw a look of hurt in France's eyes.

France gazed sadly at his former colony, Canada's words hurt France because he knew they were true. Everyone forgot Canada and France was no exception. "Oh Mathieu I'm so sorry." France threw his arms around Canada's slender frame and pulled the boy close to his chest. "I'm so sorry Mathieu." France whispered into Canada's ear.

"Papa it's ok." Canada whispered to France. "No no no no no." France shook his head back and forth repeatedly and pulled Canada closer to him. "It isn't ok I forget you all the time!"

When France pulled Canada closer he unintentionally squished Kumajirou. The angry bear left Canada's lap and pulled himself onto the other couch and quickly went back to sleep.

"Papa…look at me." France raised his head and looked into Canada's violet eyes. "I don't blame you…everyone forgets me. I-it's something I've gotten used to."

"But Mathieu that isn't something you should have to get used to." Canada smiled sadly at France. "Well I've gotten used to it papa and you don't really forget me that often."

"And Russia remembers you?" France asked his eyebrows raised. "Oui papa he remembers me, even before I lost Kuma." France frowned as he looked at Canada. The boy seemed so happy that someone remembered him, that was probably the reason he had grown so attached to Russia. As France continued to think about these things he realized something, it was their fault that Canada was becoming friends with Russia. If they had paid more attention to Canada the boy wouldn't be so desperate to make friends.

France looked at Canada and he wanted to tell the boy that hanging out with Russia was a bad, but how could he when he had driven the Canadian to this. So instead of warning Canada to stay away from Russia like he should have done. France said. "I'm happy that you are making friends Mathieu."

Canada smiled. "Oui me too papa, Ivan is really nice to me." France sighed, at least Russia was treating Canada nicely, but France decided he would still keep an eye on Russia to make sure he wasn't hurting Canada. France knew how cruel Russia could be, people like that don't change, Russia is a monster and always will be.

"But Al doesn't seem to like him very much." Canada said looking a little dejected. France sighed again and released his hold on Canada. "That is to be expected Russia and America haven't had the best history with each other."

"Yeah I understand that I guess, but can't Al just let me have a friend." Canada questioned. "Well America views you as his little brother and he's only trying to do what he thinks is best for you."

Canada looked down and bit his lip as he thought about his brother. "Um papa I have to make some calls." France nodded his head at the boy and moved so Canada could go. "I'll be right back." Canada called over his shoulder. "It's fine Mathieu take your time." Canada smiled at France as he ascended the stairs and made his way to his study.

Once inside Canada closed the door and walked to his desk. Canada decided to call his boss first, that was probably the most important call he needed to make now. Canada's call with his boss was uneventful, things were fine but his boss needed him to finish up some more paperwork. After hanging up with his boss Canada sighed, he had slacked on his work lately because of all the things going on, but he needed to catch up on that soon.

Next Canada called Russia. _"Hello." _Canada couldn't help but smile when he heard Russia's voice on the other end of the phone. "Hey."

_"Oh Matvey I am happy you called!"_

Canada blushed slightly at the excitement he heard in Russia's voice. "Really?"

_"Da Matvey I was wondering if you would like to come to my house?" _

Canada's smile widened. "I would love too!" Canada could barely contain the excitement in his voice. _"That is good we discuss when you will come over later, I am a little busy with things now." _Canada felt himself giggling, he had assumed that Russia was talking about nation work. "Nation work can be a pain. Eh?"

_"Da nation work. It takes up a lot of time. Well I have to be going now, bye Matvey."_

Canada wished that Russia would stay on the phone longer, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. "Oh ok Ivan, goodbye."

Canada sighed as he hung up the phone, part of him had hoped that it would be like his last phone conversation with Russia, passing time just talking to each other. Canada pushed these silly thoughts to the back of his mind as he entered America's number into the phone.

America answered the phone on the third ring. _"Yo! you have reached the hero how can I help you?"_ Canada laughed, his brother was always so energetic. "Hey Al it's Canada."

_"Oh Mattie bro what's up!"_ Canada fiddled with things on his desk while he talked to America. "I was just calling to see how your flight was and make sure you got home ok." Canada said softly, America laughed

on the other end. _"Don't worry Mattie I'm the hero so nothing bad could ever happen to me!"_ Canada couldn't help but smile.

_"But my boss is being so mean, he gave me a ton of work! Totally not cool dude!"_ Canada chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. "Well as a nation its your responsibility to take care of things like that."

_"Yeah whatever man, so I was thinking you could come over next week._" Canada had picked up the little polar bear figurine he kept on his desk, it was a gift from France. "What?" America huffed. _"Come on dude can't you remember anything, you're gonna come over to my place remember."_ Canada placed the figurine back on his desk. "Oh yeah I remember now."

_"Haha anyways bro it's gonna be totally awesome! So next week say like…Thursday you can bring your little Canadian ass down to the good ol U S of A…and I'm guessing you can stay for like a week. I have a ton of fun stuff planned for us to do, its gonna be so great man!"_

Canada laughed. "Ok Al it sounds like a lot of fun." Canada could here the faint sound of yelling in the background then America laughing. _"Haha my boss is pissed gotta go see ya later Mattie!"_ Promptly after saying that America hung up the phone. Canada sighed and let a smile form on his face.

Canada looked back to the polar bear figurine on his desk remembering how he had gotten it, what Canada remembered as a happy time in his life.

_~Flashback~_

_ Canada was sitting quietly at his desk writing something on a piece of paper when he heard the door open. Canada turned in his chair and smiled when he saw France._

_"Papa." Canada's voice was barely above a whisper._

_"Oui Mathieu it is me."_

_Canada sat and stared at France glad to see his papa. France walked over and stood right behind the Canadians desk. Canada turned around and smiled at his papa lovingly._

_France held up a bag that Canada hadn't noticed him holding. "Papa what's that?" His violet eyes filled with so much curiosity that France couldn't help but smile._

_"This mon petit is a gift I bought for you." Canada's eyes lit up. "Really?" France stepped closer to his former colony and gently stroked his hair. Canada giggled at the contact, he loved his papa so much. "Oui." France held up the bag for Canada to take. "Here open it."_

_Canada took the bag in his small hands and peered inside of it. Canada closed his hand around the small polar bear figurine, and pulled it out of the bag._

_"You do like polar bears, don't you?" France asked smiling fondly at the boy in front of him. Canada's face broke out into a wide grin. "I love it papa, and I love you too papa." France chuckled and wrapped his arms around the small boy. "Oui Mathieu I love you too."_

_~End Flashback~_

France walked into Canada's study and saw the boy sitting there quietly holding the polar bear figurine he had given to him so many years ago. "I remember when I gave you that." Canada snapped out of the trance he had fallen into when he heard France's voice.

"Oui I remember too." Canada said with a small smile on his face. France crossed the distance between him and Canada and sat down on the edge of Canada's desk. "Papa you should be resting." Canada stated, placing the figurine in its spot on the desk. France chuckled slightly and rolled his eyes. "You worry to much Mathieu. I'm fine." Canada looked unconvinced but he remained quiet.

Canada and France stayed like that in silence just enjoying each other's company, until Kumajirou walked into the room. "Hungry." The little bear whined as he made his way to Canada's desk. Canada laughed and checked the time, it was nearly ten o'clock no wonder the little bear was hungry.

Canada stood up and made his way to the kitchen. "Come on Kumakiki I'll get you some salmon." The little bear followed happily, only stopping for a moment to ask who Canada was.

France however remained seated on the desk, looking over the other little trinkets that Canada had. All of them were gifts from other nations. From England a small porcelain tea-cup with a maple leaf on it, from America a hockey puck signed by all of Canada's favorite playors, from Netherlands a tulip made of glass, and from Cuba a mini stuffed bear holding a plastic tub of ice cream. Francis sighed as he thought of how these trinkets had a story, some good some bad, even his gift had a story. It wasn't a story that France was proud of, he knew he was wrong for doing what he did, but it wasn't like he had a choice. France sighed, scolded himself for making excuses for what he had done and left the room. France made his way down stairs to the kitchen where he heard Canada moving around.

In the kitchen Canada had already fed Kumajirou and was standing over a the stove cooking something France couldn't recognize. France moved closer and could see that Canada had gravy in a small sauce pan, "Mathieu what are you making?"

Canada hummed and turned around. "Oh just some poutine, its something that I can make pretty quickly so…" Canada let his sentence trail off as he turned back around to face the stove. "Poutine?" France had never heard of such a dish before.

"Yeah its pretty good, I think you'll like it." France remained quiet as he watched his former colony work in the kitchen.

France watched the boy pull a tray of fries out of the oven, then divide the fries between two dishes, and covered the fries in gravy. Canada walked over to his frig and peeked inside, Francis thought he heard a muffled curse come from the boy, but he wasn't sure.

"Mathieu is everything alright?" Canada looked up and smiled shyly at France, "Oui papa its fine I just remember I don't have any cheese curds, but I can make do without." France returned the smile and continued to watch the blonde boy.

Canada took a package of shredded cheese out of his frig and began to sprinkle it on the two bowls of gravy covered fries. Canada placed the bowls on the table and went to retrieve two forks for himself and France to use.

France stared at the bowl that had been placed in front of him and tried not to judge the dish on appearance. In front of France was a pile of soggy gravy covered fries, covered in melted cheese. Canada sat across from France already eating his poutine while France stared at it like he was afraid it would grow legs and attack him.

"Papa aren't you going to eat?" France really didn't want to eat the dish but with the look Canada was giving him how could he say no. Besides Canada was raised by France so he had some sense of cooking, France tried to ignore the fact that Canada had also been raised by England for a while.

France tentatively poked at a French fry with his fork before piercing it with the eating utensil, and slowly bringing the food to his mouth. Canada watched as France brought the fry to his mouth and took a small bite of it.

France kept a straight face as he slowly chewed the food and then swallowed. Canada was going to ask France how he liked it, but before he could the older man dropped his fork and left the room. Canada stared at the door France had left through with a bewildered expression on his face.

Approximately two minutes later Canada heard a scream come from the other room, and the dull sound of something thudding against the wall. While Canada was trying to decide what he should do, France returned into the room looking a mess.

His hair disheveled and his eyes red and puffy. Canada promptly jumped up from his seat and ran to check on the man. "Papa what's the matter?" France looked at the poutine still on the table and broke into sobs again. Canada placed a hand on France's shoulder and tried to soothe the man. "Please papa tell me what's wrong."

France sniffed, "I-I" France started sobbing again and wrapped his arms around Canada's slender frame. "I'm sorry Mathieu!" France exclaimed loudly as he buried his head into the crook of Canada's neck. "Papa what are you sorry about?" Canada asked, he was becoming worried about his papa.

"I'm sorry for leaving you with England!" Canada stared at his former caretaker with a bewildered expression. "Papa I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

France sniffled and looked up at Canada. "Its my fault you're such a horrible cook!"

"Wait w-" France cut Canada off. "England's horrible cooking skills must have rubbed off on you." France gestured to the poutine still lying on the table. "That horrible dish is all the proof I need!"

"Hey its not that bad!" France turned away from Canada making overdramatic gestures with his hands. "Its worse than I thought you even think its good!" France wiped at a single tear drop that had escaped from his eye. "That that thing! Offends my sensitive tastes!"

Canada gave up any hope of reasoning with the man when he pulled out a rose and began ranting about all the things wrong with poutine, and how it was all that furry eye browed freaks fault. Canada sat at the table and finished his poutine and France's while the French nation had somehow changed the subject to how beautiful he was.

"-and that is why I am the sexiest country in the world!" By this point Canada had started washing the dishes and he turned around to look at France. "Papa are you done?" France sighed, it was like Canada hadn't been listening to a word he said. "Oui Mathieu I am done." Canada smiled and walked towards France. "That's good papa, w-why don't we watch a movie."

"That is a splendid idea Mathieu, and we can catch up too." France said smiling brightly.

Canada returned the smile. "Oui papa that sounds nice, it has been so long since we talked like we used to."

France and Canada went into Canada's living room and popped Beauty and The Beast into the DVD player, before curling up on the couch to watch the movie.

Canada giggled as he watched the clock and candlestick arguing. "What is so funny?" Canada smiled at France. "Its just funny how much the clock and candlestick resemble you and Arthur." France chuckled. "You're right." France and Canada laughed together as they watched the Disney movie.

France thought the movie was sweet, an innocent girl believing that there was good in a beast that everyone hated. France told this to Canada, and the younger nation agreed with him. "Everyone deserves a chance, it could turn out they're very sweet person covered in a cloak of rumors and lies that has turned them into a monster." France remained quiet as he mulled over what Canada had just said.

Could that be how Canada felt about Russia? Was it possible that Russia was good? And the one question that France was almost afraid to ask himself. Was Canada romantically interested in Russia?

"M-Mathieu?" Canada looked up at France a small smile still on his face. "Oui papa."

"Um do you…" France bit his lip and shook his head. "Never mind." Canada stared at France. "Papa are you sure?" France nodded his head and stood up. "Well I think I'll be heading to bed now."

Canada was unconvinced but agreed that it was late and they should head off to bed.

* * *

The next morning at Russia's house…

Russia walked into the basement after a good night of rest. "Hello boys! How are you feeling today?" Russia asked cheerfully as he looked at the two bodies sitting in the basement. Neither of the nations sitting in the dark basement answered Russia.

Russia walked by Lithuania and stepped over to the corner where Poland was chained to the wall. "Hello Poland." When the blonde haired nation didn't move Russia yanked at his hair and forced Poland to look at him. Poland grimaced in pain, the sudden motion causing his head to spin.

"If I am remembering correctly, you don't want Lithuania to get hurt anymore, da." Poland's eyes widened as he looked at Russia. "Y-yeah I don't want h-him to get hurt." Poland's voice cracked from disuse and he felt like his tongue was choking him.

"So you would be willing to take punishment for him, da." Poland nodded his head a little too quickly causing his vision to blur slightly. "Please do whatever to me…just don't hurt Liet anymore." Russia stood up and walked to the chair that Lithuania was still unconscious in.

Russia undid the restraints on the chair, then he picked up Lithuania and let the brunette's limp body slide to the floor. Russia returned to the corner of the room where Poland was located and undid the restraints on the blonde as well.

Poland attempted to walk on his own, but his legs were unstable, so Russia just carried the blonde to the chair and tied him down.

Poland sat in the chair and looked straight at Russia, Poland decided he would be brave and face this. He would take the punishment for Liet.

Russia went to his closet of 'tools' and returned with a small knife in his hand. "This will be fun, da?" Russia moved closer to Poland and placed a hand on the blonde haired nations arm.

Poland watched as Russia brought the knife closer to his hand, Poland bit his lip when he felt the knife pierce his skin, and he tried not to scream while he watched Russia slowly peel the skin off the back of his hand.

Poland shuddered as he watched the blood ooze out of his hand, Poland bit on his lip until he tasted blood, but refused to let himself scream no matter how badly it hurt. Poland couldn't stand the sight he looked away from his hand and tried to focus on other things.

As Poland tried to ignore the intense pain he felt moving through his entire right arm he thought about Lithuania. Poland thought about what a nice guy Lithuania was and how he deserved better than this, but Poland couldn't focus on anything for too long. The pain in his arm was to intense, when Poland felt the pressure of Russia's hand on his arm leave he looked back down at his hand.

What Poland saw was a bloody mess, the blood from his hand was dripping onto the floor underneath the chair, and there was so much. Poland tried to focus on the crimson red blood because he really didn't want to look at his actual hand. Poland could see all the veins in his hand and little glimpses of white where his bones peeked through.

Poland's breath caught in his throat when he felt Russia slowly slide the knife across the exposed meat of his hand, it was a very weird sensation. Russia cutting into his hand slicing away at the meat, but Poland refused to let himself scream.

"Hmm I would like some vodka now," Russia said with a cheerful smile on his face. "Would you like vodka as well Poland?" Poland clenched his teeth and tried not to move any of the fingers in the hand Russia had dissected.

Russia walked to a small cabinet in the left corner of the room and returned with a bottle of vodka in hand. "You are not answering my question Poland." Poland took in a shallow breath and looked up at the man torturing him, alcohol would distract him from the pain so Poland nodded his head.

Russia smiled at Poland's answer, "Good choice comrade." Russia then lifted Poland's chin and poured a small amount of the vodka into the blonde haired nation's mouth. Poland appreciated the wetness in his mouth, and didn't really mind the burning sensation in his chest all that much.

"You like da." Poland wordlessly nodded his head. "Good I will give you more then." Russia did not grab Poland's chin and pour the alcohol into mouth like he thought he would, instead Russia took the bottle and poured it onto Poland's hand.

Poland screamed when the alcohol made contact with his skinned hand, the burning sensation was not so pleasant this time. Russia smiled when he heard Poland scream, and proceeded to cut the smaller man's arms in various places before pouring vodka all over the deep cuts. Poland bit down on his lip again, refusing to let himself scream.

Russia noticed this and it made him angry he wanted to see the smaller nation scream. So Russia took the knife in his hand and brought it down on Poland's pinky finger successfully chopping the finger off. Poland managed once again to bite back his scream, but when Russia placed his knife where Poland's pinky once was and stuck it inside the hole in his hand, the pain was too intense.

Poland screamed so loud it hurt his throat, it was a scream loud enough to wake up the unconscious Lithuania, but it didn't wake the brunette up. Lithuania's body hadn't moved once since Russia deposited him on the floor and it didn't look like Lithuania would be moving anytime soon.

* * *

A/N: the poutine described in this chapter is what my uncle made me once, I hated it XP so I figured it would offend France's 'sensitive taste'. I will probably do more on the trinkets thing I like how it's forming in my head so…yeah. Love to readers and what not thanks a bunch for staying with this story. Why did they watch beauty and the beast? Because I love the movie and I recently read the fic Beauty & the beast by themagnificent ME.


	18. Chapter 18

In the upstairs level of Russia's house…

"E-Estonia?" Latvia asked trembling slightly on the couch.

"Yes Latvia." Estonia turned his head away from the shelf he had been cleaning, to look at the smaller nation.

"Do you think Lithuania is ok?" Estonia sighed he wanted to tell Latvia that Lithuania would be fine, to ease the boy's troubles. However, Estonia knew this probably was not true and he didn't have the heart to lie to the boy.

"I don't know Latvia…I don't know." The truth was Estonia had been thinking about the same thing for a while now, and he was truly worried about Lithuania. Estonia walked to the basement door and listened for any signs of the things being done to his friend.

Russia turned away from the beaten body that was now lying limp in front of him and made his way to the stairs. Poland's body was lying slumped in the chair, blood matting his blonde hair and head tilted to the side.

Poland was covered in bruises on both of his arms, his chest, and on his face. Poland had a cut under his right eye, a gash near his temple that was bleeding, a stab wound on his right side and cuts all along his arm. The pain Poland had felt in his hand was nothing compared to all the other torture he had endured, and Russia had smiled childishly the entire time.

Both of Poland's kneecaps were broken, it had really hurt when Russia broke those, but Poland didn't care anymore. He had screamed the entire time Russia tortured him; it had hurt more than anything he had ever experienced. Yet somehow none of that mattered to Poland, all that mattered was Lithuania.

Lithuania hadn't moved once, no matter how loud Poland screamed he just sat there motionless. Poland thought of himself as a failure. He didn't win Lithuania over, and he was too oblivious to tell that the other was already his best friend, and now. Well now, Poland would get to watch his best friend die, because he was too weak to protect the other man.

He should have done something when he had the chance, but instead he had watched his only friend be dragged away by Russia all those years ago. Poland was disgusted with himself, he said he loved Lithuania, but maybe it was just guilt. He had done something wrong and now he wanted to make it better not because he cared about Lithuania, but because he was guilty.

Outside of the basement Estonia strained to hear what was going on inside, even though he knew that whatever he heard wouldn't help his worry. Estonia leaned closer to the door just as Russia came out.

"Hello Estonia!" Russia said with a grin on his face.

"A-ah Hello Russia." Estonia said trembling slightly.

"It is good thing you are here," Russia placed a hand on Estonia's shoulder. "I need you to be checking on Lithuania."

"Lithuania?"

"Da, he has not been doing much of the moving. You make sure he is not dead, da." Estonia couldn't find the words to say he just nodded his head as response. As soon as Russia was gone, Estonia bolted down the stairs to check on Lithuania.

Estonia saw the bruised Poland lying in the chair and gasped, when Estonia walked up to Poland he was greeted by dull lifeless green eyes. "E-Estonia?"

"Yes Poland it's me." Estonia brushed Poland's hair out of his eyes.

"Lithuania…y-you need to check on h-him." Poland gestured with his head towards the Lithuanian still lying unconscious on the floor. Estonia gasped and went to his friends limp body.

Estonia placed to fingers on the side of Lithuania's throat and searched for the other man's pulse. "I-is Liet ok?" Poland asked his breath coming out shallow, and eyes drooping. "Hold on I'm trying to find out." Estonia held his breath until he felt the faint thudding of Lithuania's pulse and he let out a sigh of relief.

"He's fine." Poland's eyes fluttered. "T-that's good…t-tell him I'm s…sorry." Poland's eyes finally slipped closed and he fell into unconsciousness. "Poland what are you talking about?" Estonia looked up, saw the polish man in a state of unconsciousness, and gasped.

Estonia trembled, he was tired of this tired of the things Russia did and he finally felt like he needed to do something about it.

* * *

The previous night at Canada's house…

Canada and France were lying on the bed, Canada resting his head on France's chest and breathing softly. France smiled and wrapped an arm around Canada, happy he was spending time with his former colony, when Russia walked into the room covered in blood.

France stared at Russia and self-consciously pulled Canada closer to his body to protect him from the Russian man. Russia silently closed the distance between himself and the other nations in the room before speaking.

"You will give me Matvey, da." France shook his head and wrapped his other arm around Canada holding the boy tightly. "Non, you cannot have mon Mathieu."

Russia sighed and looked at France with, pity? Sympathy? France wasn't sure what it was. "That is too bad you are making things harder for yourself now." Russia reached out a hand and shook Canada's shoulder.

Canada's eyelashes fluttered before his eyes slowly opened, France looked at the innocent violet eyes, and wished more than anything that Russia would leave. Canada looked up at France first, giving his former father figure a warm smile; Canada then looked at Russia and smiled even wider.

France was jealous of the way Canada looked at Russia; France hadn't seen that kind of smile on Canada's face since he was a small colony. Why was Canada looking at Russia in such a way? France was snapped out of his thoughts by Russia's voice. "Come Matvey it is time for us to be leaving." France's grip on Canada tightened he didn't want to let the boy go, but much to France's horror Canada simply slipped through his arms.

France watched, as Canada stood up walked over to Russia, and embraced the other man in a loving hug France was repulsed. He wanted to pull Canada away from Russia, but he could not move. "Mathieu what are you doing with him?" Ivan laughed, and petted Canada's wavy blonde hair splattering it with small drops of blood.

"Matvey, I don't think France likes me." Russia said as he slipped one arm around Canada's waist. Canada leaned his head on Russia's shoulder and looked up at Russia with a slight frown on his face. "Why doesn't he like you?"

"Because he thinks I am a monster." Russia said a bright smile on his face, Canada laughed.

"Silly papa Ivan's not the monster, you are." France stared at Canada dumfounded by the affection his former colony was showing Russia, Canada placed a hand on Russia's chest. "Ivan remembers me and cares about me, unlike you."

"Mathieu that's not t-true." Canada sighed and shook his head blonde hair swaying slightly. "Papa don't lie to yourself." Canada placed a small kiss on Russia's cheek before walking over to the bed where France was still lying down.

France saw a look in Canada's eyes that he couldn't quite identify, but he didn't like it, and it scared him. France tried to move again, but could not, he looked down to see restraints pinning him to the bed. France struggled against the restraints desperate to get away from a man that wasn't the Canada he knew.

Canada placed a hand on France's cheek and smiled at his former caretaker. "Oh papa you shouldn't do that, you'll hurt yourself." Canada spoke in a barely audible whisper that was usually ignored, but now held France's full attention. France stopped struggling and began trembling slightly. "What are you going to do?"

"Papa why did you do it?" France looked up into dark violet eyes filled with pained emotions, instead of the light lavender color mixed with sky blue that he usually saw in Canada's eyes. "Mathieu I-I don't know what you're talking about." However, France did know he knew exactly what Canada was talking about, he knew all to well.

"You pretended to love me papa…why?" France turned away from Canada unable to look the boy in the eyes any longer. "I-I…" France let his voice trail off, had he ever really loved Canada? That's what he told himself, but how true was that?

"Did you hope to gain something from it?" Canada looked to the floor taking a step away from France. "I was naïve and you took advantage of that. I was lonely so you used that." France tried to find Canada's gaze again. "That's not true Mathieu, I did love you! I wouldn't just use a person like that, I wouldn't." France felt like he was trying to convince himself these things were true.

"Lies." Canada whispered, shaking his head and backing away until he ran into Russia. Russia wrapped his large arms around Canada and tried to comfort the boy. "It is time Matvey." Canada nodded his head and took something from Russia that France could not see.

Canada returned to France's side the object in his hand still hidden. "Papa when you left me it hurt, it felt like a hole had been ripped open in my chest… It was horrible," France thought these words sounded vaguely familiar something he had heard before a long time ago. "And I want you to understand how it felt."

Canada placed a hand over France's heart and felt the steady beat of France's heart quicken. "You know the worst part?" Canada tilted his head to the side, "I felt the sensation of my heart being stabbed multiple times," The blonde boy closed his eyes. "Every time a different person caused it… You papa, England, my brother America, Cuba, and Netherlands too." Canada laughed dryly. "Can you believe it papa, all those people…who hurt me?"

Russia walked forward and placed a hand on Canada's shoulder; Canada opened his eyes and smiled at the larger nation. "But Russia will never do that, he actually cares about me."

"Da Matvey I am here for you." Canada turned his attention back to France. "Now papa I have to make you understand how much you hurt me." Canada lifted his arm and revealed the knife he had kept hidden; the knife quickly came down in a flash of light, aimed straight for his chest.

France screamed. "Mathieu No!"

France sat up in his bed drenched in sweat, breathing heavily, it was just a dream. While France was trying to calm himself down Canada came into the room looking worried.

"Papa what's the matter?" France ran a hand through his hair and looked into Canada's worry filled violet eyes. "Nothing Mathieu I am fine."

Canada stepped into the room, "Are you sure? I heard screaming."

"Oui Mathieu just a…nightmare."

Canada walked up to France still worried about him. "Are you sure papa?" France chuckled trying to brush off the terrible dream he had just had. "You worry too much Mathieu, I'm fine." Canada sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at France.

"Do you want to talk about it?" France stiffened and took in a quick breath, should he tell Canada about the dream? France didn't think he should. "…ah the dream well I had to eat England's cooking."

Canada was not convinced, he felt like France was keeping something from him and he was sick of it. "Papa tell me the truth. S'il vous plaît." France realized that lying wasn't going to work so he decided to tell Canada some of the truth.

"I had a dream that you were taken from me…again and I couldn't do anything about it just like last time." Canada wrapped his arms around France and squeezed. "Papa you shouldn't worry about things like that it doesn't matter." France returned the hug and sighed. He couldn't work up the nerve to tell the boy that Russia was the one taking him away so he just left it at that.

In the morning…

France's boss had called and asked the French men to return home so Canada was now taking his former caretaker to the airport. After a saying goodbye to France and promising to call more often, Canada returned to his now empty house.

In a way Canada was happy to be in his house alone again, it was peaceful and something he was used to. Sitting on the couch with Kumajirou curled up next to him relaxed him, but Canada also missed having people who could talk to him. He had enjoyed having his family and Russia over, their company was enjoyed by the quiet Canadian.

His phone ringing interrupted Canada's thoughts, Canada answered the phone quietly. "H-hello."

_"Hello lad just calling to check up, the frog hasn't been molesting you has he?"_

Canada was shocked to hear England's voice, the Brit never called him unless it was work related.

"U-um I'm fine, papa just left actually."

_"Ah well that's good."_

"Oh um well he's really not that perverted around me so…"

_"Hm better not be! I'd castrate that bloody frog!"_

"Haha yeah I guess…"

_"Anyways the real reason I called was to ask if you would like to visit sometime."_

Canada was shocked now; England was asking him if he wanted to visit! England couldn't even tell him apart from America. Maybe that was it; maybe England thought he was talking to America right now.

"Uh England you know I'm Canada right?"

_"Of course I know who you are! I am the one that called you after all!"_

Matthew sat still as things sunk in, England did know who he was, and England wanted him to come over to visit.

"Uh okay."

_"Great so you'll come over?"_

"Um yeah…when?"

_"…um well my schedule is open from Sunday to Tuesday."_

Canada didn't really have any major work and would be free for the next two weeks. "Well I could come over tomorrow I guess…"

_"Really, that's great, see you soon Matthew."_

England said cheerfully.

Canada sat on his couch and listened to the dial tone of his phone, still in a state of shock. England had not only remembered him, but invited him over as well. A smile slowly formed on Canada's face, he wasn't going to be forgotten as he used to be, and people would actually remember him.

Canada was so happy he decided he would make pancakes for himself and Kumajirou but as he was getting up his phone rang again. Canada was still in a good mood and answered the phone in a cheerful voice. "Hello"

_"Hello is this Matthew Williams?"_

"Yes this is him."

_"Oh hello Matthew its Alice from the animal hospital."_

"Oh hello Alice." Canada smiled Alice had been so nice when she took care of Kumajirou, he was very happy the woman had helped him.

_"So how is Kumajirou doing?"_

Canada smiled at the little bear that was napping on the couch next to him.

"He's doing well; he's back to his old self."

_"Oh that's good and he's eating well?"_

"Yes he is."

_"Good and how are you doing Matthew."_

Canada wasn't expecting this question and paused before answering. "I'm doing well; I'm going to visit a friend in England tomorrow actually."

_"Oh that's good, what are you going to do with Kumajirou?"_

"Oh no, I hadn't even thought of that! Do you think it's a bad idea for him to be traveling?"

_"Probably not the best thing to do."_

"Well I really don't want to leave him alone and I don't know anyone who could watch him."

_"Well I could watch him if you if you'd like."_

"Oh really that would be great!" Canada trusted Alice, and it wasn't just because she was a veterinarian. She just seemed like a trustworthy person.

_"Ok then you could bring him buy my place sometime today."_

"Thank you so much Alice." Alice gave Canada her address, before saying goodbye.

Canada petted Kumajirou who had woken up while he was on the phone. "Hey Kumajaja," Canada rubbed behind Kumajirou's ears. "I'm going to go visit England for a while and you're gonna stay with a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"I'm Canada."

"No silly, who is your friend?"

"Oh! Her name is Alice; she's the vet that took care of you when you were hurt. She's really nice." Kumajirou climbed into Canada's lap and made himself comfortable. Canada laughed and continued to pet the bear while they sat on the couch.

Canada got up and packed his suitcase for his stay at England's, he made a list of foods Kumajirou liked and note of some of his strange quirks for Alice. "Kuma?" Kumajirou grunted. "Please don't talk while you're around Alice or any of her friends, they might be a little freaked out by that. Ok?"

"Ok." Kumajirou yawned and rolled over onto his back already drifting off to sleep, Canada rolled his eyes and picked up the sleeping bear and placed him in the passenger seat of his car.

Thirty minutes later…

Canada pulled up to a blue two-story house, with a red door surrounded by a white border. The house had tall arched windows that gave a view of most of the things in her living room on the bottom floor and up top little square windows with dark curtains, hiding whatever was inside. The house had a very even and symmetrical feel to it. From the hedges on the side of her driveway to the flowers in her garden. Each side was an exact replica. Canada noticed that Alice's doormat said 'Wow' instead of the usual 'Welcome.', but he brushed it off.

Canada rang the doorbell and heard someone moving inside the house, a few moments later Alice answered the door. "Hello Matthew!" Alice was dressed casually in a purple long sleeved shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, Canada noticed that she didn't have any shoes on her bare feet.

"Hello Alice." Canada said with a smile, Alice gestured for Canada to come inside the house and he did.

The inside was completely different from the outside, yet the same. Nearly every surface was covered in a book or paper or some type of cup, there were coats draped over the backs of chairs, shoes on the floor and empty bottles lined the walls.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm the type of person who has to live in an organized mess." Canada looked around the room and noticed the same feeling of symmetry returning. The stacks of paper on the coffee table were neat and divided the table into two sections, one shoe on the left side of the couch and its counterpart on the right side. The bottles on the floor were like a little army neatly lined up on the far wall, Alice's house was like organized chaos and Canada loved it.

"You have a lovely house." Alice chuckled. "Well thank you Matthew I don't really hear that a lot."

Kumajirou now awake in Canada's arms began to squirm until he was set down on the floor; Canada took the list out of his pocket and handed it to Alice. "Kuma can be a handle full at times so I made this list to help you out."

Alice took the list and read over it. "Oh thanks Matthew, I'll be sure to take good care of the little guy."

"Ok Alice thanks, I should probably getting home now." "Ok Matthew see you soon." Alice waved at Canada as he pulled out of her driveway.

* * *

Back at Russia's house…

"W-was Lithuania ok?" Latvia asked once he was in the room alone with Estonia.

"He has been better, but he'll live." Estonia said.

"O-oh that is good." Latvia said as he sat down.

Estonia walked over to Latvia and stood in front of his friend a determined look in his eyes. "Latvia we're going to leave."

"WA-" Estonia clamped his hand over Latvia's mouth and glared at the smaller boy. Latvia trembled, "W-what are you t-talking about?" He asked in a quieter once Estonia removed his hand.

"We are leaving Russia's house as soon as possible."

* * *

A/N: I feel like this chapter sucked, but I needed to establish some things before moving on in the story so yeah. Next few chapters will get away from the seriousness I have been writing lately. Love to reviewers!

Je vous aime tous!


	19. Chapter 19

After a long, uncomfortable flight, Canada finally landed in England. The flight had not been enjoyable, the kid behind him kept kicking his seat, and the couple across from him were going on a honeymoon and obnoxiously loud about their love. After the seven hours spent on the plane, Canada had a headache.

Therefore, Canada was very happy when the plane landed and he got off. Canada found England waiting for him in the airport terminal holding up a little maple leaf sign so Canada could identify him.

"Ah hello A-Arthur." Canada said waving at the Brit. "There you are lad, how was your flight?" Canada sighed. "Well I-it wasn't the best, b-but it w-was ok I guess."

"Ah well grab your things and come on you must be tired from the flight." Canada nodded his head he was tired and his head felt like it was being split in two.

"Y-yeah I am a little tired." Canada said rubbing at the back of his head sheepishly. "Ok then come on my cars outside."

Canada followed England outside to a black car and placed his things in the trunk before climbing into the passenger seat. There was a comfortable silence between the two as England drove to his house, and Canada found himself dozing off.

"Matthew," England gently shook Canada's shoulder. The boy moaned and twisted his head in the other direction. "Come on lad wake up." England sighed he knew Canada was a heavy sleeper and that waking him would take a lot of effort.

England remembered when Canada was his colony and he would just carry the boy. Canada was much too big for that now, but England smiled at the feeling of nostalgia. "Matthew," England said a little louder this time, while shaking the boys shoulder. Canada turned in his seat and nearly fell out of the car, England being the thing that stopped him from falling.

"Argh Matthew wake up!" England sighed; well Canada was very slim so carrying him shouldn't be too much trouble. England hooked an arm under Canada's legs and lifted the boy up bridal style. England's assumption had been right Canada was very light, and this made England wonder about how much the boy had been eating. England decided that he would make the boy a proper English meal while he was at his home.

Canada nuzzled his head into the crook of England's neck and wrapped his arms loosely around the nation's shoulders. England chuckled, Canada was the same little boy he had been all those years ago. England opened the door and pushed it close with his foot, Canada was light but England wasn't sure he could carry the boy all the way up the stairs so he just laid Canada down on his couch.

England attempted to pry Canada's hands off his neck but failed; Canada self-consciously pulled England closer to his body and snuggled against the Brit.

"Wah! Matthew let go of me!" England yelled as he was pulled down on top of the Canadian. England flailed against Canada's surprisingly strong hold; however, the Canadian remained asleep. England's struggling caused him to slip off the couch onto the floor dragging the unconscious Canada with him.

England groaned when his head hit the floor and Canada finally woke up. Canada blinked slowly still half asleep. "Arthur…Whadya doin on tha floor?"

England groaned. "Get off of me." Canada realized he was sitting on the older nation's stomach and blushed as he stood up. "S-sorry."

"Ngh," England rubbed at the back of his head. "It's fine." Canada sat on the couch and adjusted his glasses. England stood up and adjusted his clothes. "Would you like some tea?"

"Um yes please." Canada said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Right then be right back." England stated as he left the room to go make tea.

Canada looked around England's house; it had a very homey feel. Everything was clean and organized; the walls were a light beige color and the furniture a slighter darker shade that contrasted nicely. Canada was examining a family picture from a couple of years ago.

In the picture, America had Canada in a headlock, and England was pulling France's hair. Canada remembered the day that picture was taken it was fun, even if it was a little hectic hanging out with all of his family at once.

While Canada stared at the picture, England returned to the room tea tray in hand. England gently set the tray on the coffee table and walked up behind Canada. "I can't believe you have this." England looked at the picture.

"Ah yes, I remember that picnic." Canada chuckled. "It was going good until you and France got in that fist fight."

"The bloody frog shouldn't have insulted my cooking." England crossed his arms and pouted. Canada stifled a laugh, he didn't want to hurt England's feelings but the man's cooking really was terrible.

"And he had the nerve to try to feel me up too!" Canada laughed. "Do you remember all the hamburgers Alfred ate?" England rolled his eyes. "I swear one day America is going to keel over from a heart attack." Canada giggled. "It surprises me how he manages to stay in shape."

"True, but if you asked me I'd say the lads putting on a little weight." Somewhere in an America, a certain blonde-haired person slowed down on his large consumption of burgers to look at his gut that seemed to be sticking out just a little bit.

"Haha maybe you're right." Canada said chuckling lightly with England.

"But you on the other hand seem to be getting thinner, are you eating?" Canada placed the picture back where it belonged and turned to look at England. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just worried about you. Are you eating nutritious meals everyday?"

Canada thought that England was acting very motherly. "Um yes Arthur I eat healthy meals everyday."

England placed his hands on his hips. "I don't believe you. What types of healthy meals do you eat?"

Canada sighed; England was going into mama England mode. "Oh u-um well I eat um…pancakes…?"

"Are you bloody kidding me Matthew?" England glared at Canada.

"Um and maple syrup." Canada said sheepishly rubbing at the back of his head. That really was what the Canadian ate most of the time, he only cooked for himself and pancakes were easy to make so why not?

"Matthew! That is not healthy at all! That's it tonight I'm going to make you a proper meal." Canada's eyes widened and he began to panic.

"No England that's not necessary!" Canada was really hoping that England would not cook for him.

"Nonsense I'll cook you a proper meal."

"Uh but you're already being so nice by letting me stay here…I should cook for you!" Canada did know how to cook a nutritious meal, he just never felt like doing it, but in order to get out of eating England's food he would do it.

"Don't worry about it Matthew its no trouble at all." England said.

"Ah but you've been so nice to me! Please let me cook for you?" Canada was begging at this point and England was confused. England placed a hand on Canada's shoulder. "You've got jetlag lad, I'll cook tonight, don't worry about it."

"But-" England held up his hand. "That's the end of that discussion, now come drink some tea." Canada sighed and followed England back to the couch, England handed Canada a teacup and took one for himself.

"So Matthew, how have you been? I know I saw you less than a week ago, but we didn't really take the time to catch up with each other."

"I've been doing well. Other than the whole losing Kuma thing, my life had been pretty normal."

"Ahem if you don't mind me asking what is your relationship with Russia?" Canada nearly choked on his tea.

"W-what do you mean?" Canada spluttered.

England casually sipped his tea. "Well it's just that I don't remember you ever talking to Russia until one of the recent world meetings."

Canada sighed; it seemed that everyone in his family wanted to talk about this. Canada knew England was usually reasonable, but he also knew that the man had a short temper. Canada was also aware that England was not overly fond of Russia in the past, but wasn't exactly sure of what the man's current feelings toward the large nation were.

"Well to be honest I don't know either…it's weird." Canada looked down at the teacup in his hands.

"Explain please?"

"Well you're right me and Ivan didn't really talk in the past. The only time I was really around him was in the world meetings where he sat on me."

"He did what now!" England's bushy eyebrows rose when he asked this.

"Uh yeah he used to sit on me sometimes…" Canada continued to stare at the teacup in his hands.

"Well if he used to sit on you how did the two of you start talking?"

"Do you remember the world meeting before the last one? The one where Russia and America almost got into a fight."

"Yes I remember it."

"Well Russia sat on me during that meeting." England felt guilty for not realizing that. "Afterwards I went to talk to him about it, but it was strange. I didn't have to tell him who I was he just knew, and when he was going to explain his reason for sitting on me Alfred showed up, and well you know the rest."

England remained silent for a minute casually sipping his tea before he spoke. "Well I wish I could tell you to stay away from Russia because he's a bad guy, but I can't. You are not a little colony any more so things like this are your decision to make, but I will say this. Russia is not known for being a sweet person, who cares about others. I know what he used to be like, but I have know idea what he's like now. There is a chance he might try to hurt you, and I don't want that but I can't stop you from doing what you want. So I'll let you make that choice on your own."

It was Canada's turn to remain silent as he thought over what England had just told him. "I think I'll take that chance." Canada whispered staring down at the cup in his hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Because I think everyone has a past their not proud of, some worse than others, but they're all the same. It's the past and people can change, I've done things I'm not proud of so I have no right to judge anyone else." Canada finally looked up at England.

England hummed. "I'm sorry lad." England whispered.

"About what?"

"The way I treated you when you were younger it wasn't right…I hurt you and I'm sorry."

"Arthur that's the past and it doesn't matter now. I forgave you a long time ago."

"How can you just brush those things off like that…I remember how hurt you were…How?"

Canada set his tea down on the table and leaned back on the couch. "The way I see it is time never stops, if you let yourself get stuck in the past you get left behind and end up lost. I let myself get stuck in the past once and I never want that to happen again, so no matter how many times people forget me, or leave me I just keep moving."

"What about the times where you slip into the past?"

"If I let myself slip back into the past…it's like I lose my grip on reality and that's scary. So I just move forward. I was upset when Kuma was lost, but now he's back so it's ok. I was upset when you forgot me, but you remember me now so it's ok. I was upset when Al hurt me, but we're on good terms now so it's ok."

"Wow Matthew I had no idea that's how you felt."

Canada rubbed at the back of his head. "Well yeah…"

_Yeah I know you wanna be Canadian please, if in the winter things tend to freeze._

Canada pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Russia. Canada stood up and left the room to go answer his phone.

"Hello."

England checked the time on his wristwatch it was almost eight o'clock, so he decided to go make dinner.

"_Hello Matvey." _

"Ivan it's good to be hearing from you."

_"I feel the same Matvey. I was wondering if you could come over some time this week."_

"Oh Russia I would love to, but I'm staying with England right now, then going to America's for the rest of the week."

_"…Oh that is too bad, we make plans for another time then da."_

"Yeah that sounds nice. So how have you been Ivan?"

"_I am doing well, how is Matvey's bear?" _

"Oh Kuma is doing well."

_"That is nice to hear."_

"Hey Ivan can I ask you a question?"

_"Of course Matvey."_

"Why did you used to sit on me during world meetings?"

_"Oh that is easy it is because I l-"_

Canada heard a crashing noise come from Russia's side of the phone.

"Ivan! Are you ok?"

_"….Ah I am fine Matvey…Um I will have to call you back. No, go away! Go away! Go away!"_

The phone went dead and Canada was a little worried about Russia and he wanted to know what the man was going to say, but he heard noise from the kitchen so he brushed it off and went to check on England.

"Arthur are you ok?" Canada asked voice filled with worry.

England coughed and waved away smoke with his hand. "I'm fine lad, go sit down while I cook."

"A-are you sure?" Canada asked nervously looking around the kitchen. "I really don't mind helping."

"Nonsense go rest." Canada sighed when he saw the determined look in England's eyes and returned to the couch.

* * *

At Russia's house, Russia was on the phone talking to Canada. He had been upset when Canada told him he couldn't come to Russia, but he got over because it would happen eventually and nothing would stop it.

When Russia was getting ready to tell Canada why he sat on him, Belarus had crashed through his window, so Russia did the thing any sensible man would do when their little sister crashes through the second story window of their house. He ran like hell.

"Big brother where are you going!"

Russia realized the phone was in his hand and quickly said a goodbye to Canada before hanging up. "Go away! Go away! Go away!"

"Wait big brother don't go!" Belarus yelled somehow running very well in her heels.

Russia quickly descended the stairs only to run into his older sister Ukraine. "W-what are you doing here?"

"We just came to see you Ivan…I miss my little brother." Russia stared at Ukraine and didn't react when Belarus caught up to him and latched onto his arm.

Tears began to form in Ukraine's eyes. "I'm sorry if I've made you upset. I shouldn't have come."

"No wait, don't go I'm not upset…just confused." Ukraine wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have missed you too sestra." Ukraine smiled at Russia.

"I made borsch for you." Ukraine stated holding up a basket with a ceramic pot in it. Russia smiled. "Thank you. Katyusha why are you hear?"

Ukraine ran a finger over the design on the basket. "I know I left, but I still love you little brother," tears formed in Ukraine's eyes again. "I feel bad for leaving you alone."

"Sestra please don't cry, I am not alone the Baltics are here." Russia thought of Canada. "I am making new friends as well." Belarus's grip on Russia's arm tightened.

Ukraine's face lit up with joy. "Really! That is wonderful Ivan I am so happy for you."

"Who is your new friend brother?" Belarus asked a slight frown on her face.

"Um it is Matvey, Canada." Russia said trying to move away from his clingy little sister.

"Oh Canada, I visited his lands once, he was very nice to me." Russia was surprised that Ukraine knew Canada. "Where are Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia?" Right after she asked this Estonia and Latvia walked into the room.

"Oh hello miss Ukraine." Estonia said once he realized they were in the room. "And miss Belarus." Belarus glared at Estonia, but Ukraine smiled and waved.

"H-hello m-miss Ukraine a-and m-miss B-B-Belarus." Latvia trembled as he greeted the two and looked at the ground.

"Aw Latvia are you afraid of me?" Ukraine asked tears welling up in her eyes. Russia and Belarus glared at the little Latvian boy. "Ah n-no I'm not afraid of y-you I'm s-so sorry." Latvia hid behind Estonia.

Russia sighed. "Come on sestra let us go enjoy the borsch you made." Ukraine smiled again and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ok."

Once the three siblings were sitting at Russia's dining room table enjoying the borsch Ukraine made, she asked the question that had been bothering her. "Ivan where is Lithuania?"

Russia smiled at his older sister. "He has been feeling under the weather so he is resting."

"Oh." Was all Ukraine said, she knew what Russia said was not true. They spent the rest of their meal in silence.

"Well it was fun eating together like family again, but I must return home now." Ukraine said a small smile on her face.

"If you married me I could stay with you forever brother." Belarus said clinging to Russia's arm once again.

Russia tried to pull his arm out of Belarus's surprisingly strong grip. "Your boss says that you have to return home." Ukraine pointed out. Belarus glared at her sister; however, she did release her hold on Russia's arm.

"I will see you at the next world meeting, da." Russia said smiling at his sisters. "Yes we will be there."

Ukraine and Belarus were about to leave when Ukraine turned around and placed a hand on Russia's shoulder. "I miss how you used to be." Ukraine looked into her brother's eyes and cringed when she saw the pain hidden in the violet orbs. "I do too."

* * *

England called Canada into the kitchen for dinner and Canada slowly made his way to the kitchen, to find a table set with two bowls of stew. Canada calmed down a little, stew was hard to mess up. So maybe England had made an edible dish.

"Its beef stew." Canada sat down in front of one of the bowls and picked up a spoon. "It smells really good." Canada wasn't lying when he said this, the stew really did smell good and the boy realized how hungry he was.

Canada brought a spoonful of stew to his lips and enjoyed the taste of the beef stewed with vegetables. "So what do you think?"

"It's delicious." Canada exclaimed bringing another spoonful to his mouth. England laughed and ruffled Canada's hair. "I'm glad you like my cooking lad." England noted how quickly Canada ate the soup, so he was right when he said the boy needed to eat more. England's phone rang so he went to go answer, Canada sat at the table and continued to enjoy his delicious soup.

_"What have you done to mon Mathieu?"_

France yelled as soon as England answered the phone.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about frog!" Canada could hear the yelling from the kitchen, but decided to finish his stew first.

_"You have influenced his cooking skills!"_

"What are you talking about?" England was confused.

_"Mathieu actually eats your horrible cooking I feel bad for the poor boy!"_

"What! I am not a horrible cook; just ask Matthew he thinks my cooking is delicious!"

_"This is what I'm talking about, what did you do to him?"_

"I didn't do anything! He just recognizes good cooking."

_"Lies!"_

"Well its true Matthew is eating my cooking right now as a matter of fact!"

Canada had finished his stew, and decided to go check on England because the yelling had continued and he had heard his name used a few times.

"Arthur what's going on?"

England sighed. "Nothing lad just the bloody frog pestering me."

_"Who are you talking to? Are you even listening to me anymore?"_

"Oh shut up, I'm talking to Matthew if you must know."

_"What mon Mathieu is at your house!"_

"Yes Matthew is at my house, we were having dinner before you interrupted."

_"Let me speak to him!"_

England sighed and handed the phone to Canada.

"Hello papa."

_"Mathieu are you ok, has he been making you eat his horrible cooking?"_

"Arthur's cooking really isn't all that bad papa."

_"What nonsense he's poisoning you!"_

"Papa I ate his food of my own free will." France was not listening to Canada however he was off on a rant and nothing would stop him now.

_"Mathieu mon petit, I bet he's keeping you at his house against your will. Why is it that you're at his house but never come to visit me?"_

"Um Papa Arthur just invited me over so."

_"I promise my house is better, much more in style than his."_

"I'm sure it is papa but-"

_"I dress better too, and England is just jealous of my sexy hair."_

Canada gave up on trying to reason with France and just set the phone down so the man could rant for a while.

Canada returned to the kitchen where England was eating his stew. "Could you please explain what that was about." Canada sighed and sat down.

"Well papa thinks that I inherited bad cooking skills from you."

"That's ridiculous, there's nothing wrong with my cooking! Why does he think you're a bad cook?"

"Because I made him some poutine and he hated it." Canada sighed.

"Poutine? Isn't that the dish with gravy covered fries?" Canada nodded his head. "Yeah that's it, and now papa is ranting about my 'horrible taste."

England sighed. "How did you get him to stop ranting? Whenever I hang up on him while he's ranting he just calls back."

"Oh I didn't hang up I just let him rant." England laughed. "That's brilliant."

"Yeah papa really gets into his rants, so he doesn't notice that no one is talking to him. He'll probably be done in about twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes later Canada went to go check on France, but the French men had already hung up. Therefore, Canada headed up to England's guest room and got ready for bed. Canada and England said goodnight and headed off to bed.

The next morning…

England got up before Canada and made breakfast for the both of them. He made bacon, eggs and pancakes; the pancakes however had caught on fire and couldn't really be called food anymore. Canada woke up when the smell of smoke filled the house.

"Arthur whadya doin'." Canada was still in his pajamas, and half asleep. "Oh just making some breakfast."

Canada sat down at England's kitchen table. "Oh…that's nice of you." England sat a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Canada, minus the burnt pancakes he had just thrown away. "How do you like your coffee?"

Canada covered his mouth with his hand while he yawned. "'m sorry, with maple syrup." England stopped and stared at Canada. "I'm sorry did you say maple syrup?" Canada nodded his head.

"So you're saying you put maple syrup in your coffee." England said.

"Um yeah, is something wrong with that?" Canada looked up at England.

"Um no not at all. Just different I guess." England turned around and looked through his cabinets. "Sorry lad but I don't have any maple syrup."

"That's fine, I have my own." Canada said pulling a bottle of maple syrup out of his pajama pants. England raised his eyebrows and stared at the boy. "Matthew do you always keep a bottle of maple syrup in your pants?"

"Well I don't always keep it in my pants; sometimes I keep it in my jacket." Canada said while playing with the bottle of maple syrup in his hands. "So carrying around maple syrup is a regular for you."

"And talking to fairies is a regular for you." Canada pointed out.

"There is nothing wrong with talking to fairies!" England yelled, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Canada held up his hands in defense. "I-I never said there was." England rolled his eyes and went to make the coffee. The breakfast was ok, the bacon was actually good, but Canada thought the eggs tasted a little crunchy.

After breakfast, England informed Canada that they would be doing some sightseeing today, so Canada went upstairs to get dressed. When Canada returned down stairs England was yelling at someone.

"Why you little brat!" Canada hurried down the stairs to see what was wrong. England was yelling at a little blonde haired boy that was in a blue and white sailor suit, the boy actually looked like a smaller version of England.

The little boy stuck his tongue out at England, while the Englishmen grew furious. "Um Arthur w-what's going on?" Canada asked extremely confused.

"Hey! Who are you?" The blonde boy asked walking away from England. "Oh I'm Canada." The boy paused as if he was trying to remember something. "Oh! I pretended to be you once!" Canada furrowed his eyebrows, why would this boy pretend to be him. "I'm Sealand by the way, the best country in the whole world!"

"You are not a country twit!" England yelled from where he was still standing.

"I am too a country! Don't listen to that jerk he doesn't know what he's talking about. So what are you doing at jerk faces house?"

"None of your business now leave my house!" Sealand ignored England and continued to talk to Canada. "Well I came to visit England, because I haven't been here in awhile. We were going to do some sight seeing today."

"Wow really that sounds like fun, but that jerk will probably ruin all the fun so I'll come with you to make it fun! Sealand in the house yo!"

"No! Get out of my house right now! You need to go home Peter!" Canada noticed that England looked really angry. "U-um Arthur I really don't mind him coming with us…I mean it's not that big of a deal."

"See jerk Canada likes me, so you should let me come." Sealand rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly. "Besides my boss thinks I should spend time with you, so I'll be more mature."

England sighed. "Fine you can come, but don't be obnoxious." Sealand jumped into the air with a smile on his face. "Yeah Sealand is the best, desu yo!"

Thus began there day of sight seeing in London, with the trio of England, Canada and Sealand. Canada actually enjoyed himself, Sealand wasn't that bad to be around just very talkative, but Canada was used to America so he didn't mind. After England started talking about the things in London, he seemed to calm down considerably.

England however was not in the mood for crowded tourist spots so he took them to less populated areas. England was an amazing tour guide leading them around London and pointing out interesting things and even led them through a couple of museums.

When they stopped for lunch Sealand decided to bombard Canada with questions about his lands, and Canada tried to be polite and answer them all.

"What are your lands like? Hey where's that polar bear you carry around with you? Are there a lot of polar bears at your place? Do you play football? How big is your country? Mine is really small, but that's ok I'll get bigger one day!"

"Um it's kind of cold in Canada and we have a lot of trees. I left him at home with a friend. Yes. Sometimes, but I prefer hockey. I'm the second biggest country and good for you." Canada said smiling at Sealand.

"Huh what's hockey?"

"Well it's this sport that you play on ice, and I guess it's kind of like football. Except you have a puck not a ball and you have to hit the puck with a stick to get it in the goal."

"Wow! That sounds cool! Are you good at hockey? Can you teach me how to play?" Sealand was bouncing in his seat from excitement. "Haha sure I guess."

"Yay! Hey jerk did you hear that Canada is gonna teach me how to play hockey." England rolled his eyes.

"Yes I heard it now give the lad a break and stop asking so many questions." England said however, there was a smile on his face when he said.

Sealand pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine." Canada laughed at the interaction between the two blondes.

After lunch, Sealand begged to ride on the London eye, and eventually England caved in and took him. Sealand was jumping up and down the entire time they waited in line very excited about riding the enormous Ferris wheel.

Canada enjoyed the London eye it was nice to see all of London from so high up, and overall he had a wonderful time seeing London with England and Sealand. After their ride on the London eye, the trio returned to the parking garage where they had left England's car.

Almost immediately after England had started driving Sealand fell asleep in the backseat of the car. "Thanks for showing me around London." Canada said after a moment of silence.

"No problem lad I had fun today showing you two around." Canada smiled. "I think Peter had fun too." England laughed. "Yeah I think you're right."

Snores could be heard from Sealand in the backseat. "Big brother …gonna teach me…hockey…" Canada smiled, yeah today had been a good day.

* * *

A/N: Ah cheesiest ending evah! XD I don't think England is a complete fail at cooking so he can make simple dishes. Coffee + Maple syrup = Awesome! I did it once and it was like the maple syrup was flowing through my body it was amazing! Well this is pretty much the end of Canada's time in England; I have never been to England so that is why this was somewhat vague. Sorry for any inaccuracies, next he is off to America's place. Russia and Canada will actually get to see each other soon do not worry.


	20. Chapter 20

When Canada left England, he went back to his home. The Canadian had enjoyed his time in England, but it was good to be back in his own lands. Canada got a taxi and returned to his house first, taking a quick shower and gathering up his things for his visit to America.

Canada loaded up his car and headed in the direction of Alice's house, the Canadian had decided to take his beloved bear with him to America's house.

Thirty minutes later…

Canada was pulling into Alice's driveway once again, and he found himself smiling at the theme of symmetry. When Canada rung the doorbell he realized that the doormat was symmetrical as well, so the 'wow' placed in the center of the mat made sense.

Canada heard a rustling noise from inside the house before Alice appeared at the door a smile on her face. Alice did not have her glasses on and it made her bright blue eyes stand out even more, Canada noted that this time the woman was wearing a green tank top and black sweat pants.

"Hello Matthew its good to see you again, you look happy. Did you have fun in England?" Alice gestured for Canada to come inside and he did. "Yeah it was fun."

"That's good, would you like something to drink." Alice asked leading Canada into her living room. "Sure." Canada walked into Alice's living room and found Kumajirou curled up on the couch sleeping.

"Hey Kumalaka I'm back." Canada gently shook the bear to wake him up. Kumajirou looked up at Canada with sleepy black eyes. "Who?" Canada smiled; he had missed hearing that one word from his beloved bear. "I'm Canada." Kumajirou stared at Canada for a minute before rolling over and returning to sleep. Canada laughed and sat down next to Kumajirou, gently stroking his fur.

Alice came back into the room with two glasses of water in her hand, she handed one to Canada before sitting down. "I hope Kuma hasn't been too much trouble." Alice laughed. "No it's fine he was very well behaved." Canada smiled. "That's good. Alice do you remember when you told me about your sister and Peter?"

Alice took a sip of her water and looked up at Canada. "Yes why do you ask?" Canada placed his glass on the table and sat his hands neatly in his lap. Canada wanted to know the whole story about Peter and Alice's sister. "Well did they ever start getting along? Your sister and Peter."

Alice sighed and sat her glass of water down as well. "Well Peter and my sister, her name was Anna, had a bad history. Therefore, at first, they purely hated each other, and it made me mad I thought my sister was being selfish. I finally had a friend and I liked spending time with him, I couldn't understand why my sister was so intent on ruining the only good thing in my life."

Canada felt that he understood what Alice was saying, he had felt the same way about his situation with Russia and America.

"Anna told me to stay away from Peter, but I didn't listen to her. Peter and I grew closer; he went from my best friend to my boyfriend. However, good things do not last forever, Anna found out and she was furious, she was always really hardheaded and stubborn. Peter always told me that Anna infuriated him, so I usually did my best to keep them separated, but one day…" Alice trailed off and looked at the ground. "I should have done something, I could have stopped it, I could have saved both of them, but I didn't."

"Alice what are you talking about?" Canada was confused; he wanted to know what had happened between Peter and Anna. Alice checked the time on her wristwatch. "I have to go Matthew I'm late for something."

"Wait Alice what happened to Peter and Anna?" Alice stood up and Canada noticed her eyes were glazed over.

"You have to go Matthew, I'm gonna be late." Canada sighed. "Ok Alice, I guess I'll see you another time." Alice nodded a blank look on her face, she went to go find Kumajirou's things and Canada noticed something fall from her pocket.

It was a piece of paper, with times and places on it. '1:00 pm Notre Dame Cemetery, and 4:30 pm Royal Ottawa Mental Health Centre.' "Alice?" Canada whispered, Alice walked over to Canada and took the piece of paper and handed Canada Kumajirou's bag. "Not now Matthew…maybe I'll tell you the ending another time." Canada nodded his head, gathered up Kumajirou and left.

The entire drive to America's house all Canada could thing about was Alice's story. He had a feeling he knew what happened, and this unnerved Canada. Alice's story had seemed so similar to his situation with Russia and America, Russia was Peter and America was Anna, Canada knew what the ending to Alice's story was, but he had no idea what the ending to his story was.

Canada decided to push those thoughts out of his mind and just enjoy his time at America's house.

"Yo Mattie you're here!" America ran up to the Canadian and hugged him. "Yeah Al good to see you too." America laughed. "Bro I got some crazy fun stuff planned you're gonna love it!" America grabbed Canada's arm and dragged him into his house.

After Canada had put away his things in the guest room and both nations were sitting on the couch America began to explain his plans for the week. "So I was thinking it would be a great to throw a party the day before you leave the good ol'U S of A."

"Um party?" Canada said while he scratched behind Kumajirou's ear.

America grinned. "Yeah dude, it's gonna be awesome I'm gonna invite a ton of the other nations!"

Canada frowned slightly. "I d-don't know Al, I'm n-not really a party person." Canada had attended one of America's parties before; he had felt awkward and stayed in the corner the entire time.

"Aw come on Mattie it'll be fun you can invite some of your friends too. Like that chick with the huge boobs that you used to talk to."

Canada sighed. "Her name is Ukraine." America rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, but the point is you're totally gonna be at this party and you're gonna have the best time of your life." America was bouncing in his seat and making wild hand gestures.

"So I can invite some of my friends?" Canada thought of Russia. "Yeah man whoever you want! Plus you can make new friends during the party!" Canada laughed at America. "Ok Al it does sound kind of fun."

"Great bro, but before that we're gonna do a ton of other fun stuff." America said, wrapping an arm around Canada's shoulder.

"That's sounds great Al, but could I go to sleep first the drive here was really long, and it's like four in the morning." America looked at his watch to check the time. "Oh! Guess you're right. Well let's go to bed and we can start all that super fun stuff tomorrow!"

Day 1 at America's house!

Canada woke up at around noon, but America still wasn't up so he decided to make breakfast for the both of them. Even though it would be considered lunch at this point. Canada made pancakes, bacon and eggs, set them on the table and cleaned up his mess knowing America would be downstairs soon. Canada also took out some salmon for Kumajirou to eat.

"Mornin bro." America said walking into the kitchen with only blue boxers and a white tank top on. "Morning Al." Canada said, while he placed the pans he had used in the sink.

"Dude you didn't have to make breakfast." America exclaimed sitting down at the table and staring at the bacon with a hungry look in his eye.

"It's ok Al I like to cook." Canada finished washing the pans and sat down across from America at the table. Canada hurriedly grabbed his own food, knowing that America could eat all of it by himself and would if no one stopped him.

"Well if you're sure." America said already piling a ton of food onto his place; Canada had known to make a lot because of America's eating habits.

After breakfast, the North American brothers left the kitchen and went to the living room. "Al do you ever clean?" Canada asked looking at all the McDonald's wrappers and soda cans on the floor. "…Clean?" America asked a bewildered look on his face.

Canada sighed. "Yeah Al clean."

"Oh! Well I used to have a person who would do that, but she said something about me being a pig, and too much work, and left. I think it's been like two months since she was last here." America said scratching at the back of his head.

"Al…that's disgusting. I'm gonna clean your house." Canada said with a disapproving look on his face.

"Wait! What? Don't do that Mattie! It'll take forever and it's boring!" America plopped down on the couch and glared at Canada.

"B-but Al, don't you want to have a party? It's best for us to clean n-now and get it over with." Canada tried to reason with his brother.

America looked at the floor lost in thought, what Canada said did make sense. "Well I guess we should clean…but only a little cause heroes don't clean!"

Canada rolled his eyes. "Okay Al. Where's your vacuum cleaner?" America stared at Canada a clueless look in his eye. "Vacuum cleaner?" Canada sighed it was going to be a very long day.

After Canada explained to America what a vacuum was, the two began their day of cleaning. Canada suggested they start with all the wrappers and cans on the floor. "Ok Al just pick up the trash on the floor, okay?" America nodded and began picking up old wrappers.

However, America quickly grew bored with this task. "Mattie cleaning sucks I'm too heroic for this!" America whined.

"Al you really need to clean your house." America sighed and half-heartedly threw an old wrapper into the trashcan. Canada watched as America took more shots and missed half of them, Canada laughed at America.

"What's so funny?" America asked pausing mid shot with a soda can in his hand.

Canada smiled, he had an idea. "Oh nothing, except for how bad you are at this." Canada said picking up a McDonald's wrapper and tossing it into the trashcan.

"Oh so you thing your better than me?" America tossed his soda can into the trashcan. Canada rolled his eyes, took a couple of steps back and threw another wrapper into the trashcan. Canada knew America so well he could predict what America would do next.

America glared at the now smirking Canada. "You know what this means, don't you?" Canada smiled, he knew how competitive America could get, and this was exactly what he had expected the other nation to say. "What does it mean?"

"This means that we're gonna have a competition right now! First to twenty wins, bear you keep score!" Canada got a chalkboard and piece of chalk out, he wrote his and America's name on the board before handing the gathered items to Kumajirou.

Kumajirou was also used to America's competitiveness and often time had to keep score of the brother's ridiculous competitions.

"One! Two! Three!" Canada rolled his eyes and picked up a soda can this time taking another shot. Canada didn't really want to have this makeshift basketball game with America, but as long as they cleaned the others house he was fine with it.

Canada would admit that America was good at basketball, really good, but Canada was good too. "You're so gonna lose bro!"

Canada smirked yet another one of his cans landed in the trashcan. "Don't be so sure about that Al."

About three minutes later Kumajirou announced that America had won. "Yeah go USA! USA!" America cheered as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Congratulations Al you're really good at cleaning; now we can start vacuuming." Canada smirked.

"…Wait, what are you talking about? I didn't clean!" America yelled, he was confused.

"Well Al, all the wrappers and soda cans are gone." Canada said a smirk still present on his face. America looked around the room as if he had to make sure Canada wasn't lying to him.

"Whoa bro how'd you do that." Canada rolled his eyes. "Just move the couch Al."

America smiled. "Yeah! This is the kinda work a hero is supposed to do."

The rest of the day was filled with cleaning; America and Canada cleaned virtually America's entire house. America did all the dusting while Canada did America's laundry, and both of them cleaned the kitchen.

At the end of the day both brothers collapsed on the couch completely exhausted. "I can't believe you made the hero do so much cleaning." America whined spreading out on the right side of the couch.

Canada rolled his eyes. "You barely did anything." Canada laid his head down on the arm of the chair.

"Did too." America brought a hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Did not." Canada felt his eyelids growing heavier.

Soon both the brothers were asleep on America's couch, with Canada now laying half on top of America, while America loosely slung one of his arms around Canada's shoulders.

Day two at America's house!

Canada attempted to make breakfast again, but America insisted on eating cereal instead to save time. Canada didn't understand what America was so eager to save time for, but he went along with it and ate his fruit loops for breakfast.

After their short breakfast America quickly gathered sodas, chips and other snacks before running off into the living room. Canada followed America into the living room, and watched as the other nation set up his Play station 3. "Al what are you doing?"

"Duh setting up my Play station 3." America fiddled with some wires behind his TV.

"Well I know that, but why are you doing it?" Canada asked. America finally finished setting up the game system and faced Canada with a giant grin on his face.

"We're gonna have a gaming marathon bro! I got this new game from Japan and it's totally cool!" America was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. "It's like a zombie apocalypse, war, questing, and fighting game all mixed into one epic two player game!"

"Uh ok then…that sounds nice." Canada wasn't as in to video games as America, but he wasn't against playing a game with his brother, it did seem somewhat interesting.

"Sweet." America chucked a controller at Canada and put the game in the system. The game started up and America and Canada were given three options for their avatars. The couple, the friends, and the brothers.

America and Canada chose the brothers, America selecting the more muscular of the two, "Because I'm the hero duh." and Canada getting the more feminine brother.

The game really was a mix of all the things that America had said; zombies had overtaken the world and were waging a war against the humans. America and Canada's avatars would have people approach them and ask for favors that they had to do to complete the game and the brothers were training so they could defeat the zombie king.

After three hours of gaming, the brothers were level 72 warriors and headed off to the zombie kings castle. America told Canada that Japan had created the game; Canada thought that Japan had designed some of the characters in a weird way. There was a blacksmith from Germany, the police officer was Swedish. The farmer's wife was from Ukraine, and Cuban monsters.

America ended up being captured by a guard at the zombie king's castle and Canada had to save him. While he was in the dungeon rescuing America, he saw another prisoner that was Russian.

"Hey Al I think we should save that guy." America looked at the character in the corner of the screen that Canada was talking about. "No way he's Russian!"

"I still think we should save him, he might be helpful." Canada just had the feeling that they needed to save that man. "Fine." America sighed, and let his brother approach the Russian man and ask him to join them.

After the man joined them their strength went up 20 points, but America noticed that their closeness fell by 40. "Hey why did our closeness fall?"

Canada hummed. "I don't know, but it doesn't really matter cause we're stronger now. So let's go get the Zombie king." America didn't like that Canada just brushed it off so easily, but agreed with his brother, defeating the zombie king would be easy now.

America and Canada finished the game, but America was disappointed because the hero didn't get to slay the zombie monster. In the end, the zombie king had hypnotized the Russian man, and Canada had killed the king saving the Russian.

"Dude that wasn't cool, the hero was supposed to kill the monster." America whined tossing his controller on the floor.

Canada gently placed his controller on the table and looked at America. "I actually liked it, the ending was interesting. Though I do wonder why Japan made the characters like that."

America sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Oh Kiku always does stuff like that, I think he just likes making diverse games or something."

Kumajirou walked into the room and climbed onto Canada's lap. "Hungry." The little bear whined. Canada checked the time. "Wow Al we've been playing that game for five hours." Canada stood up to find food for his bear.

America stopped pouting about losing his game and jumped up. "Did you say five hours?"

"Um yeah…"

"Damn! I hope I still have time!" America ran around his house, grabbed his phone and then ran out of the room. Canada shrugged his shoulder and went in the kitchen to find Kumajirou something to eat. When Canada was finished with feeding Kumajirou America returned to the kitchen with a grin on his face.

"Well today was fun, I think its time to head off to bed." America bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Uh Al it's barely six o'clock, why do you want to go to bed so early?" Canada was confused.

"Haha no reason we should just go to bed early, so we can be well rested for the stuff I have planned."

"What do you have planned?"

"Bro it's gonna be a surprise just go to bed." America started pushing Canada up the stairs and into the guest room. "Go to sleep dude." Canada rolled his eyes. "Fine Al."

Day three at America's house!

"Yo Mattie wake up!" America jumped on the still sleeping Canadian's bed. Canada rolled over and curled up under his blankets. America began to shake his brother's shoulder. "Come on man get up." America violently shook his brother and yelled his name.

"Al whadya…doin…I'm sleep…" Canada rolled over and pulled his blanket over his head.

"No! You can sleep on the plane bro!" America pulled the blanket off Canada.

"Wah? What are…you talking about?" Canada finally sat up

America pulled Canada out of the bed. "Come on I'll explain later." Canada was still half-asleep and didn't realize America had thrown him in the shower until he felt the cold water hit him. "Aaaah! Alfred what is wrong with you!"

America laughed as Canada stepped out of the shower his clothes now soaked. "I had to get you up, now hurry and get dressed while I get the car ready." America ran off, leaving a wet Canada standing there alone. Canada sighed and went to get a towel so he could dry off and get dressed.

Ten minutes later Canada was sitting in truck with a very hyperactive America. Canada didn't understand how his brother could be so hyper when it was barely four o'clock in the morning. "Al…Where are we going?"

America grinned at Canada and started up his truck. "To the airport!" Canada stared at America.

"Is there a reason why we're going to the airport?" America's grin widened. "So we can get on a plane and go somewhere."

Canada sighed. "Where are we going once we get on the plane?"

"Valencia California!" Canada continued to stare at America, his brother was being very difficult. "And why are we going there?"

America rolled his eyes and pulled out of his driveway. "Duh we're going to Six flags Magic Mountain."

Canada rolled his eyes and leaned back in the seat. "Ok Al."

Thirty minutes later the brothers arrived at the airport and boarded America's private plane. Once on the plane Canada fell asleep and America talked about how much fun they would have unaware that his brother was not listening.

Once they landed in California America dragged Canada off the plane and into a taxi that would take them to the amusement park.

"Oh dude this is gonna be so much fun and we're gonna ride all of the huge rides and blah blah blah." Canada zoned at after he heard America say huge rides, Canada was too busy thinking about other things. Like Alice's story, it was really bothering Canada now. He had managed to push it to the back of his mind but it was back again.

"Uh Al." Canada asked looking up at the other nation. "Huh?" Canada looked down at his lap, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask, but he had to. "Why do you hate Ivan?"

America's expression grew serious and he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I guess it's because Russia is so cruel to people and enjoys being that way. As a hero I can't like someone like that, and I've seen what Russia does to people." Canada was starting to get annoyed, everyone knew what Russia had done but him, Canada didn't thing the large nation was bad, but everyone else did.

"Oh." Was all Canada said he was tired of talking about this, so he let America go on about the park and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Canada attempted to enjoy his day at Six Flags Magic Mountain with his brother.

Canada and America spent the day riding all the roller coasters at the park. America dragged Canada onto every thrill ride in the park, and at the end of the day, they watched a fireworks show, before returning to America's private plane for the five-hour flight back to America's house.

"I had fun Al." Canada said once they were in America's truck and heading back to the American's house. America smiled at Canada. "I'm glad you did bro." Canada fell asleep in the truck and when they arrived at America's house, America carried his sleeping brother into the house.

* * *

A/N: Ok this was gonna be way longer, but it got too long so the second half will become chapter 21 and that will be up pretty soon, Wednesday at the latest. This chapter is for America and Canada bonding, and foreshadowing. Love to my reviewers you people mean a lot to me.


	21. Chapter 21

Day four at America's house!

America and Canada were tired and spent most of the day sleeping; it was three o'clock before either of them woke up. Canada woke up first, as soon as he got up, he remembered the party America was having tomorrow and he decided to call Ukraine.

_"Hello."_

"Hi Ukraine it's Canada."

_"Oh hi Matvey!"_

"I was wondering if you would like to come to the party that America is having tomorrow."

_"Oh a party that sounds like fun, I will come!"_

"That's great so I guess I'll see you then."

_"Oh Matvey are you inviting Russia to this party?"_

"Oh um w-well yes I w-was." Canada blushed and gripped his phone tighter.

_"That is good I am happy to know my little brother has a new friend."_

"O-oh um alright." Canada had almost forgotten Ukraine was Russia's sister.

_"I have to go now Matvey I will see you at party."_

Canada said his goodbyes to Ukraine and hung up the phone. Canada sat on the bed and thought about what Ukraine had just said. She knew he and Russia were friends, did that mean that Russia talked about him. Canada wanted to know what Russia said about him too his sister. The blonde sighed and rolled over; he thought he was being ridiculous.

Canada called Russia next, but he felt his breath catch in his throat when he heard Russia's voice and his heartbeat quickened. "H-hello I-Ivan, it's Canada."

_"Hello Matvey,"_

Canada smiled at the cheerful tone he heard in Russia's voice. _"Are you calling to discuss when you will come over to my house?" _Russia sounded so happy and Canada felt bad when he told the other man that he had called for another reason.

"Oh sorry Ivan but that's not what I called about."

_"Oh, why is it that Matvey called?"_

Canada loved the way that Russia said his name, it sounded so nice with the man's Russian accent.

"Well America is having a party and I was wondering if you would come." Canada held his breath while he awaited a response from Russia.

_"I would love to attend this party, when is it?"_

Canada smiled. "It's tomorrow."

_"Ok I will go to party, this makes Matvey happy da?"_

Canada blushed. "Yes it does make me happy Ivan."

_"That is good I will see you at party, goodbye."_

Canada smiled and hung up the phone. Canada was in a good mood when he traveled down stairs to find America watching superman and bacon burning in the kitchen. Canada didn't mind that the bacon was burnt; he just set it aside and made pancakes for breakfast.

"Damn it I let the bacon burn!" America said when he broke out of his superman-induced trance and came back into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Al, its ok." Canada smiled at his brother and sat a large plate of pancakes in front of America. America smiled back at Canada and began eating his pancakes.

Canada laughed. "Slow down Al, you're supposed to chew them not just inhale the food." America slowed down and looked at his brother. "You seem to be in a very good mood." Canada laughed again. "I do I didn't notice." Canada hummed as he ate pancakes.

"Yeah… so I was thinking we could get some stuff for the party today." America was rather unnerved by Canada's strangely cheerful behavior.

"Oh that sounds nice, what are you getting?" Canada finished his pancakes and took his and America's plates to wash.

"Oh well just some food and beer ya know party stuff. I'm gonna set up a killer stereo system too." America grinned.

"I could go shopping while you set up the stereo system." Canada couldn't help but smile; he was in such a good a mood. "Um sure thanks bro." America handed a list to Canada. "This is the stuff I need you to get." The list of things was nearly two pages long but Canada just nodded his head and smiled at America.

"Ok Al." America knew that Canada was passive aggressive but the other usually put up some kind of weak argument. America knew that Canada hated driving his truck, and would hate shopping for all that stuff in it even more. "You're gonna have to drive my truck."

"That's ok." Canada smiled again; America was starting to think the smile was creepy. "Uh ok then, have fun at the store."

Canada waved at America as he left the house and drove off in America's truck in the direction of the store. America decided to brush off Canada's good mood because it wasn't hurting anything, and began to set up his enormous stereo system.

Thirty minutes later America had completely finished setting up the stereo system and Canada had returned from the store with all the things on America's list. At five o'clock, the pair finished setting up everything for the party and the doorbell rung announcing the arrival of the first guest.

Canada watched as America greeted his guest and invited them into the house. The little Canadian could not help but feel self-conscious around so many people. The Italy brothers showed up first, Italy smiled brightly at America and Romano just scowled. Next Spain and France arrived, Spain offered America some tomatoes and France smiled at Canada.

"Hello p-papa." France hugged Canada. "Oh Mathieu I was so worried when I heard you were at Arthur's house eating his horrible cooking!" France took Canada's face in his hands and examined the boy closely. "Are you ok?" Canada laughed. "Oui papa I am fine."

France stayed and talked with Canada, and when Prussia and Germany arrived, France introduced Canada to Prussia. Prussia waved at Canada before leaving to find the beer, France followed Prussia to keep him out of trouble well that's what France told Canada.

China, N. Korea, Japan and Hong Kong all arrived together, though Japan was the only one that greeted Canada. Norway, Iceland and Denmark showed up next, Norway explained that Sweden and Finland were running late and would arrive later. Canada was happy when both Iceland and Norway acknowledged him; Denmark was too busy finding the free beer.

The party was starting to pick up, but Canada wasn't familiar with any of the nations present except for France, so Canada stayed in the corner watching the party go on.

Prussia, Denmark and America were having a drinking contest that Prussia seemed to be winning.

Canada heard yelling and looked in the direction of Romano and Italy. "YOU FUCKING POTATO BASTARD STAY AWAY FROM MY FRATELLO!" Canada thought that Romano had had a little too much to drink because he was swaying slightly and leaning on Italy.

"Romano calm down." Italy tried to get his brother to stop yelling. Spain crept up behind Romano and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Roma you're not being very nice." Romano's face blazed a red that closely resembled a tomato, and the intoxicated nation swung blindly at Spain. "GO AWAY TOMATO BASTARD!" Spain just chuckled and dragged Romano away from Italy and Germany.

Norway seemed to be trying to get a drunken Iceland to call him big brother. Honk Kong was in the backyard doing something that was making China angry and Japan was trying to stay as far away from N. Korea as possible.

The doorbells rung and America too involved in his drinking game so Canada answered it. It was Sweden and Finland. "Hello America thanks for inviting us to your party." Canada blushed and looked at his feet feeling invisible again.

"'s not America." Sweden said to Finland. Canada looked up at Sweden and smiled. "What oh! I'm sorry Canada." Finland exclaimed blushing a deep red.

"It's fine. Come on in." Canada gestured for the nations to come inside. Just as Canada was about to close the door he saw an angry Brit storming down the path to America's house. Canada held the door open and waited for England to get there however; the furious nation was too angry to notice Canada standing by the door and stomped straight passed him. England ran up to America who was still in the middle of drinking game and smacked him in the back of the head.

"You git how dare you have a party and not invite me." America ignored him and continued to drink beer. "Kesesese I'm beating you losers!" Denmark laughed at Prussia. "Not for long."

England continued to smack America in the back of the head refusing to be ignored. "Dude go away you're making me lose!" England rolled his eyes. "It's not like you were going to win anyways you git." Denmark and Prussia laughed.

"Shut up old man. I didn't invite you because I knew we would be drinking and you would get drunk by the first bottle of beer, then act like a little pansy." America yelled slamming his glass of beer on the table.

"Oh this sounds like a challenge, England versus America!" Prussia yelled. "My money is on America."

Denmark playfully slapped Prussia's back. "No way man England's totally got this one." Prussia and Denmark placed bets on who would win the new drinking challenge, and then began to cheer for whomever they were supporting.

Canada knew this wasn't going to end well, but he heard the doorbell ring again so went to answer it. This time Ukraine was at the door, Canada was glad to finally see someone he was familiar with. "Hello Ukraine." Ukraine hugged Canada, and nearly caused the boy to fall down.

"It is so good to see you Matvey!" Canada laughed. "It's good to see you too Kat." Ukraine let go of Canada and followed him into America's house where the music had been turned up louder.

"Wow so many nations are here." Ukraine said looking around the room. "Yeah Al likes to throw big parties." Canada and Ukraine sat in the corner of the room and talked to each other about things that had happened in their lives recently. Canada was still happy, but his good mood was fading slightly. Where was Russia? Canada considered asking Ukraine, but just as he was about to the woman got up to go talk with Italy.

America walked up to Canada patting his brother on the shoulder. "Mattie you need to socialize more! Get up talk to people." Canada smiled at his brother. "Sorry Al I was just expecting someone else to show up."

The doorbell rung again. "Hey man maybe that's your friend lets go check." America started walking to the door with Canada, but stopped when he heard someone call his name. "America! Get over here you gotta see this man!" "Seriously dude it's so cool."

"Sorry bro I gotta go check this out." America ran off in the direction of the yelling. Canada rolled his eyes and went to go answer the door. Canada smiled when he saw Russia on the other side of the door, "Ivan!" Canada wrapped his arms around Russia and hugged the large nation without thinking. Canada quickly pulled back and blushed. "Uh sorry…"

Russia looked at the blushing boy's face and smiled. "It is ok, I like Matvey's hug." Canada's blush darkened and he looked up at Russia. "I-I'm glad you came." Canada stared at Russia and found himself thinking of how handsome Russia was. Canada realized that he was staring at Russia and his blush darkened. "U-um please come in."

Canada led Russia into the house and the pair made their way to a corner of the house where they could talk. "Matvey is having fun at party, da?" Russia asked. Canada sighed relaxing a little, and the blush fading from his cheeks.

"It's ok I guess, I'm not really a party kind of person, and I don't really know many of these nations." Canada gazed around the room at the various groups socializing around the room.

"Ah." Canada and Russia stayed in there corner talking and just enjoying each other's company. Canada told Russia about his time at the amusement park with America, and the other things he had done while at America's house. Russia told Canada about happier times from his past, times spent with his sisters.

After a while of talking Russia pulled a bottle of vodka out of his coat and took a long swig, before offering some to Canada. "Oh I don't know Ivan; I've never had vodka before."

Russia smiled at Canada and continued to hold the bottle out. "Is good you try." Canada squirmed in his seat and looked from Russia to the bottle of vodka slightly nervous. "Just try it if you don't like you don't have to drink anymore." Canada hesitantly took the bottle from Russia and brought the bottle to his lips. Canada took a small lip and felt the bitter liquid fill his mouth, the Canadian enjoyed the burning sensation that spread through his chest when he swallowed.

"How was it?" Russia asked still smiling at Canada.

"I-it's pretty good actually." Russia took the bottle from Canada and took a swig from it. "I'm glad you like it."

"U-um can I have some more?" Russia smiled at how shyly Canada asked. "Of course you can." Russia handed the bottle back to Canada. However, Canada was feeling braver this time, and took a large swig of the alcohol much like the swigs Russia took. Russia's eyes widened as he stared at the small nation, slightly worried.

Canada started coughing; the burn in his chest was much more intense this time. "Matvey are you ok?" Russia started rubbing the blonde haired nations back trying to soothe his coughing fit. Canada started to laugh. "That was sso good."

Russia joined in the laughter calming down, it seemed that Canada was a lightweight when it came to drinking. Russia reclaimed his bottle and took another long swig. Canada reached for the bottle, but Russia pulled it out of the nations reach. "I think you need to slow down Matvey." Canada continued to reach for the bottle and pulled himself onto Russia's lap. "Ivaaan I want more."

"Nyet Matvey I don't think that is good idea." Russia was having fun teasing the boy. "But I'm not even drunk. You ssshould jusst give me ssome more." Russia laughed and handed the bottle back to Canada.

Canada took the bottle and started to chug. "Matvey slow down!" Russia pried the bottle out of Canada's hand, spilling some vodka on himself and the boy in the process. Canada giggled and pointed a finger at Russia. "You aren't any fun at all." Canada started giggling again. "Comrade." Canada leaned onto Russia's shoulder. "Comrade is ssuch a fun… word. Did ya know that?"

Russia laughed and wrapped an arm around Canada to prevent the other from falling. "And you're my comrade." Canada leaned closer to Russia like he needed to whisper the next part in Russia's ear. "I'm glad you're my comrade…everyone elsse…forgets me!" Canada placed his head on Russia's shoulder. "They're all like 'Oh look I don't see that boy what's his face. Doesn't matter anymore though… I can't remember his name now.' why don't they remember my name? It's really easy to remember…it's…it's…" Canada furrowed his brow, and then looked up at Russia with wide eyes.

"Ivan…I forgot my name!" Russia chuckled. "You're name is Matvey." Canada smiled.

"That's right my name is Matvey…and my best friend in the whole world…is Ivan…the only person who remembers my name." Canada wrapped his arms around Russia.

"Hey Ivaan can I hass some more of that stuff?" Canada asked, one hand playing with the scarf around Russia's neck.

"Is Matvey talking about this stuff?" Russia held up the half-full bottle of vodka. "Yeah that stuff is really good…"

"Hm I do not think Matvey is needing more of this." Russia smirked at Canada and moved the bottle out of his reach once again.

Canada whined and pouted at Russia. "Fine then if you're gonna be a meanie! I'll go ask somebody else." Canada stood up and strolled across the room, it seemed like Canada was wandering around aimlessly until he ran into the intoxicated Romano.

"Oh man I'm s-so ssssorry." Canada said to Romano, Romano laughed at him. "Hey it's ok bastard." Canada laughed too even though he wasn't sure why. "Hey do you have anything to drink?" Canada asked Romano violet eyes wide.

Romano sighed and threw an arm around Canada's shoulder. "Aw man I wish but that bastard won't let me drink anymore…stupid bastard."

Canada leaned into Romano's embrace. "Hey man I know how you feel…see that guy in the corner?" Romano nodded his head. "He won't give me anything either, even though I keep askin him." Romano stared at Russia in the corner then at Canada.

"Hey man I don't know who you are, but let's steal that bastards shit and drink it together." Canada grabbed Romano's shoulder. "That's a good idea…let's do it."

Romano and Canada made their way over to Russia. "Hey Ivan I gotta tell you some really important shtuff." Russia had watched the little meeting between Romano and Canada and was now curious to see what the two nations were up to.

"What is it Matvey?" Russia said a smirk still present on his face.

"…Um…I…" Canada made wild gestures with his hand while he tried to think of something to say. Russia was focused on Canada so Romano made a grab for the vodka that was lying neglected on the table and ran. "Come on bastard." Canada ran off with Romano to go finish the bottle of vodka.

Russia just chuckled and pulled another bottle of vodka out of his coat.

Romano and Canada ran, well stumbled really, to a corner of the room and finished off the bottle of vodka. Once the alcohol was gone, Romano left, saying something about tomatoes and potatoes not tasting good together. However, this was ridiculous and Canada told him that French fries tasted good with ketchup. Romano just stared at Canada then shook his head and left.

Canada got up and stumbled over to the corner where Russia was still sitting. "Heey Ivan." Canada sat down in the chair next to Russia and smiled. "Matvey you are really drunk."

"Shhh I gotta tell you somethin so lissen. it's a really important secret." Canada smiled lazily at Russia. Russia raised an eyebrow at the smaller nation. "Da, what is secret?"

Canada leaned close to Russia's ear and whispered. "That guy…I think his name is Matvey. Do you know that guy?" Russia rolled his eyes. "Da, I think I know that guy."

"Oh that's good, everybody forgets him…but anyways that guy…he has a…crush…on somebody."

"Oh really, who does Matvey have crush on?" Russia was curious to hear what the little blonde would say next.

"He has a crush on…Ivan…but don't tell anyone…he's afraid that Ivan doesn't like him that way…" Canada leaned his head on Russia's shoulder and sighed. "I'm so sleepy…" Russia decided that his time at the party was ending. Russia picked up the smaller nation and carried him up stairs.

Russia laid Canada on what he assumed was America's bed. Not that Russia cared he was just dropping the intoxicated Canadian off. Russia had enjoyed spending time with the Canadian, but it was late now and he wished to return to his home.

Canada was settled in the bed and Russia turned to leave when a hand loosely grabbed his coat. "Ivan don't go..." with strength, Russia did not know the small boy possessed Canada pulled Russia onto the bed.

When Russia landed on the bed, he fell on something that growled at him. "Who?" Kumajirou asked the two nations. Canada giggled and rolled over pulling Kumajirou into his arms.

"Kumarara I love you man." Canada ruffled the bear's white fur. "You smell like vodka." Canada laughed and rolled so that he was facing Russia. "Kuma do you see the sexy Russian beast right there? That is Ivan."

Russia raised an eyebrow at Canada's choice of words, but was quickly distracted by the polar bear that was glaring at him. "Matvey I do not think bear likes me." Kumajirou continued glaring at Russia. "You smell like vodka too." Kumajirou stated, the bear pulled himself out of Canada's arms and jumped of the bed. "I'm leaving." The bear wandered out the door to who knows where and once again, Russia tried to take his leave only to find a small hand holding him down again.

Canada swung a leg over Russia's middle so that he was straddling Russia's waist and placed his hands on either side of Russia's head. Russia raised an eyebrow; usually he wouldn't allow himself to be put into such a position. However, he was curious as to what the intentions of the smaller nation were.

Canada leaned down so he could whisper in Russia's ear. "I was serious Ivan...I really do like you." Canada brushed his lips across Russia's ear and trailed small kisses down his jaw line.

Russia tensed under the blond, he felt his heart beat quicken much like it did whenever he spoke to the Canadian. "Why?" Why did Canada like him? Russia felt Canada's hot breath against his ear as the Canadian began to speak again. "Kiss me and I'll tell you." Canada pulled back so he could look at Russia, waiting for a response.

Russia didn't know what it was, but the Canadian was really turning him on right now. Maybe it was the way the Canadian's violet eyes looked, half lidded and glazed with lust. Maybe it was the way Canada's beautiful golden hair framed his face. However, it could also be the way Canada's slender legs wrapped around him.

Russia cleared his head deciding it didn't matter what it was the fact of the matter was that Canada had him mesmerized. The next few minutes were a blur, but they ended with Russia on top of Canada, one hand cupping Canada's cheek.

Russia licked his lips and leaned down lightly pressing his lips against Canada's lips. Russia enjoyed how soft and warm Canada's lip felt, and the light taste of vodka on his mouth. Russia let his hands trail down Canada's slender body enjoying every moment of this.

Canada allowed Russia to remove his shirt and quickly pulled him back into the kiss. Russia entangled his hand in Canada's soft hair, and Canada opened his mouth allowing Russia entrance. Russia explored every inch of the wet cavern that was Canada's mouth before pulling back.

Russia breathed heavily admiring the flushed Canadian that lay beneath him. Russia leaned down to Canada's neck and brushed his lips over the soft flesh.

"Ivan I...like you because...I don't believe what everyone says I think...you're a good person." Russia pulled away and looked at the boy beneath him in shock.

Canada thought he was a good person. How could he possibly think such a thing? He was a monster, not good. He didn't deserve to be with someone so sweet and innocent. Canada deserved better than him. No that was wrong he was a monster and he took whatever he wanted with no hesitations. He never considered peoples feeling none of that mattered to him.

Russia tried to convince himself he was a cruel person that would do whatever he wanted to Canada. However when he looked at the small blond lying underneath him he couldn't bring himself to do it. Canada deserved better than him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" America slammed the door to his room open. Kumajirou had wandered down stairs and told America about the two nations occupying his bedroom.

Russia whipped his head around to see a very angry and drunk America standing in the doorway.

America was furious when he saw Russia in his room, but that was nothing compared to how he felt when he saw his shirtless little brother lying underneath Russia.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MATTIE?" America stormed into the room and tore Russia away from Canada. Russia allowed himself to be pulled away and thrown to the floor. His mind was in another place right now, America and the words he were yelling were far away.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" However, Russia didn't hear this. The large nation got up, brushed himself off and stared longingly at the Canadian on the bed.

The Canadian that he didn't deserve to have, that is the way it was right. Russia sighed and left America's house.

America glared at Russia until he left then he turned to his brother. "You okay Mattie?"

Canada smiled lazily. "I'm fine, but where did Ivan go?" Canada rolled over to face his brother.

"He left." America could tell that his brother was completely wasted.

"Aw that's too bad." Canada yawned. "We were havin so much fun."

America clenched his fist. "Mattie did he do anything to you? Cause if that bastard hurt you I'm gonna kill em." Canada laughed. "May-pul is a funny word." Canada's eyes began to drift closed.

America sighed and pulled the blanket over his sleeping brother. When America returned down stairs, he couldn't immerse himself in the party like before. He was too worried about what Russia could have done to Canada. Therefore, America sat in a corner and got drunk with England, and the two spent the night talking about their troubles.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for any mistakes; I had to type half of this on my phone. My computer just started working again today. Love to all my reviewers, readers, favers and whatnot.


	22. Chapter 22

On his way out of America's house way out of America's house Russia had been stopped by Ukraine. "Ivan where are you going?" Russia looked at his sister and sighed. "I'm going home." The large nation proceeded to brush his sister's hand off and walk away.

"Wait! What about little Matvey? Surely he does not wish for you to leave." Russia stopped and tensed his shoulders. Ukraine was wrong, so very wrong. "Matvey asked for me to leave." Russia believed this to be true, Canada had only seemed happy because he was intoxicated. Once the haze of alcohol left the Canadian would regret ever talking to the Russian man.

"What? That can't be true, Matvey l-" Russia cut his sister off. "Matvey does not like me! He hates me because I am a monster!"

"Ivan that isn't true." Ukraine said tears welling up in her bright blue eyes.

Russia spun on his heels turning to face his sister. "It is everyone hates me because I'm a monster, all the other nations, even Baltics, they hate me."

"Ivan they do-"

"Even you hate me sestra!"

The tears were flowing down Ukraine's face now. "N-no I don't..."

Russia's gaze softened. "Yes you do because I am a monster." Russia whispered turning around to leave his sister.

* * *

Day five at America's house!

Sunlight filtered through a crack in the curtain landing on a sleeping Canadian, waking him from dreams of vodka and hamburgers by the light.

Canada groaned and threw his arm over his face, why did the light hurt so much? Canada tried to return to the wonderful world of slumber, but his hopes were destroyed when he heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs followed by his brother slamming the door open.

"Mornin Mattie! I made ya some breakfast!" Canada groaned again why did America have to be so loud. His head hurt and the light would not shut up. "Wakey wakey." America gently shook his brother's shoulder trying to get the blond out of bed. Canada responded by pulling the blanket over his head and curling up into a ball.

"Aw come on Mattie don't you wanna try the awesome breakfast I made for you. It took a really long tine and I tried extra hard not to burn it."

Canada sighed he really wanted to stay in bed, but it sounded like America desperately wanted him to eat the breakfast. Canada sighed and gave into America's pleas. "Ok Al just let me take a shower first eh."

America grinned and jumped up. "Great bro don't take too long." America quickly left so his brother could shower.

Canada sighed and got out of the bed, tightly shutting his eyes at the pain radiating through his head. What had he done last night? Canada tried to clear his head and remember. He was shirtless, in America's bed and he smelt like vodka. However Canada had no idea how he had gotten into America's room or when he lost his shirt. The Canadian assumed that he had drunk vodka last night if the smell was anything to go by.

Canada turned the water on and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over his head. He tried to clear his head and remember what happened last night. However, that seemed to make his headache worse so he gave up and finished his shower.

Canada dressed and went down stairs to find America setting up the table for their breakfast. Piled on a plate were bacon, eggs, sausages, and three pancakes.

America and Canada ate in silence for a few moments, until Canada broke the silence.

"U-um Al do you remember what happened at the party last night?" Canada pushed the barely eaten food around on his plate.

America stopped shoving food down his throat and looked up at his brother. "Well I remember some of it, but a lot of it is a blur I got pretty drunk."

Canada bit his lip. "D-do you remember why Ivan left?" America tensed and glared at the plate in front of him. "He left because I kicked his sorry ass out!"

"What?" Canada finally looked up at his brother.

"But what I really want to know is why he was in my house in the first place!" America stabbed at a piece of bacon on his plate.

"I…I invited him." Canada looked back down at his plate.

"What the hell Mattie! I told you that guy was bad news, and you invite him to my house!"

Canada clenched his fist. "H-he's my friend." America growled and slammed his fist onto the table. "Russia does not want to be your friend! That guy uses people Mattie, you're too damn naïve!"

Canada shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "I can make decisions by myself."

"Oh really now, well you're making a bad one!" America yelled.

"But it's still mine to make." Canada's normal whisper was so much quieter compared to the yelling America was doing.

"God damn it Mattie! Why won't you listen Russia is no good!" America glared at his brother, why wouldn't Canada just listen to him.

"Why do you care about who I hang out with?" Canada's whisper seemed softer.

"Because I care about _you_ Mattie." America's voice had softened as well.

"You never cared before."

"Mattie what are you talking about?"

"You never stopped me from being friends with anyone else before."

"This is different its Russia he's a monster. He's done things tha-"

"I'm not going to dwell on Ivan's past that doesn't matter, people change."

"Mattie you don't understand."

"You think I don't know that people can do bad things, you think I don't know it's possible for me to make a bad decision."

"That's not what I'm saying Mattie."

"Well I do know. I know because I tried to make friends with Cuba and Netherlands. I know because of my family too."

"Mattie what are you saying?"

Canada looked up and met America's blue eyes with violet ones. "Did you know that Cuba didn't spare a second glance before beating me up so bad I could barely walk?" America's eyes widened. "Mattie I-" Canada held up his hand. "I'm not done. Did you know that Netherlands gave me drugs that my body couldn't handle because he wanted to have fun with me? I went into respiratory arrest that day." America swallowed and looked to the ground in shame, he had no idea that any of those things had happened.

"Did you know that France used to lie to me when I was little? He told me he loved me when he really didn't and he admitted that when I was little he never really loved me. When I was little, he told me we were lovers and did things to me that only lovers should do, but he didn't love me. He just wanted to have his own colony, so he could show up England."

America licked his lips and tried to think of something to say. "Did you know that England beat me after you declared independence?" America's head shot up and he stared at his brother in shock. "Yeah at first it was kind of nice because he remembered me and treated me nicely, but he was pretending that I was you. And when he got tired of being nice he took out all of his anger for you on me."

"Here's something you do know. My own brother purposely burned me to get what he wanted."

"Mattie I didn't mean it, I-"

"Really Al, you didn't mean it? Do you expect me to believe that? Because I don't, you were fully aware of what you were doing when you set fire to my lands in an attempt to hurt England." America clenched and unclenched his fist, gaze returning to the ground.

"What I want to know is why you care about what I do now? Did the United States of America finally realize that he had a brother? Do you actually see me now?" Canada stood up and dropped his fork on the table.

"Mattie I've al-"

"No I don't want to have this conversation with you _America_." America winced, Canada hadn't addressed him by his official country name in so long, and it hurt. It felt like Canada was stabbing his heart, America already felt horrible, but it was as if Canada was trying to make him feel as low as he possibly could.

"I'm leaving." Canada stood up and left the room, and America just stood their staring at his brother like and idiot with his mouth agape. Ten minutes later Canada returned down stairs with his bag in hand, and Kumajirou following him.

"Mattie where are you going?" America asked his voice a whisper. "Home." was all Canada said before walking out the door and placing his things in his car.

Canada drove fast and focused on the road until he was out his house. Canada unloaded his car and went inside.

"Who?" Kumajirou might not remember his master's name but he could tell when something was wrong with him.

Canada sighed. "Canada the guy that feeds you." Canada trekked up stairs to his bedroom and fell face first onto the bed. "Why doesn't anyone remember me Kuma?" Kumajirou climbed onto the bed and curled up next to Canada. "Vodka man remembers you." The bear stated.

Canada sat up and looked at his bear. "Are you talking about Ivan?" Kumajirou nodded his head. "Yeah w-well we're not that c-close I'm sure he'll forget me s-soon." Canada placed his hands in his lap and chewed on his bottom lip.

"He wasn't forgetting you last night." Canada's eyes widened at his bear's words. "What are you talking about?"

Kumajirou yawned. "Last night you two were in the bed together," Kumajirou wrinkled his nose. "You both smelt like vodka." Canada swallowed, had he done something stupid with Russia while he was drunk last night? He couldn't remember, but he really hoped he hadn't.

"W-what did we d-do?"

Kumajirou closed his eyes; he was getting tired of this conversation with what's-his-face. "I don't know I left after you called him a sexy Russian beast." Canada felt heat rising to his face. "I-I really said that?" Kumajirou nodded his head.

"Mon dieu what was I thinking." Canada got off his bed and began pacing. Kumajirou sighed and closed his eyes. Canada was pacing and speaking in French, this meant the boy was nervous about something, and the Canadian tended to ramble when he was nervous.

"Non, non, non I probably did do something stupid, il déteste me. Ugh, he'll never speak to me again, because I'm such an idiot. Why does stuff like this happen to me? I never get to have friends because I'm such a loser, that people try to forget me!" Canada ran a hand through his hair and left the room. Canada entered his study and stared at his desk. "Maybe I should call Ivan and apologize for anything I might have done."

Canada stared at his desk for a long time before picking up the phone and dialing Russia's number. Canada trembled slightly as he waited for someone to answer the phone.

_"Hello."_

Canada thought Russia's voice sounded somewhat strange, but he brushed it off.

"U-um hi it's Canada."

_"Who?"_

Canada's hand tightened around the phone. "Um it's C-Canada, Matthew W-Williams."

_"Oh its you."_

Canada laughed nervously.

"Um yeah I ju-"

_"Don't call me anymore."_

"Wait what?"

_"Are you slow? I said don't call me anymore."_

"W-why?" Canada was worried he had actually done something stupid at the party.

_"You are weak, and pathetic I no longer enjoy toying with your emotions."_

"I-I thought we w-were friends."

_"Haha you actually thought I enjoyed hanging out with you."_

Canada licked his lips, had his family been right? "I-I th-"

_"I have no use for you any longer, do not call me. Do not talk to me, the friendship you thought we had was fake. I just used you because you are naïve little boy."_

Click.

Canada held tightly to his phone and stared at the wall. Why did he have to be so stubborn? He could have just listened to America, England and France when they warned him and this wouldn't have happened. If he had listened, he wouldn't be so hurt right now. Would he?

Canada just wanted someone he could be with, someone who remember him and care about him…someone who would truly love him, but it seemed like England had been right all those years ago. Canada looked at his desk and picked up the little polar bear figurine, and remembered the full story to how he got it.

_~Flashback~_

_Canada buried his face into France's chest, and held tightly to the older man's shirt. "Papa please don't make me go." he had whispered looking up at France, bright violet eyes innocent and trusting. "I'm sorry Mon petit Mathieu, but it is no longer my decision."_

_Canada's eyes began to gaze over with tears. "But you said you loved me and that-" France silenced the boy, placing a hand over his mouth. "I know what I said Mathieu…but I…" France turned his head away to ashamed to look Canada in the eye._

_"Come on frog, hurry up and say your goodbyes." France looked up to glare at the Englishmen standing above him. England just rolled his eyes and waited impatiently for the two to finish._

_"Papa…" France finally directed his gaze to the little boy that was clinging to his chest, France lovingly stroked Canada's hair. "I guess its time for us to say goodbye Mathieu."_

_Canada shook his head and held tighter to the front of France's shirt. "Non Papa I don't want to."_

_"Oh bloody hell I can't take this anymore!" England moved forward and pried the small boy off of France. Canada gave up his struggle and let England pull him off France. "I thought you loved me papa." Canada said the tears falling from his eyes. France couldn't bring himself to look at his former colony so he turned his head away._

_Canada refused to give up on his beloved papa, he knew that France would come back and rescue him. Because his papa loved him, more than anything else, so he wouldn't have to stay at England's house for too long._

_A few months later at England's house…_

_Canada was sitting quietly at his desk completing the English lessons England had assigned him when he heard the door open. Canada turned in his chair expecting to see England or maybe America standing at his door, but he did not expect to see was France. Canada had almost given up on his dreams of his papa saving him, almost._

_"Papa." Canada's voice was barely above a whisper._

_His papa was back, France had come to take him away. Canada smiled, his papa still cared about him, his papa still loved him. He would never have to eat England's strange food, or deal with America always forgetting him._

_"Oui Mathieu it is me." France's voice wasn't as cheerful as Canada remembered, but that didn't matter his papa was back._

_Canada sat and stared at France unsure if the man was real or just something his imagination had conjured up. France walked over to the Canadians desk and stood a few feet away from the small boy. Those couple of feet put France just out of the boy's reach. Canada desperately wanted to touch his papa, to have his papa hold him again like he used to._

_France held up a bag that Canada hadn't noticed him holding. "Papa what's that?" His violet eyes filled with so much curiosity that France couldn't help but smile._

_"This mon petit is a gift I bought for you." Canada's eyes lit up. "Really?" France stepped closer to his former colony and gently stroked his hair. Canada smiled at the contact, it was his papa and he was real. "Oui." France held up the bag for Canada to take. "Here open it."_

_Canada took the bag in his small hands and peered inside of it. Canada closed his hand around the small polar bear figurine, and pulled it out of the bag._

_"You do like polar bears, don't you?" France asked not looking at the small boy in front of him. Canada's face broke out into a wide grin. "I love it papa, and I love you too papa." France chuckled and wrapped his arms around the small boy. "Oui Mathieu I l-love you too."_

_Canada smiled. "I knew you loved me, that's why you came to take me back." France stiffened and pulled away from Canada._

_"It is true I love you very much, but I did not come to take you back." Canada's grip on the small polar bear tightened. "W-what are you talking a-about?" Canada's voice cracked as he spoke trying to keep the tears from spilling over._

_"Oh Mathieu I would love to take you with me, but I cannot. You are no longer my colony you now belong to England. I have to leave soon."_

_"But papa I don't want to stay with him! I thought you loved me." Canada looked away from France as the tears began to roll down his small cheeks._

_France reached out a hand to wipe away the tears, Canada looked up at France. "If you loved me you would take me with you."_

_France heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs and sighed. "I can't Mathieu; if I could I promise I would."_

_Canada felt like he was being lied to. "Non s'il vous plait…don't leave me…" The door to the room opened and England stood there glaring at France._

_France kissed the top of Canada's head and whispered in his ear. "I do love you, and I always will."_

_Canada watched as France was pulled out of the room by an angry England, and after they were gone, he held on tightly to his polar bear figurine and cried softly._

_If France loved him then why couldn't he take him with him, Canada didn't know how long he stayed like that, but he didn't move until England came into the room._

_"There, there lad cheer up. You don't need that frog anyways." Canada looked up at England and wiped at the tears still streaming down his face._

_"England?" Canada asked his voice soft._

_"Yes lad." Canada brought the little figurine up to his chest and looked at the ground. "Papa told me that people will do anything for the people they love. So why won't papa take me with him? He said he loves me."_

_England scowled, that frog had screwed with the poor boys mind. "It's because he doesn't really love you, lad." England decided it would be best if the boy weren't so attached to the frog._

_Canada looked up at England with shock-filled eyes. "H-he doesn't?" England frowned and placed a hand on Canada's shoulder. "Sorry lad but it's the truth he was lying to you." Canada frowned. "But papa said we did things together that lovers do."_

_England tightened his lips into a thin line. "Matthew, did he…touch you?" Canada nodded his head and looked up at England. "Um how did he touch you?"_

_Canada bit his lip as he thought about it. "U-um it depends sometimes he would touch my thingy, and make it feel really nice. Other times he would_ _stick stuff into me." England glared at the ground refusing to look Canada in the eye. "That bloody frog is disgusting."_

_"Why did papa lie to me?"_

_"It's simple really, he wanted you to trust him, so he could use you." As an after thought, England added. "It's the way the world works."_

_"So how do you know if someone loves you for real?" Canada asked._

_England sighed, "There is no such thing as true love. That's something you need to learn now. Everyone will leave you eventually." And when Canada's young ears heard these words he didn't want to believe them. England could not be telling the truth. Could he? Canada thought England was telling him lies, true love was real, and some day he would find it. Maybe not in his papa, but there had to be someone out there in the world that would love him, right?_

_Canada fell asleep that night listening to yelling from downstairs and thinking about the possibility of true love._

_~End Flashback~_

Canada picked up the polar bear figurine and threw it at the wall. The figurine shattered on impact, small white glass shards fell to the floor.

* * *

Russia entered his home and forced his normal smile onto his face. It didn't matter if Canada hated him because he had the Baltics, and no matter how much they might hate him they will always be his.

"Lithuania I am home!" Russia strolled through his oddly quiet house looking for the three Baltic nations. Russia checked everywhere for the Baltics but couldn't find them anywhere. Russia wandered to his kitchen hoping to find the Baltics there, but he didn't. Sitting on the kitchen table was a single white price of paper folded in half.

'Dear Russia,

Lithuania, Latvia and I are tired of the way you treat us, it is not fair and is a cruelty that no one deserves. I cannot see how anyone could endure being around such a monster as yourself. We are leaving and we will never return.

Estonia.'

Russia read the note twice, before laughing madly. Russia laughed until his body shook and he could barely breathe. The large nation fell to his knees body trembling slightly. Russia crumbled the note that was in his hand and threw it at the wall.

The note wasn't a shock to him, he had known that they would try to leave him, but he would bring them back. Everyone would become one with Russia; he would show them how bad of a monster he could truly be. Russia continued to smile and laugh, Canada would be the first to become one.

* * *

**To**: The nations of the world.

**From**: Germany.

**Subject**: New world meeting.

Due to recent events and the fact that we failed to accomplish anything at our last meeting, a world meeting is to be held this weekend in Berlin, Germany. All nations are expected to be at the meeting from the start date January the 3rd to the end date January the 5th.

* * *

A/N: Some of you may remember chapter 17 were there is a flashback of France giving Canada the polar bear, you may also realize that memory seemed much happier than this one. Well that's how its supposed to be, Canada tries to remember things in a happier way to prevent feeling bad about his past, and when he remembers the real thing he kind of snaps. The bit at the end is an email from Germany to all the nations. Love to reviewers, readers, favers, and followers you guys motivate me to continue this.


	23. Chapter 23

Canada spent the rest of the week alone he didn't leave his house once in the four days before the meeting, and he only answered the phone if it was his boss. Canada's behavior was starting to worry Kumajirou, the bear usually didn't pay that much attention to his master, but his master was usually happy. However, in the last four days Kumajirou had watched a horrible change occur to his master.

After Canada had shattered the polar bear figurine, he proceeded to break all the other trinkets on his desk and throw them away. Canada had locked himself in his room and stayed there for days, Kumajirou had clawed at the door for hours trying to get in, but Canada never opened the door.

Two days before the scheduled date of the meeting, Canada finally came out of his room, but Kumajirou was confused. This man looked nothing like his master, Canada's eyes were bloodshot and it looked like the boy hadn't slept in days. His skin was paler than usual and his usually well kempt hair was greasy. He had been wearing the same clothes for the last couple of days and they were wrinkled. Kumajirou wrinkled his nose Canada really needed a shower.

"Hey Kuma…" Canada's voice cracked from misuse, and he didn't look at Kumajirou when he talked instead staring at the wall. Canada shook his head, and tightly closed his eyes. Kumajirou was going to ask what was wrong, but before he could Canada disappeared into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Canada emerged from the bathroom, clean and in new clothes. However bags were visible under his eyes, and he still seemed off. Canada forced a smile on his face and bent down so he could pet Kumajirou. "Hey buddy, you hungry?"

Kumajirou was still worried about Canada, but he _was _hungry so he nodded his head and followed Canada to the kitchen. Kumajirou watched his master pull out a piece of salmon and start cutting it up, he still had that blank look on his face and wasn't even watching what he was doing.

Canada set the dish of slice salmon in front of Kumajirou. Kumajirou looked at the salmon that was bloodier than it should be, then looked at Canada who was dripping blood onto the kitchen floor. Canada hadn't noticed the blood he just stood there with the knife still in his hand.

The Canadian should have noticed the cut, he should have reacted to it in someway but he didn't even look at his hand that was covered in blood. Canada _should_ be freaking out that his hand was bleeding this much, he _should _have been freaking out because it hurt, but he wasn't. Kumajirou wasn't sure what he should do it, but he thought he should do something, because something was definitely wrong with his master.

"Your hands bleeding." Canada stared at Kumajirou then looked at his hand and finally noticed that it was bleeding, and that his hand did hurt.

Canada took in a deep breath and Kumajirou noticed that the blank look was gone and that Canada looked more like his old self. Canada sighed, he didn't understand what was going on, but just for a minute, the pain had been nice, and the color of the blood was so pretty. However as quickly as it came it left, he shouldn't be thinking things like that, his hand was bleeding he needed to stop it.

The Canadian put the knife down and went to the sink to wash all the blood off his hand. Canada then went to the bathroom to get some disinfectant and to wrap up his hand. Kumajirou followed Canada into the bathroom; it wasn't like he was going to eat that bloody salmon anyways.

"Are you ok?" Canada had just finished wrapping his hand and was leaning on the sink and breathing heavily. "Y-yeah…I'm fine Kuma…" Kumajirou didn't believe this at all, there was most definitely something wrong with his master and he was going to find out what it was.

At Russia's house…

Russia went through his days in autopilot, he would get up in the morning eat something then spend the rest of the day in his study drinking vodka. He would think about making Canada become one with him, and what it would be like to live with the boy. Russia thought of how much the Baltics had feared him and frowned, he didn't want Canada to look at him with fear; he wanted to see the other nation smile.

Russia let his thoughts drift off and started thinking about Canada. He thought about the boy's soft lips that he had kissed on the night of America's party, and his pale, blemish free, skin. Russia ran a hand through his hair, maybe he should call Canada, it was lonely in the big house, and the quicker he became one the better. Russia looked for his phone, but it wasn't on his desk where it belonged. He had written Canada's number down on a piece of paper, but the paper was gone as well. Therefore, the possibility of calling Canada was a no.

Russia sighed, wondering what had happened to his phone. The large nation took a swig of his vodka and leaned back in his chair, he would just have to wait until the world meeting to talk to Canada. Russia checked the date; he only had two days before Canada would become his.

Two days later at the world meeting…

Kumajirou still hadn't discovered what was wrong with Canada, but the Canadian was acting more like his old self. Not completely normal, but more so than he was two days ago. Kumajirou was being held by Canada as the nation slipped into the conference room and walked towards the corner.

Canada was one of the first nations to arrive at the meeting; there were only about five other nations in the room. Those nations included Germany, Italy, Romano, France and Austria. Canada really didn't want to talk to anyone now so he slid into the room and silently took his seat in the corner.

Canada adjusted Kumajirou in his lap, so the bear would be comfortable. However, Kumajirou was focused on other things. Such as trying to find the man that smelt like vodka so, he could fix Canada, but Kumajirou couldn't find the man so he settled into Canada's lap and surveyed the room.

Canada buried his face in Kumajirou's fur suddenly wishing he could be anywhere but at this meeting.

"Oi you! What's your name?" Canada felt a sharp poke in his shoulder and looked up to see Romano glaring at him. "U-um m-me?"

"Yes you who the hell else would I be talking to?" Canada winced and clung tightly to the bear in his arms.

"Oh u-um I don't know…" Romano seemed angry and Canada was afraid he would make things worse.

"So you gonna answer my question bastard?"

"Huh…oh! U-um I'm Canada." Canada whispered loosening his grip on Kumajirou slightly.

"Oh well my idiot fratello told me I was hanging out with you at America's party and I wanted to make sure you weren't some pervert or something." Canada blushed and quickly shook his head. "N-no I'm not a pervert or anything I-I don't even r-remember what happened at t-that party."

Romano took a seat next to Canada. "Really?" Canada nodded his head. "Yeah most of the party is just this blur." Romano seemed to relax a little. "It's the same way for me; I couldn't remember anything and woke up in the morning with an extreme headache."

Canada sighed and relaxed too. "Yeah me too, America didn't exactly help either. Brothers can be a pain eh?"

Romano nodded his head. "Yeah I know what you're talking about; Feliciano can be an idiot sometimes. Wait America's your brother?"

"Yeah." Canada buried his head in Kumajirou's fur again.

"Oh I didn't know hamburger bastard had a brother." Canada closed his eyes. "Yeah a lot of people don't notice me."

"Oi bastard I didn't mean it like that!"

"Ohonhonhon Mathieu, Romano how are you two this fine day?" Romano's eyes widened when he saw France standing behind him and he moved as far away from the French men as he could.

"H-hello Francis…" Canada didn't look up when he greeted France, resuming his tight hold on Kumajirou instead. "Hey Canada I'm gonna go…see ya later bastard." Romano quickly stood up and left.

"So Mathieu, I hear that you and America got into a little disagreement." France stated taking the seat Romano had just vacated.

"Um well I g-guess you could say that." Canada's normal whisper was even quieter than usual. France placed his hand on the back of Canada's chair. "Mon petit you know you can tell papa anything right?" Now Canada didn't even want to be near France so spilling all of his pent up emotions to the man was not high on his list of things to do.

"I-I know Francis." France frowned, and moved away from Canada. However, France noticed the bandages on Canada's hand and stopped. "Mathieu what happened to your hand?"

Canada wrapped his good hand around the bandaged one. "It was a-an accident with a knife, that's all." France sighed and stood up. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Oui papa I'm fine."

"Alright then I have some business to discuss with Estonia and it seems he has arrived." France turned and left walking in the direction of Estonia who was standing with Latvia and a rather weak looking Lithuania, who was tending to Poland who was sitting in a chair. Poland looked awful his skin was pale and there were several bruises visible on his face, including a rather nasty one right under his eye.

Canada sat in his seat and watched as various nations filed into the room. Spain entered next immediately running off to find Romano, then Denmark, followed by the rest of the Nordics. Then China and Japan, followed by an excited N. Korea. Next were Ukraine and Belarus, then Cuba. Canada quickly grew bored of watching nations come into the room so he closed his eyes and buried his face in Kumajirou's soft fur.

Canada stiffened when he heard America's voice; he really didn't want to deal with his brother right now. Kumajirou noticed Canada's reaction to America and decided that he should talk to him. Kumajirou was still set on fixing his master and he figured that the man who looked like his master would know what was wrong.

Kumajirou wriggled in Canada's lap until the nation released him, then the little bear crawled under the table in search of America.

After Kumajirou left Canada realized he was sitting in between Greece and Sweden, Greece was petting a cat and staring off into the distance. Sweden however was having a conversation with Finland who was sitting to his left.

"Do you know Russia?" Canada was startled by Greece's voice, and unsure of how to answer the question.

"U-um well y-yeah I do."

Greece blinked and looked at Canada. "…He's been staring at you…ever since he came in." Canada's eyes widened. "H-he has! Oh maple!" Canada bit his lip and looked down at his lap.

"…Yeah…aren't you guys friends?" Canada squirmed in his seat. "Well I thought w-we were but…I guess he d-doesn't want to be friends w-with me…we kind of had a disagreement on the subject I guess…"

"…Do you want to be his friend?" Canada nodded his head. "…Then why not be his friend?" Canada began squirming again. "H-he doesn't want t-to be my friend."

"…Do you know why?" Greece asked.

"U-um no…" Canada said.

"You should find out…maybe you can be friends." Greece said closing his eyes.

"Well I guess it can't hurt to try." Canada looked at Greece.

Greece opened his eyes again and looked at Canada. "You should tell Russia…that I'm not interested in you in _that_ way…because he keeps glaring at me…"

Canada blushed. "W-what! why would Russia care about t-that?"

"Settle down everyone! It is time to call this meeting to order!" Germany's loud voice rang through out the conference room silencing all the nations.

Kumajirou had tried to make it to America, but the table was so long. When he ended up under the buffet table, he got distracted by the food, and spent half the meeting pigging out under the buffet table.

The meeting was progressing quicker than usual, because Germany was determined to cover all the topics they missed in the last meeting.

Canada didn't want to miss anything important so he tried to focus on taking notes but found himself looking at Russia every two minutes. Canada could not stop thinking about Russia and started doodling pictures of the large nation on his paper.

"Ok we will take a thirty minute break and then return for the second half of the meeting." All nations hurriedly stood up to leave the room, glad to have a break from the boring meeting. Canada sighed and looked down at the notes in front of him. Canada blushed when he realized his notes consisted of pictures of Russia. Canada quickly put his notes up and stood up to leave the room, but something was in his way. Well someone was in his way and that someone was Cuba.

"U-uh hey Cuba." Canada winced when Cuba cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson America!"

"W-wait I'm not America!" Canada tried to be loud; he really didn't want to be beaten up today. However, Canada's attempts were in vain, because Cuba didn't even hear him.

Cuba knocked Canada's things out of his hand and pushed the boy onto the floor. Canada tried to stop Cuba, but he wasn't exactly known for his strength like his brother. Cuba delivered a sharp kick to Canada's ribs and grinned at the boy.

"Haha not so great now, are you America?" Cuba grabbed Canada by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Where's that super strength at now?"

"C-cuba I'm n-not Am-" Cuba punched Canada in the gut, knocking the wind out of the boy's body. Canada curled up and struggled to breath. Cuba was prepared to punch him again, when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. Cuba whipped around to yell at whoever was behind him, but when he saw who was behind him he froze. "Russia, what do you want?"

"I would suggest that you stop hurting Matvey." Russia said tightening his grip on Cuba's shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is America!" Cuba shook Canada to emphasize his point.

"Nyet, look again it is obviously Canada." Cuba glared at Russia then turned to look at Canada, and discovered that Russia was telling the truth.

"Oh…I'm sorry Canada." Cuba rubbed the back of his neck and set the boy down on his feet. "I didn't mean to, I'll make it up to you I promise." Canada wrapped his hands around his torso and tried to fill his lungs with air.

"Leave." Russia said glaring at the man in front of him. The Cuban quickly left, calling out another apology to Canada. Russia looked at the Canadian and helped him into a nearby chair. "Are you ok Matvey?" Canada's slender body trembled slightly and he looked towards the ground. "Y-yeah I'm fine."

Russia gently poked at Canada's ribs where Cuba had kicked him, and the boy winced. "Let me look, da." Canada shifted in his seat as Russia slowly lifted his shirt up to see how much damage Cuba's kick had done.

Canada shivered when Russia's cold fingers caressed his exposed flesh. "It is not broken, but it will bruise." Canada relaxed when Russia pulled his shirt back down, but refused to meet the larger nations gaze. "U-um thanks."

Russia smiled. "You are welcome Matvey, is what friends are for, da?" Canada bit his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. "Y-yeah too bad we're not friends." Canada whispered quietly and if Russia had not been so close he wouldn't have heard what the boy said.

Russia kneeled down in front of Canada and looked the boy in the eye. "Matvey what are you talking about? We are friends."

Canada looked into Russia's violet eyes, not sure if he could trust the man. "T-that's not what you s-said." Russia was confused; he did not like his Canada acting this way. This was how the Baltics acted around him, and they had left him, he didn't want Canada to leave before he even got him.

"What did I say?"

"T-that you weren't really my friend and y-you were only using m-me." Russia furrowed his brow; he didn't remember saying those things to the boy. He hadn't even talked to Canada since America's party. "Matvey I did not say these things. I would never say such things; you are friend I do not wish to upset you."

"R-really?" part of Canada was telling him that he shouldn't believe this that it was probably best to go on his way, but that part was outweighed by the part of him that just wanted to be with the Russian man. "Da Matvey." Canada smiled and moved to stand up, but he was still a little weak. Russia steadied the boy and returned the smile.

"Is Matvey ok?" Canada nodded. "Would you like to get lunch with me?" Canada nodded again, and let the larger nation lead him out of the room. Canada didn't remember that his bear was still somewhere in the conference room, and Russia didn't notice his little sister standing in the corner of the room.

Kumajirou had moved away from the buffet table, and remembered that he was supposed to be helping somebody, but couldn't remember why. So the small bear started wandering the around the room looking for that one guy.

Kumajirou walked by a woman in a blue dress who seemed upset. "That stupid boy is with big brother again! Even though I told him big brother wanted nothing to do with him, he still comes back! I will just have to try harder to keep him away from _my_ big brother." Kumajirou shivered and quickly moved away from the woman.

With America, England and France.

"Mathieu is acting very strange lately, what did you two argue about?" France asked America.

"Yes you never told us what that was about." England said sipping his tea.

"U-um well it was pretty intense." America said.

"Well its best if you tell us, we can't help if we don't know." England said.

America sighed and explained fight to France and England. Both of the older nations remained quiet as America talked.

"We're bloody horrible." England muttered burying his head in his arms. "Oui, Mathieu probably hates me." France cried.

America pushed his burger around the plate. "Yeah we are." The three nations sat there moping.

"You guys we have to be a better family to Mattie!" America exclaimed slamming his fist on the table.

"And how do you suppose we do this?" England asked raising his head up. "Well first of all we need to apologize to Matt, and then we can go from there."

"Well your idea was not completely idiotic. We probably should apologize for being so horrible."

"Oui, Mathieu deserves better than this." The three nations gathered there things and went off to find Canada.

* * *

A/N:Er mah Gerd you guys, I love you so much! 99 reviews I-I don't even know what to say, just thanks :D MUCH LOVE TO REVIEWERS!


	24. Chapter 24

Canada knew he shouldn't be trusting this man so easily. He knew he should at least be a little on guard, that he should put his walls back up. The reasonable side of him was screaming at him to not tell Russia everything about himself.

However Canada was not listening to his reasonable side. He had someone who was listening and could remember him. This is what he had wanted for so long. Canada was not ready to pass up such an opportunity.

So instead of listening to that reasonable side, Canada was sitting with Russia in a restaraunt. He didn't know what it was but something about the larger nation just pulled him in. Maybe he felt like he could relate to the man, maybe Canada thought Russia would understand. However it could also be the gentle smile that Russia always wore that lured Canada into a feeling of security.

"Matvey are you ok?" Russia asked placing his hand over Canada's smaller one. Russia liked the small contact with the boy, it made him feel warm inside.

Canada blushed as Russia's large hand swallowed his, the boy couldn't help but think Russia was kind. "Yes Ivan I'm fine...this last week has just been a little hard for me."

"What is bothering you?" Canada didn't hear anything but concern in the man's voice, and it touched his heart.

"I-its my family...I-I just don't know what to do about it." Canada wrapped his slender fingers around Russia's hand and squeezed.

"I will fix whatever it is for you." Russia stated returning the squeeze Canada had gave him.

Canada smiled brightly at Russia. "Thank you Ivan."

"You are welcome Matvey. Let's go to back to meeting da." Canada nodded his head and stood up with Russia not releasing his grip on the man's hand.

Russia and Canada returned to the meeting room hand in hand. Greece switched seats with Russia and gave a small smile to Canada. The Canadian was happy to be sitting with Russia and felt that his day was finally getting better.

"Ok our next topic is global warming." Germany announced as nations settled into their seats in the conference room. China stood up to announce his ideas and Canada pulled out his notes from early.

Russia smiled at the Canadian next to him, knowing that soon Canada would be his and that no one would be able to take him away. Russia glanced at the piece of paper Canada pulled out and smiled.

"Nice drawings Matvey." On the bottom left corner of the page was a picture of a chibi Russia holding a sunflower. Russia thought it was very cute, Canada blushed and tried to cover the picture up.

"U-um I-" Canada stuttered trying to find words to say. Russia just smiled and placed his hand over Canada's again. "Is okay Matvey I like picture."

Canada could still feel heat spreading across his face, but he smiled shyly at Russia. Russia let his hand stay on top of Canada's, and his smile widened when the timid Canadian intertwined their fingers. The large Russian was happy to be holding hands with the Canadian, the boy's hand was so soft and warm. Russia found himself focusing more on the feeling of Canada's hand than the meeting, and he was surprised when Germany dismissed the meeting for the day.

"Hey Ivan did you hear me?" Russia looked at the Canadian who was now standing with his polar bear in his arms. "What?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"I asked if you wanted to hang out today." Russia smiled at Canada. "Da Matvey I would love to." Canada returned the smile, and two nations left the room hand in hand. Canada felt like he was on cloud nine, Russia made him so happy. Russia remembered him, and treated him nicely. Canada had been upset about the call, but now that he knew it was just a misunderstanding, everything was wonderful.

Russia and Canada decided that taking a walk would be nice, so they dropped their things at their respective rooms and left the hotel. "Anywhere specific you want to go?" Canada asked.

"Nyet. Is there something you would like to see?" Russia asked.

"Oh well I don't know much about Germany, and I don't visit much so anything is fine." Kumajirou looked up at his master, the boy seemed to be ok now, but he wasn't entirely sure. The bear hoped that the man who smelt like vodka could fix his master.

"Well we could just walk around together." Russia suggested.

"That sounds nice." Canada hummed and reached out wrapping his smaller hand around Russia's. In the short time he had spent with the large nation he had grown accustomed to the feeling of holding Russia's cool hand. Russia also liked the feeling of holding hands with Canada, the smaller nation was always so warm.

"Berlin is a nice city." Canada commented as they walked by some old buildings. "Da it is." Russia hummed and led the Canadian down another street. Russia didn't know exactly where he was going, but Canada seemed to be enjoying himself so he was doing good enough.

Canada and Russia wandered aimlessly around Berlin for two hours, just talking to each other and enjoying the nice scenery.

"It is late, we go back to the hotel da." Canada nodded his head at Russia. The two began the walk back to the hotel.

Ten minutes later. "Um Ivan do you know where we are?"

Russia looked around the street trying to read the signs that were in German. "Of course I know where we are." Russia stated, still trying to make sense of a street sign.

"Are you sure?" Canada asked shifting awkwardly.

"Da I am sure, do not worry." Russia saw a sign that looked slightly familiar and pulled Canada in that direction. "See I told you I knew what I was doing, this is hotel da."

"U-um Ivan this is the wrong hotel." Russia looked back up at the hotel they were standing in front of, it was in fact the wrong hotel. "I-I knew that, come on it's this way."

Canada felt himself being pulled in another direction by the tall Russian man. "Uh Ivan maybe we should ask for directions."

"Nyet." Russia turned down another street.

"B-but I think we're lost." Canada tried to reason with the other man.

"Nyet we are fine, I will find hotel." Russia turned left.

"B-but-"

"Hush Matvey you are distracting me." Russia stated, making a right turn.

Ten minutes later Russia had managed to complete a full circle and they were standing in front of the same hotel. Canada pried his hand from Russia's and walked over to a booth he saw. "Excuse me miss," A rather large blonde woman with bright blue eyes looked up at Canada. "could I have one of those maps?" Canada pointed to the maps sitting on the stand, and the woman smiled and nodded at him.

Canada returned to where Russia was standing with the map in hand. "Ivan I think we're supposed to go that way." Canada said pointing to a road on his right.

"Da I knew that come on Matvey." Russia started walking again, and Canada rolled his eyes before following. After a couple of turns in the right direction Russia began to recognize the roads they were on, and began to head to the hotel without the help of Canada's directions.

Five minutes later Russia was standing in front of the correct hotel with a satisfied smirk on his face. "See I did know where I was going Matvey."

Russia looked to his left and his right but didn't see the Canadian anywhere. "Matvey?" Russia turned in a circle and tried to find the familiar bob of blonde hair in the crowds. "Matvey!" Russia began to retrace his steps and headed down roads he had previously walked on.

Russia passed by an alleyway and was going to keep going until he heard noises from inside. Canada was in the alleyway, and three big men had him cornered. "Mat-" Russia was going to call out to Canada, but what happened next surprised him.

Kumajirou jumped from Canada's arms and attacked the man to his left. While Canada slammed straight into the man in front of him, tackling the large man to the ground. Before the man had time to react, Canada proceeded to slam his head into the ground.

Canada stood up and faced the only one of the muggers still standing. The man advanced on Canada, but the Canadian stood his ground and delivered a blow to the man's jaw. The mugger turned and wiped blood of his mouth, then turned to Canada with a smile.

Russia noticed the man reach into his back pocket and pull something out, Russia made a move to step forward, but before he could get there the mugger lunged at Canada with the knife he held in his hand.

Canada was fast, but not fast enough to get out-of-the-way of the knife, Kumajirou knew this, and that's why the bear jumped in front of his master and the knife wielding mugger.

The knife barely grazed the skin underneath Kumajirou's thick fur, but it did draw blood and that was enough to set the Canadian off. Canada's violet eyes darkened and he took a step towards the man. "You hurt my bear." Canada said his voice soft.

The man looked uneasily between Canada and his bear, before a smug look crossed his face and he smirked at Canada. Canada lifted the man off the ground by his shirt collar and threw him against the wall.

Canada leaned down and glared at the man. "Apologize!" The mugger snarled and spat in Canada's face. "Nein." Canada wiped the spittle from his cheek, and glared at the man, before delivering a sharp kick to his rib cage. The man clutched his side and fell over in pain, Canada had definitely broken a few ribs.

The Canadian walked over to Kumajirou and picked up his bear examining the wound. "You ok?" Kumajirou blinked at Canada. "Who?" Canada rolled his eyes, but didn't try to hide his smile. "Yeah you're ok."

Canada stood up and dusted himself off, when he looked up he noticed Russia standing in the alleyway. "Oh Ivan! Um did you see that?"

"Da Matvey I saw, that was very impressive." Canada looked down. "Um yeah well I…" Canada trailed off.

"I did not know Matvey was so strong." Canada looked up shyly and bit his lip. "Well I might not be as strong as Al, but I _can_ defend myself and Kuma when I need to."

Russia hummed. "Interesting I always took you as the passive aggressive type, guess I was wrong. Come on I found the right hotel this time." Russia grabbed Canada's hand and pulled him out of the alleyway and headed back to the hotel.

Five minutes later, Canada and Russia were standing in an elevator on their way to the fifth floor, the floor where both of their rooms were located. Russia walked the Canadian to his room, room 304 Russia's room was 310.

"I will see you at meeting tomorrow da." Russia said.

"Yeah, so um bye I guess." Canada said while he fiddled with his hands. "I-I had fun today…hanging out with you."

"Da I had fun too." Russia said smiling at Canada.

Kumajirou groaned in Canada's arms. "Kiss already." Canada's cheeks turned a dark red, and Russia smiled.

"U-um Kuma! I don't know what's wr-" Russia silenced the Canadian by pressing his lips against Canada's. "Goodnight Matvey." Russia whispered in the Canadian's ear, before turning on his heel and leaving.

Canada watched the Russian walk down the hallway until he disappeared into his own room. Canada brought a hand to his lips and smiled. Canada turned around and entered his hotel room. "Your welcome." Kumajirou said.

"Kuma w-why did you say that?"

The bear yawned and climbed onto the bed. "You talk in your sleep."

"I-I do?" Canada asked sitting on the bed next to Kumajirou. Kumajirou nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Food?"

Canada smiled at his bear. "Ok I'll get you some food."

The next morning Canada walked into the conference room and sat down next to Russia. "Good morning Ivan." Russia smiled at Canada. "Good morning Matvey."

America entered the conference room with England and France, and began looking for his brother. "Do you guys see him?" England and France scanned the packed room. "Oui I have found him, he is sitting next to…Russia." France whispered.

"Oh I see him…wait is he holding _hands_ with Russia?!" America yelled preparing to storm over to the pair. "America did not we agree that we wouldn't interfere in Mathieu's life." France said placing a hand on America's shoulder. "Oh hell nah. I said I would let him be _friends_ with who ever he wanted! Friends don't hold hands!"

England sighed. "America you need to calm down."

"But I need to-" America was cut off by Germany's voice.

"Alright everyone settle down we have some important things to discuss today." Germany announced and all the nations in the room settled down in their seats.

"See the meeting is starting, you have to sit down now." America grumbled, but listened to England and took his seat.

Germany started off the meeting by going over some small things they had missed yesterday. Such as the rising obesity rate in some countries, more specifically in America. And a nation wide cut down on pollution.

After all these things had been discussed Germany called up Estonia to speak.

"I would like to announce on the behalf of myself and the other Baltics, Lithuania and Latvia. That we are declaring independence from Russia." After Estonia's announcement half the nations in the room turned to see what Russia would do, the other half began to congratulate the Baltics.

"About time you losers became independent!" Prussia said loudly.

"We should celebrate with beer." Denmark yelled earning a smack from Norway.

"I am so happy for you guys." Finland said. "'f m' w'fe's h'ppy 'm h'ppy too." Sweden said.

Russia just sat in his seat staring at the table, as if he was awaiting an answer from it.

"Ok then meeting dismissed. The next meeting will be held in Paris, France." Germany announced before leaving the room, followed by Italy and Prussia.

"Come on lad, you can talk to Canada when he leaves the conference room." England said, once he saw America eyeing Canada, who was putting away his notes.

America protested but let England lead him out of the room, France followed the pair.

All the other nations left the room, except for Russia and Canada, Russia had been quiet ever since Estonia's announcement.

"Ivan are you ok?" Canada asked placing a hand on Russia's shoulder. Russia brushed Canada's hand off and stood up. "They always leave me."

"I-Ivan?" Canada wanted to help the man, but he didn't know how to do so.

"Nobody ever wants to stay with me." Russia balled his hand into fist and looked down at the ground. "They leave me all alone in the cold."

Canada didn't like seeing Russia like this, the man seemed so sad. Canada walked up to Russia and wrapped his arms around Russia. "I won't leave you Ivan."

The Russian stared with wide eyes at Canada. "Matvey?"

"I don't want you to be upset Ivan, you don't deserve to be alone." Canada said. "Yes I do." Russia said looking away from the Canadian. Canada placed a hand on Russia's cheek and turned the man's face back so he could look him in the eye.

"No you don't Ivan. I refuse to believe you're a bad person." Russia furrowed his brow. How could Canada think he was a good person?

"You're not really bad…I can tell." Canada stood on the tip of his toes, and placed a gentle kiss too Russia's lips. Russia relaxed and wrapped his hands around the Canadian's waist. He never wanted to let _his_ Canada go, the boy made everything better, and Russia was determined to stay with him forever.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Russia and Canada both turned around to see America standing in the doorway. America had grown tired of waiting for his brother to leave the conference room, so he ignored the complaints from England and stormed into the room.

Canada pulled away from Russia and looked at his brother embarrassed.

"Mattie what are you doing?" America was talking to Canada, but his glare was directed at Russia.

"U-um I was j-just…" Canada blushed, looking for an explanation to what he had done.

"Ok let me rephrase that. What are you doing here with Russia?" Canada was prepared to give some excuse for being in here, and apologize to his brother like the little passive aggressive Canadian he is, but now he couldn't do that. He couldn't take anymore of America's crap, his brother was seriously starting to annoy him. Canada just wanted to have a friend who would remember him.

"I'm hanging out with him." Canada's voice was still a whisper, but it had an underlying tone of confidence.

"Mattie, I'm just looking out for you bro. So listen to me when I say that you should stay the fuck away from Russia." America stepped into the room, and Russia noticed that France and England were standing behind him.

Canada however didn't notice the other two nations he was too focused on his brother at the moment. "I don't need you to look out for me, so listen to me when I say that you should stay the fuck out of my social life."

America balled his hands into fist. "Why won't you just listen to me?!" England stepped forward and placed a hand on America's shoulder, but he was shrugged off by the angry American.

"Because I don't need you constantly interfering in my life!" Canada and America continued to take steps forward until they were both standing in front of each other.

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Well news flash, you're not helping!"

"You're too naïve!"

"Alfred." England attempted to calm the angry nation down.

"No I'm not!"

"Like hell you aren't, and I would know!"

"How would you know? You can't even see me half the time!"

"That's not true Mattie!"

"Yes it is Al, you don't even care about me!"

"Mathieu." France tried to calm his former colony down, he could see the anger in Canada's eyes.

"Mattie I do care, I notice stuff about you." America's voice softened and he looked at his brother with pleading eyes.

"No you don't your too stupid to realize anything!" America visibly cringed, Canada knew the other didn't like being called stupid, but at the moment he didn't care.

"You're a self-absorbed asshole who doesn't think about anyone but himself!"

"Mattie?" America had taken a step back, and all the anger that was visible just a moment ago was gone.

"No Al I'm so sick of this! I just wanna be happy and right now and you keep getting in the way!" In his moment of rage Canada grabbed a shocked Russia's hand and stormed out of the room.

Kumajirou looked between America and the door, before running off to find his master. Kumajirou had hoped that America would help fix his master, but it seemed like he had just made things worse.

Canada continued to drag Russia down the hallway until they came to a dead-end. Canada let go of Russia's hand and lowered his head. "I-I'm sorry Ivan." The Russian nation stepped forward and placed a hand on Canada's shoulder. "It is ok Matvey."

Canada balled his hand into fist and breathed deeply through his nose. "It's just that Al is really starting to bother me ya know."

"I am well aware of how annoying your brother is." Canada turned around and bit his bottom lip. "I know he means well. He's just looking after me and stuff, but I need a little time away from him. And the rest of my family."

Russia smiled. "You will come to my room da." Canada noticed Kumajirou at his feet and picked the white bear up. "Um well I don't know."

Russia continued to smile at Canada. "Don't you want to avoid your family for a little while?" Canada nodded. "Then you should come to my room, because the first place they look for you will be your room."

Canada looked down as he thought about what Russia was saying. "W-well I guess that makes s-sense, but I don't want to impose."

Russia shook his head. "Its find Matvey, we are friends da." Canada smiled at Russia. "Ok, thanks Ivan."

This time Russia took Canada's hand, and began pulling the boy towards his room.

While on their way to Russia's hotel room, they passed by Poland. Kumajirou growled at the blonde haired nation and Russia glared at him, Canada didn't really understand what was going on. "What was that about?"

Russia shook his head and looked at Canada. "Nothing you need to worry about Matvey." Russia remembered how angry Canada had gotten when a mugger scratched Kumajirou with a knife. Poland had kidnapped and abused the bear, with plans to kill him. What would Canada do if he ever found out about that?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys :D. and I just want to let you guys know that I will not abandon this story, chapters might come out late from time to time, but I will at least finish it. Love to reviewers, favers and followers.


	25. Chapter 25

Canada sat on the edge of Russia's bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. "T-thanks for letting me stay here Ivan."

Russia was sitting next to Canada on the bed. "Matvey is welcome to come to my room any time. We are friends da." Canada wrapped his arms around his legs. "Y-yeah we're friends..." the Canadian sighed and closed his eyes.

"What is wrong?" Russia asked moving closer to Canada on the bed.

"I-I guess I'm just a little confused." Canada mumbled.

"You can tell me Matvey, we are friends I will help." Russia encouraged, he didn't want his Canada to be confused. The Canadian looked so sad he wanted to fix that.

"I-Ivan do you kiss all your friends?" Canada asked his voice nearly an inaudible whisper. Now Russia was confused. "Nyet I do not kiss all my friends." Russia scooted closer to Canada; there was barely any space between their legs now.

"T-then why do you kiss me, if we're friends." Canada blushed and looked away from Russia.

The Russian laughed. "Matvey is very cute. Matvey is silly too; I kiss you because you are _special_ friend da." Russia closed the space between himself and Canada their legs were now touching.

"O-oh!" The blush on Canada's face darkened. Russia smiled and placed a hand on Canada's cheek, turning the boy's face towards him. "I am glad to have Matvey as my special friend." Russia leaned forward and pecked Canada on the cheek.

"Matvey likes being my special friend, da?" Russia questioned, entangling one of his large hands in Canada's soft hair. Canada nodded his head. "Yes Ivan…I-I like being your special friend." The blush on Canada's face darkened.

Russia smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the Canadian's. Canada's lips were always so warm and soft, Russia felt like he could kiss the boy all day.

Canada kissed the Russian back and wrapped his arms around Russia's neck. Russia deepened the kiss, placed his hand on Canada's shoulder, and pushed the smaller nation down onto the bed.

Russia began to run his hands up Canada's side causing the boy to squirm slightly. Russia was contemplating making this kiss more intimate when he heard the sound of cracking wood.

Russia pulled away from the smaller nation and whipped his head around towards the door. The Canadian lying beneath him began to whine. "Ivan why did you stop?" He asked as he leaned forward on his elbows.

"Sh Matvey I heard something." Russia stared intently at the door, straining his ears to hear the noise again. Both nations could faintly hear the sound of something clawing at the door. "I-Ivan what is that?" Canada asked trembling slightly beneath the larger nation.

"Get up." Russia ordered quickly standing and backing away from the door. Canada stood and looked nervously at Russia. "W-what is that?"

"Sh Matvey. Don't say anything, follow me da." Canada nodded at Russia and picked up his bear.

Russia moved towards the window and opened it. "Come on." Canada's eyes widened. "Ivan what are you d-doing we're on the fourth floor!" Canada exclaimed.

The clawing at the door became more frantic and the muffled sounds of someone screaming could be heard. "Matvey trust me when I say that you do not want to meet what is on the other side of that door."

Canada looked between the door and Russia standing by the window. Another thud was heard from the door, and a large crack spread down the middle of the door. Canada decided that it was in his best interest to get the hell out of their.

Canada began walking towards Russia with his polar bear in his arms. The blonde-haired person was standing three feet away from Russia when the hotel door came crashing down. Standing in the doorway was a slender woman with platinum blonde hair, and a blue dress. Canada considered the woman somewhat pretty, maybe a little intimidating, but still pretty.

Canada took another step towards Russia, but froze when he heard the woman speak. "Big brother, why did you lock the door?"

Canada assumed that the girl standing at the door was Russia's little sister, so why had Russia been so intent on leaving? Sure, the girl was holding a knife, but she didn't seem _that_ bad. Maybe Russia had been confused about who was at the door.

"B-Belarus I w-was not expecting y-you I w-was just leaving." Russia put one leg through the window and began to edge away. "Come Matvey let's go da." Russia reached out pulling the blond nation closer to the window. However Canada hesitated, he couldn't understand why Russia was so fearful of this woman so he hesitated.

And that hesitation gave Belarus all the time she needed to cross the distance between herself and Canada. Belarus hadn't noticed the boy standing there until her big brother had grabbed his arm. Belarus grabbed the Canadian's arm and pulled him away from her brother. "Who are you?" Belarus spat, glaring at the blonde-haired person in front of her.

Canada was beginning to think he was wrong about this girl being nice. "U-um I'm Canada." He whispered, giving a small smile.

"Canada?" Belarus questioned looking at the boy with cold blue eyes. "Yeah Canada, it's nice to meet yo-" the Canadian was cut off by Belarus. "I do not remember you so you are not important. Get out of big brothers room!" Belarus ordered yanking Canada's arm and knocking the boy of balance, causing him to stumble awkwardly before landing in a jumble of limbs at the woman's feet. Kumajirou separated himself from the Canadian lying on the floor and made his way to the door.

Belarus glared at the body lying at her feet. "You are pathetic." Belarus stepped over the boy and moved to her brother, whom was still standing half in the room half out the window.

Russia would have fled a long time ago if he had not been worried about Canada. However seeing the smile on his advancing sister's face reminded him that he was supposed to be running from this crazy woman.  
"Big brother it is time for us to get married." Belarus said slowly advancing on her brother. Russia put his other leg through the window and began walking along the edge. "Nyet I do not wish to m-marry you."

Canada stood up and brushed himself off. This woman obviously wasn't nice, and he didn't want to be around her. Canada noticed his bear walking out the door, and decided to go back to his hotel room. Even though going back to his room would most likely mean running into his family, he thought it was better than dealing with this crazy woman.

Belarus watched her brother disappear through the window and growled this was all that blonde-haired person's fault. Belarus whipped around and saw the boy edging towards the door. He was the one stealing all of her beloved brother's time, so he would be the one to pay.

Belarus gripped her knife tightly and crept up behind the boy, his back was turned he wouldn't even see the attack coming. Belarus smirked and lunged forward, burying the knife deep into the boy's back.

Canada screamed as the pain spread through his back. He could feel the warm trickle of blood flowing down his back, and he thought he would collapse.

Belarus smiled when the boy screamed and desperately wanted to hear it again, so she twisted the knife that was still submerged in Canada's back.

The Canadian's vision blurred and he struggled to stay on his feet. The pain was so intense he could barely breathe. "W-why are you doing...this?" Canada stuttered left hand holding onto the wall for support.

Belarus leaned forward and whispered in Canada's ear. "Big brother is mine," Belarus jerked the knife again. "I will not let you interfere!" Belarus pulled the knife out of Canada's back smiling at the large stain of blood on his once clean white shirt.

Belarus grabbed Canada's shoulder and threw him to the ground. She was going to torture this pathetic little creature, to teach him a lesson about messing with her brother.

* * *

After Russia left his room, he had scaled the building until he reached the ground. Russia knew that once his sister was set on something she wouldn't stop until she got it, he also knew that his sister wouldn't waste time on other things.

Unfortunately, for Russia, he was the thing his sister was determined to get, but it was ok because it at least ensured that Canada would not get hurt.

It was a nice day so Russia decided to take a walk, before returning to his hotel room. So that Belarus would be gone before he returned.

* * *

America had been extremely upset after his argument with Canada, so England and France had taken the boy to a nearby McDonald's to cheer him up.

So far their plan was a failure, America was still depressed and if anything coming to the restaurant had only worsened his mood.

The personification of the United States of America sat with his head on the table, the big Mac and large coke his companions had ordered for him abandoned on the table.

"Mattie's right...I'm a horrible older brother!" America whined, banging his head on the table.

"Alfred, don't do that. You're not a horrible brother." England said trying to comfort the weeping nation.

France slouched in his seat next to America. "Who are we kidding; all of us are horrible brothers to Mathieu." The Frenchmen stated resting his cheek on the palm of his hand.

England glared at France. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is..." America muttered. The other nations looked in his direction eyebrows raised. "Mattie doesn't lie, all that stuff he said about you guys...about me…was true."

England sighed and looked down. "...I know I just didn't want to believe it."

"None of us wanted to believe it." France said.

America raised his head off the table and stood up. "I'm going back to the hotel." He said. The other two agreed with America and left the restaurant together.

* * *

Kumajirou had left the room, and was too afraid to return when he heard the screams from inside. He knew that woman was bad and he had to save his master, but he also knew he couldn't do it alone. Therefore, the bear was searching for another nation to help, someone like the man who smelt like burgers or the one who smelt like vodka.

The bear knew that those people were strong and that they would be able to help his master. He just had to find them first, so the bear set of in search of those people.

* * *

While Russia was walking around he grew lonely, he wanted the company of his Canada so he headed back to the hotel.

On his way to the hotel Russia passed by the trio of England, America and France. The Russian didn't know what he had expected from the three nations, maybe a push, or a shove, possibly a few insults. Nevertheless, he had expected something! Russia didn't even receive a glance from the usually cheerful and excited American.

Russia brushed off their strange behavior, because if they were not bothering with him that meant more time for him to spend with Canada

Only one of the elevators was operational so the four nations were all waiting for the same elevator, in a very awkward silence.

* * *

Kumajirou had wandered around the fourth floor for a long time until he saw a woman entering an elevator. The little bear had slipped into the elevator with the woman and remained silent as it went down to the lobby.

Once the elevator stopped, Kumajirou dashed out, startling the other passenger who hadn't noticed him. Kumajirou dashed out because he had seen the man that smelt like burgers _and_ the one that smelt like vodka. "Help!" Kumajirou yelled as soon as he got close enough to the nations.

"Isn't that Mathieu's bear?" France asked.

"Yes it is." England said.

America and Russia's eyes widened when they saw the bear. "What is the matter?" Russia asked bending down to the bear's height. "Where's Mattie?" America asked also bending down to the bear's level.

"Hurt!" Kumajirou yelled, the bear clenched his teeth around Russia's pant leg then began dragging the man towards the door. "Help,"

"Where is Matvey?" Russia asked the frantic little bear. "Your room." Kumajirou mumbled around the cloth still trying to pull Russia into the elevator.

The four nations followed the bear into the elevator and began the ascent to the fourth floor. Russia was too worried about Canada to care about the other nations in the elevator with him. "Kumajirou, what happened to Matvey?" The bear shifted nervously glancing at the elevator door every few seconds. "Lady with knife hurt him." he said still staring at the door.

"WHAT!" The Russian man yelled. Russia forgot where he was for a moment; the only things important to him were how slowly the elevator was moving and the fact that his Canada was hurt. There was no doubt about it; if Belarus had done something, it wouldn't be small. Canada was in serious danger now.

"What is he talking about?" England said, asking the question that was on everyone's mind. Russia balled his hands into fist and stared at the numbers lighting up in the elevator, as if he were willing them to move with his mind.

The yellow light fell on the number one.

"Matvey is hurt." Russia said his voice cold.

The yellow light was now on the number two.

"Well I know that, but who hurt him?" England still the one speaking.

Russia sighed. "My sister…."

America's eyes widened, and France looked up. "Please tell me you are talking about your older sister Ukraine." France asked his eyes filled with dread.

The yellow light fell on the number three.

"Nyet." Russia whispered still staring at the numbers. The other passengers of the elevators realized the severity of those words and remained quiet, waiting for the elevator to get to the third floor.

However, the yellow light did not move to the next number, it stayed where it was and a red light began flashing in the elevator. The hotel had been having problems with its elevators later, some kind of main power failure, and now that power failure was stopping the four nations and Kumajirou from getting to Canada.

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate me you guys I realize this chapter is shorter than usual and it ends in this ridiculous cliffhanger. XD I've been trying to write fluff for you guys, but I'm kind of a fail at writing that stuff… Anyway, I need the opinion of my readers, I've been having issues on how to end this story, happy or sad, so I made a poll, please check it out and let me know what you think I should do.

Much love to reviewers, favers and followers.


	26. Chapter 26

"p-please stop." Canada moaned on the floor. He clenched his hands into fist refusing to let the tears fall. Belarus smirked and leaned down, trailing the bloody knife across Canada's chest. "not until you learn your lesson."

* * *

"_we have been dealing with a main power failure lately, therefore our elevators aren't operating properly. We apologize for any inconvenience and will do our best to get you out immediately._"

"what the fuck does that mean?" america asked.

"my german is not to good, but I'm pretty sure it means that the elevator is not working." England said, a frown appearing on his face.

"what!" america exclaimed. "Mattie is in trouble we have to get out of here now!" the american yelled. "Alfred calm down we'll get out." england tried to calm the other nation down. "We have to get out right now! Mattie needs me! I have to help him! I'm the hero!" america began banging on the elevator door, as if it would somehow get him closer to his brother.

"...he's right we need to get out," Russia's eyes darkened. "right now." The other nations in the elevator turned to look at Russia. The large man had moved until his back was pressed against the far wall of the elevator, and one hand was entangled in his hair.

"What will your sister do?" France asked a worried looked in his blue eyes. America had ceased his banging on the door and was also looking at Russia.

Russia's throat tightened, but he forced his words out anyway. "B-Belarus will do terrible things with her knife...she..." Russia felt as if he couldn't breathe, he couldn't tell which was bothering him more right now. Anger at his sister or worry for Canada.

America did not need Russia to finish that sentence his imagination had already taken over. Belarus leering over a weak Canada and repeatedly plunging a knife into his brother's defenseless body. Canada laying on the floor as blood pooled underneath his body, the usually warm and inviting violet eyes, cold and lifeless.

America clenched his hand into fist and began banging his fist against the door again with renewed vigor. He was the hero. He HAD to save his brother.

Russia's mind was headed in a similar direction, with images of the boy writhing in pain while he sat in an elevator unable to stop his little sister. Russia wanted to help his Canada, Russia needed* to help Canada.

Russia slid down until he was seated on the ground, his heart felt like it was about to fall out. He would never get out of this elevator, he would never see his Canada again, and the worst part about all of it...he was stuck in an elevator with America, England, and France.

America continued to beat on the elevator door. Why wasn't anyone coming to get them out of this damn elevator. America let his hand rest on the surface of the door and took in a shaky breath. Why hadn't Canada listened to him when he warned him about Russia. Russia. This was all that man's fault. America turned around and glared at the man who was resting on the ground with his head in his hands.

"This is your fault." America's voice was full of hatred. Russia raised his head to look at America. "What are you talking about?" Russia asked.

"If you had stayed away from my brother none of this would have happened!" America exclaimed.

"This is not my fault." Russia said trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"Mattie doesn't need a jerk like you in his life!"

"Matvey is my friend, you are the one who needs to leave."

"I'm his brother he needs me!" America was sure that his brother needed him, right?

"You can't even remember him."

"Stop!" All the nations in the elevator turned to the little bear whom they had forgotten about. "Cana hurting!" The nations sobered up and remembered why they were here, who they were fighting over.

The four nations stood in an awkward silence until the elevator door opened revealing two hotel workers. Without any hesitation kumajirou, Russia and America took off, quickly exiting the elevator and bolting down the hall to Russia's room. England and France trailed close behind.

America made it to the room first, and he jumped over the door lying on the floor. Then ripping the blonde chick he didn't know off of his brother. Belarus slammed into her brother's chest and immediately latched onto him.

"Big brother you are back!" Belarus exclaimed happily despite the splatters of blood on her face. Russia felt like he was going to be sick.

"Get out!" russia yelled at his sister. "b-but big brother-"

"no! Get out!" Belarus flinched she had never heard her brother speak to her this way, no matter what she did he never yelled at her.

Russia slammed his fist against the wall and let a growl escape his lips. "I said get out!" Belarus hesitated looking from her brother to the pathetic Canadian on the floor.

"why do you want him so badly brother. Am I not good enough for you!" Belarus screamed tears forming in her icy blue eyes. Russia clenched his hands into fist. "you know why, you remember the day just as well as I do." Belarus refused to let the tears fall, she wouldn't cry in front of her brother. Not again. Belarus turned on her heels and fled the room.

Once his sister was gone, Russia turned around and looked at the Canadian lying on the floor. "Matvey." the word escaped his mouth as a whisper, but it was still loud enough for the other occupants of the room to hear. America who had been kneeling in front of his brother turned to look at Russia, and he was shocked. Shocked by the expression on russia's face, it wasn't an expression he could ever recall seeing on the man's face. The world's largest nation looked broken, and lost.

Surely this had nothing to do with russia's feelings for his brother, right? However, America began to doubt this when he saw Russia take slow steps toward Canada's motionless body and stand there looking at his brother with a pained look in his eye. America continued to watch as Russia bent down and ran a hand across his brother's face, brushing away stray strands of hair with a gentle touch.

France and england stood to the side of the room the latter dialing the number for an ambulance, while the former tried to keep himself together while he looked at the bloodied body of his former colony.

"we take him to hospital da." russia said the childish tone usually present in his voice, slowly slipping away. "I just called for help they should be here in a few minutes." England announced once he hung up his phone.

* * *

A/N: *sigh* this chapter was hard to write, and I thought about just getting rid of it a couple of times. And to make things worse my computer has been acting up so this was mostly written on my phone -.-

Love to reviewers and followers. -heart- you guys make me feel so special.


	27. Chapter 27

Russia did not like seeing his Matvey like this...the boy seemed so broken. He did not want his Canada to be broken. Russia looked at his hands and noticed the blood staining the blood staining them; the blood brought back memories. Memories of the times where he had done such things to the Baltics. Russia had beaten the nations under his control so many times. What if he lost control while he was with Canada? Russia desperately wanted to be with the boy, but he didn't want to hurt him. Not ever. Russia couldn't stand seeing the boy like this it was horrible. The world's largest nation wasn't sure if he could control himself, Canada could get hurt. And it would be all his fault.

Russia felt his chest tighten when he saw the blood in Canada's beautiful hair.

This was his fault, maybe if he hadn't been so afraid of his little sister he would have come back sooner for his Canada. On the other hand, maybe he would have never left at all, and none of this would have happened to Canada. America had been so right when he told Russia that this was his fault...so right...

Russia took his hand away from Canada's pale, soft skin, and forced himself to stand up. Even though he felt weak. Russia knew that all of this was his fault there was no excuse for any of it. Russia was the reason that Canada was so badly beaten. Russia was the reason that Canada's blood was staining the lovely hotel carpet, and the next time something such as this happened. Russia knew he would once again be the reason for causing pain to the little Canadian.

He was a monster and that meant he didn't deserve to have someone as nice as the little Canadian. That Canadian had turned Russia's whole life around. He used to think that being a monster meant doing whatever he felt like, but no that was not what it meant. Being a monster meant he could never love. Meant he would never find someone who would love him, he was cruel, evil, and uncontrollable. It was only a matter of time before Canada realized just how horrible Russia was, and Russia did not want the boy to see him in that way. Maybe he could be seen as good in one person's eyes, maybe things wouldn't be so bad if Canada remained naïve and thought Russia was good.

Russia glanced at the red tainting his large hands and decided that yes he would leave before Canada found out how bad he really was. It was not something the innocent Canadian needed to experience.

The paramedics rushed into the room and carefully maneuvered Canada's limp body onto the stretcher. Russia watched the next few minutes fly by in a flash, paramedics asking what happened. Vague answers about an attack, America begging to ride in the ambulance. The paramedics giving into his request, and quickly leaving the hotel with the American following closely behind.

England and France called a taxi, so that they could get to the hospital as well. France finally looked up and noticed Russia still standing in the room, France also noticed the lost look on the man's face. "Russia," said nation looked up and met France's gaze. "Would you like to share a taxi with us to the hospital?"

Russia thanked France for his offer and rode to the hospital with the other two nations and Kumajirou. Kumajirou had decided to latch onto Russia during this whole ordeal, and the Russian man didn't mind the company of the white bear. In an odd way, being around each other was comforting to both the bear and the large nation.

The trip to the hospital was long and the nations remained in silence for the entire time. There wasn't anything that they saw fit to discuss, so the silence was best.

Russia was sitting in a hospital waiting room with America, England, and France, the doctors had told them to wait while they tended to Canada's wounds. They had been told that the boy would be fine, but that did not stop the guilt from eating at Russia.

Russia's only comfort came in the form of the white bear sitting in his lap, the bear made him feel closer to Canada, and Russia provided the same type of comfort to the bear. Yet neither of them could realize that the reason for this was that they were so important to the little Canadian.

When the doctors finally allowed the four nations and Kumajirou after much persuasion on Russia's part, to be let into the room Russia thought some of his guilt would fade away, or that the aching in his heart would stop at least. However, this was not the case when the Russian man saw the frail little Canadian lying in the hospital bed, with different tubes and needles sticking out of him. Russia's chest tightened again and he had to take deep breaths to steady himself.

The nations stood in the doorway of the hospital observing the pail little Canadian, unsure if they should continue into the room. Kumajirou jumped out of Russia's arms and climbed the bed.

Canada's eyes fluttered when he felt the new weight on the bed and he looked down at his beloved pet. The Canadian smiled brightly, "Hey Kumanuna." Kumajirou nuzzled into Canada's side and looked up at the nation. "Who?" Canada laughed and rubbed the bear's head.

America rushed forward bounced on the balls of feet near his brother's bed. "Oh man Mattie I'm so glad you're okay, I was scared you were gonna die and then your ghost would come back and haunt me cause you died after our fight and then I wouldn't have a bro any more and that's not cool cause who would make me awesome pancakes and I really want to hug you but I don't want to hurt you and I'm so glad you're ok!" America rushed out in one breath.

Canada laughed at his brother. "It's ok Al, I'm fine." France and England seemed to gain some confidence and stepped farther into the room; Russia followed them but still held back from the group.

"Oh mon petit Mathieu look at you, I was so worried." France stood to the left side of the bed, and gently stroked Canada's hair. "D-don't worry papa I'm fine."

"How can you say that, you look dreadful lad." England added in standing to the right side of the bed. "Don't worry I'm fine really."

"How could you stay that, you were attacked by a mad woman with a knife!" England exclaimed.

"Heh well…yeah but I'm fine now, and Kuma's okay too so its o-okay." England rolled his eyes, Canada was being way to lax about this whole situation. "As long as you're okay." He added.

Canada smiled at the Brit; he didn't want his family to worry about him. Sure, he had been cut up pretty badly and received some severe stab wounds, but he was alright now so they shouldn't worry. However, there was one thing that Canada was worried about. "U-um do you guys know where Ivan is?" Canada asked meekly.

America tightened his lips into a thin line and looked away from Canada. "Oui Mathieu, Russia is right over there." France said, pointing to the man still standing in the corner of the room.

Canada smiled at Russia, and the Russian man felt his chest tighten he didn't deserve that smile. "Hello Matvey." Russia said his voice strained.

Russia cast his gaze to the ground. "U-um I'm sorry about what my sister did to you."

"Don't worry it wasn't your fault." Canada said a smile still on his face.

America stared at his brother, he didn't like the way his brother looked at Russia. France however recognized the look in Canada's eyes and gave the boy a wink before ushering America and England out of the room, "Come we have to get some food for Mathieu he is probably starving."

America protested until France told him it was the hero's job to get his brother food, and England had caught the wink that France gave Canada.

Now Russia, Canada and Kumajirou were the only ones in the hospital room. "How are you feeling Matvey?" Russia moved closer to the hospital bed. "I'm okay." Canada said softly. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have left you."

Canada remained silent, and Russia thought this was proof that his words were true. "If I had stayed she wouldn't have hurt you…I'm a horrible person." Russia looked down at the fragile Canadian on the bed. "Do…do you hate me?"

Canada looked up at Russia with wide eyes. "No!" Canada said a little louder than he had intended to be, then softly. "No I don't hate you…I could never hate you."

"What do you mean?" Russia was confused, what was the Canadian talking about. Canada blushed. "You're my special friend Ivan. How could I hate my special friend? "Russia looked at Canada with a shocked expression that soon turned into a smile. He was glad Canada didn't hate him; he had to make sure the boy still felt this way about him, so he could leave before he hurt the boy.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt too badly?" Russia asked again just to make sure.

"I'm fine." Canada said a soft smile present on his face as he patted a spot on the bed next to him. Russia cautiously sat on the bed careful not to sit on any of the tubes sticking out of Canada's arm.

"I'm so sorry Matvey." Russia said again, when he glimpsed bandages under Canada's hospital gown. Canada placed his hand over Russia's. "It's okay Ivan, I'm fine really." Canada tried to sit up, and winced at the pain that shot through his chest.

"How can you say that Matvey? You can barely sit up." Russia squeezed the Canadian's smaller hand. Canada smiled even though it hurt when he inhaled. "Because I am fine, I'm still alive, I have my family…and I have you." Canada whispered the last part, and Russia didn't fail to notice the blush spreading across his face.

"Matvey." Russia whispered, because he was afraid that if he talked any louder that everything would fall apart and he would realize that this was only a dream.

"I don't understand w-what I'm feeling, but it's there and I don't want to fight it." Canada leaned forward and placed his other hand on Russia's cheek.

"How could you think that Matvey…I'm a monster." Russia looked away from those beautiful violet eyes.

"N-non Ivan…you're not…not in my eyes." Russia looked at Canada's arm, and placed his hand over the bandage. "I did this." Canada tilted Russia's head so that the man was looking at Canada's face again instead of the floor. "No you didn't…"

Canada wished he could kiss Russia and make all the pain go away, because he knew that the man was fighting demons inside his mind. However Canada couldn't make them go away, but he could at least help Russia forget.

The Canadian leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Russia's. All of Russia's thoughts about leaving Canada faded away; he just wanted to be with the boy. Russia had been slipping into a dark place for so long, but it was as if Canada had the ability to pull him out of that place, to bring him back to the light. When the darkness of his past overwhelmed him, Canada helped him remember, and for that, Russia would never forget the Canadian. He could never leave the Canadian.

In that moment while he was being pulled out of the darkness by Canada's soft, trusting lips Russia realized something; he realized that he needed Canada. The Russian couldn't go on without the Canadian he wouldn't be able to leave him forever.

In turn, Canada also realized something, he believed without a doubt that Russia would never forget him, never look over him in a crowd of people. The Canadian _knew _that Russia would always see him, always remember his name, and Canada needed that.

Russia leaned closer to Canada and deepened the kiss; Canada wrapped his arms around Russia's neck and pulled the man down. Russia placed a hand on either side of Canada and slipped his tongue into Canada's mouth, and their two wet muscles wrestled for dominance.

* * *

"Come on you guys can we go back now?" America begged, trying to drag England and France away from a display case, were they were trying to decide on what type of pastry Canada would like more.

"We're supposed to be getting food for Matthew in case you forgot." England said rolling his eyes at the American.

"What about that one?" France pointed to a glazed donut.

"Damnit just get the maple one!" America yelled.

"Oh that's a great idea America." France waved over the pretty girl behind the counter. "Oh hello chérie, I would like this one." France winked at the girl behind the counter and she blushed.

"Oh my fucking- France! We don't have time for this." America yelled when France grabbed the girl's hand and began complementing her on her eyes.

"I don't trust him; he's probably molesting my brother as we speak!" This outburst from the American earned a few stairs from the other patrons.

"Alfred do calm down, people are staring." England said. "How can I calm down do you know what Russia is probably doing to my brother right now?"

* * *

Russia slid his hand under Canada's hospital gown and gently brushed the Canadians warm skin. He felt the Canadian squirm beneath him. Russia wanted to touch every inch of Canada's body, to assure himself that this was all real. The Russian man wanted to burn the image of the cute blushing Canadian into his memory forever…he wanted to stay like this with Canada forever.

Canada enjoyed the feeling of Russia's cool hand stroking his thigh, and he frantically tried to press himself closer to the man. Canada wanted to feel Russia touching him everywhere so badly.

Russia slid his hand up Canada's thigh until he made it to the boy's torso, the Russian man's fingers ghosted over Canada's belly button, and moved on to stroke the boy's side. Russia felt as if nothing else mattered and it was only him and Canada that is until his fingers glided over the gauze wrapped around Canada's chest.

Russia pulled back, and remembered he was in a hospital room, and that his sister had hurt Canada. "I-Ivan why did you...stop." Canada asked between pants. Russia placed a hand on Canada's cheek and smiled at the boy. "Matvey…I don't want to hurt you ever."

"You won't." Canada whispered.

Russia brushed a piece of hair away from Canada's face. "How can you be so sure?"

"I trust you." Canada said a smile present on his face.

"Will Matvey stay with me?"

"I'll never leave as long as you see me."

"I will always see you."

"And I will always see the real you."

* * *

"We gotta go back to the hospital, what if Mattie get's hurt?" America yelled as England and France strolled down the sidewalk.

"Come off it Alfred, he's in a bloody hospital he'll be fine." England stated.

"How can you say that when he's with Russia!" America glared at England and France.

"He is so oblivious." France said flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"Self absorbed is more like it." England scoffed.

"What are you guys talking about?" America asked.

"Really Alfred, surely you see the way Russia looks at Canada."

"Or perhaps the way Mathieu looks at Russia." France added.

America shook his head and backed away. "You guys don't know what you're talking about!"

"Alfred you have to accept it, it is what it is. I didn't want to accept it either lad, but there's nothing I can do about it." England stated a sad smile on his face.

"It's kind of sweet actually. When you get to thinking about it, they're like two children; they care about each other despite their flaws."

America shook his head. "No it can't be…it can't."

"It is." France said a smile on his face.

* * *

Russia kissed the top of Canada's head, and the Canadian struggled to keep his eyes open. "Sleep my Matvey." Canada yawned. "Will you be here when I wake up?" Russia smiled. "Da spokoynoy nochi."

* * *

A/N: I had to kill a little of my PruCan fan girl-ness to write this chapter, because the entire time I wrote it I listened to "Liebe Ist by Nena". Great song by the way, but all I could think of was situations with Prussia and Canada so I had to convert things to make it right for this story. I hate to admit it but this story is ending. I decided to do alternate endings and next chapter is the first ending. C ':

Hope you enjoyed it. Much love to Reviewers and followers.

Translation: Spokoynoy nochi, Russian for good night (I hope.)


	28. Chapter 28 1st ending

1st ending

America had been seconds away from running away from England and France so that he could 'save' his little brother from the commie, but England had stopped him and forced the boy to stay and listen to them.

"Ah how should we explain this to the lad?" England said consulting France for advice. "Slowly as if we were explaining it to a child."

"Right then, why don't you start off." England suggested. France nodded. "When two people who really love each other meet, there comes a time where they decide that they should take there clothes off and-" England punched France in the gut silencing the man. "Not that talk you bloody frog!"

France groaned and clutched his stomach. "We should be thorough with the explanation non?"

"No we shouldn't it will just make things confusing for the lad." England responded.

"Um what are you guys talking about?" America asked.

England sighed; it was time to stop beating around the bush. "Ok lad here it is, your brother and Russia like each other. That means that Russia likes Matthew and Matthew likes Russia back." America shook his head. "No, Mattie can't like the commie; I'm his hero how am I supposed to save him if he's with that communist?"

England ran a hand through his hair. "Alfred…Matthew doesn't need you to save him." England winced at the look of hurt on America's face.

"Now now Alfred I think what England is trying to tell you is that…Mathieu has made his own decisions. Mon petit is happy with Russia, and he wants you to accept his relationship." France said.

"Matthew needs for you to accept his relationship; you're his brother Alfred you two are supposed to be close. Don't let Matthew's relationship with Russia end your relationship with Matthew. Don't make the lad choose."

America was prepared to protest until England's words sunk in. America realized that he was being totally un-heroic and upsetting his brother, he didn't want to do that. Therefore, despite how much it bothered him, he decided he would at least give his approval for his brother's more than friends' relationship with Russia. He refused to admit that his brother was dating Russia.

"Okay, I'll stop being a total asshole about it, but I still don't like it." America added looking up at France and England who were both smiling. "Mathieu will be so happy."

The three nations casually walked back to hospital, and when they entered the room, they found Canada asleep on the bed cuddling Kumajirou. While Russia sat on the edge of the bed watching the boy sleep with a smile on his face.

"What the fuck? This is why I don't like this guy watching somebody sleep is frickin creepy man!" America exclaimed gaining the attention of Russia.

"Alfred quiet down, it is not creepy." France said patting the American on the shoulder. America crossed his arms and pouted. Russia turned away from the group, he was not particularly happy that they had returned. America never let him have special times with his Canada.

"How long has he been sleeping?" France smiled at his ex-colony. "He just fell asleep." Russia stated also smiling at the little Canadian. "Right we should let the lad rest up then." England suggested, and the others agreed.

America plopped down in one of the chairs in the hospital room, and began to drum his fingers on the arm of the chair impatiently. England sat in the other chair and began flipping through a magazine, France's only option was to sit on the other side of the hospital bed since all the chairs were taken.

France gently eased onto the side of the bed, and smoothed down a stray lock of Canada's hair. "Thank you." France said in a hushed tone looking at Canada, but speaking to Russia.

"Why do you thank me?" Russia asked. France looked up at the man and smiled. "I'm thanking you for making him happier than he has ever been." Russia returned the smile and looked down at Canada. "Matvey deserves to be happy, da."

France nodded. "Oui he does." France and Russia fell into a comfortable silence, until France interrupted with a question. "So have you invaded his vital regions?" France asked with a smirk. Russia gave the French men a confused look. "I do not understand what you mean."

France chuckled. "Oh have you sailed into the uncharted territories yet?" Russia continued to look at France with a confused look.

"Have you crossed the Canadian borders?" America continued to drum his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Have you let him taste your thick Russian sausage?" England pretended he couldn't here France talking and flipped a page in his magazine.

"Have you tapped that?" France asked gesturing towards Canada's sleeping form. "Tap?"

"He wants to know if you and Cana fucked." Kumajirou stated bluntly. Russia formed his mouth into an O and blushed slightly. "Nyet, we have not." Russia was a little flustered. "Ohonhonhon come on Russia you can tell me the truth." France said leaning closer to Russia.

America had finally caught on to their conversation and was gripping the arm of the chair tightly. "I do not lie Matvey and I have not…fucked…yet." Russia added, even though he found this conversation with France to be very awkward. America gripped the arm of the chair so tightly that the wood began to splinter.

Canada shifted on the bed, and the other nations in the room turned their attention to the boy. "Nngh…Ivan…" Canada moaned in his sleep, France and Russia both smiled, though they were different kinds of smiles. England still feigned ignorance, and America's eyes widened.

"Matvey is so cute when he sleeps." Russia cooed. "Oui he is." France added.

"Both of you guys are creeps!" America yelled, waking Canada up from his nice dream. The Canadian's bright violet eyes landed on France first. "Papa?" Canada asked still half asleep. "Oh Mathieu did we wake you?" Canada nodded his head, "But its okay."

England stood and brought a bag over to Canada. "Here lad we got you some food." England said handing the bag to the Canadian. "Thank you Arthur." Canada said politely, peeking into the bag. Canada immediately pulled out the maple pastry and looked at it with bright violet eyes.

France chuckled. "You always were one for sweets." England rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

America relaxed when he saw the expression on his brother's face; he looked so calm and happy. "I do believe Alfred has something to say to you." England said turning around to look at America. The American released his death grip on the arm of the chair and looked at his brother.

Canada looked at his brother a little worried about what he would want to talk about. Canada knew that his brother didn't approve of his relationship with Russia, and he really didn't want to have another argument with his brother about the subject.

"Um…well first of all I want to apologize for the stuff I said earlier…" America rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck. Canada smiled at his brother. "Don't worry Al, no hard feelings right?" America returned the smile and nodded at his brother.

"Um…and I wanted to…say that…" America sighed, and took a deep breath. "That I'm cool with your relationship with Russia as long as you're happy." Canada smiled brightly. "Really Al?"

"Yeah bro I mean it." America felt a weight ease of his chest when he saw the bright smile on his brother's face. Russia smiled as well, glad that America had finally decided to stop trying to get in the way. So happy in fact that he stood up and hugged the American.

"Now we are how you say the brother-in-laws!" Russia exclaimed happily. America struggled to push the Russian off him while the other nations in the room laughed. "Dude get off! We are not brother-in-laws!" Russia giggled and continued to hug America. "Dude I'm serious get off! This is creepy!"

"Nyet we must bond now!" Russia exclaimed a large smile on his face. England rolled his eyes, and France and Canada laughed at the other two nations.

Once Russia finally stopped hugging him America rubbed the back of his head again and looked at Canada. "Um can you guys leave so I can talk to Mattie?" The other nations in the room stood to leave, so that the two brothers could have their private moment.

"Listen Mattie, all that stuff I said early…" America began.

"Hey Al don't worry, we were both caught up in the moment and said things we didn't mean." Canada whispered patting an empty space on the bed next to him. America sat down and sighed.

"I want you to know that I still don't like your _relationship_," America shuddered at the word. "With Russia, but if it makes you happy…I'll stop being such a jerk about it." Canada smiled; he had been so worried about his brother's feelings towards his relationship with Russia. Canada wanted to be with Russia, but he didn't want to lose his brother in the process.

"Thanks Al." America smiled at his brother, yeah Canada was definitely happy and that was all America had wanted. "Your welcome bro…can I ask you a question though?"

"Of course you can." Canada said still smiling blissfully. "Have you and Russia had sex?" Canada's eyes widened and he blushed a bright red that could rival a tomato. "N-no we haven't w-why would you a-ask that?"

America shrugged oblivious to his brother's obvious discomfort. "France and Russia were talking about it while you were sleeping…I was just a little curious, I would have cut that bitch if he took your virginity."

"W-what they were talking about that! W-wait what makes you think I'm a virgin?" Canada asked a blush still present on his face.

America laughed. "Come on bro look at you." Kumajirou rested his head on Canada's stomach. "He is a virgin." America laughed again "Ha even your bear knows it!" Canada flicked Kumajirou's ear. "S-shut up." America wrapped his arms around Canada and hugged his brother tightly.

"I love you man." Canada rolled his eyes. "I love you too Al." America remained silent for a minute, and then he began to ruffle Canada's hair. A gentle, kind, loving gesture; until America turned it into a noogie.

"Al s-stop it!" Canada protested futilely. "Haha no way bro!"

The nations standing outside of the hospital room heard the yelling from inside and assumed that the brothers had gotten into another fight, so they hurried into the room.

What they saw inside the room shocked them and none of them was sure of what to do. America was sitting on Canada and holding the boy's arms above his head with one hand while he tickled the boy with the other hand.

"Haha Al…s-stop it!" Canada protested in between giggles. "Sorry what was that Mattie I can't hear you?" America teased.

"I-I said," Canada burst out in another fit of giggles. "I s-said s-s-stop!" America laughed. "Nope still can't hear you bro."

"Al I can't b-breathe!" Canada said his voice raising an octave.

"What are they doing?" Russia asked. England rubbed his temples. "Being bloody idiots like always." England stated.

"Why was big brother France not invited to this tickle fight?" France said, jumping onto the other side of the bed and tickling Canada as well. "N-no papa d-don't AAH!" Canada squirmed on the bed trying to get away from France and America.

Russia continued to watch the three nations on the bed, until he noticed the bear standing by his feet. "Do they always do this?" Russia asked the bear.

Kumajirou nodded and pawed at Russia's leg motioning to be picked up. Russia complied with the bear's request and lifted him off the ground. "Yes they do." Kumajirou said.

Russia hummed and gently stroked the bear's fur. Waiting for the nations to finish their tickle fight, this ended when Canada's face started to turn purple. Now France and America were still sitting on the bed while Canada laid down trying to regain his breath.

"Hosers." Canada mumbled under his breath. Russia smiled, because now that he thought about it Canada looked very cute right now. With his hair messed up, that red tint still present on his face, and the way he was panting.

Russia felt his pants tightening. "Hey Russia why you looking at Mattie like that?" America yelled. Russia raised an eyebrow and looked at America with a childish smile. "What are you talking about America?"

"Don't josh me dude. Why are you staring at my brother like he's a piece of meat?" Russia continued to smile at America, and the blush on Canada's face darkened.

"Ohonhonhon let them be America." France said smirking at Canada.

"Ahem I hope I'm not interrupting anything." All the nations in the room noticed the doctor standing in the doorway, but Canada thought she looked strangely familiar.

"It's quiet alright you weren't interrupting anything important." England said, being the gentlemen of the group.

"Well I was just coming to tell you that…Matthew can be released today." Canada sat up. "Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah fortunately none of your injuries are too serious." Canada continued to observe the woman, she looked so familiar.

"That's great!" America exclaimed. "Um e-excuse me b-but do I know you?" Canada asked he just couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity.

"I doubt it, but you might know my daughter Alice." The doctor said looking over some charts, the doctor noticed that the patient was Canadian, her daughter had moved to Canada a few years back.

"Yes I think that's it, she's a veterinarian right?" The doctor nodded. "Yes poor girl has been a mess for the past 10 years. Did she tell you about her past?" The other nations in the room were confused, but Canada continued to talk to the doctor.

"A little."

"It was hard on all of us after Anna passed away, but I think it hit Alice the worse." Canada's eyes widened, so that was why Alice had been going to a cemetery that day, but she had also been going to a mental hospital.

"Wait what happened to Peter?" Canada asked even though he knew the answer. The doctor sighed. "Peter was never quite right in the head, we tried to tell Alice that…and after the incident he was officially declared mentally unstable."

Canada licked his dry lips, he had thought his situation with his brother and Russia was similar to Alice's story. He was so glad that the endings had been different.

"Well I'll go get those release forms."

"What was that about?" America asked. Canada smiled at his brother and shook his head. "Nothing Al, everything is fine." Canada pulled America down and hugged his brother. America, Russia, England, and France stared at the Canadian thoroughly confused.

Ten minutes after Canada's strange behavior the doctor returned with the release papers, after signing said papers Canada was officially released from the hospital.

Once England and France made sure that Canada was okay, they left making their way to an airport so they could return to their home countries. America however stayed with the two, much to the dismay of the now official couple.

"Matvey how are you feeling?" Russia asked as he escorted the man out of the hospital, America however was still there trying to interfere, he was willing to allow his brother to date the Russian, but he still didn't trust the commie.

"I'm fine." Canada said. "Are you sure Mattie? I could carry you bro!"

"Uh that's not really necessary Al." Canada said. "Are you sure bro? Cause it's like no trouble for me at all; I am the hero after all." America exclaimed, and Canada blushed. "Um I-I'm okay Al, I can w-walk by myself."

America stopped trying to carry his brother, but that didn't stop him from trying to do other acts of kindness for the Canadian. Such as holding open doors, then letting said door slam in a certain Russian's face, or buying his brother a new coffee when the American 'accidentally' spilt his old one on a certain scarf wearing man.

Canada knew that to others it might seem like America hated Russia and was trying to get rid of him to the best of his ability, but the Canadian knew his brother better than that. It might be the truth when America said he hated Russia, but he was done trying to push the man out of Canada's life, and due to that simple fact Canada was able to put up with his brother's ridiculous antics.

Russia was able to get over America's annoying quirks simply because Canada was there; his normally fake smile was genuine. He was so happy in fact, that when America sat between him and Canada on the plane he didn't mind. Canada made him happy, and that happiness warmed his heart despite the American sitting in between them. Halfway through their flight America got up to use the bathroom, and Russia took the opportunity to place a chaste kiss to Canada's soft lips. Canada smiled at the Russian.

"I'm sorry about Al." Canada said looking at Russia sheepishly.

"Do not worry Matvey, is okay. My sister was worse; at least your brother has accepted us." Russia said with a small smile. Canada brushed a finger across Russia's cheek. "It doesn't matter Ivan, your sister can't keep us apart."

Russia returned the smile and wrapped his hand around Canada's. "Da I will always love you Matvey."

"And I will always love you Ivan." When America returned from the bathroom, he sighed at the happy expression on his brother's face.

"Hey Mattie switch with me, I want the aisle seat." America said in his usual obnoxious tone, but Canada caught the wink the American gave him and smiled. Canada moved to the middle seat, happy because he was surrounded by his loved ones.

Kumajirou his beloved bear was safe in his arms, his brother America was in the seat next to him drooling on Canada's shoulder as he began to doze off, and his Russian lover was holding his hand and smiling the most amazing smile Canada had ever seen in his life.

Russia was just as happy as the Canadian was; he had gone through so much to be with the sweet little boy, trying his hardest to get around the Canadian's family. And it had all paid off because now he was with his Canada. At this moment his sister didn't matter, she could be dealt with at another time, all that mattered was the sweet smell of maple filling his nose and the warmth that Canada brought whenever he was around.

Russia was even more happy that America was finally allowing him to have special times with Canada.

When the three nations made it to Canada, America 'accidentally' tripped Russia a few times before making up an excuse about his boss calling. Once he was gone, Canada and Russia proceeded to the Canadian's house, to spend time alone, without either of their families interrupting this time.

Once they were inside the house Russia pushed Canada against the wall and kissed him passionately never wanting to be apart from the boy. Canada pulled back when he felt something poking at his leg; however, it was not in the way you would think. Kumajirou was on the floor poking Canada.

"Food?"

Russia glared at the bear for interrupting their moment, but Canada whispered in Russia's ear before going to retrieve some food for Kumajirou. "Don't worry we'll have plenty of time for that later tonight."

* * *

A/N: Cliché cheesy ending XD. I'm in a sappy mood cause it's a new year! Happy New Year people this chapter is my gift to you, the happy ending! Up next is the sad one, which I must admit I've had a ton of fun writing. I have been in a tickle fight like the one I described, and its all fun and games unless you're the one being tickled and can't complain because you can barely breathe. T.T Happy New Year! Again.

Much love to Reviewers, favers, and followers!


	29. Chapter 29 2nd ending

2nd Ending

"I will never let her hurt you again Matvey." Russia whispered to the sleeping boy. "You are mine; no one will ever hurt you again." Russia gently pressed his lips to Canada's temple, brushing a lock of hair behind the Canadian's ear.

"No one can hurt my Matvey." Russia stated a dark look crossing over his face. Canada mumbled in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowing. "…don't forget me…not again…" Russia stroked Canada's cheek with his thumb. "I won't forget you Matvey." Canada's facial features relaxed and he leaned into Russia's touch.

* * *

"America you need to listen to us!" England yelled growing tired of trying to explain things to the dense boy.

"Oui America listen to him, Mathieu is happy with Russia." France added trying to calm the American down.

"Don't tell me to calm down bro! I'm Mattie's hero I have to save him!" America yelled attracting the attention of several people passing by.

"Get over yourself America! Matthew doesn't need you; you're not the bloody hero." England yelled.

America glared at England. "What did you say to me?" America's tone was cold, and England nearly backed off, but his pride prevented him from doing so.

"I said that you're not Matthew's hero! You need to stop intruding in the boy's life so much!" France began to worry that things had gone to far when America stood up and took a step towards England.

"You're not the boss of me anymore old man! Stop living in the past I'll do what ever the hell I want to! Mattie is mine!" America yelled his face only inches away from England's.

England backed away from America in shock. "Alfred what are you talking about?"

"No one notices him but me! That's the way it's supposed to be, so I can keep him all to myself! And I'm not going to let that commie get in the way of that!" Before England or France had a chance to respond to that America had turned on his heels and made his way towards the hospital.

"We have to stop him before he does something that we'll all regret." England said, France agreed and both of the nations followed hastily after the angry American.

America rushed into the hospital room and glared at Russia, the Russian man just smiled at the obviously angry American. "Hello America." Russia said cheerfully.

"Shut the fuck up and get away from _my_ brother!" America yelled, and Canada somehow managed to sleep through this yelling.

"What are you talking about?" Russia asked tilting his head to the side.

"Mattie doesn't need you here, he's got me. So leave!" America balled his hands into fist and took a step towards Russia. "Or else!" He spat out.

"Or else what? Am I supposed to be afraid of you America?" Russia said in a joking manner.

"You better be afraid of me! Cause I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't get away from my brother!" America yelled his voice even louder, and this time he did wake up Canada.

The Canadian looked around the room groggily, "Huh what's going on?"

"I don't think you will do anything." Russia said smirking at the American.

America growled, "Oh really know, well it's a good thing you're already in the hospital." The American said before lunging at Russia.

"Al no!" Canada pleaded in vain, as America knocked Russia out of his chair and delivered a blow to the other man's jaw.

Russia snarled, and flipped the American off, then pounded said nation's head into the floor. America hissed when his head made contact with the floor, but didn't let it stop him from punching Russia in the face again.

Russia grabbed America's wrist to prevent the other man from punching him and kneed America in the gut.

"Stop it!" Canada cried out, but was ignored by the other nations. America rolled from underneath Russia and picked himself up off the ground. "Commie bitch!" he yelled before pulling back and punching Russia in the stomach.

England and France walked in at the same moment that Russia slammed America against the wall. However the two nations weren't the only ones to enter the room, a doctor who was passing by had heard all the commotion from inside the room.

"Get out!" The doctor yelled, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. Russia stopped his fist inches away from punching America in the right eye, to match his soon to be bruised left one.

"This is not acceptable behavior for a hospital, leave immediately or I will call authorities!" The two nations continued to glare at each other, but America let himself be pulled out of the room, by England. Once the two were gone Russia stormed out of the room and down the hallway in the opposite direction.

France noticed Canada sitting on the bed, and the boy looked near tears. "Oh Mathieu please don't cry, I hate to see you cry." France said squatting down next to the bed.

"Ahem," Both nations noticed that the doctor was still standing in the room. "I just checked your charts…Matthew and it seems that you can be released today, none of your wounds were too serious."

"O-okay thank you." Canada mumbled looking down. "I'll be back in a moment." The doctor said before leaving the room.

Canada sighed. "Why can't they just get along?" France frowned and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Canada's face. "It is in their nature to fight."

"I just want the fighting to stop. Why is Al making me chose?" Canada asked.

"I don't know mon petit…I don't know." France said, he desperately wanted to cheer Canada up but he had no idea how to do that.

"P-Papa do you remember when you told me you loved me?" France bit his lip. "Oui Mathieu I remember."

Canada stroked Kumajirou's thick fur. "Well after you gave me that polar bear figurine Arthur told me that love wasn't real."

France winced. "That's not true mon petit, love is real…all those years ago what I did to you was wrong…but I do love you, just not in the way I told you."

Canada looked up at France and smiled weakly. "It's okay papa, I know all of that, and it's just that I think…I found real love."

France looked at Canada with a smile. "You have, oh mon petit that is a wonderful thing."

Canada smiled too. "Y-yeah it is. He remembers me, he helps me even if I don't ask, and the way he looks at me makes me feel warm inside." France smirked. "You are talking about Russia oui?" Canada nodded and looked up at France.

"Is it bad that I love him?" Canada whispered bringing Kumajirou into his arms. "Non, it is not bad Mathieu."

"B-but Al-" France hushed Canada. "America doesn't know what he's talking about Mathieu, he's just being overprotective." Canada nodded and the doctor returned to the room with the release forms.

"Alright Matthew you're free to go." Canada and France thanked the doctor, and left the hospital.

"Why don't you go find Russia, and I'll see if your brother has calmed down." Canada nodded and walked in the opposite direction of France.

Canada found Russia sitting on a bench near the hospital and ran towards the Russian man with Kumajirou in his arms. "Ivan are you okay?" Canada said sitting next to the Russian on the bench.

"Da I am fine Matvey." Canada ran his hand over a bruise on Russia's cheek. "I'm so sorry." Russia grabbed Canada's hand and smiled. "Is fine Matvey I'm okay, but there is something I need to tell you."

Canada looked up at Russia. "What is it Ivan?"

"I do not know how I should tell you this, and I should have told you the moment I found out but I did not know how." Canada edged closer to Russia and squeezed his hand. "It's okay Ivan just tell me."

Russia took a deep breath. "I-I…know who kidnapped bear." Canada froze this wasn't what he was expecting.

"W-who was it?" He said his voice barely above a whisper. Russia told Canada who had kidnapped his bear and watched the boy, as he began to tremble. "I-I can't believe it…" Tears fell from Canada's eyes and Russia wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Shhh Matvey do not cry." Russia whispered into the boy's ear gently stroking his hair. "I-I just can't understand why he would do that." Canada said through sobs. "It makes me so mad!"

"I know Matvey he deserves to pay for what he has done da." Canada nodded his head and wiped away the tears. "Yeah that hoser needs to pay for hurting Kuma." Canada's light violet eyes darkened.

Russia pulled the Canadian to his chest and whispered comforting words in his ear. Russia was satisfied, because he knew that Canada loved his bear more than life itself and would never forgive anyone for harming him. It was time for Canada to realize just who had taken his bear.

Canada stood and wiped the tears from his eyes, Russia stood as well and smiled at the Canadian. Canada's face however, was solemn. "Thank you for being truthful with me Ivan." Canada kissed Russia's cheek, right above the bruise made by America.

Russia grabbed Canada's hand and looked him in the eye. "Is best if you know da." Canada nodded his head. "Yes it is better that I know."

Canada handed Kumajirou to Russia. "Please stay here I'll be right back." Russia smiled as the boy walked away. Canada would be his and all his problems would be solved.

America was sitting on a bench outside with England, holding an icepack to his eye. "I fucking hate that asshole!" America yelled, England sighed.

"Who does he think he is? Mattie is my bro! I'm the one that should be with him." America grumbled.

"Honestly it was your fault anyways." England said nonchalantly. America glared at the Brit. "How is it my fault?" He asked an underlying tone of bitterness in his voice.

"Well you are the one who attacked Russia." England said, trying not to become angry as well.

"It's not my fucking fault! That asshole should have stayed away from Mattie! How many times do I have to tell you Matthew is _mine_!" England backed away from America; he had never seen the man act like this before.

"I'm not yours." two blond heads snapped around to see where the whisper had come from. "Mattie I-" Canada didn't wait for his brother to finish the sentence he tackled America to the ground, and threw wild punches at the American. Canada didn't care where he hit America he just wanted to hurt him. Canada usually threw weak punches at his brother, that never hurt the American, but the Canadian was fueled by rage, and each punch had intense force behind it.

"Matthew what are you doing?" England yelled, but Canada ignored him; it was time for America to pay.

Canada punched America in the jaw. "That's for always forgetting me." America tried to push Canada off, but his brother was stronger than he let people believe. "Oh bloody hell where's the frog?" England ran off to find France, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop Canada.

Canada punched America in the gut. "That's for being the world's biggest asshole!" America struggled to breathe after Canada knocked the wind out of him.

Canada punched America in the nose. "That's for Ivan!" America grabbed Canada's wrist and stopped the Canadian from hitting him again.

"Mattie w-why are you doing this?" America asked trying to ignore the pain in his jaw. Canada shook with rage and grabbed the collar of America's shirt. "You want to know why I'm doing this Al." Canada whispered.

America nodded his head. "I'm doing this because I'm sick of you trying to make me feel like I'm not a person." Canada shook America. "You don't own me Al, I'm not yours! Why can't you care about someone besides yourself? Did you even think about how it would make me feel in the end?"

America stared at his brother in shock. "Mattie what are you talking about?" Canada growled. "You don't care about me you goddamn hoser!"

"Mattie I do listen…I care about you bro?" America started to think this was about Russia.

"Why would you do something like that America?" America felt his chest tighten, why was Canada referring to him as America? Weren't they closer than that?

"I'm sorry Mattie I just don't want to lose you." America looked up at Canada with pleading eyes.

"You're so selfish, can't think of anyone but yourself can you? I hope your happy with the way your plan turned out America."

America closed his eyes, he wasn't happy at all; he'd messed up big time. "Mattie I-"

Canada slammed America's head into the sidewalk and stood up. "That was for hurting Kumajirou." The American stared at Canada confused. What was Canada talking about? America had done nothing to Kumajirou, so why did the Canadian think that?

Canada brushed himself off and walked away to meet up with Russia. "Bye America." Canada said, without looking back at America. America wanted to curl up on the sidewalk and never get up, but he couldn't do that, he was a hero. Heroes were invincible he'd be okay…right?

However, America did not consider that all heroes had a heart that cared for the people they loved. A hero may be invincible to bullets, punches, and every other kind of weapon, but everyone has a vulnerable heart and his brother had just crushed his. Canada could hit America all he wanted, and the American would usually jump up and laugh it off, but Canada's words had hit deep. America couldn't find the will power to move from his position on the ground, not when he knew he had just lost his brother; and he might never get the chance to make things better.

"Alfred! Are you alright? Where did Matthew go?" England yelled when he saw the bruised American lying on the ground blood trickling from his nose. England had failed to find France, and when he called the man he didn't receive an answer. "He left me…" America said struggling to move into a sitting position.

* * *

"Matvey you are back, how did things with your brother go?" Canada ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Not too well actually, I just don't want anything to do with America any more…I no longer see him as my brother."

Russia hugged Canada and smiled. "Don't worry Matvey I am here for you." Canada smiled too. "Yeah thanks for being here Ivan." Canada pulled away from Russia and picked up Kumajirou. "Hey Ivan…do you mind if I stay at your place for a while…I don't want to deal with America trying to come to my house."

"Of course you can stay at my house Matvey!" Russia exclaimed everything was going so well, he would be happy with _his _Canada now that his family was out of the way.

Canada smiled and pressed his lips to Russia's, Russia returned the kiss and wrapped an arm around Canada pulling the boy closer to him. "Come we will go to airport right away." Canada nodded, and let Russia take his hand and lead him away from the hospital, away from his family.

Two hours later on the plane...

Canada rested his head on Russia's shoulder and tightened his grip on Kumajirou. "I'm so excited to see your country." Russia grabbed Canada's hand and rubbed his thumb across it. "I will show you around Moscow, it will be fun da?"

Canada squeezed Russia's hand and closed his eyes. "As long as I'm with you it'll be fun." Russia smiled; Canada would always be with him from now on.

Six hours later...

"Come on Matvey I will carry your bags." Canada thanked Russia, and followed behind him with Kumajirou in his arms. The pair took a cab to Russia's house.

Canada looked at the house, it was big, really big; but at the same time it was a simple house. The walls were pure white, with blue borders running along the ground, and red carpets.

Canada soon realized that the entire bottom floor was designed this way; and after further thought he realized it was designed with the Russian flag in mind.

"You're house is lovely Ivan." Canada said still looking around the house in awe.

"Thank you Matvey, but it is very lonely here." Russia said looking down. Canada looked up at the Russian and smiled. "Don't worry Ivan I'm here, I won't let you be lonely."

Russia returned the smile, and picked up Canada's bags. "Come Matvey I will show you your room." Canada followed Russia up the stairs with Kumajirou in his arms, Russia led Canada into a room that was light blue, furnished with a queen sized bed, a nightstand, and a wardrobe.

"Do you like it?" Russia asked running his hand along the white bed sheets. "Yes it's very nice."

"…It used to be Ukraine's room…when she lived here." Russia said staring at a space on the wall, where a picture had once hung.

Canada took a tentative step forward and placed a hand on Russia's arm after setting Kumajirou down on the ground. "Ivan," He whispered, Russia shook Canada's hand off his arm and walked towards the door. "You should sleep Matvey it has been very long day. I will see you in the morning."

Canada stared at Russia's retreating form a little worried, but he assumed that the man just needed some time alone to get over bad memories. Canada climbed into bed with Kumajirou and tried to sleep.

Russia was remembering when his sister had left him, such a sad day; a day that he wished he could forget. Russia just wanted his past to be gone so he could be happy with Canada.

One hour later, Kumajirou was fast asleep, but Canada was still wide awake. He felt unsettled in the room, Canada longed for the comfort of another person, and had considered going to Russia's room. However, he quickly abandoned this thought; the other man was probably asleep by now.

Russia was not asleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw horrible things that made him want to cry; his past was dark.

Two hours later, Canada was still wide awake when he heard the door creak open. Canada tensed up and stared at the door as it slowly opened more. The Canadian relaxed when he saw Russia's head peep around the door.

"Ivan is that you?" Russia opened the door and looked at Canada. "Did I wake you Matvey?" Canada shook his head. "I was already up." Russia walked over to the bed and stood next to it playing with the end of his night shirt, and Canada couldn't help but think he looked like a little child.

"I can sleep with Matvey da?" Russia asked a small smile on his face. Canada nodded and scooted over so there was room for the Russian on the bed.

Russia climbed under the blanket and wrapped an arm around Canada. "Thank you Matvey." Russia said nuzzling into the crook of Canada's neck. Russia decided that he would forget about his past and focus on his future with Canada, if he pretended he had not done all of those horrible things he would be able to be happy with the Canadian. Canada hummed, and felt himself drifting off to sleep with the comforting presence of the Russian nearby.

The next morning it rained, and Canada and Russia decided to sit at home with each other, they could always go see Moscow tomorrow. The two of them were lying on the couch watching a hockey game when Canada's cell phone rang. Canada picked up the phone and saw that it was from his boss. "Ivan I have to take this."

Russia nodded his head and smiled at Canada. "Is fine Matvey."

Ten minutes later Canada returned looking dejected. "What is the matter Matvey?" Russia asked pulling the nation onto his lap. Canada sighed and leaned back into Russia's broad chest. "It's my boss, he wants me to come back home as soon as possible." Russia frowned and grabbed Canada's hand. "I do not want you to go Matvey."

Canada smiled and squeezed Russia's hand, "I know Ivan, I don't want to go either, but it's my boss." Russia looked down and wrapped a hand around Canada's waist.

"I have idea." Russia said a smile reappearing on his face. Canada gave Russia a questioningly look when the man pushed Canada off his lap and walked into his kitchen.

Russia returned a few minutes later with a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. "We should have fun while you're still here da." Russia said smiling brightly.

Russia looked so happy about the idea, that Canada couldn't imagine saying no to him. "Sure Ivan." Russia filled the shot glasses and handed one to Canada.

Five shots later...

Canada was leaning on Russia and playing with the large man's scarf. "Ivan your scarf is so pretty." Canada giggled. Russia smiled down, everything had gone as he planned, and Russia knew Canada was a light weight when it came to drinking especially vodka.

Canada climbed onto Russia's lap and played with his hair. "You're hair is pretty too, and it's so soft." Canada ran his hands through Russia's hair. Russia smiled at the boy and took another sip of vodka, Canada began to hum a song, and Russia watched as a smile spread across the boy's flushed face.

Canada ran his hand over Russia's chest and began moving his lower half to the beat of the song he was humming. Russia gasped when Canada moved over his crotch, "Matvey." Russia whispered his voice low.

Canada bit his lip and placed his hands on Russia's shoulders; the Canadian leaned forward and whispered in Russia's ear. "Let's just enjoy this night together eh." Russia moaned when Canada's tongue flicked across his ear, the Canadian was just so sexy!

Canada used skillful hands to unbutton Russia's shirt, Canada ran his hands over Russia's pale chest. Russia shivered and placed his hands on Canada's hips.

Canada's smooth hands ran over Russia's body exploring every inch of exposed skin and dying to feel more of the Russian's body. Russia laid Canada on his back and hovered over him, violet eyes clouded with lust. Russia bent down and whispered in Canada's ear. "You are mine Matvey."

Russia pressed his lips to Canada's and slowly dragged his tongue across the smaller nation's lower lip. Canada opened his mouth and flicked Russia's tongue playfully, Russia took this as his sign to continue and explored every inch of Canada's mouth, enjoying the taste of vodka, mixed with maple.

Canada moaned and ran his hands down Russia's chest removing the large nation's belt with ease, and sliding his belt down. Russia grinned and ripped Canada's shirt open, revealing perfectly smooth skin.

….

Canada fell asleep on the couch naked, nuzzling into Russia's chest. The Russian smiled and wrapped an arm around Canada; his Canada would not be leaving him anytime soon. Russia picked the Canadian up bridal style and carried him upstairs to his room, after he found a shirt and some pants for the boy Russia left to find some rope.

Ten minutes later, Russia's work was done and Canada was safely secured in the bed, the Russian sat down on the edge of the bed, and brushed a strand of hair out of Canada's hair and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep tight Matvey, you're _mine _now." Kumajirou whimpered and tried to reach out to his master.

"Nyet bear, Matvey will be staying here now! Get used to it." Russia stood and left the room, with Canada tied to the bed and Kumajirou curled up beside him. One hour later Russia returned to the room with a tray of soup and a glass of water.

"Matvey it is time to wake up." Russia said gently shaking Canada's shoulder, the Canadian's eyes fluttered before he looked up at Russia and smiled. "Hello Ivan." Russia returned the smile. "I love you Matvey, I don't want you to leave me, _ever._" Russia said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Don't worry I won't leave you Ivan. I love you too." Russia smiled and showed Canada the tray of food.

"You must be starving da?" Canada nodded, and Russia began to gently spoon feed him soup.

Canada woke up tied to the bed, with Russia sitting by him. As soon as the Canadian realized he was tied down he began to panic, "Ivan why am I tied down?" Canada asked his voice sounding frantic. "I love you Matvey, I don't want you to leave me, _ever._" Canada thought Russia's voice sounded desperate and he didn't want to hurt the man he loved.

"Don't worry Ivan I won't leave you. Please untie me." Russia smiled and showed the food tray to Canada. "You must be starving da?" Canada thought about it, it was true he hadn't had anything to eat in a while, the Canadian nodded his head.

Russia spoon fed all of the soup to Canada then lifted the cup of water to his lips so he could drink before leaving. "Don't worry I will be back Matvey."

Canada thought about what had just happened to him, what was happening to him right now. He was tied to a bed in Russia's house, but at the same time he was enjoying the attention he got from the Russian. This was Russia's way of showing he really cared, and Canada had wanted someone to care for so long.

Canada decided that he would stay like this for a while; he did enjoy being around Russia after all, and convince the larger nation to untie. Canada thought about what he would do, if Russia untied him; would he go back to a life of being forgotten or stay with the Russian.

Canada did want to stay with Russia, and if he wasn't tied to this bed he would have to go back to his country to fulfill his duties as a nation. Maybe that was why Russia had tied him to the bed, it did make sense, because the Russian always talked about how much he liked being around Canada. Canada of course felt the same way about being around Russia.

A little voice in the back of his head that sounded a lot like America told him he was tied to a bed because Russia was insane; but Canada ignored that voice.

When Russia returned to the room, he untied Canada and led him to the bathroom; Russia took his hand off Canada's arm. "Matvey can go to bathroom da." Canada could have tried to run away, there was just enough space between him and Russia that he could have ran quickly enough to get away from this man.

Canada however did not run, instead he walked into the bathroom, used it, and returned to where Ivan was still waiting, a small smile tugging at his lips. Canada returned that smile and grabbed Russia's hand, he would never leave, he never wanted to leave, because with Russia he was happy.

"Come Matvey." Canada followed Russia back into his room and allowed him to be tied to the bed again, and Canada didn't mind. Even though each of his limbs was tied to a bed post, and he could barely move. Kumajirou noticed that Canada didn't seem as distressed as he was earlier, and the bear took this as a sign that his master was all better now.

Russia stroked Canada's cheek, his Canada was so special, so beautiful, and no one could ever take his love away. He would make sure of that, besides Canada would be happier here with him.

One month later. Canada was still tied to a bed, but he was with Russia, so it made everything okay, Everyday Russia would feed him breakfast, lunch and dinner; then he would take Canada to the bathroom after every meal. At the end of each day Russia bathed Canada, and put him to bed.

The only difference now was that Russia had untied both of Canada's hands and his right foot. With only one leg tied to the bed Canada was able to sleep more comfortably and more often than not Russia would sleep with the boy. Glad to have another person in his big lonely house.

Kumajirou noticed that his master was tied to a bed, and he also noticed that the man barely ever left the bed unless vodka breath was there. Usually Kumajirou would think that something like this was weird, but vodka breath fed him every day and Canada looked happy.

Canada was happy, even though the little voice in his head that he had ignored still pestered him.

'This is wrong, it's sick'

The voice always told him things about his relationship with Ivan, the voice was a lot like America, and Canada slowly grew to hate that voice.

At night when he was lying in bed with Ivan next to him, sleeping peacefully the voice whispered to him.

'You know this is wrong, you shouldn't be here. You're a nation you have work to take care of.'

Canada would shut his eyes and try to block the voice out.

'You know you can't last for long being so far away from your country'

"Shut up!" Canada yelled, and then froze when he felt Russia shifting behind. Canada hoped he hadn't woken the other man up, he had no idea how he would explain why he would be yelling. Fortunately Russia didn't wake up. Canada thought about how the voice was a mixture of everyone he knew all of them scolding him, the voices changing and sometimes all melding together into one voice that he couldn't stand.

Canada was becoming pale, the voice in his head had not been lying, it was true that it was not safe for him to stay away from his own lands for too long, but it had only been a month he would be fine. And he had Russia here to take care of him anyways.

As the days progressed Canada became paler and weaker; at times he could barely stand on his own, Kumajirou seemed to notice the change in his master. Russia however, did not notice any of this, all he saw was his Canada being happy with him, in Russia's eyes Canada was perfectly fine, and healthy.

Canada didn't take note of his declining health either, he ignored everything the voice told him and tried to be happy with Russia. So far it had worked out wonderfully for him, he was with Russia and he had proved England wrong, true love was real.

Canada and Russia continued to live this way, both of them so far gone in their love, that they were oblivious of other things. Russia only wanted to make Canada happy, but he couldn't realize that he was hurting the Canadian.

Canada just wanted to be remembered and loved, so he ignored the pain he felt in his chest and the constant headaches because Russia made it all okay. Russia and Canada continued to live together like this for another month oblivious to what was happening in the rest of the world.

* * *

"America you have to leave your room eventually." England yelled, America had locked himself in his room and refused to leave.

"Go away Iggy I'm busy." America called from the other side of the door. "I'm not gonna give up on being Mattie's hero."

England sighed, America had been acting like this for two whole months and it was bloody annoying. "Wasn't it being a 'hero' that got you into this mess in the first place? You need to give up on this silly idea that, Matthew needs you to protect him."

"I can't do that Arthur." America said. England put his hand on his hip. "Why not?"

America sighed. "Because Canada disowned me." England rolled his eyes. "I think you're overreacting."

"No I'm not, dude it may not seem like it but I know Canada, and he definitely disowned me, so I'm going to come up with a totally awesome heroic plan to get my brother back." America said confidently.

"Al-" A phone rang and interrupted England; he picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello."

"_Hello Angleterre."_

England groaned he was not in the mood to deal with France right now.

"What do you want frog?" England heard America's retreating footsteps.

_"I was just wondering if you had talked to Mathieu recently."_

England ran a hand through his hair. "No, why do you ask?"

_"Well he hasn't been answering my calls; I'm a little worried about him."_

France's voice didn't contain the usual playful tone.

"Maybe he's just been busy." England stated.

_"Oui I thought that at first, but it's been two months."_

England's furry eyebrows rose. "Two months? Hmm that is odd, well there's a meeting in two days he should be there you can talk to him then."

France sighed. _"Oui it does seem like I will have to wait until then, well goodbye black sheep!" _France hung up before England could yell at him.

"Bloody frog." England turned back to America's door and started banging on it again. "Come on Alfred it's time for you to stop moping…who the bloody hell are you talking to in there."

"Leave me alone we're planning." England sighed and decided it was time to give up. "Fine do whatever you want, see if I care." England yelled at the door before storming away.

Two days later at the world meeting...

England walked in and saw America sitting at the table with his head down. England was going to approach the American, but Romano beat him to it.

"Oi hamburger bastard where's your brother." America lifted his head up and looked at Romano. "My brother?" America whispered.

Romano gave America a weird look. "Uh yeah."

America stood up and looked Romano in the eye. "My brother has been lost, but don't worry the hero is totally gonna save him!" America exclaimed, striking a heroic pose.

"So he's not here?" Romano asked confused.

"No he's not here." America said looking down.

Romano glared at America. "Why didn't you just tell me that, crazy bastard?" England approached America after Romano left.

"America you're a bloody idiot." America grinned at England. "Hey dude my plan is so totally gonna work, I just gotta wait for Canada to show up."

England rolled his eyes and walked to his seat. Ukraine and Belarus walked behind England's chair.

"Don't worry Natalya I'm sure he is fine." Ukraine told her sister.

"But he hasn't talked to me at all since I yelled at that stupid little boy! Why won't big brother love me?" Belarus yelled at her older sister.

Tears welled up in Ukraine's eyes and she tried to comfort her little sister. "I'm sure Ivan is fine, he's probably just been really busy lately." The two nations walked away and England couldn't hear anymore of their conversation.

The Brit wondered if something could have happened between Russia and Canada causing them to cut off all communication with the rest of the world for two months.

Nations continued to file into the room, and France wordlessly took his seat next to England. Something that the Brit found very odd.

Germany stood and asked if anyone was missing before beginning the meeting.

"We can't start my brother isn't here yet!" Belarus and America yelled simultaneously, and then glared at each other.

At that moment the door's to the meeting room burst open revealing Canada's boss. America was the first to recognize the man and quickly ran to him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Have any of you seen Canada, in the last two months?" The man asked sounding slightly out of breath.

The nations in the room all looked at each other, and England asked the question that was on all their minds. "Shouldn't you know where he is? You are his boss right?"

The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes I should know, but Canada stopped answering my calls, and he hasn't been in Canada at all these last two months."

All the nations in the room started murmuring things to each other. "Why would he stay away from his country for so long?"

"Doesn't he know what happens when a nation does that?"

"Maybe he was kidnapped?"

"Who is Canada?"

"Do any of you know where he was last, or maybe who he was with?" Canada's boss yelled over the noise in the room.

America, France and England all looked at each other and simultaneously whispered one word. "Russia." Belarus jumped up and pulled out a knife. "What did you say about my fiancée?" She yelled pointing her knife at America.

"Your 'fiancée' kidnapped my brother!" America yelled back.

Ukraine started crying, and France looked extremely pale.

"We've got to get Canada back from Russia." America yelled.

* * *

Russia was snuggling with Canada in bed, his lover had been tired and slept in, and Russia didn't really mind lying in bed with the warm Canadian. Kumajirou laid on Canada's other side whimpering and nuzzling into Canada's side.

The Canadian's health had declined horribly over the last few days. His vision was blurry, he ached all over, and he constantly trembled when ever he was awake. Canada however still didn't care, he just wanted, no needed to stay with Russia that was the only way for him to be happy.

Canada woke up an hour later, and Russia was no longer in the bed with him. Canada tried to sit up but quickly regretted it when a sharp pain flashed through his head. "I-Ivan where are you?" The Canadian croaked, lowering himself back onto the bed.

Kumajirou looked up at his master. "Sick." He said. "Don't be silly Kuma I'm not sick." Russia still wasn't in the room, and Canada wished that he could get up and go find him, but his leg was still tied to the bed post.

'You don't need to see Russia; you need to get out of here.'

Canada ignored the voice and tried to call Russia's name again, but he couldn't get the words out.

'Look at how sick you are, it's time you come back to reality'

The room started to spin and the furniture started to look blurry. Canada was sure that he had his glasses on so why did everything look like this.

'Because you're sick little fantasy world is falling apart'

Canada clutched the bed sheets in his hand and started to tremble, he felt like he was going to be sick.

'Oh but you already are sick'

Russia came into the room with two mugs of coffee, and Canada's trembling worsened. When Russia saw Canada trembling on the bed it reminded him of Latvia, and that brought back memories of a past he had tried to forget.

Russia dropped the coffee mugs and they shattered on impact with the hard wood floors and spread their contents everywhere.

Russia took a step forward and grabbed Canada's arm. "Why are you trembling Latvia…are you afraid of me?" Canada looked at Russia confused there was a look in the man's eyes he had never seen before. "What are you talking about?"

Russia's violet eyes darkened and he yanked Canada's arm hard. "Answer me Latvia or I will have to hurt you again." Canada restrained from yelping as pain spread through his arm and just looked at Russia with watery eyes.

"I guess I will have to hurt you then." Russia pulled back his arm and struck Canada in the face causing the boy's glasses to fall off. Canada couldn't control himself this time and he did scream. "Ivan what are you doing?!"

Russia's eyes clouded over and he released Canada's arm and took a step back. The Russian had finally returned to reality and everything he saw scared him.

The new bruises on Canada's face, the tears in his eyes, how pale the boy had become, the way his body trembled. Russia also noticed the shattered coffee mugs on the floor, the rope tying Canada to the bed and the angry polar bear moving towards him.

Kumajirou clamped his teeth down on Russia's leg and held tight. Russia screamed and tried to get the polar bear off of his leg.

Canada had been having another argument with the voice in his head until Russia's scream broke through his thoughts. All of Canada's symptoms seemed to increase ten times as the Canadian finally reentered reality. Canada began to panic when he noticed that his foot was tied to the bed, and his thrashing around only made him feel weaker.

Russia's screaming echoed through the house and Canada's soon joined. The two were finally aware of what was really going on, and now the real world seemed so terrifying.

"Do you guys hear that?" America asked the rest of the group that was standing outside of Russia's house with him.

France, England, Ukraine, Belarus, and Canada's boss all nodded their heads. "You don't think he is torturing Mathieu do you?" France asked a concerned look in his eyes. None of them really wanted to know the answer to that question, but felt that they would soon be finding out.

"Let's go inside." America said determinedly running up to Russia's door and kicking it in. The screams were even worse inside of the house, and it became more obvious that it was more than one person screaming.

America ran up the stairs with Belarus close behind both of them screaming "Brother!" at the top of their lungs.

Russia and Canada didn't hear them though they were still trying to cope with the horrible reality that they had not been living a perfectly happy life together.

The pain in Russia's leg was nothing compared to the pain in his mind, the Russian curled up on the floor and clutched his head.

Canada was pulling at his hair and trying to reach Russia on the floor, but the restraint on his leg was holding him back. The rope cut into his skin, but Canada didn't feel the pain in his ankle he only felt the pain in his heart; he desperately wanted to be near his Russian lover so he could comfort the man.

The door to the room, burst open and America and Belarus rushed in both running to their respective siblings, but the two nations in the room were still too caught up in their own world.

"Mattie what's wrong bro?" America said trying to pull his brother's hands away from his hair. Canada just screamed louder and tried to push America away.

Belarus pulled Kumajirou away from Russia's leg and knelt beside her brother, rubbing his back. "Do not worry brother I'm here we can get married now." Russia shook his head and moved away from Belarus, his body trembling slightly.

"ENGLAND!" America yelled at the top of his lungs, something was definitely wrong with his little brother and he didn't know what to do.

England came into the room followed by Canada's boss and then France, and the screaming they had heard earlier was worse now. England clutched his ears and looked at the Canadian lying on the bed and gasped.

Canada looked awful, and England was worried about what the Russian had done to him. France was the first of the three to move away from the doorway and he ran straight to Canada. "Mathieu." He whispered as he began untying the rope around Canada's foot.

As soon as the rope restraining him was gone Canada leapt from the bed, pushing America out of his way and moving towards Russia. Canada knelt down in front of the Russian and grabbed the man's face with his hands.

"I-Ivan look at me." Canada whispered trying to get the cloudy violet eyes to focus on his own orbs. Russia's screams had died down, and he was breathing heavily.

"M-Matvey." He croaked. "I-I hurt you…I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in Canada's eyes. "It's okay…I still love you Ivan."

Russia sat up and wrapped his arms around the Canadian. "I love you too…but I don't deserve you." Canada nuzzled into Russia's chest and shook his head.

However, America pulled Canada away from the Russian before he could say anything. "Your damn right you don't deserve Mattie! He's needs to go home he's sick." Canada thought that America sounded just like the voice and he wanted to punch his brother in the face, but he was still so weak.

"Oui America is right, Mathieu needs to go home." France glared at Russia. "You disgust me, how could you do something like this."

Belarus had backed herself into a corner, everything was so confusing. Why was her brother acting like this? He had never been like this before, he was always strong. Ukraine walked over to Belarus and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sad little sister, everything…will be okay." Ukraine said fighting the tears she felt welling up in her eyes.

"No! Everything will not be alright, this is unacceptable! You kidnapped Canada do you have any idea how this could effect our countries!" Canada's boss yelled. The nations in the room all turned to look at the outraged human.

"Now wait a minute we don't want to do anything rash, now do we?" England said trying to calm the man down.

"No Canada has officially declared war on Russia!" All the nations in the room stared at the man in shock, except for Canada and Russia who were staring at each other with tears in their eyes.

"I don't want to fight you Ivan." Canada whispered.

"I do not wish to fight you either Matvey." Russia said reaching his hand out to the Canadian, but the two were too far apart and America only moved his brother farther away from the Russian.

Russia hung his head, and Canada went limp in America's arms.

Canada's boss glared at Russia one more time before instructing America to bring Canada and leaving the house. France and England followed behind, France carrying Kumajirou in his arms, and England sparing one final glance at the three nations that still remained in the room.

Belarus was still in the corner trying to grasp what was happening to her brother, while Ukraine cried and tried to figure out how to help her siblings. Russia sat on the floor curled into a ball his body trembling.

On the plane to Canada...

Canada sat in the window seat with Kumajirou in his lap not saying a word to anyone, not even his boss. America looked over France's head at his brother; he had thought he would feel satisfied when he finally got his brother away from Russia, but right now all he felt was regret.

Shouldn't he be happy? After all the work he put in to get Canada back, and the Canadian would get better after he spent sometime in his home country, it was Russia's fault that Canada was doing so bad. So why was America wondering if his brother belonged with Russia?

England sat and thought about the war that was soon to happen, he knew without a doubt that it would be hard on everyone, not just Canada and Russia. England worried about how all of this would affect Canada, the boy had never been a main player in a war, sure he had helped, but he was never involved like this.

France had his head in his hands, wondering how he could have been so blind, how he had not seen this coming. It was Russia of course he would just hurt Canada, he was insane. Russia had probably never really loved Canada, but France had been so ready to believe that there was a true love between the two.

France's hand shook he wanted to know what Russia had done to Canada, because he planned on hurting Russia like Russia had hurt Canada. France had already decided that he would without a doubt assist Canada in the war.

"Mathieu, what did Russia do to you?" Canada looked at France with dull violet eyes and sighed.

"You want to know what Ivan did to me." The other two nations and Canada's boss turned to look when they heard the Canadian speak for the first time since they had left Russia's house. France nodded his head, too afraid that he would say something to upset the Canadian and cause him to stop talking.

"Ivan loved me…that's all he did and that's all I wanted." Canada whispered, before turning back to the window, and tuning out anything else that they had to say. However none of them had anything had to say to that.

Three months later in Russia...

Two men stood on the battle field covered in the blood of their enemies staring each other in the eye. They had been sent here to kill every enemy they saw, yet here they were two enemies just staring at each other.

The smaller blonde dropped his gun and collapsed to his knees. "I can't do this anymore…I can't fight you, just shoot me and end it all."

The other man threw his gun down and took another step forward. "I can't shoot you Matvey…" Canada hung his head and looked at the blood that covered his hands. "This is the blood of your people…you should want to kill me."

The Russian man shook his head. "You didn't want to do this, and neither did I…we were both forced into this…they made me hurt you I never wanted to." Russia took another step forward.

Canada laughed. "But you did anyways, and I hurt you too, yet we're still here trying to believe that true love is real after all we've been through." Canada whispered his voice hoarse.

"I'll never hurt you again." Russia said, making another step.

"How many times have I heard that in the last year? We both know you can't control it, and that's never going to change…but that's okay, I love you anyways."

Russia was standing right in front of Canada now, he reached out to stroke the boy's hair, but his hand stopped just inches away from Canada.

"I mean it this time Matvey; I will make sure I never hurt you again." Canada felt chills run through his body and looked up at Russia.

"Ivan why did you sit on me at the world meetings?" Canada asked brushing hair out of his face.

"Because I wanted you, wanted to be near you, to hold you, to never let go." Canada felt like throwing up, how could he do this to the man he loved, he wouldn't go through with it, he still had time to back out. Maybe true love was real, it had to be real and if it was they would both get out of this okay.

"Ivan you need to leave, this is a trap!" Canada yelled.

Russia smiled and bent down so that he would be at the same level as Canada. "I know that Matvey." Russia gently pressed his lips to Canada's, and enjoyed his last kiss with the man. The Canadian's soft pink lips and that light taste of maple. Russia straightened up and turned around walking away from Canada.

The Canadian struggled to get to his feet and reach Russia before he left but he didn't make it, the Russian was walking too fast and Canada couldn't do anything when he heard multiple gunshots through out the area.

Canada stood there and watched Russia's body be shot multiple times, and he didn't try to stop the tears from rolling down his face.

Four months later, Russia had become Canadian territory, and now Canada was the largest country in size, no match in size for any other country. He was powerful and remembered, but that didn't matter because he was living this life alone.

The Canadian had decided to distance himself from the other nations none of them were Ivan so it didn't matter anyways. It was only Canada and his bear Kumajirou, the man had tried for so long to be remembered and now that he was he had no one the hewanted to remember him.

It was all there fault that true love was real for Canada, so the Canadian decided that he would make them pay. All of him would no the pain he felt when they took his love away, maybe he could do this and it would make Ivan come back so that they could be happy together. Hopefully.

* * *

A/N: Gosh! How on earth did I get _here?_ This is the second ending and I must admit this got pretty intense. I had a lot of things running through my mind when I wrote this, a ton of different emotions and such and I did my best to portray them. However I know that at times my ideas can get really jumbled and take unexpected turns, this story is proof. The whole idea for this came from a dream that I had about Russia tying Canada to a bed. *sigh* I realize that some of you wanted Russia and Canada to have sexy times, but I left that up to your imaginations, because I can't really write stuff like that plus I was a little scared to do so.


End file.
